THE BELL BESIDES YOU
by Wondergrave
Summary: hyuuga shion-itulah nama roh seorang gadis belia yang mengaku dari klan hyuuga itu. ia telah menunggu janjinya kepada seseorang lebih dari 400 tahun. akhirnya takdir menemukannya, dimana dia harus kembali kemasa lalu dan berusaha melepaskan kusut-demi kusutnya takdir yang mengikat dirinya, hinata hyuuga dan sang pria onyx sasuke uchiha.
1. Chapter 1 - YOUR BEATS

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuHina, SasuShion

Rating : T

Genre : Mysteri, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Fantasy,Drama

Warning : GAJE, GARING, segala macam kesalahan mohon dimaafkan..HOHOHO \(^o^)/

ENJOY MINNA,,, ini my First FF, mohon dukungannya ^^V

THE BELL BESIDE YOU

**CHAPTER 1 : YOUR BEATS**

**KONOHA, tahun 2013**

Matahari menerpa wajah seorang gadis belia yang kini tengah terbangun dari tidurnya, gadis itu segera menutupi wajahnya dengan lengannya.

"nghhh..." ia menatap sinar matahari itu nanar dengan kedua mata lavendernya. Bunyi sebuah bell berdengung, ia langsung menatap kearah bell tersebut, lalu ia tersenyum manis.

Ia lekas pergi kekamar mandi, lalu mengenakan seragam sekolahnya lalu ia sejenak mengambil bell yang berdering tersebut, sambil menatap dirinya dicermin. Ia menyisir rambut kuningnya yang pucat lalu mengepang sebagian dari rambutnya dan di ikat dengan lonceng tersebut. Mata lavendernya tak sengaja mengeluarkan air mata, "sudah waktunya..." ia mendengus lemah lalu mengambil tasnya dan bergegas pergi kesekolah tanpa sarapan.

**SHION POV **

Aku berjalan menyusuri pekarangan mansionku yang cukup luas, mansion ini tampak SEPI seperti biasanya, ya...aku tinggal sendiri di mansion ini, orang tuaku? Heh... mereka udah meninggal. Kehidupanku berbeda dengan kehidupan gadis lainnya.

"heiiiii...hentikan! jangan ganggu aku sekarang"

"ck...AKU INGIN SEKOLAH HENTIKANLAH" ujarku kesal kepada makhluk itu, tetapi makhluk itu tetap tidak mau meninggalkanku, ia masih mengikutiku keluar mansion.

"Jii-san...kumohon! nanti saja ya setelah aku pulang sekolah, sekarang biarkan aku sekolah dulu." Aku melipat tanganku di depan dadaku sambil mendengus kesal "wakarimashita jii-san, nanti aku akan menghubungi anakmu. Puas?" orang-orang disekitarku mulai menatapku aneh dan ngeri, aku pun membalas tatapan mereka dengan senyuman dan berkata "O..Ohayou...cuaca hari ini cerah ya?" menyadari bahwa mereka makin menatapku aneh, aku langsung menggenggam tanganku dan berhenti tersenyum lalu cepat-cepat pergi menuju sekolah, si Jii-san belum pergi ehhhh...makhluk lain datang lagi menghadangku sehingga membutku kaget.

"omo..omo..kami-sama!" aku menutup mataku dengan kedua tanganku, lalu kuberanikan diriku untuk menatap makhluk menyeramkan tadi.

"ck... nenek! Jangan mengagetkanku dengan cara seperti itu, ada apa lagi nek? Kenapa kau kembali lagi?"

"NANI? Lagi? Hahhhhh... mendokusai! Tak tau tak tau! Nanti aku telat ! pergi!" aku pun lari tancap gas meninggalkan kedua makhluk tadi. Mereka masih saja mengikutiku membuatku benar-benar pusing

Oh kami-sama, inilah yang kusebut tidak normal. Aku bisa melihat apa yang tidak bisa kau lihat singkatnya, aku bisa melihat 'ARWAH & SEJENISNYA' benar-benar membuatku stress. Kuakui, ini memang kutukan yang diberi kepadaku sejak berabad-abad aku hidup. Namaku SHION, kalau bertanya marga, kau bisa memanggilku HYUUGA, ya.. HYUUGA SHION. Umurku lebih dari 400 tahun, tapi aku masih muda dan aku sudah bosan hidup didunia ini, aku rela menghabiskan waktuku untuk mencari seseorang..uhmmm mungkin dua orang untuk menolong satu orang, aku yakin dia masih menungguku di 400 tahun yang lalu.

**SHION POV END**

Bell sekolah berdering, seorang gadis bermata lavender dan berambut indigo, berlari-lari kecil mengejar gerbang sekolah.

" matte kudasaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...!" berhasil! Dia berhasil menembus gerbang itu dan selamat dari hukuman TELAT ! tapi, kakinya tersandung dan ...

BRUKKKKK...'SIAL!'

"itaaii..." dia jatuh tersungkur, lututnya sangat sakit dan..Berdarah! 'OH NO WAY! HARI INI ADA PELAJARAN PENJAS', gadis itu terisak lalu tak berapa lama kemudian, ada tangan yang menyambutnya.

"daijobuka? .."

Suara baritone itu berdengung, gadis itu langsung menatap keatas, ia mendapatkan seorang lelaki dengan mata onyx dan rambut raven berdiri dihadapannya sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah gadis itu, sontak rona merah langsung terlukis diwajahnya, ia pun menuduk malu sambil menyambut tangan pria berambut raven tersebut, lalu ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"ha'i .. daijobu,,a-a-rigatou"

"hn" pria berambut raven tersebut berlalu kegedung tempat kelasnya berada, sedangkan gadis tersebut masih menatap punggung pria tersebut lalu ia pun tersadar dan akhirnya berlari juga kearah kelasnya sambil menahan sakit di lututnya yang berdarah.

Tak disangka, mereka sekelas. Pria tersebut menatap gadis berambut lavender tersebut yang terpincang-pincang menahan kakinya yang berdarah, 'bodoh' batinnya lalu terkekeh pelan.

"hanako-chan! Kumohon! Aku ingin pipis, kau menyingkirlah dulu okey?" shion memohon mohon dengan seorang makhluk halus khas WC sekolah bernama Hanako yang sedari tadi menertawai dia, "kumohon,, pleaseeeeeeee" akhirnya, hanako menyingkir dan mempersilahkan shion untuk pipis.

"fyuuuuhhhhh.. yokatta" shion pun tergesa-gesa kembali kekelasnya. Tapi, tiba-tiba Bellnya kembali berbunyi.. tringgg..tringgg..tringgg. Shion sangat bingung, belakangan ini, bell itu sering berbunyi, hatinya pun berdegup kencang..."memang inilah waktunya.." Shion berlari kencang, sampailah ia kedepan ruang UKS sekolah. Matanya terbelalak lebar dan DHEGG...

**KONOHA, setelah Perang dunia ke-4**

"kau mengerti sasuke!" ujar Tsunade tegas kearah pemuda berambut raven didepannya yang sedang menatapnya dengan SANGAT-SANGAT-SANGAT tajam.

"urusaiii! Kenapa kalian selalu mengganggu kehidupanku? Aku tidak terima, pokoknya aku akan membatalkan PERTUNANGAN ini! Lagipula, aku sama sekali tidak MENCINTAINYA!"

"hukumanmu sasuke! Kau pilih membusuk di bawah tanah atau pertunangan? Haaahhh?"

"kenapa bukan tetua itu saja yang menikahi dengan gadis hyuuga itu? B.A.K.A?"

"SASUKEEEE! MAU KEMANA KAU" tsunade menggebrak mejanya ketika sasuke ingin berlalu keluar, tapi tiba-tiba seluruh badan sasuke sakit, ia pun menoleh kearah tsunade.

"k-kauuu? Sejak kapan? N-nenek s-sihir"

"heh... sekarang kau pasrah saja, sampai waktu tunangan tiba, sekarang kau tak akan bisa menolak, jika kau berani-beraninya menolak atau mengungkapkan kata penolakan maka cakramu akan habis dihisap, kau akan lebih tersiksa karena pengaruh genjutsu itu. Mengerti? "

"u..ughh...dasar NENEK SIHIRR!" sasuke pun berlalu dari ruangan hokage tersebut dan membanting pintunya.

"sial...apa sih maunya tetua-tetua itu. Membuatku kesal saja, aku muak, kenapa tidak kubunuh sa...AKKKKKKHHHHHHHH" sasuke kembali merasa kesakitan ketika berkata 'bunuh'. Ia pun menghela nafasnya...'sabar..sabar...sabar..'

Setelah perang dunia ke-4, sasuke kembali kedesa tanah air tercintanya (eh loh) berkat bujukan-bujukan manis temannya, tomodachi-tomodachinya, dia diterima kembali. Tapi, ia tidak bisa macam-macam dan semena-menanya, padahal mereka berkata akan membuat sasuke senyaman mungkin.

"cuihhh...nyaman apanya?" ujar sasuke kesal.

"OOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...TEMEEEEEEEEEEEE" rambut kuning nan menyala dan wajah yang bersinar-sinar sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya, hufttt...makhluk aneh mendekatinya.. ehhh itu tomodachinya kok, lovely tomodachi 'naruto' disampingnya ada shikamaru, ino, dan choji.

"haii... dobe"

"cuit—cuit—udah denger kabar nih~~" ino tersenyum menggoda kearah sasuke sedang naruto pun mendukung goda-an ino "jadi? Bagaimana rasanya sasuke?"

"kudengar kalian akan bertunangan dalam jangka waktu 1 minggu lagi, benarkan?"tambah shikamaru.

"Hn" sasuke hanya menjawab singkat perkataan mereka.

"pas sekali ya, nanti malam juga ada perayaan kan di konoha? Romantic banget, siangnya melamar dan malamnya ada perayaan." Ujar ino menerawang.

"aku tidak peduli" sasuke mendengus kesal..

"oii..teme, ayo dong~ sekali-kali ikut perayaan ini, menyambut musim panas, HANABI FESTIVAL, pasti asyikkkk...kujamin 100%"

"dobe...aku lagi kesal"

"ck..ck.. ayolah teme"

"iya..sasuke, jangan jual mahal" shikamaru terkekeh jahil. Sasuke bisa melihat ke-3 wajah temannya yang memohon dengan mata yang super duper berbinar-binar. Akhirnya diapun menghela pasrah.

"hahhhh...baiklah"

"ASHAAAAA...TEMEEE IKUT!" narutopun meloncat-loncat kegirangan.

'yahh..tak jadi deh membunuh dia' batin sasuke.

Malam pun telah tiba, namun suasana kota sangat ramai, terutama pusat kota konoha, ya..itu karena hari ini ada sebuah festival perayaan datangnya musim panas, sebagian ada yang berkumpul di bukit-bukit patung konoha, mempersiapkan hanabi-hanabi yang akan diluncurkan.

Sasuke mengenakan kaos hitam biasa dan dibelakng kaos tersebut ada lambang uchiha. Ia berada disekeliling tomodachi-tomodachinya, bercanda tawa dan saling bertukar cerita, tak lupa juga mendapat gosip-gosip panas terbaru dari bandar gosip konoha, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino.

Sasuke hanya bisa ikut tertawa dan kadang-kadang menanggapi pertanyaan temannya seadanya, ia kebanyakan diam dan dipikirannya sekarang hanya ada kata 'BOSAN'. Tiba-tiba lamunannya tersadar ketika melihat seorang gadis pendek memakai yukata bermotif lotus berwarna pink, badannya sangat pantas memakai yukata tersebut, kulitnya pucat, rambutnya berwarna indigo berhias bunga-bunga yang cantik, matanya berwarna levender, belum pernah ia melihat gadis ini, siapa dia? Apakah dia kunoichi? Tapi, tidak mungkin! dillihat dari parasnya yang lembut dan bodynya yang kurus dan pendek ini, ia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti kunoichi.

"Hinata-chan!" sakura memanggil dan menarik gadis tersebut keperkumpulan, sasuke masih menatap tajam kearah gadis tersebut, gadis itu tertunduk malu-malu padahal, wajahnya manis seperti bulan purnama dan apa itu? Ohhh wajahnya memerah tanpa memakai blush-on. 'kami-sama, apakah dia seorang dewi?' batin sasuke.

"oy sasuke, jangan tatap hinata dengan tatapan mesummu! Bersabarlah" ujar shikamaru yang lalu menepuk pundak sasuke sehingga ia tersadar dari lamunannya, sasuke hanya terdiam.

"hinata-chan, kau cantik sekali" ujar tenten sehingga membuat hinata tambah malu.

"A-Arigatou..tenten-chan"

'OH MY GOD, suaranya, lembut sekali...hinata. namanya hinata. Tunggu dulu, dilihat dari keakraban mereka, sepertinya, dia memang seorang kunoichi, tapi..' batin sasuke kembali berbisik namun kembali disadarkan lagi oleh naruto yang tiba-tiba meraih pundaknya

"cuiiitttt cuuuitttt teme... beruntungnya dikau memiliki calon istri sepertinya...cantik sekali"

"a-arigatou naruto-kun" hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya ketika sang pujaan hatinya 'naruto' memujinya namun hal itu sedikit membuatnya sakit hati karena mengingat ia tidak boleh lagi mencintai naruto karena seminggu lagi dia harus menikah dengan bungsu Uchiha, dan itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki itu yang sedang dirangkul naruto, muka hinata tambah memerah ketika menyadari bahwa sasuke menatapnya dari tadi dengan tajam. 'apa? Dia adalah calon istriku? Bagaimana mungkin? Perasaanku, dia tidak sama dengan wanita yang kutemui tadi siang, diakah si gadis Hyuuga yang kuinginkan untuk kuBunuh?'

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.00, hanabi mulai diluncurkan, ohh indahnya sungguh indah sangat indah. Sasuke menatap hanabi tersebut datar, ia tak habis pikir, wanita yang bernama hinata hyuuga itu tak pernah terkasat mata olehnya ketika ia berada diakademi, dan juga wanita Hyuuga yang tadi siang dilamar olehnya atas paksaan tetua-tetua dan tsunade si nenek sihir itu adalah si Hinata Hyuuga tersebut.

"ahhh...shit.." sasuke memukul pohon tempatnya bersandar, tiba-tiba ia mendengar sebuah bell yang berdering..

Tringg...tring...

Sasuke langsung mengaktifkan sharingannya dan menoleh kearah datangnya suara berdering itu.

**SASUKE POV**

Aku melihat wanita itu, ya..gadis yang akan menjadi istriku "hyuuga hinata", apakah dia sedang men-stalker-ku? Apa yang ia lakukan sendirian dipohon itu, kenapa dia pergi kesini? Aku memperhatikannya dengan seksama, bunyi bel itu datang darinya. Aku mengernyit aneh memandangnya, dia...Berbicara sendiri...

"Hyaaaa! Aku baru tiba disini, bibi sudah minta aku membelikan gula-gula di festival itu?"

Aku sangat sangat SHOCK, apa yang dilakukan gadis itu seperti orang bodoh? Tiba-tiba dia mendengus kesal dan sesaat ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia berteriak..

"GYAAAAAAA...jangan-janga-jangannn! Kalian anak-anak nakal...HAAAAAAAAHHHH ONEE-SAN? Jangan menakut-nakutiku"

Rasa penasaranku makin besar, aku memutuskan untuk menghampirinya, aku pun loncat dan berdiri dihadapannya, dia menatapku, aku bisa melihat air matanya yang jatuh walau keadaan remang-remang seperti ini,

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Gadis aneh"

Tiba-tiba dia melakukan hal yang sangat tidak kuduga, dia MEMELUKKU!

"ooo..oyyyy... menyingkirlah dariku" dia mendekapku sangat erat, aku bisa merasakan badannya gemetar hebat, air matanya menetes dikaosku.

**SASUKE POV END**

**HINATA POV**

Aku terkaget-kaget, diriku...diriku...ada dipelukan seseorang, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi, sama sekali tidak tau apa yang terjadi, aku memberanikan diriku menatap laki-laki itu, diaaa... pria berambut raven dan tatapan onyxnya yang tajam sungguh menakutkan 'Sasuke', lelaki yang akan menjadi suamiku.

"lepaskan aku BODOH!" dia memarahi ku kasar dan mendorongku kuat, untung aku bisa menyeimbangkan diriku sehingga aku tak terjatuh. Aku malu, dan menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam.

"u..uchiha-san.. ke-kenapa k-k-kau memelukku?" dia menatapku kaget tak percaya

"HAA? Kau gila ya? Bukannya tadi kau yang memelukku duluan?" aku menelan ludah, aku merasa diriku tadi berada diantara teman-teman sambil melihat hanabi-hanabi yang diluncurkan

"s-s-sou-ka...ta..tapi ta-di.."

"ALAH! JANGAN BERLAGAK BODOH, kau Sendiri tadi BERBICARA DENGAN SIAPA?" dia tambah memarahiku kasar, aku bisa melihat tatapan onyxnya yang tambah tajam, aku gemetaran, 'sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?' batinku

"heeeehhh...JANGAN MENTANG-MENTANG AKU CALON SUAMIMU KAU SEENAKNYA MENYENTUHKU, ASAL KAU TAU, AKU TAK PERNAH BERNIAT MENIKAHIMU. JADI JANGAN SENTUH AKU SEMBARANGAN WANITA JALANG"

JLEBBBBB...aku merasa ada sesuatu yang merasukiku..aku bisa mendengarnya...suara bel itu..

TRINGG...TRING...

**HINATA POV END**

"ahhhh...buang-buang waktuku saja..." sasuke berlalu tanpa memperdulikan hinata yang sedang melongo menatapnya.

"KYAAAAA! KENAPA KAU BETERBANGAN! HUWAAAAA HANTU POHON OAK... NEEE-CHAN JANGAN TAMPILKAN WAJAH MENYERAMKANMU!" hinata kembali berteriak sambil melompat menghindar dari udara-udara disekelilingnya. Sasuke kembali menatap kearah hinata lebih tajam dari sebelumnya

"KAU INI BERISIK SEKALI" ungkapan kasar sasuke tidak digubris hinata, ia masih saja menjerit-jerit tak jelas.

"HAHHH? Kau dari korea? EONNI, kumohon sembunyikan wajah serammu, pakai kepalamu. KYAAAAAA... apalagi? Bibi...sudah kubilang, gula-gulanya nanti saja, aku tak punya uang bi"

"GRRR...URRRRRRRRUUUUUUSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" sasuke tambah marah, angin terhempas lebih kencang gara-gara jeritannya sehingga membuat hinata akhirnya menatapnya dan terkejut.

"Nona Gila... apa sih yang kau jeritkan dari tadi?" sasuke bertanya dengan penekanan kata 'GILA'.

"haaaaaahhhh...Kami-sama! Hantu Susan-oo...KYAAAHHHH" sasuke menatap hinata tambah heran, ia melihat kebelakang tapi, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana dan juga sasuke tidak mengeluarkan jurus Susan-oo nya, ohhh apakah wanita ini benar-benar minta dihajar dengan susan-oo?

"Ha...hantu katamu?" tanya sasuke datar, hinata membalas tatapan sasuke dan kembali berteriak...

"KENAPA DISINI BANYAKKK HANTU! TOLONG AKUUUUU!" hinata kembali memeluk sasuke, lalu sasuke menepisnya, ketika tangan mereka bersentuhan, hinata merasa berbeda, seperti ada sengatan listrik diantaranya, ya...

'HANTU-HANTU ITU MENGHILANG DAN AKU KELUAR DARI TUBUH HINATA SEJENAK'

"berhentilah memelukku, WANITA JALANG!" sasuke menepis bajunya dan memandang kearah hinata dengan tatapan jijik.

"u..uchi-ha-san,, go—gomen, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi, apa aku memelukmu?"

"HOYYY! KAU GILA YA? Sudah jelas-jelas tadi kau melakukannya, tapi..."

JLEBBBB... hinata kembali melongo dan menatap sasuke yang ngoceh-ngoceh tapi tak terdengar karena barusan, 'AKU KEMBALI KE TUBUH HINATA'

"...kau dengar tidak?"

"ha? Eh—ohhh—yee? Apa yang kau bilang?"

"KAU TULI YA?" sasuke semakin geram melihat tingkah gadis aneh didepannya, tapi gadis itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum sumringah...

"ne, pria onyx, kau tidak merasakan sengatan listrik itu?"

"HA?" mulut sasuke semakin melebar mendengar apa yang dikatakan gadis itu tapi tetap saja dengan ekspresi datar "aishhh...kurasa kau benar-benar sudah..." sasuke memutar-mutar jadi telunjuknya di kepalanya sambil menatap hinata dan sedikit berbisik "...GILA" lalu sasuke berlalu tanpa menggubris hinata lagi, tapi hinata malah tak memperdulikan perkataan sasuke dan menarik baju sasuke dari belakang, sasuke kaget dan menatap tajam hinata

"HOYYYY!"

"WOAHHHHH...hebattt..."

"LEPASKAN TANGAN KOTORMU!"

"kotor? Tidak sama sekali.. aku baru dari WC tadi,..."

"HAA?" kini sasuke benar-benar merasa dirinya gila, bisa-bisa dia benar-benar gila didekat gadis ini, sasuke pun mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya prihatin lalu dia melesat dengan kecepatan penuh dari hadapan hinata tanpa memperdulikannya lagi.

"PRIA ONYX! Matte kudasai!" hinata mengejar sasuke namun, pria itu sudah menghilang ditelan malam.

"wahhhh...aku butuh pria onyx itu!" Hinata loncat kesana-kemari bagai orang gila, dia sangat senang namun tiba-tiba dia terdiam lagi ...

"yosha...waktunya memang telah tiba, hyuuga shion... FIGHTING!"

**==ToBeContinued==**


	2. Chapter 2 - GHOST SHIELD

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuHina, SasuShion

Rating : T/M

Genre : Mysteri, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Fantasy,Drama

Warning : GAJE, GARING, segala macam kesalahan mohon dimaafkan..HOHOHO \(^o^)/

ENJOY MINNA,,, ini my First FF, mohon dukungannya ^^V

**THE BELL BESIDE YOU**

**CHAPTER 2 : GHOST SHIELD**

**SHION POV**

Aku terus melangkah tanpa tau arah, wajar saja kan? Aku baru ber-transformasi dari konoha tahun 2013 sampai ke Konoha Setelah PD-4 dan lagi sekarang aku ada di tubuh seorang wanita dari klan yang sama denganku, dia adalah 'HYUUGA HINATA'

Well, aku sangat senang karena akhirnya penderitaanku di dunia modern sudah berakhir, kini tantangan masih ada didepan mataku...ternyata... HANTU DI MASA LALU LEBIH BANYAK DAN LEBIH MENYERAMKAN. Jujur, badanku gemetaran seluruhnya, keringat dingin bercucuran, dan disini gelap sekali, sepertinya aku salah arah.

"permisi...um...nenek?GYAAAAA" gila, hantu itu serem banget, dari belakang seperti ramah ekh ketika menoleh menyeramkan banget. Dia menatapku dingin dan kosong, aku mencoba tersenyum lalu bertanya.

"ne..nenek? bisa kau tunjukkan arah ..ummmm...komplek mansion? Mansion hyuuga?" hantu nenek itu menggeleng dingin kearahku dan dia berkata bahwa dia hanya mengetahui Mansion Uchiha

"u..uchiha?" aku kaget dan shock mendengar nama Uchiha, nenek itupun memberiku alamat Mansion Uchiha. Aku agak ragu untuk meminta pertolongan Uchiha tapi,,,akan aku coba.

"arigatooo gozaimasu nenek, maaf telah mengganggu" aku pun langsung berlari kearah Mansion Uchiha, dijalan seperti biasa, para Hantu mengganggu ku, BANYAAAAAKKK SEKALIIIIIIIII, dimana lagi Konoha baru menyelesaikan PD-4 nya, jadi aku hanya bisa pasrah melihat hantu-hantu itu yang mengganggu ku.

Dari kejauhan, aku bisa melihat sebuah Mansion yang lumayan luas, digerbangnya, aku bisa melihat simbol, sebuah simbol klan yang sangat familiar. Mungkin itu adalah simbolnya, simbol klan UCHIHA.

BRAK BRAK BRAK... aku menggedor gedor gerbang tersebut, kuat dan semakin kuat tanpa sopan santun, aku takut karena dibelakangku sudah ada sebuah makhluk yang kepalanya terbelah oleh kapak yang sangat besar sedang mengejarku.

"PERMISIIII! PERMISIIIII ! PERMISIIIIIIII !"

Tidak lama kemudian, pintu gerbang tersebut terbuka, bunyi ngilunya pun terbesit membuatku merinding, aku menatap lelaki yang membuka pintu tersebut, rambut raven dan mata onyx dan dadanya terbuka..dan bercucuran keringat WAHHHHHH HEBAT...BIDANG SEKALI #mesum# tapi daripada memikirkan tubuhnya, aku lebih memikirkan bahwa, ternyata pria ONYX yang kutemui tadi adalah seorang UCHIHA...UCHIHA... UCHIHA...UCHIHA...UCHIHA...UCHIHA...(menggema) terus tergiang ditelingaku, hampir saja aku memeluknya lagi, kalau aku memeluknya secara berlebihan aku hanya bisa berkata 'GAWAT'.

Dia menatapku tajam sambil mengerang malas.

"mnghhhhh...kenapa kau kesini? Ingin bercinta?"

"NANI? BER 'cinta'?"

"iya... mana tak ada sopannya, kau berniat sekali" ia menyeringai tajam kearahku, lalu menatap tubuhku dari atas kebawah dan kembali menatap wajahku lagi.

"anooo...bercinta itu apa? Maksudmu jadi pacar?" aku menatapnya polos, aku benar-benar tidak tau, ber'cinta' itu apa.

"tch...kau itu polos atau naif?"dia tambah menyeringai kearahku. Aku tidak tau harus menjawab apa, aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal sampai berantakan dan perhiasan bunga itu jatuh-jatuh ketanah, jujur...aku benci sama baju yang dari tadi aku pakai, rasanya ingin aku buka, aku sangat benci YUKATA. Aku menoleh kekanan dan kekiri karena mulai tidak nyaman dengan pandangan pria onyx yang tambah tajam, dan tidak sengaja aku melihat seorang wanita memakai topeng dan membawa gunting,,, HAAAAAAHHH... itu hantu MULUT ROBEK, dia mendekatiku dan mengarahkan gunting yang dipegangnya kearahku, "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..." aku menjerit dan spontan memeluk pria Onyx tersebut.

"OY! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" pria onyx tersebut berusaha melepas pelukanku, sengatan listrik itu terasa lagi, hantu tersebut hilang disekelilingku dan aku berada diluar tubuh Hinata,,,

"LEPASKAN AKU!" pria onyx memberontak dan langsung melepaskan hinata dari pelukannya, hinata kaget dan langsung melepaskan pelukan tersebut. Wajahnya malu-malu dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"a...ano u-uchi-ha-san?" sekali lagi hinata mengucek matanya dan dia bingung "ke—kena—pa? K..kau memelukku l...l..a..gi, d—da-n ini di—di—mana?"

"HA? JELAS JELAS KAU YANG MENGGEBRAK RUMAHKU SEPERTI PERAMPOK DAN MEMELUKKU? SEPERTINYA KAU BENAR-BENAR INGIN BERCINTA YA?"

"go—gomen-ne...aku benar-bbe..nar tak mengerti, posisiku tadi terakhir di—hu—hu—tan"

"NANI? HUTAN?" plak...pria onyx itu memukul kepalanya seolah-olah pusing melihat tingkah hinata dan perkataannya, dia menyandarkan kepalanya digerbang dan mengerang sebal.

"sudahlah, kau merubah mood-ku...kalau ingin ber'cinta' nanti saja, kapan-kapan WANITA JALANG"

Aku memasuki tubuh hinata lagi, setelah menyesuaikan diri, aku menghentikan gerbang yang akan dibanting pria onyx.

"matte..kudasai.."

"cih,,,apa lagi?"

"siapa namamu? Pria onyx?"

"NANI? Kau menanya nama? Hoiii! Kau tidak tau nama calon suamimu sendiri ya?"

"suami? Sejak kapan? Kapan kau melamarku?"

PLAKK... sasuke memukul kepalanya lagi lalu beranjak dengan kuat membanting pintu gerbang. BRAKKK ...

"JAA NE...GADIS GILA" ia menjerit dari balik gerbang tersebut, aku takut, karena aku mulai bisa melihat hantu disekelilingku lagi, mereka menyenggol-nyenggol pundakku meminta tolong, rasanya aku sangat ingin menangis. Oh-kami sama...tolong aku. Aku memeluk lututku erat, aku tenggelamkan wajahku disana, sambil menutup kedua telingaku dan sesekali menepis sentuhan hantu-hantu itu.

**SHION POV END**

* * *

"arrghhhhh...kemana sih hinata?" neji mulai menggunakan byakugannya lagi untuk mencari keberadaan souke nya tersebut, karena dari tadi malam ia belum pulang dan kini sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.00 pagi, tiba-tiba mata byakugan neji melihat sesuatu, itu HINATA 'apa yang dia lakukan didepan pintu gerbang mansion Uchiha?' dengan cepat, nejipun menghampiri hinata disana.

"hinata-san?" Shion masih saja menyembunyikan mukanya sambil menangis, ia tidak meladeni neji yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan hinata. Neji langsung menghampiri hinata, ia menggenggam bahu hinata dan menuntunnya untuk berdiri dari posisinya, perasaan khawatir langsung menyelimuti Neji, ia memandang rambut hinata yang berantakan, baju yang berantakan juga dan terkoyak-koyak sendiri, matanya berlumuran air bening dan juga banyak noda hitam, penampilan hinata saat ini sama seperti gembel.

"a..apa yang terjadi hinata-san? Apa sasuke menyakitimu?" ia mengguncang-guncang bahu hinata. Shion mengelap air matanya dan menatap neji heran...

"sa...sasuke?"

"benar? Sasuke menyakitimu? Kamu diapakannya? Bajumu sampai seperti ini?"

"sa...sasuke...di..dia.." Shion berbicara sambil sesengukan

"iya...kenapa?" wajah neji tambah penasaran dan garang

"di..dia..si..siapa?"

"HA?" tanda tanya besar langsung keluar dari kepala neji.

HENING

.

.

.

"sasuke itu siapa?"

"hinata? K..kau lupa ingatan?"

"eh? Apakah Pria Onyx itu?" neji tambah heran, ia menggenggam kedua pipi hinata dan khawatir langsung menyelimutinya...

"kau lupa ingatan? Apa yang terjadi? Kau di tsukiyomi sasuke? Atau dibuangnya kejurang?"

"tidak, si pria onyx tadi hanya mengajakku bercinta? Bercinta itu apa?" GLEGARRR...petir langsung menyambar dibackground neji, matanya membelalak lebar memandang hinata, lalu mukanya memerah karena menahan amarah dan ia langsung mengarah kegerbang mansion Uchiha, dia menggedor gedor pintu gerbang sasuke..

BRAK BRAK BRAK...

**SASUKE POV**

Aku kembali kekamarku, kuseret fusama dan bisa kulihat disana, karin yang sedang lemas terbaring karena kegiatan yang kami lakukan barusan tadi, dia tersenyum menggoda kearahku

"sasuke-kun, ayo kita lanjutkan lagi, kita lanjut ronde ke-3" dia menggeliat merayuku, aku hanya menyeringai kearahnya dan mendekatinya.

"kurasa cukup sampai disini dulu, terima kasih karin. Aku merasa kuat sekarang, kau boleh pergi sekarang." Kututup kembali fusama tersebut dan aku menuju ke meja makan. Aku mengelus jidatku yang terasa pusing dan merasakan sesuatu yang aneh memikirkan gadis gila yang akan menjadi istriku minggu depan. Apakah dia benar-benar gila? Kurasa dia sedikit aneh. Aku pun kembali menerawang saat-saat pelamaran yang begitu tiba-tiba tadi siang.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Si nenek sihir itu terus saja cerewet mencoba menjelaskan, kupingku sudah sakit mendengarnya, kuakui...aku sedikit capek berada dipenjara dan akhirnya bisa kembali bernapas menghirup udara segar dan sekarang sebuah masalah menghalangiku lagi. Para tetua menuntutku untuk menikahi seorang gadis muda yang berasal dari klan Hyuuga, mereka ingin sekali mendapat keturunan dari seorang mantan Nuke-nin sepertiku, aku benar-benar tidak tahan, aku tidak suka hidupku diatur, dan kenapa harus gadis Hyuuga itu, lihat tampangnya yang selalu menunduk seperti itu, aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, aku menghela nafas berat, aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi dikekang seperti ini,ingin rasanya aku membatalkan pertunangan ini, aku ingin hidup bebas, kalau mereka mengharap keturunan dari ku kenapa harus MENIKAH? Padahal sejauh ini, selama aku menjadi ninja yang bebas dan berada di tim TAKA, bersama karin dan teman-teman, aku sudah sering melakukan 'itu' dengan wanita-wanita sembarangan, haaahhhhhh... apakah diantara mereka ada yang hamil? Kalau ada, aku sangat berharap mereka segera menemuiku dan memberikan anak mereka kepadaku. Hahhhh...aku menghela nafas berat..lalu segera bangkit dari tempat dudukku.

"Sasuke... mau kemana kau? Apa kau tidak dengar?" si nenek sihir menghalangiku

"tch...terserah apa mau kalian" aku membalasnya dingin, lalu aku sejenak melirik si gadis Hyuuga itu, aku bisa melihat air mata yang menetes di atas tatami, hahhh...tentu saja kau menangis, karena kau telah mencari masalah dengan seorang mantan nuke-nin yang berbahaya, lihat saja nanti, cepat-lambat kau akan kubunuh, 'tunggulah'.

Tapi, sialnya si nenek sihir telah menyegelku dengan genjutsu agar tidak mengacau dan juga, ancaman hukuman mati yang menungguku jika berani menolak perintah dewan api negara konohagakure.

"tch.. membuatku nyaman?" tidak sama sekali, mereka malah makin menyiksaku dengan syarat-syarat yang aneh agar diterima lagi di desa ini, jujur saja, aku masih menyukai jika syarat itu melaksanakan berbagai misi-misi Rank A dan Rank B daripada pernikahan ini, pernikahan macam apa ini? Memusingkan? Menyusahkan? Aku bahkan tak habis pikir hal ini bisa terjadi.

Sekarang aku harus apa? Menolak salah? Mengumpat salah?pernikahan minggu depan... didepan mata...aku harus menerimanya, cepat atau lambat, siap tak siap aku harus menyelesaikan syarat ini, Misi ANEH ini, SUPER-SUPER ANEH INI, menikah dengan si gadis bernama...ummmm siapa tadi? Oh hyuuga apa? Ahhh terserah aku tak peduli (PROBLEM?) –lalu punya seorang anak –lalu misi selesai..HOHO MUDAH... tapi—kuharap aku segera bebas dari syarat-syarat yang menyusahkan, mungkin nanti akan muncul syarat yang lebih ANEH dari ini lagi.

'SHIT!'

**FLASHBACK OFF**

BRAK ... BRAK...BRAKKK aku tersadar dari lamunanku, kini suara gebrakan dari pintu terdengar lagi...

'grrrrrrrr apa lagi sekarang? Kenapa rumahku harus dirampok 2x sehari? Benar-benar menyusahkan'

Dengan langkah yang gontai dan malas, aku berjalan kearah gerbang, aku bisa merasakan cakra yang pernah kurasakan diMansion hyuuga, apakah gadis Hyuuga itu lagi? Ahhh bukan... yang ini agak kuat. Aku membuka pintu tersebut dan langsung saja sebuah tinju melayang kerahku dengan cepat, namun aku berhasil menghindarinya, hahhhh...siapa dia berani melawan seorang nuke-nin berbahaya? Aku bahkan sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukannya. Lelaki itu menatap geram kearahku, sepertinya aku mengenalnya, lelaki berambut coklat panjang dan memiliki mata lavender seperti yang dimiliki si gadis hyuuga yang err...—kelihatan berantakan disana.

Tapi, aku merasakan sesuatu yang lebih aneh saat ini, apa ini? Si gadis hyuuga itu memiliki sedikit perbedaan chakra dengan lelaki hyuuga ini,, ehmm...bukan sedikit sihh..tapi...BANYAK, BANYAK SEKALI. Aneh, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan hinata-san?" lelaki tersebut menarik bahu hinata dan menampilkan badannya yang berantakan, haahhhh,,,,,dari dia muncul tadi dia memang sudah berantakan.

"apa? Tidak ada yang salah" aku menatapnya sinis dan menjawab dengan nada datar, dia menatapku sinis juga.

"dia mengatakan bahwa kau penyebab semua ini! Kau mengajaknya ber'cinta' itu katanya"

"tch—aku tidak sempat menyentuhnya, apa dia benar-benar ingin bercinta?" aku menatap si gadis hyuuga itu dengan tatapan JIJIK, dia bahkan lebih berantakan dari yang terakhir kali aku lihat tadi, dia tersenyum kearahku.

Pakaian yang compang camping

Pakaian yang koyak-koyak

Rambut yang berantakan

Perhiasannya pada rontok ke tanah

Pakaian yang belepotan tanah

Muka nya yang belepotan warna hitam entah terkena apa

Dia tak lebih terlihat seperti seorang 'PENGEMIS', siapa coba yang ingin mengajaknya bercinta dengan penampilan seperti itu, memandangnya saja udah membuatku bergidik.

"kau bercanda,,heh—melihatnya saja sudah membuatku mual"

"lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan semua ini?" ahh...aku ingat nama pemuda tersebut, hyuuga neji, seingatku selama diakademi aku tak terlalu dekat dengannya, dia cukup arogan, dia adalah seorang bunke dari klan Hyuuga, cihh..budak souke. Dia cukup berprestasi dan sangat dibangga-banggakan di konohagakure ini tapi tentunya aku lebih HEBAT darinya.

"tanya saja kepada si nona Gila secara langsung" aku ingin berlalu tapi, si nona gila itu menarik tanganku, sehingga membuatku terkejut. Dia begitu senang ketika menyentuh tanganku, sehingga membuatku bergidik, aku langsung menepisnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan NONA GILA?"

"wahhhhh...sugoii desu ne, kalau hanya tangan, tidak apa-apa. Kau adalah perisaiku pria Onyx, beradalah disampingku"

NONA INI BENAR-BENAR GILA, aku benar-benar merasa sudah ketularan gila kali ini, dia baru berkelana dari mana? Apakah dia seorang alien? Seorang penjelajah waktu? Baru kemaren siang aku melamarnya..nghh—sebenarnya bukan aku, tapi si nenek sihir dan para pak tua itu yang melamar, well, aku hanya mendampingi, itu saja, C.U.K.U.P.

Aku mendekatinya, lalu berbisik ditelinganya " kau benar-benar sudah tidak waras"

"makasih" dia menjawabku santai sambil tersenyum lebar, reaksinya benar-benar tidak dapat kutebak 'TIDAK TAU MALU', padahal aku masih bisa mengingat bagaimana malunya ia ketika melihat atau bersentuhan dengan laki-laki, apalagi ketika didekatku. Aneh.

"WAHHHHH...lihat disana" ia menunjuk keatas atap mansion ku, aku melihat kearah sana dan—tidak ada apa-apa, neji juga terlihat sangat bingung.

"ohayou~~~ apakah itu ibumu? Dia cantik, dia berkata bahwa dia merindukanmu" dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil menyebut 'ibu?'—'ibuku?' aku semakin geram, aku ingin sekali mengeluarkan jurusku, AMATERASU—bisa kubayangkan badannya yangterguling-guling terbakar karenaku, senyumku mulai mengembang membayangkan itu 'pasti sangat menyenangkan' batinku.

"ibumu berkata, ia merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu pria Onyx"

Aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi, kulayangkan tinjuku kearahnya, namun tidak jadi, aku menahannya, mungkin akan lebih mudah menyiksanya ketika aku sudah menikahinya nanti. What? Menikahi? OH KENAPA INI TERJADI.

"pergi dari sini sekarang juga, aku LELAH" BRAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK! Kubanting gerbang itu erat-erat setelah mendorong si gadis gila keluar.

Aku pikir dia memang benar-benar gila, tidak waras, apa lagi? Tidak normal.

"Omong kosong apa yang ia bicarakan tadi? Ibuku? Ibuku sudah meninggal. Satu-satunya wanita yang kupercayai dan kucintai sudah meninggal, bicara apa dia? Dasar GILA ! ABNORMAL ! dia benar-benar aneh. Instingku menangkapa hal-hal yang sangat aneh belakangan ini, aku merasa didalam diri si gadis hyuuga itu ada dua Jiwa, 'Dua Karakter' tidak...aku bisa merasakan cakranya sering berubah-berubah. Tunggu dulu...

'tidak mungkin...MUSTAHIL'

**SASUKE POV END**

* * *

Shion benar-benar merasa beruntung, ternyata kami-sama mendengar do'anya...

'Oh-kami-sama arigatoo' gumamnya dalam hati**.**

shion keluar dari kamar mandinya, eh kamar mandi Hinata, ia membuka lemari hinata yang tidak jauh dari kamar mandi tersebut.

"Hahhhhh? Apa ini? Yukata semua? Arghhhhh...WHY? WHY?WHY?" shion berkacak pinggang melihat semua baju yang dimiliki hinata.

"apa sih yang dipikirkan gadis ini? Hahhhh... aku desain sendiri aja deh... maaf ya..hinata, sepertinya aku akan meminjam beberapa baju"

Shion menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa dipakai untuk menyulam dan mendesain, aha...wajahnya sumringah melihat ada jarum sulam, gunting, dan benang sulam digenggamannya. Dulu, ia sangat suka menyulam sambil menunggu seseorang yang dinanti-nantinya.

Shion langsung mengambil beberapa pasang yukata, dan dia mulai menyulam yukata tersebut, menggunting lalu menjahitnya kembali.

WALLAAAA! Jadilah baju favoritnya, tidak terlalu ribet dan enak diajak lari kalau-kalau...psst...'ADA HANTU YANG MENGEJARNYA SEPERTI KEMAREN' dan juga baju ini tak terlalu tebal dan tidak terlalu tipis, 'nyaman' ujarnya dalam hati.

Ia memakai atasan tanktop bewarna putih, lalu celana dibawah lutut bewarna merah, dan juga coat yang berbahan yukata yang disulamnya ulang sehingga menjadi lebih cantik, dimana ia menambahkan sebuah pita diantara pinggangnya,

"Modis, cantik, seleraku...PREETY GIRL, LET'S GO. Ehmm..." seperti biasa, ia tidak lupa mengepang rambut sebelah kanannya sedikit dan mengikatnya dengan sebuah bell.

"ehmm...apa aku tidak terlihat seperti hinata yang asli, penyamaranku terbongkar gak ya? Hahhh...tapi aku lelah memakai yukata sempit itu, jelek, tak nyaman" Shion pun agak menimang-nimang keputusan penampilannya saat ini, dan...

"tak apa-apalah! HOHOHO.. ok .. ayo ke kantor Hokage !" dengan riangnya ia menyeret pintu kamarnya lalu pergi menuju halaman depan.

"onee-chan..." shion menoleh kearah datangnya suara itu, seorang wanita berambut indigo dan memiliki mata lavender sepertinya, datang kearahnya dan memeluknya, shion agak bingung.

"konichiwa..."shion membungkuk untuk menyamakan tinggi dengan gadis manis itu. Tiba-tiba gadis tersebut bingung melihat penampilan one-channya.

"ne..,one-chan kenapa dengan yukatamu? Kau mengguntingnya?"

"ahhh...ini kan musim panas, jadi one-chan hanya mengganti-gantinya sedikit, panas,,,gerahhhhhh!"

"ahh...souka...ummm..rambut ne—chan juga ..."

"ahhh...iya, ne—chan lagi mau FRESH-FRESH" mendengar hinata yang berkata tersebut, hanabi langsung memiringkan kepalanya...

"FRESH...FRESHH?"

"ne... dingin-dingin,,,biar gak HOT.. hahahaha" shion hampir tertawa terpingkal-pingkal lalu sebuah suara yang sangat dingin seperti memperingatinya.

"hinata, jaga adab tertawamu"

Shion menoleh kearah suara tersebut, disana telah berdiri seorang yang selama ini selalu mengekang hinata dalam hidupnya, ya dia adalah Hyuuga Hiashi, ia menatap tajam kearah hinata namun, shion hanya membalas tatapan tajam dengan, mengernyit aneh. 'wahhh...berapa banyak keluarga si hyuuga hinata ini?' batinnya

Hiashi menatap hinata kaget sekaligus heran melihat penampilannya, dan juga caranya berjalan mendekatinya.

"memang apa salahnya tertawa?" perkataan hinata yang tak ada sopan-sopannya tersebut membuat sang hiashi tambah mendelik dan hampir menamparnya tapi, ia menahan dan butuh penjelasan.

"ehm...kenapa denganmu? Kemana adabmu?"

"a—dab? Ehmm otou-san?" shion menatap hiashi menebak-nebak sambil memiringkan lehernya.

"JAGA MULUTMU, SEORANG HYUUGA HARUS MENJUNJUNG TINGGI MORAL DAN ADAB YANG BERLAKU, KENAPA KAU TIBA-TIBA BERPERILAKU TIDAK SOPAN! KEMANA SOPAN SANTUNMU? AKU MENDENGAR DARI NEJI, KAU SANGAT BIADAB, TAK PULANG RUMAH DAN PAKAIANMU HAMPIR COMPANG-CAMPING TERBUKA, DAN LIHATLAH KAU SEKARANG, BAGAI TAK BER ADAB"

Shion terkaget-kaget melihat lelaki tua dihadapannya, 'WAHHH hebatnya, lihat caranya berbicara, 1 nafas dan tak ada spasi' shion berdehem sebentar menahan tertawanya

"ehmm...gomen otou-san. Aku akan menjaga adabku" shion menunduk 90 derajat kearah hiashi lalu berlalu melewatinya, sedang hiashi menatapnya kaget, begitu pula hanabi yang sedari tadi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya melihat tingkah one-channya dan logat bicaranya yang kasar.

* * *

Dengan santainya, Shion berjalan keseputar pasar konoha, matanya berbinar-binar melihat keramaian desa konoha ini.

"wahhhh...udah lama aku gak liat pasar tradisional. Benar-benar menabjubkan, wahhhh..lihatlah ada hantu tanpa kaki, lucu sekali uwahahahaha" shion tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai perutnya agak sedikit (Cuma sedikit) sakit. (^O^)

Shion mendekati sebuah toko ramen yang terkenal di desa konoha tersebut, 'KEDAI RAMEN ICHIRAKU' shion menatap tajam toko tersebut, dia tidak jadi masuk karena kaget..

'Disana ada seorang wanita tanpa mata yang memegang gergaji', karena merasa diikuti, shion mempercepat langkahnya, lebih cepat, lebih cepat, dan LARI...

Kantor hokage sudah semakin terlihat, shion makin berlari lalu tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya, didepannya, sang wanita tanpa mata itu sudah menghadangnya.

"haaaaaaaahhhh...omo..omo" shion menutupi kedua matanya, lalu ia jongkok menenggelamkan wajahnya dilututnya dalam-dalam, ia pun menjerit sehingga membuat orang-orang disekelilingnya menatapnya aneh dan heran.

"PERGI ! AKU TIDAK ADA URUSAN DENGANMU! PERGI"

Shion menepis udara disekitarnya, iapun memberanikan diri untuk melihat keatas, dan betapa kagetnya dia ternyata didepannya sudah ada seseorang yang memiliki rambut kuning dan berkulit tan menatapnya aneh, saking kagetnya iapun sampai terjungkal kebelakang...

"HAAHHHHh... kau mengagetkanku!"

Naruto menatap hinata aneh, ia merasa sikap hinata tak seperti biasanya, 'kemana wajah merah tomatnya' batinnya.

"ano...apakah k—kau—manusia?" hinata mencoba menyentuh naruto dan wahhhh dia bukan hantu 'yokatta'

"hinata-chan, apakah menikah dengan sasuke membuatmu begitu stress?"

"ooo? Apa yang kau bicarakan, aku sehat-sehat saja" shion beranjak lalu memutar-mutar badannya, layaknya orang sehat, naruto semakin menatapnya aneh.

"Hinata-chaaaaaannn!" suara perempuan memanggilnya, shion menoleh dan disana ia melihat seorang dengan rambut pink ditemani dengan perempuan berambut pirang, dan seorang lagi dengan rambut bewarna coklat yang dicepol dua.

Ketiga gadis tersebut mendekatinya, shion pun menghadap kearah mereka dengan melipatkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya dan menatap penuh kebingungan.

"sakura-chaaannnn!" si pria berambut kuning berkulit tan itu lari kearah si wanita berambut pink dan memeluknya. Mereka terlihat mesra, 'tch..padahal ini tempat umum' ujar shion.

"hinata-chan, sepertinya ..." sirambut kuning menunjuk pakaianku "kau berganti style menjadi sexy sekarang"

"honto?" jawab shion santai.

"y—ya hinata, ..." si wanita berambut cepol dua itu mendekati shion dan berbisik jahil " apakah kau ingin lebih diperhatikan sasuke?"

"emm..." shion tampak berpikir, 'apa sih yang mereka pikirkan? Sasuke—sasuke—dan sasuke? Apa aku terlihat melakukan semua hal demi sasuke? Ini kan agar tidak gerah dan terbebas dari yukata sempit itu' gumamnya. "entahlah...aku permisi dulu ya..ja—ne" shion langsung berlalu dan melanjutka jalannya ke kantor hokage.

Keempat nakamanya menatapnya aneh.

"ne.. ino-chan, apa kau merasa ada yang aneh dari hinata?" ujar ten-ten, lalu naruto datang dan memotong pembicaraan mereka

"ya..kemana wajah meronanya?"

"emmm...dia tidak terlihat seperti hinata" tambah ino sambil menatap ten-ten dan naruto serta sakura bergantian.

* * *

Shion mengetok-ngetok pintu kantor hokage dengan pelan, tok tok tok.

"masuklah" ujar wanita yang berada diruangan tersebut, shion membuka pintu dan masuk keruangan tersebut. Shion sempat terkaget karena ia melihat si pria onyx itu lagi, pria tersebut menatap shion tajam, dari gerakan matanya, shion merasa bahwa ia diperhatikan dari atas ke bawah lagi lalu ia menyeringai mengejek kearahnya, shion mendengus, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah seorang wanita yang tatapannya tak kalah tajam juga dari tadi.

"pas sekali, hyuuga hinata juga berada disini"

"ohayou...hokage-sama."

"ehmm...apa kau kesini juga untuk memohon membatalkan pernikahan?" ujar wanita tersebut dengan nada yang tegas.

Shion kembali melipatkan tangannya kedepan dadanya, menatap hokage dengan penuh arogansi. Sasuke yang dari tadi melihat gerakannya, semakin menatap tak percaya... 'tch—tak salah lagi' batinnya.

"hokage-sama, eummm...—" ketika shion ingin mengatakan sesuatu, ia melihat arwah di belakang tsunade yang menatap tajam kearahnya, arwah itu sangat mengerikan, nyali shion langsung menciut, badannya semakin bergetar, keringat dingin bercucuran. Arwah itu mendekati Shion, mukanya hancur, tangannya hilang satu entah kemana, dan kunai besar menusuk badannya.

Tsunade menatap reaksi hinata yang megap-megap tak karuan.

"nona hinata, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"JANGAN MENDEKAT ! PERGI ! KAU MENGERIKAN !" tsunade sangat kaget dengan apa yang hinata katakan barusan, tapi sasuke hanya menatap shion datar.

"KYAAAA!" shion pun berlari kearah sasuke dan memegang baju pria onyx itu. Hantu tersebut pun menghilang entah kemana, shion sangat lega...lalu, sasuke segera menepis pegangan shion.

"nona hinata, aku dengar kau melakukan hal-hal yang aneh belakangan ini, ada apa denganmu? Apa kau berusaha menghindar dengan menjadi gila? Atau si uchiha ini men-tsukiyomi mu?" ujar tsunade sambil menatap hinata tegas.

"i..itu..sebenarnya, aku ingin meminta bantuan—"

"Bantuan?" tsunade mengernyit heran.

"tolong undur pertunangannya hokage-sama, aku—ingin meminjam pria onyx untuk sebuah misi"

"misi? Bukankah misi kalian melakukan pernikahan ini? Lalu kenapa kau minta diundur, misi apa lagi?"

"ini—tidak resmi, aku...ingin, meminta tolong setulusnya, dari daerah demons" tsunade menatap hinata heran dan kaget, ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya

"apa hubunganmu dengan daerah demons?" ujar tsunade dengan nada menyelidik.

"aku—hanya meminta pria onyx untuk mengawalku, kumohon aku ingin mengubah masa depan, ada yang salah selama ini.—onegai" shion menunduk 90 derajat dihadapan tsunade.

"Tch—" sasuke hanya mendengus kesal lalu melengos dari tatapannya.

"aku hanya ingin meminta kejelasan, kenapa dan mengapa dengan daerah demons"

"aku, ingin mengubah masa depan hokage-sama. Onegai" shion kembali menunduk 90 derajat, tsunade mengubah tatapannya kearah sasuke, lalu sasuke hanya mengangguk. Setelah melihat reaksi sasuke, tsunade kembali menatap hinata.

"ehm...sebetulnya, aku tidak menyetujui ini. Namun, sepertinya hal ini menyangkut pernikahan kalian berdua—" tsunade menghirup nafas terlebih dahulu

"—aku mengiizinkannya, tapi hanya dalam jangka waktu 2 minggu dari sekarang, mengerti? Kalian harus cepat menyelesaikannya, mengingat hal ini tidak resmi—"

"matte...hokage-sama." Shion mendekati tsunade, ketika berada didepan meja tsunade, ia melepas bel yang mengikat kepangnya, dan menunjukkannya sebentar kepada tsunade.

"apa itu?"

"itu, adalah suatu tanda untuk meresmikan misi ini, itu adalah asli dari daerah demons, dahulu,, itu adalah segel Moryo."

Tsunade kaget. "bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya?" ia melihat bel tersebut, dan itu terlihat 'asli'

"dahulu, naruto pernah menyelesaikan sebuah misi dari daerah demons, berkaitan dengan seorang pendeta bernama Shion" tsunade menatap hinata tajam "yang kutau—lonceng itu adalah milik Shion, pemberian ibunya. Apa aku benar?"

"—emm.. entahlah, " ujar hinata. "bisakah misi ini aku anggap resmi?"

"sebenarnya, surat persetujuan dari daerah demons harus ada, tapi...aku akan mencoba berbica kepada dewan api jika mereka bertanya tentang masalah ini."

"HAAHHHHH...honto?" muka tegang shion langsung berubah sumringah...

"e—ehmm...sasuke. kuharap kau tau batas waktunya, dan kurasa mungkin misi ini bisa mendekatkan kalian" tsunade melipat kedua tangannya lagi dan menyenderkan dagunya disana, sasuke menatapnya sengit lalu hanya menjawab seadanya.

"hn—"

"aku akan mengkloning laporannya, dan mengambil gambar dari bel tersebut, kalau ini menyangkut demons, mungkin kau akan membutuhkannya disana, berhati-hatilah, pendeta-pendeta disana agak galak dan perjalanan disana cukup mengerikan" lanjut tsunade.

Saat keluar dari kantor hokage, sasuke masih tetap menatap hinata tajam dan penuh selidik.

"ne, pria onyx... maukah kau jadi perisaiku?" sasuke sangat kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh hinata barusan.

"tch—siapa kau sebenarnya?" tatapan tajam dan datar sasuke dibalas senyum yang lebar oleh shion.

"tak usah menahannya, shion-hime." GLEK...shion sangat kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh si pri onyx itu barusan, 'dia memanggil namaku'

"kau pasti bisa menatap arwah yang ada disekeliling kita saat ini kan? Nona shion?" sasuke menyeringai licik, lalu ia mendekati hinata yang masih mematung.

"kau ingin menjadikanku perisai hantumu? Tch—yang benar saja"

Shion melirik sasuke yang berbisik ditelinganya, shion bisa melihat betapa tampannya sasuke, mata onyxnya, dan rambut ravennya, dan bau apa ini? Wangi mint yang berasal dari sasuke.

Shion berusaha menyadarkan dirinya yang baru saja hampir melayang akibat rayuan nakal sasuke.

"e—ehm. Entahlah, pria Onyx. Aku anggap kau bisa menebaknya" shion kembali melipat dua tangannya didepan dadanya lalu meninggalkan sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menatapnya, dengan tatapan yang masih tajam, sudut bibirnya naik sedikit, ia merasa mendapatkan mainan baru dalam hidupnya. '—tch, naif dan munafik' batinnya.

**=ToBeContinued=**

**#hello minna, yang ingin lanjut story ini, mohon direview ya, katakan "LANJUT" dan dukung terus sampai habis, HOHOHO XXD**

**apa ceritanya gaje ya? terlalu gaje? kalau gitu, minta kritik dan sarannya yahhh...**

**mohon bantuannya Minna ^^**


	3. Chapter 3 - SERIOUSLY

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuHina, SasuShion

Rating : T/M

Genre : Mysteri, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Fantasy,Drama

Warning : GAJE, GARING, segala macam kesalahan mohon dimaafkan..HOHOHO \(^o^)/

Oh...yokatta desu ne~~ akhirnya nyampe ch.3 XDD

Minna, wondergrave benar-benar butuh dukungan!

Pairingnya sasuhina, dan sasushion, tapi...di ch.3 ini banyak'an sasushion nya #sebenarnya dari kemaren juga sasushion, HOHOHO~~

Enjoy minna, kita lihat gimana aksi sasuke yang arogan menghadapi shion yang tidak kalah arogan juga XXD~~~

**THE BELL BESIDE YOU**

**CHAPTER 3 : SERIOUSLY ? **

**FLASHBACK ON**

Sasuke menatap tsunade tajam dan serius sedang tsunade menatap sasuke tidak kalah tajam dan juga sesaat dia kemudian mengernyit heran.

"apa kau bercanda?"

"ne, sasuke-kun...padahal hinata itu baik, kenapa kau menganggap hal yang aneh-aneh" ujar seorang wanita yang berada tidak jauh dari tsunade yang sedang kaget sambil membawa beberapa dokomen-dokumen dan gulungan-gulungan, didepannya ada ton-ton sang babi yang setia terus menemaninya.

"kau bisa melihatnya dibawah sana, dia menuju kesini juga" ujar sasuke datar sambil menunjuk luar jendela kantor hokage. Tsunade menoleh mengisyaratkan kepada sizune untuk melihatnya, sizune mengangguk dan melihat keluar jendela, ekspresi sizune sangat-sangat-sangat KAGET, lalu ia menoleh kearah Tsunade dan meng-angguk anggukkan kepalanya.

"sudah kukatakan, dia bukan Hinata" sasuke menambahkan

"kalau itu memang bukan hinata, jadi siapa?"

"wanita itu memiliki cakra seperti para dewan api, dan juga memiliki sedikit-sedikit cakra byakugan, cakra yang dimilikinya benar-benar beda dari yang dimiliki hinata.—" sasuke menjeda kalimatnya lalu menarik nafas panjang.

"—dan juga dia melihat apa yang tidak bisa kita lihat." Lanjutnya

"apa kau berbicara omong kosong sasuke?"

"a—ano tsunade-sama, hinata menjerit-jerit tak karuan tadi, dan juga—pakaiannya aneh" tsunade menatap sizune lalu balik menatap sasuke.

"dia bisa melihat arwah maksudmu? Apakah kau yakin sasuke? Terakhir aku melihatnya kemarin, dia baik-baik saja. Normal-normal saja, dia tidak bisa melihat arwah atau semacamnya roh seperti itu."

"Tch—kau tidak percaya? Kita lihat saja, bagaimana dia menjerit-jerit ketika memasuki kantor hokage ini. Ada gosip mengatakan ada hantu mengerikan menunggu kantor hokage ini" sasuke tersenyum menyeringai kearah tsunade, tsunade kaget sedang sizune mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Daerah demons memiliki pendeta yang memiliki kekuatan yang aneh-aneh seperti melihat hantu, melihat masa depan...—jangan kau maksudkan hinata kerasukan salah satu dari mereka?"

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya, "demons? Tapi cakranya mirip dewan api"

"sizune! Cepat beri aku gulungan informasi tentang daerah demons dan juga laporan misi terakhir naruto di daerah demons, beri aku informasi selengkap-lengkapnya"

"ha'i tsunade-sama" sizune menjawab mantap lalu segera keluar ruangan tsunade.

"sepertinya kau akan mendapat kerepotan lagi sasuke—"

"Tch—menyusahkan"

tok tok tok

"masuklah" ujar tsunade, shion membuka pintu dan masuk keruangan tersebut. Shion sempat terkaget karena ia melihat si pria onyx itu lagi, pria tersebut menatap shion tajam, dari gerakan matanya, shion merasa bahwa ia diperhatikan dari atas ke bawah lagi lalu ia menyeringai mengejek kearahnya, shion mendengus, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah seorang wanita yang tatapannya tak kalah tajam juga dari tadi.

"pas sekali, hyuuga hinata juga berada disini"

**FLASHBACK OFF**

_Kao wo awashitara kenka shite bakari _

_Sore mo ii omoide datta ! _

_Kimi ga oshiete kuretan da Mou kowaku nai _

_Donna fujiyuu demo shiawase wa tsukameru !_

_Dakara !_

#ada jeda, shion menarik nafas dalam dalam

_Hitori demo yuku yo Tatoe tsurakute mo Kimi to mita yume wa Kanarazu motteku yo_

_Kimi to ga yokatta Hoka no dare mo demo nai Demo mezameta asa Kimi wa inain da ne!_

_**(angel beats – ichiban no takaramono)**_

"HOY! DIAMLAH... berisik sekali" sasuke melempar shion dengan sebuah kerikil sehingga membuat shion menoleh kearahnya lalu menatapnya kesal.

"hu! Emang apa salahnya nyanyi, ya gak one-channn?" shion menatap suatu 'MAKHLUK' disampingnya sehingga membuat sasuke menganga tak percaya.

Shion kembali menatap sasuke sinis dan sesekali terkekek, 'dia menghinaku' batin sasuke, lalu dengan geramnya, sasuke mengambil kerikil lagi dan melemparnya kearah shion.

"aaa-itai!..."

"kau menghinaku ya?" sasuke berjalan tegap penuh arogansi lalu mendekati shion dan menatapnya penuh KETAJAMAN, SETAJAM SILET! Shion bisa menebak apa yang ada ditatapan sasuke sekarang 'aku akan membunuhmu'

Shion berdehem dan membalas tatapan sasuke penuh keangkuhan.

"Nani? Nani? Heee? Mau membunuhku? Silahkan saja! Kau tau, one-chan berkata kepadaku bahwa—" shion mendekati sasuke dan berbisik kepadanya "—kau tidak asyik"

Sasuke menatap shion dengan datar seperti biasanya, lalu dia melipat tangannya didepan dadanya, dan pelan-pelan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah shion sehingga membuat shion mundur menjauh dari sasuke.

Shion merasa malu, tapi ia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya tersebut dengan melengos. 'tahan shion..tahan'

Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu menjitak jidat shion.

"—ouch!"

"heh.. jangan menutup rasa malumu dengan kearogansianmu itu" sasuke menatap shion dengan tatapan mengejek lalu berlalu dengan santainya. Shion menatap sasuke kesal dan mengambil kerikil yang berada didekatnya lalu...PATS! dia melempar sasuke namun sayangnya, sasuke bisa menangkap kerikil tersebut. Sasuke menyeringai kearah shion lalu menatap meremehkan.

"kau tidak tau ya, aku seorang ninja sensor, dan mempunyai ini?—"

Sasuke mengeluarkan sharingannya lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya "—lebih hebat dari byakugan milik hinata yang kau pinjam tubuhnya."

Shion memiringkan kepalanya lalu mendekati sasuke.

"ne—pria onyx, aku tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan dunia ninja—"

Shion menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya "—aku tertarik dengan badanmu yang bisa mengusir hantu." Shion tersenyum jahil sambil menyentuh dada bidang sasuke, sasuke terenyak lalu menepis sentuhan shion.

"sepertinya dari kemarin kau selalu memperhatikan tubuhku ya?—" sasuke mendekati shion lalu menyentuh kedua bahu shion. "—kau benar-benar ingin melakukan itu?" seringaian sasuke berubah menjadi seringaian mesum lalu ketika ia ingin mendekap shion lebih dekat, shion menepis tangan sasuke.

"eitss...matte !"

Sasuke mengernyit aneh lalu melepaskan tangannya dari bahu shion.

"kau tidak boleh sembarangan menyentuhku!"

"ha?"

"pria onyx...jika kau mendekapku –atau memelukku, hinata yang asli akan datang dan aku tidak bisa memasuki tubuhnya, wakarimashita?"shion memperingati sasuke dengan nada menggurui lalu dia mengangkat 1 jarinya dan dihadapkan pas diwajah sasuke.

"peraturan pertama ketika menjalankan misi denganku,,,'JANGAN BERANI MENYENTUHKU SECARA BERLEBIHAN' termasuk mencium, mendekap, memeluk, atau hal-hal lainnya, karena aku tidak tau bagaimana kau akan menjelaskan kepada hinata nanti. Khukhukhu"

Sasuke menepis tangan shion yang ada di didepan wajahnya lalu balik menatap shion, shion bisa melihat sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya dan mengernyit aneh.

"kau GE-ER sekali ya?" sasuke menyeringai melihat ekspresi shion yang melongo dengan huruf 'O' lalu kembali berjalan, muka shion merah menahan amarah.

"nappeun NOM !" ujar shion menjerit kearah sasuke sehingga membuat sasuke menghentikan jalannya dan kembali menatap shion, sasuke benar-benar pusing sekarang 'bahasa apalagi yang ia gunakan' batin sasuke menebak-nebak 'apa bahasa hantu?' sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"mau tau apa artinya? Artinya 'brengsek'. Well—itu adalah bahasa korea, kemaren aku melihat hantu korea disekitar hutan, dia mengajariku bahasa itu 'N.A.P.P.E.U.N.N.O.M'"

"Tch—terserah kau saja! Cepatlah, aku tak tahan ingin menyelesaikan misi terkutuk bersama ROH pengambil JIWA sepertimu. Kau tau? Daerah demons sangat jauh dari konoha, jika dengan berjalan kaki seperti sekarang, kau bisa sampai disana 2 hari tapi dengan syarat 'BERJALAN CEPAT', berhubung aku malas berurusan dengan sigadis hyuuga, aku tak bisa menggunakan cara ninja yang hanya memakan waktu 3 jam sampai kesana. CEPATLAH" ujar sasuke tanpa menghiraukan atau mengindahkan sedikit perkataan Shion, keinginan sasuke saat ini adalah dia benar-benar ingin pergi dari wanita gila ini.

"ne, pria onyx..."

"sshhhhhh...APA LAGI!" sasuke kembali menoleh kearah shion yang menarik lengan bajunya dengan kesal.

"selama menuju ke daerah demons, bantu aku melakukan 10 kebajikan"

"ha? Apalagi sekarang?!" sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah pusing dan kesal—BENAR BENAR KESAL.

"aku ingin membebaskan seseorang yang kucintai—" pandangan shion berubah menjadi lirih dan tenang, sehingga membuat sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung.

"—aku, akan melaksanakan 10 kebajikan yang tersisa selama 400 tahun yang lalu, aku—harus menolong seseorang yang berhubungan dengan supernatural."

"ha? Jadi kau, lebih tua –dari aku? Err...umurmu..400 tahun?"

"euhmmm...entahlah. mungkin saja! HAHAHAHAHAHA"

Shion tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sehingga membuat sasuke lebih il-feel kepadanya, dia mendekati shion lalu kembali berbisik "Gila..."

Setelah itu, sasuke menghilang dari depan shion dan ia melesat dengan cepat, sampai berjarak 3 METER dari shion, shion melongo kembali lalu dia lari dengan cepat mengejar SASUKE YANG BERJARAK 3 METER dihadapannya.

"MATTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE KUUUUDDAAAASSSSAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Tsunade kembali membolak-balikkan dokumen yang ada ditangannya sambil menatap bingung, dahinya sudah berkerut, ia pun menutup dokumen tersebut dan membanting meja, sehingga membuat sizune benar-benar kaget.

"tsunade-sama, ada apa?"

"benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya, walau sharingan tidak bisa mendeteksi keberadaan hantu atau makhluk halus lainnya, instingnya tidak—"

Ada jeda, lalu tsunade menghembuskan nafasnya berat "—pernah salah"

"hhaaaaahhh? Ja..jadi...hi..hinata-sama su...sudah di..di..ra..rasuki?"

"ya, dilaporan dikatakan, selang beberapa waktu kemudian, setelah misi naruto selesai, Shion meninggal dan...misteri kematiannya agak janggal—"

Tsunade benar-benar penasaran, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di daerah demons, apa mau arwah shion memasuki jiwa hinata, apa hubungannya dengan sasuke.

Sedang sizune hanya menatap tsunade dengan tatapan yang benar-benar bingung dan sesekali dia berpikir.

Malam telah tiba, hutan semakin gelap dan berkabut, sedang sasuke dan shion belum ada disetengah bahkan seperempat perjalanan. Bahkan mereka belum melewati satu desa pun.

Hal ini karena ulah Shion yang sedari tadi diganggu hantu dan berjalan sangat lambat, belum lagi celotehannya yang benar-benar tak berguna 'Urusai'.

"pria onyx! Kenapa kita belum sampai dari tadi. Hayaii! Ada seorang nenek yang menyeramkan menggangguku sekarang, dia minta tolong, beliin bedak."

"suruh dia kabur..BA-KA"

"nenek itu berkata bahwa desa masih jauh."

Sasuke menatap tajam kearah shion sehingga membuat shion terdiam lalu menggenggam kedua tangannya dibelakang.

"cepatlah! Kalau perlu kita tak usah istirahat!"

"haaaahhhh...tak masalah bagiku tidak istirahat seminggupun, apa gunanya coba? Aku juga Roh, yang tak butuh istirahat. Tapi, apa kau tidak kasihan dengan tubuh calon istrimu?"

Sasuke kembali menatap shion dengan deathglare-nya lalu ia mendekati shion, shion mundur menjauh dari sasuke.

"nande? Apa aku salah sebut?" sasuke tidak menanggapi pertanyaan shion dan langsung menggenggam tangannya.

"jangan berbicara dengan hantu-hantu itu lagi—" sasuke menunjuk telinganya "—telingaku udah panas gara-gara kau! Cepat berjalan!"

Shion hanya menampilkan huruf 'O' lalu mengikuti sasuke yang menyeret tangannya.

"arigatoo.. pria onyx, si nenek dan hantu-hantu lainnya udah pergi. Aku merasa nyaman" shion tersenyum dalam genggaman sasuke. 'benar-benar nyaman'

"hn" sasuke hanya menjawab dengan dua huruf ambigu tersebut dan makin menyeret shion cepat.

Kerlap-kerlip lampu sudah mulai terlihat dari kejauhan, wajah shion berubah menjadi sumringah lalu melepaskan genggaman sasuke dan berlari cepat menuju kerlap-kerlip tersebut. Sasuke hanya memandangi shion lalu ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, ia melihat tangannya yang menggenggam shion tadi, dibukanya lalu ditutupnya lagi, sesekali ia menatap shion. Ia membayangkan kata kata shion mengenai 'sengatan listrik' saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengelak namun ia tadi benar-benar merasakan sengatan listrik itu juga.

'sentuhan ini...aku seperti mengenalnya' batin sasuke.

"PRIA ONYX ! HAYYAAIIII!" shion menjerit sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya dari jauh sehingga membuyarkan lamunan sasuke.

**SHION POV**

Aku melambai-lambaikan tanganku kearah si pria onyx tersebut lalu aku memutar badanku kembali, ketika aku melihat kedepan, aku melihat seorang wanita menyeramkan, rambutnya panjang sekali sampai selutut, berantakan, wajahnya putih pucat, bajunya berlumuran darah, wajahnya menatapku dingin, matanya hilang sebelah, aku—aku benar—benar ingin pingsan, nafas dinginnya bisa kurasakan, badanku gemetar hebat, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran lalu akupun mulai menjerit.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Aku terjungkal lalu berusaha menutup kedua mataku dengan tanganku tapi tiba-tiba aku bisa mendengar bisikan dari hantu wanita tersebut, 'asshhashahsrrrrsshhhaaahhh' dingin, datar, dan membuat bulu kudukku berdiri.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan setruman di bahuku, aku mengenal sentuhan ini, aku menoleh dan melihat pria onyx disana, ia menatapku, tatapan itu mengisyaratkan ejekan bukan kekhawatiran! Aku kembali menatap kedepan dan AJAIB, hantu wanita tersebut lenyap, entah kemana, fyuuuhhhhhhhh aku merasa lega.

**SHION POV END**

"kau ini benar-benar bodoh!" sasuke menjitak jidat shion, sehingga shion mengusap-usap jidatnya tersebut.

"pria onyx, aku ingin memelukmu!" shion mendekati sasuke dan menyentuh-nyentuh dada bidang sasuke, sasuke bergidik lalu menjauh.

"aku tak mau berurusan dengan gadis hyuuga tersebut!" shion tersenyum jahil lalu menarik baju sasuke.

"jadi, kau ingin berurusan denganku?hanya denganku? Nemo...hantu tadi benar-benar KOWAIII!"

"hhhhhhh-" sasuke menghembuskan nafas berat

"pria onyx? Hantu tadi datang lagi, dia ada disampingmu." Shion menunjuk kearah samping sasuke, sasuke menoleh tapi tidak apa-apa, namun...sasuke bisa merasakan hawa dingin dan mencekam.

Shion melanjutkan perkataannya.."di—dia sedang-"

"dia sedang menatapku kan? Katakan! Apa mau dia? Apa dia mau kuhajar?" sasuke memotong perkataan shion sehingga membuat mata shion berbinar binar lalu shion mendekati wajah sasuke sambil tersenyum, sasuke agak menjauhkan wajahnya.

"SUGOIIII! Kau punya indera keenam kah? Kau bisa menebaknya pria onyx!"

Sasuke berdecih meremehkan dalam hatinya, sudut bibirnya naik 'cih, tentu saja, instingku selalu benar'

"o? Pria onyx, dia berkata kau tampan." Seringai sasuke tambah lebar mendengar hal tersebut 'heh, aku memang populer dimana saja'

Shion berdiri, lalu ia menggangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Sasuke menatapnya bingung lalu, sasukepun berdiri juga, ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya, shion kembali menatap sasuke lalu ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun sasuke menyelanya.

"kenapa? Dia ingin minta bantuan?"

"aaa—a? Y..ye...suge! kau tau...!"

"hhhhhhhh...cepatlah, minta bantu apa?"

"sepertinya aku akan melakukan kebajikan kedua"

"ha? Kedua?

"iya, tadi siang aku sudah menyelesaikan laguku HAHAHAHA itu kebajikan pertama. Baiklah sekarang yang kedua!"

Sasuke memijit mijit kepalanya yang agak pusing, 'yang benar saja, ada hantu yang minta dihibur dengan nyanyian.'

"sepertinya wanita ini minta kita memanggil suaminya."

"suami?"

"iya, dia ingin menyampaikan sebuah pesan kepada suaminya. Suaminya ada didesa didepan."

"yasudah... ayo cepat!" sasuke kembali menarik tangan shion, dan menyeretnya.

Desa tersebut sangat kecil dan terpencil, suasananya tidak ramai dan juga keamanannya kurang, benar-benar mengerikan. Lampu-lampu yang ada disana sangat remang-remang.

Sasuke dapat merasakan genggaman shion lebih erat sehingga sasuke menoleh kearah shion, sasuke dapat merasakan badan shion benar-benar bergetar dan juga keringat dingin mulai bercucuran ditangannya sehingga sedikit licin digenggaman..

"apa kau masih bisa melihat hantu? Walau sudah ku genggam seperti ini?"

"a—iye' ... aku bisa merasakan hawa aneh didesa ini."

"ternyata kau punya insting juga, desa ini...habis dibantai kan?"

Shion langsung menoleh kearah sasuke dan bisa dilihat tatapan sasuke yang menyeringai sombong.

"aku bisa merasakan cakra mereka, emmmhhhh...tidak jauh. Ahh mereka hanya ninja-ninja biasa, ninja lemah."

"pria onyx..."

"kenapa? Kau ka—"

"ayo kita kejar pembantai-pembantai itu!"

Mendengar shion mengatakan hal tersebut, sasuke membelalakkan matanya. "kau ingin bilang, suami wanita itu ada disana?"

"um..." shion menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu cepat-cepat iya menarik-narik baju sasuke. "ayo cepat pria onyx...!"

"haaahhhhhhh...mendokusai! lewat sini!"

Sasuke menyeret shion lagi, 'SHIT! Kalau seperti ini, lamban! Kenapa aku harus terlibat dalam masalah rumit ini.'

Mereka kembali kearah hutan-hutan, hari semakin malam, hawa dingin semakin menusuk tulang, dan juga kabut-kabut semakin tebal.

Ditengah hutan tersebut, ada sekelompok orang yang sedang sibuk meringkas barang-barang mereka, gerakan mereka mencurigakan. Sasuke dan shion bersembunyi disebuah pohon oak yang besar. "psstt...pria onyx, kau lihat...pria yang memakai baju kengsi itu. Yang rambutnya warna ku—"

"wakkateru yo!" lagi-lagi sasuke memotong pembicaraan shion, shion menatap sasuke lalu ia menyentuh bibir sasuke dengan telunjuknya. "pssttttt...pria onyx kecilkan suaramu. "

"ck...jadi, sekarang ngapain? Bunuh mereka satu-satu?"

"bukan! Wanita itu ingin bicara dengan suaminya, aku ingin menyampaikan pesan kepada mereka."

"kau bodoh? Sinting? Gila? Mana ada pencuri yang mendengarkan orang. Bisa-bisa kau sudah dicincang duluan. Hhhhhhh...baiklah, kau tunggu disini, biar kubunuh mereka satu-persatu. Kecuali lelaki yang berambut kuning itu kan?" sasuke keluar dari persembunyian namun, shion langsung menarik baju sasuke lagi, sasuke menoleh geram. Shion menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu mengernyit khawatir.

"jangan...kau tetaplah disini."

"kau bercanda?"

"aku serius!" sasuke bisa melihat ekspresi shion yang sangat serius dan juga ia bisa merasakan getaran tangan shion yang ketakutan 'tch-sok berani..kutinggalkan saja dia disini mati membusuk' gumam sasuke dalam hati, lalu dia menghela nafas berat "hhhhhhh-" sasuke kembali kepersembunyiannya malas-malasan, ini sama sekali bukan tipe sasuke! Sembunyi didepan musuh dan juga ninja-ninja gadungan tersebut sangat 'LEMAH'. Memang terkadang kita harus sembunyi memikirkan strategi dan defense, namun si wanita gila ini, ingin menghadapi mereka 'FIVE on ONE' aduhhhhhh...gila apa cewek ini? Sasuke memperhatikan shion yang mulai mendekati mereka.

Para ninja perampok itu begitu kaget melihat Shion yang ada disana. Mereka langsung berhenti dengan kegiatan mereka dan menatap Shion dengan tatapan membunuh.

"ano...aku ingin berbicara"

Salah satu dari ninja tersebut mendekati Shion dan mengarahkan suatu pisau, sasuke hanya menyeringai 'heh, akhirnya dia butuh bantuanku juga' ketika sasuke ingin menyelamatkan shion, ia mengurungkan niatnya, karena sasuke bisa merasakan suatu cakra, dan inilah didepannya, dia bisa melihat shion yang dengan cepat menghalau gerakan ninja tersebut. Sebuah aliran cakra yang teratur, namun sasuke bisa merasakan betapa besarnya cakra itu, cakra itu baru muncul sekarang, padahal dari kemaren cakra tersebut hanya seperti orang normal, layaknya campuran dewan api dan gadis hyuuga namun ini bukan cakra biasa, darimana datangnya cakra ini? Sasuke kembali sadar bahwa, cakra ini...berasal dari, bell bulat yang berada dirambut gadis tersebut. Itu adalah...

'Cakra Perlindungan'

"paman, aku hanya ingin berbicara baik-baik. Paman kuning—"

Mereka tak ada yang mau mengalah, dan akhirnya mereka menyerang shion yang terdiam disana secara keroyokan, sasuke menyeringai meremehkan 'heh...dasar gegabah'

Shion santai menangkis semua serangan mereka, memang tak ada dari mereka yang terluka namun, shion mulai menatap mereka lalu kedua mata shion berubah dari lavender menjadi ungu menyala shingga membuat ninja-ninja gadungan tersebut diam tak bergerak. Teknik ini bagai teknik yang dimiliki shikamaru, teknik bayangan. Namun, shion bisa membuat mereka terdiam seperti patung hanya dengan menatapnya, tanpa teknik dan hanya mengalir begitu saja.

"sudah kukatakan, aku hanya ingin meminjam paman kuning."

"a—apa maumu" ujar si pria berambut kuning tersebut, shion mendekati pria tersebut.

"jii-san...istrimu mencintaimu."

"chi—dia sudah mati. Kenapa kau ikut campur rumah tanggaku?"

"hhhh...jii-san dia ada disampingmu sekarang" si pria kuning tersebut menoleh kekanan dan kekiri tapi ia tidak melihat siapa-siapa. "APA KAU GILAAA?" si pria kuning tersebut menjerit kearah Shion, badannya gemetar.

'heh,,,memang gila' batin sasuke mengiyakan kata-kata pria kuning tersebut.

"berhentilah paman, merampok itu tidak baik.!"

"apa urusanmu?"

Shion menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri. "jii-san, aku tau kalian semua.. kau..kau..kau...kau...dan kau paman kuning" shion menunjuk satu-satu perampok tersebut lalu berkacak pinggang.

"seorang penari cakra festival, tak seharusnya merampok dan membohongi warga terus-menerus"

'heh...instingku benar lagi.' Ujar sasuke sombong, mendengar perkataan shion yang sudah berhasil ia tebak-tebak dari tadi.

Paman tersebut menggeram dan mencoba untuk menyerang shion, namun tak bisa.

"KAU MEMANG GILA...! jangan kau ejek-ejek profesi kami! Memang apa pedulimu? Percuma sajakan? Bekerja sebagai penari festival namun kau hanya diupah rendah dan terus diremehkan! Harga diri kami diinjak-injak! Tak ada gunanya memperdulikan mereka warga desa yang miskin namun sombong! Heh...aku tau kau KAYA.. BERKECUKUPAN.. kau tak akan memahami kami ! tinggalkan kami, dan istriku...apa dia ada disini? DIMANA? HAAAAAA? DIMANA? HAHA ! bercanda kau ! dia sudah mati, dan sebentar lagi kau akan MENYUSULNYA!"

Shion menatap prihatin paman tersebut, "jii-san, walau kau hidup bergelimang harta, ... belum tentu kau bahagia, dan juga...walau sebanyak apapun orang yang kau bunuh untuk pelampiasanmu, kau tak akan bisa menebus dosamu. Aku tau, kau membantai penduduk karena kesalahanmu terhadap istrimu namun ia tetap mencintaimu jii-san" tatapan shion sangat lembut, ia menatap hantu wanita yang ada disamping paman tersebut yang hanya dapat ia pandang, ia tersenyum tipis lalu kembali menatap paman tersebut.

"bertobatlah paman, istrimu sudah memaafkanmu. Jangan tambahkan lagi kesalahanmu. Kau sudah dimaafkannya."

Paman tersebut melunak lalu setetes air matanya jatuh ketanah, ia menatap shion dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "be—benarkah kau bisa memandangnya disini? Benarkah a—aku sudah dimaafkan?"

Shion mengangguk angguk lemah lalu matanya kembali berwarna lavender, dan paman serta rekan-rekannya bisa bergerak kembali.

Paman tersebut berlutut lalu air matanya makin deras.

"Yukari! Apa kau disekitarku? Yukari dengarkan aku... sesungguhnya aku benar-benar menyesal! A—AKU sangat mencintaimu, sampai-sampai ...aku membencimu! Kau berkali-kali memperingatkanku namun, aku mengacuhkanmu, menyakitimu, membunuhmu. OH YUKARI! Andai kau ada di sini, aku harap aku bisa melihatmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya yukari!" Yukari –(hantu wanita a.k.a istri paman kuning) mulai menunduk dan mengikuti suminya berlutut dihadapannya, samar-samar ia membelai pipi suami tercintanya tersebut lalu suatu keajaiban terjadi, si paman kuning tersebut bisa melihat bayang-bayang yukari istrinya...air matanya makin bercucuran "YUKAAARIIIII!" paman tersebut mencoba memeluk istrinya, namun istrinya sudah hilang...entah kemana, namun yang shion yakini, ia pasti sudah bisa ber istirahat dengan tenang. Mata shion berkaca-kaca melihat peristiwa yang hanya dia yang bisa melihat ini. Sasuke hanya menyeringai aneh memandang peristiwa yang terjadi disana 'cih—benar benar NORAK'

Shion kembali menenangkan paman tersebut, ia menepuk-nepuk punggung paman tersebut sedang keempat temannya yang lain—yang adalah anaknya menatap ayahnya sendiri tak percaya, ternyata ayahnya yang membunuh ibunya sendiri. Mereka geram dan ingin menyerang ayah mereka, namun shion langsung menoleh kerah mereka dan menatap tajam sehingga membuat mereka ber-4 terdiam dan mundur karena takut dijadikan patung lagi oleh Shion.

Shion tegak dan melipatkan kedua tangannya didada lalu mendekati ke-4 perampok tersebut.

"heyy...anak muda. Jangan macam-macam dengan ayah kalian, dan juga jangan sia-siakan tenaga kalian. Aku tau ini berat namun maafkanlah ayah kalian. Hahhhh..jangan jadi nappeun nom. OK!"

Ke-4 lelaki tersebut saling memandang satu-sama lain lalu kembali menatap shion dan ayahnya yang masih menangis, mereka pun menganggu-angguk, setelah itu mereka mendekati ayahnya dan memeluk ayahnya, sesekali mereka memukul pelan ayahnya.

Shion tersenyum lembut lalu mendekati tempat persembunyian sasuke, namun tiba-tiba si paman tersebut memanggil shion lagi,

"tunggu gadis ungu!" shion menoleh "terima kasih telah memperingati kami, siapa namamu?"

"emmmhh...shion..namaku shion" shion tersenyum lembut, lalu paman tersebut juga membalas senyuman shion.

"arigato gozaimasu shion-san" paman tersebut menunduk 90 derajat, lalu anaknya juga pada mengikuti ayahnya, dan menunduk 90 derajat, shion tertawa geli lalu ia menunduk juga.

"hehe...domo! jaa ne paman! Ah iya, paman! Dimana aku bisa menemukan penginapan murah disekitar desa ini?"

Paman tersebut mendekati shion dan memberi tahunya, shion mengangguk-angguk lalu berterima kasih kepada paman dan anak-anaknya. Lalu ia melihat paman tersebut kembali memberes-bereskan barangnya, shion juga kembali ketempat persembunyian sasuke, shion bisa menatap sasuke yang menatapnya tajam sambil menyeringai. Shion tersenyum lalu mendekati sasuke.

"gimana? Aku keren kan?"

"Tch—NORAK" mendengar respon sasuke, shion cemberut lalu berkacak pinggang (benar-benar lain dengan reaksi kesalnya hinata XD)

Sasuke hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi shion, lalu ia berlalu dan diikuti shion dibelakangnya.

"ahhh..benar...heh—gadis gila, kau bisa menggunakan cakra tadi, berarti kau bisa berjalan layaknya ninja kan? Mulai besok, kita harus mengejar waktu, 2 minggu harus selesai. Jangan buang-buang waktu dan pura-pura jadi orang biasa, aku tau akal busukmu."

"Ehe..gomen nasai! ^^" shion nyengir lalu mendekati sasuke. "ne, sebenarnya...aku juga tidak suka berjalan cara ninja, kau penasaran kenapa?"

Sasuke menoleh kearah shion lalu mendekati wajahnya, shion kaget. Sasuke menyadari bahwa shion malu, ia langsung menyeringai licik dan mengejek "dalam mimpimu"

"a...aishhh benar-benar, aku serius"

"masaka? Tapi aku benar benar tak penasaran sama sekali, ceritalah sama hantu yang ada disampingmu" ujar sasuke dan langsung berjalan cepat menjauhi shion, sedang shion menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, ia bisa melihat para hantu yang mulai tersenyum mendekati dia, badannya mulai merinding lalu mengejar sasuke.

"PRIA ONYX! MATTE!"

**=ToBeContinue=**

**Hello minna-san ! bagaimana komentarmu tentang chapter 3? Menarik? Membosankan? Membingungkan? Maaf deh ceritanya gaje, karena itu,,,, butuh bantuan minna-san untuk mengoreksi kesalahan-kesalahan yang terdapat di fic ini =_=" **

**Review donggg...1 aja~~~ ada yang rela memberi waktunya untuk mereview fic aneh ini, wondergrave benar-benar menghargai kalian yang udah mau repot-repot baca fic ini tapi wondergrave akan lebih semangat jika kalian menanggapinya (^w^)v**

**Please ...RnR or RnC or kalau ada yang mau bantu kasih saran atau ide, untuk hhantu-hantu selanjutnya yang ditolong Shion bisa di PM ...**

**Wondergrave tunggu ya~~~~ salam hangat ! XD **


	4. Chapter 4 - iF YOU REALIZE IT

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuHina, SasuShion

Rating : T/M (bingung mau nentuin apa, mungkin gak ada limenya, tapi ada kata-kata yang menurutku agak vulgar sih~~~ =3= ahhhh biar reader aja yang nentuin,,, HOHOH #digaplok reader XXD)

Genre : Mysteri, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Fantasy,Drama

Warning : GAJE, GARING, segala macam kesalahan mohon dimaafkan..HOHOHO \(^o^)/

Yatta~~~~ ch.4 coming XXD, gimana readers ceritanya? Membingungkan? Maaf deh...ini sebenarnya juga ada dikit-dikit tentang Time Traveler :3

Ok. Enjoy this chapter...

**THE BELL BESIDE YOU**

**CHAPTER 4 : IF YOU REALIZE IT **

Malam semakin larut, di sebuah loteng penginapan telah terdapat dua insan yang sedang menikmati malamnya, karena mereka tidak mempunyai uang sedikitpun, mereka terpaksa untuk menginap di loteng tersebut. Perjalanan yang telah mereka lalui sangat melelahkan sehingga mereka harus memulihkan tenaga mereka dan melanjutkan petualangan mereka keesokan harinya.

"pssstttt...pria onyx, apa kau sudah terlelap?" shion menyentuh-nyentuh pipi pria onyx tersebut—sasuke. Sasuke menoleh kearahnya sambil mengerang.

"hn...?"

"ahhh..gomen. pssttt...pria onyx, aku tidak bisa tidur...ada hantu diatas, boleh aku menggenggam tanganmu?" shion asyik berbisik, menyadari bahwa tidak ada respon dari sasuke, shion pun diam-diam ingin menggenggam tangan sasuke, namun tiba-tiba sasuke memposisikan dirinya tepat kesamping kearah shion dan memeluk tubuh hinata, sehingga shion berhasil keluar dari tubuh hinata. Shion bisa menyaksikan seringaian dari mulut sasuke, shion mendengus kesal lalu berkacak pinggang.

"sampai kapan si pria onyx memeluk wanita itu...hufffffff...dia mengusirku" dengan kesal, shion pun pergi keluar jendela dan mengikuti seorang hantu.

Pagi telah menyingsing, sinar matahari telah berlomba untuk memasuki jendela loteng dan juga lubang-lubang yang sempit di loteng tersebut, sinar tersebut menerpa wajah seorang pria yang wajahnya sempurna nan tampan, tak ada sedikitpun yang kurang dari wajahnya, setiap lekukan dan juga setiap pahatan terukir sejati, benar-benar menabjubkan. Pria tersebut mencoba menghalangi sinar matahari tersebut dari wajahnya, perlahan ia membuka matanya walau ia masih terasa malas untuk bangun namun ia ingat bahwa ada misi menyusahkan yang menunggunya, dan ia benar-benar harus cepat-cepat MENYELESAIKAN nya. Pria tersebut sangat terkejut karena tangannya telah melingkar dipinggang seorang wanita yang kini tepat berada didepan matanya, ia bisa merasakan deru nafas yang hangat dari wanita tersebut, dan-dan dia bisa melihat garis wajah wanita tersebut yang benar sempurna—baru kini ia menyadarinya. Wanita tersebut begitu cantik, surainya berwarna indigo, bulu matanya sangat lentik dan panjang, hidungnya tidak terlalu mancung namun terukir sempurna, kelopak matanya yang indah, dan pria tersebut yakin bahwa matanya sangat indah, pipinya chubby dan terlihat sangat natural—rona merah diwajahnya sangat khas, 'tanpa make-up' dan juga bibir mungil tersebut, basah dan merah—benar-benar menggoda bagi kaum adam. Tiba-tiba pria tersebut merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, tangannya bergerak sendiri tanpa perintah, ia mengelus lembut pipi wanita tersebut dan pelan-pelan mendekatkan wajahnya dan—

"SHIT... kenapa gairahku harus muncul sekarang" sasuke menjauhkan dirinya cepat-cepat dari wanita tersebut. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu ia bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang menegang dibawah sana, diantara selangkangannya.

"ck...diamlah. hahhhh...kenapa kau harus menegang disaat-saat seperti ini?"

Sasuke menoleh kearah gadis tersebut lagi, tiba-tiba gadis tersebut mengerang lalu perlahan-lahan membuka matanya.

"nghhhh..." gadis tersebut mengucek pelan kedua matanya, lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, kemudian ia menggaruk kepalanya yang menurut sasuke 'tidak gatal' lalu dengan malasnya, ia ngulet, sengulet-nguletnya, gerakannya yang menggeliat sungguh-sungguh menggoda, tapi karena sasuke masih normal, ia lebih merasa il-feel dibanding harus terpesona dengan gaya yang sama sekali tidak feminim tersebut. Wanita itu beranjak, segar-sehat-dia terlihat seperti—errr bukan orang yang baru bangun tidur, sasuke yakin bahwa si Makhluk aneh tersebut tidak tidur sama sekali tadi malam, karena sasuke bisa merasakan sendiri bahwa dia tidur dengan tunangannya—hinata tadi malam, ya...chakra hinata begitu familiar.

Sasuke memperhatikan makhluk aneh itu yang dengan lincahnya pergi ke depan jendela. Didepan jendela itu, sasuke bisa melihat sebuah benda—ahh bukan benda, itu adalah kue, yaa kue...kue? darimana makhluk aneh tersebut mendapatkan kue? Apa tadi malam dia mencuri? Memang roh bisa mencuri? Bagaimana caranya ia membawa kue curiannya? Sasuke memutuskan untuk mendekatinya lalu menatapnya penuh selidik.

"sepertinya kau sudah ketularan"

"nghhh?" makhluk aneh tersebut menatap sasuke dengan tatapan aneh "apa?"

"ketularan suka mencuri, ternyata roh bisa mencuri" sasuke tersenyum meremehkan

"aaaa..ketularan jii-san kuning kemaren? A-a bukan begitu, tadi malam aku melanjutkan misi sendirian, ini hasil dari misiku." Shion beranjak dan melipatkan kedua tangannya didada lalu menatap sasuke dengan tatapan intimidasi, sasuke mengangkat alisnya sebelah lalu menyeringai.

"misimu, m—e—n—c—u—r—i"

"i-iye' ! tadi malam ada hantu janda, tiap hari ia berharap suaminya yang duda bisa melihatnya membuat sebuah aksesoris, semasa ia masih hidup, ia tidak sempat memberi suaminya aksesoris tersebut dan –akhirnya ia wafat tanpa menunjukkan hal tersebut kepada suaminya, ia tidak tenang dan meminta bantuanku untuk membuatkannya. Dan seketika aku berhasil..kau tau suaminya sangat baik, ia memberiku kentang dan terigu sehingga aku bisa membuat sebuah kue. Ini namanya, donat...kau mau?"

Shion mengambil donat yang ada dimangkuk lalu memberinya kepada sasuke. Sasuke mengernyit heran.

"do—nat?"

"ahhh...benar, kau tidak tau ya...kau pasti belum pernah makan donat kan? HAHA...kasian sekali!" shion menarik tangan sasuke dan mengajaknya duduk. Sasuke masih menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi, lalu ia mengambil sebuah donat dari mangkuk tersebut, ia menatap heran bentuk donat tersebut, bulat dan ditengahnya bolong, dibalur dengan serbuk kelapa.

"kenapa tidak dimakan? Kau tidak suka? Ahh...kalau diduniaku, yang aslinya bisa dibalur dengan macam-macam rasa, ada meises, lalu tepung gula, nghh...selai strawberry, ini pertama kalinya aku membuat yang berserbuk kelapa,,, yahhhh aku tak ada pilihan lagi."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari donat ke shion yang sedang lahap-lahapnya makan donat, sasuke menatapnya jijik..'cara makannya, benar-benar tidak ber-adab' batin sasuke. Shion melirik kearah sasuke dan kaget bahwa kedua mata onyx itu menatapnya dari tadi, ia pun tersedak serbuk kelapa dan terbatuk-batuk. Sudut bibir sasuke terangkat lalu ia terkekeh pelan. 'bodoh' lalu tatapannya kembali tajam dan ekspresinya datar.

"uhuk..uhukh..UHUKKKK...heyyy! kenapa kau menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu? Makanlah! Suka atau tidak suka, kau harus mengisi energimu"

"kau memberiku makanan roh?"

"ekh? Donat? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAH" mendengar apa yang dikatakan sasuke, shion langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dan ia berguling-guling memegangi perutnya.. "kau lucu sekali, selera humormu tinggi ! HAHAHAHAH" shion menyadari bahwa ekspresi sasuke masih datar, shion pun berdehem dan kembali keposisi duduk awalnya, lalu menelan sisa donat yang ada dimulutnya.

"tidak lucu ba-ka! Aku tidak sudi makan makanan roh"

"jangan salah paham. Ini bukan makanan roh pria onyx, ini makanan manusia. Roh tidak akan makan."

"lalu kau makan?"

"karena aku bukan Roh. Haha..." setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, shion beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berlari keujung loteng, ia menggenggam sebuah kain yang sepertinya sudah lama sekali tidak terpakai. Perhatian sasuke tak teralihkan darinya, sasuke masih menatapnya tajam.

"jangan kau kira aku tidak tau kau mengalihkan pembicaraan" ucapan sasuke membuat shion menoleh kearahnya, shion bisa merasakan tatapan itu lebih tajam dari yang tadi.

"a? Nande?"

"kalau kau bukan roh, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"aku makhluk aneh, hehe..tak usah dipikirkan. Kau ingin anggap aku ROH atau HANTU, terserah. Itu semua sama saja.—hinata butuh makan, tidur, istirahat dan hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan manusia untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya. Karena itu, walau hantu atau roh tidak makan, tapi tubuh yang aku tempati sekarang butuh asupan."

Shion tersenyum, sedang sasuke masih mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya.

'bohong, kau pikir aku tidak menyadari intrik bohongmu' sasuke menaikkan sudut bibirnya lagi 'menarik, kau mengajakku bermain' tiba-tiba sasuke mengernyit aneh melihat shion yang sepertinya sibuk mengobrak-abrik kain jelek yang tidak dipakai itu lagi, wajahnya berbinar-binar dan juga terlihat sangat bahagia 'cih, dia memang gembel. Lihat, sampah saja seperti emas ditatapannya' sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, lalu ia menatap kue yang ada dimangkuk itu lagi 'do—nat'. Sasuke mulai merasakan cacing-cacing diperutnya mulai bernyanyi, 'hhhhh...sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain' sasuke kembali duduk lalu mengambil sebuah donat, ia kembali menatap donat tersebut aneh lalu perlahan-lahan ia menggigit donat tersebut. 'lumayan' sasuke mengangguk-angguk pelan meresapi rasa yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan, ranyah diluar, kenyal didalam, rasa kentangnya dan juga terigunya, kemudian ada manis-manisnya. Rasa gurih kelapanya juga kentara, sasuke mulai membayangi rasa –rasa lain yang mungkin berada didunia gadis aneh tersebut strawberry, tepung manis,,,,, dan mungkin kalau ada, sasuke membayangi jika ada rasa tomat... wahhh sepertinya enak 'akan lebih baik jika ada rasa tomat' gumam sasuke.

"waaaahhhhhhh..." lamunan sasuke buyar ketika mendengar suara lembut hinata, NAMUN suara tersebut sudah berubah cempreng gara-gara gadis aneh tersebut benar-benar tidak ada adab. Memaksa suara hinata agar cempreng, agar sesuai dengannya, tatapan sasuke kembali tajam.

"apa?"

Shion menunjuk mangkuk donat yang ada didepan sasuke, sasuke membelalakkan matanya, ia tidak sadar kalau ternyata...DONAT ITU SUDAH HILANG ENTAH KEMANA. Sasuke langsung berdehem lalu kembali memasang gaya cool.

"e...ehmmm..." ia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu ingin berlalu namun langkahnya terhenti karena shion memanggilnya.

"pria onyx! ..."

"hn?"

"apakah masakanku enak?"

"hn" sasuke hanya menjawab dengan kedua huruf ambigu tersebut lalu melanjutkan langkahnya ke pintu loteng, namun sebelum ia meloncat keluar, ia kembali menoleh kearah shion "heh,,,gadis aneh. Cepatlah bersiap-siap, kita lanjutkan misi. Aku tidak tahan lama-lama berada bersamamu"

"hum..." shion mengangguk lalu sasuke pun telah pergi entah kemana, bayangannya melesat cepat sekali.

Shion cepat-cepat menyelesaikan rajutannya, tinggal langkah terakhir dan walla~~ ini dia satu lagi, produk dari handmade shion. Ia pun segera mengenakan kain tersebut lalu cepat-cepat pergi kebawah, untuk menemui sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke telah menunggunya didepan penginapan, ia bersender didinding dengan kedua tangannya dilipatkan didepan dadanya.

"pria onyx ! aku siap!"

Sasuke langsung bisa menyadari siapa pemilik suara cempereng tersebut, ia menoleh sebentar kearah shion, lalu ia menyeringai mengejek. Lihat, kain sampah tadi disulapnya menjadi coatnya yang baru, kini sasuke sedikit mengakui (sedikit lho) bahwa dia juga memiliki skill feminim. Di zaman sekarang sangat jarang sekali ada yang bisa merajut dan juga menyulap kain bekas menjadi barang sedikit bagus (sedikit juga lho) seperti yang dipakai shion sekarang.

Sasuke menatap ekspresi shion yang sangat aneh.. mata shion berbinar-binar dan juga ia seperti anak yang baru saja mempelajari sebuah jurus ninja intinya 'MINTA DIPUJI' tiba-tiba sasuke tersenyum...tersenyum setan.

"kau...sangat jelek" 3 kata tersebut bisa langsung membuat ekspresi shion berubah, kini ia terlihat seperti anak yang baru saja diberi hukuman karena bermain asal-asalan dengan jurus ninja barunya. "dan juga...aneh" JLEBBBB... 6 kata tersebut benar-benar membuat shion down, ia sekarang terlihat seperti anak-anak yang dikeluarkan dari akademi ninja. Sasuke berbalik lalu berjalan duluan, tanpa disadari olehnya bahwa ia terkekeh pelan, baru kali ini dia bertemu dengan gadis ,,,lebih tepatnya Makhluk yang saaanggggaaattt Aneh, benar-benar Aneh.

* * *

Sesosok pria tampan yang bersurai coklat dan juga matanya yang memiliki warna khas klan hyuuga terus memperhatikan sosok wanita berambut blonde yang dikepang dua didepannya. Dia menatap geram kearah wanita tersebut. Ya, hyuuga neji yang menyadari bahwa sang heiress keluarganya tak kunjung kembali kerumah sejak kemarin, ia sangat-sangat marah karena nenek tua didepannya tak memberi tahu satu pun anggota keluarga hyuuga apa yang ia lakukan terhadap sang heiress, apa yang ia lakukan membiarkan sang heiress bersama mantan nuke-nin berbahaya itu dan sejak kapan ia merancanakan misi ini.

"dia bukan lagi nuke-nin, dia sebentar lagi akan menjadi suami sah heirees hyuuga. Apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

"aku tidak percaya padanya. Kau tidak tau Uchiha Sasuke, dia selalu membunuh orang yang menghalangi jalannya."

Tsunade menyeringai kearah neji. "lalu kau tau apa? Heh—bukankah kau lebih tak tau apa-apa?"

Neji menggeram, giginya bergemelatuk dan tangannya mengepal, tsunade hanya balik memandangnya dengan tatapan santai, lalu ia mengambil sebuah gulungan yang dipegang sizune dan melemparkannya kepada neji, neji menangkap gulungan tersebut lalu menatap bingung kearah tsunade namun tak mengurangi tatapan sinis dan geramnya.

"apa ini?"

"itu adalah, surat tugas hinata. Kau puas? Apa sekarang kau bisa nyaman?"

"mana bis—"

"besok akan diadakan rapat mengenai hal pertunangan hyuuga dan uchiha, datanglah. Ahh...dan juga, jika ada suatu hal yang terjadi dengan hinata hyuuga, aku akan menanggungnya." Ujar tsunade kemudian lalu hal tersebut berhasil membuat neji bungkam tapi, ia masih merasa tidak nyaman karena souke nya sekarang berada disisi sang penjahat, sang kriminal yang belum sepenuhnya memenuhi syarat untuk menjadi anggota konoha lagi. Walaupun tsunade yang bertanggung jawab, mati tetaplah mati, jika sang souke mati, maka ia tak akan bisa hidup lagi bukan? Bisa saja sang uchiha kembali kabur dari konoha setelah membunuh sang souke. Neji pun berpikiran akan pergi menyusul hinata namun—

"tak perlu repot-repot menyusul neji. Aku akan mengirimkan naruto untuk menyusul mereka." Tsunade mempersilahkan neji untuk keluar dari ruangannya dan ia kembali terbenam dalam banyaknya dokumen diatas mejanya. Neji hanya mengangguk pelan lalu dengan langkah yang dingin dan tak ikhlas ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan tsunade.

* * *

**HINATA POV **

Badanku sangat kaku, rasanya aku terus tertidur beberapa hari ini, aku merasa bahwa diriku sering mengalami sleep walking. Ya aku bisa merasakan diriku bersamanya, sangat nyata. Dia selalu berada disampingku beberapa hari ini, ekspresinya dan setiap gerakannya benar-benar terekam dalam otakku, seperti menonton sebuah acara. Dan...ini begitu nyata, aku tidak tau sama sekali apa yang terjadi, aku merasa diriku seperti zombie, digerakkan seseorang namun. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mendapatkan diriku sendiri berbicara, aku seperti patung. Gerakanku, dan suaraku tercekat. Aku merasa tersika. Oh-kami sama apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada diriku?

**HINATA POV END**

Kedua anak muda itu terus berjalan, sang gadis belia merasakan sebuah berontak kecil dalam badannya, ia terhenti dari langkahnya. Si pria menyadari bahwa gadis yang berada disampingnya kini tak lagi melangkahkan kakinya, kedua pasang mata onyxnya mengernyit heran, sang gadis belia menyadari tatapan tersebut. Ia hanya mencoba tersenyum lalu ia kembali merasa sakit, ia menggenggam dadanya yang sesak lalu ia tersungkur kebawah, bukannya membantu si pria onyx tersebut malah terkekeh melihat gadis tersebut.

"heh—apa hinata mulai berontak?"

Si gadis hanya mengangguk pelan sambil masih menggenggam dadanya erat, si pria menyeringai jahat. "makanya, jangan suka mengambil jiwa orang tanpa memberitahu."

Shion meedongak menatap sasuke yang ada didepannya. Wajahnya masih menyiratkan kesakitan.

"kau memang suka mencuri ya, Roh gentayangan. Cepatlah! Aku tidak ada niat membantumu banyak." Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, sasuke menyeringai licik kearah wanita tersebut lalu pergi melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa belas kasihan meninggalkan gadis belia yang sedang kesakitan tersebut.

Dada shion semakin sakit, tenggorokannya semakin tercekat, ia tak mampu mengeluarkan sedikit suarapun hanya erangan akan kesakitan yang mampu ia lontarkan. Nafasnya terengah-engah, seluruh badannya semakin melemah, matanya semakin berkunang-kunang dan kabur dan sejenak iapun menutup kedua kelopak matanya lalu tergeletak ditanah.

BRUUK..

Sasuke menoleh kearah gadis tersebut, lalu ia merasakan chakra si gadis hyuuga berada disana. Sasuke mendekati tubuh yang tergeletak di atas tanah tersebut lalu menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"heii..bangunlah!" sasuke masih menggoyang-goyangkan badan gadis tersebut, karena tak ada reaksi sedikitpun ia menghela nafas berat...

"hahhh..menyusahkan." lalu ia mengangkat gadis tersebut ala tuan putri, dan mengajaknya kesebuah gua terdekat yang berada ditepi bukit.

Tubuh hinata tergerai lemas didinding gua, sasuke tak berada jauh disisinya, ia menatap wanita tersebut. Hanya cahaya remang-remang yang terdapat disana, satu-satunya penerangan pada malam tersebut adalah api unggun yang dibuat oleh sasuke beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"ch—mau sampai kapan ia tidur? 1 hari terbuang percuma karena sikap manjanya." Sasuke bisa merasakan cakra gadis hyuuga tersebut yang mengalir tenang.

Tiba-tiba kedua bola mata gadis tersebut terbuka pelan-pelan, sasuke menyadari kesadaran gadis tersebut lalu masih dengan tatapannya yang datar, ia menambahkan beberapa kayu bakar lagi ke api unggun yang berada tepat didepannya, antara ia dan hinata.

"nghhh..." hinata masih merasa sangat-sangat lemas, ia merasa bahwa dirinya mengalami mimpi buruk belakangan ini, mimpi yang sangat panjang. Ia bermimpi memiliki misi dengan sang nuke-nin calon suaminya yakni Uchiha Sasuke, ia menyadari badannya sakit semua, ketika matanya sudah terbuka sepenuhnya, ia bisa melihat suasana disekitarnya yang sangat asing, 'aku dimana' batinnya, ia mencoba menelusuri setiap sudut tempat yang ia diami sekarang ini, lalu matanya berhenti ketika melihat sosok yang selalu berada dimimpinya selama ini, sosok yang sangat ditakutinya, sosok yang akan menjadi suaminya—matanya menatap dingin kearahnya, mata onyx yang mengkilat terkena cahaya api itu benar-benar tajam dan menusuk. Tajam dan Datar, hingga hinata tak bisa memikirkan apa yang sedang ia pikirkan saat ini. Satu-satunya hal yang hinata sadari adalah—bahwa selama ini ia tidak bermimpi, dan semua mimpi itu hanya keinginan hati kecilnya saja, ternyata apa yang dikatakan gadis itu benar—gadis yang ada dimimpinya.

"u-uchiha-san.." ujarnya gagap, hinata memang tidak terbiasa berada didekat lelaki, suasana akan selalu canggung dan pipinya pasti akan selalu merona seperti sekarang. Apalagi ia sedang berada didalam suatu ruangan hanya berdua dengan sang Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengerlingkan matanya lalu melengos keluar gua.

"k-kenapa a-aku bi-bisa disini u-uchiha-san?"

Sasuke hanya membisu dan masih menatap kearah luar gua, lalu ia membenamkan kepalanya kelututnya, ia terlihat lelah. Hinata bingung harus berkata apa lagi, ya! Lagi-lagi canggung.

"u-uchiha-san, a-apakah k-kau y-yang m-membawaku?"

"ck.." sasuke berdecak sebal sehingga membuat hinata semakin gugup lalu ia mengeratkan tangannya kesisi bawah bajunya, sesekali ia memainkan jarinya yang lentik.

"k-kalau b-begitu a-apakah a-a-aku b-bo-boleh pergi?" merasa takut, akhirnya hinata beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu ia berjalan kearah luar gua, sasuke yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung melempar kunai kedepan hinata, sehingga membuat hinata kaget.

"u-uchiha-san?"

"DIAM dan DUDUKLAH !" tatapan sasuke lebih dingin dan tajam dari yang tadi, hinata merasakan bahwa gemetar mulai menjulur keseluruh tubuhnya. Ia pun memegang dadanya dan semakin meremat sudut bajunya yang sudah kumal, lalu kemudian ia menyadari bahwa hawa dingin menyentuh tubuhnya, perutnya merasa terhembus angin sepoi-sepoi. Hinata kaget, ia memperhatikan bahwa kini dirinya memakai baju yang aneh, coat, celana dibawah lutut dan lagi tanktop, sungguh memalukan! Muka hinata semakin memerah lalu dengan tanggap ia langsung mengeratkan coat tersebut agar menutupi tanktop dan perutnya yang terbuka.

Sasuke yang menyadari gerakan hinata tersebut langsung menyeringai jahil.

"kenapa? Kau malu?"

Hinata merasakan bahwa sasuke tengah memeluk dirinya dari belakang, hinata kaget dan wajahnya sekarang benar-benar merona seperti tomat. Ia bisa merasakan hangatnya nafas sasuke dan juga wangi mint dari tubuh sasuke.

"aku sudah melihatmu begini dari kemarin." Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukan tersebut, hinata berusaha melepaskan pelukannya, tapi tidak berhasil.

"u-uchiha-san, j-ja-jangan be-begini."

Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya kebahu hinata, hinata merasa geli karena aksi sasuke tersebut. Sasuke menyeringai jahil lagi. "bukankah tak apa jika aku begini? Hemp? Kau kan akan menjadi istri sahku. Jangan menghindar."

DEG...hinata kini merasa gugup-gugup-segugupnya.

"t-tapi..u-uchiha-san..a-aku—"

"kau ingin aku berhenti? Heh?—tentu. Akan kulepas"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, hinata pun menghela nafas lega namun pipinya yang merah tak kunjung pudar. Ia merasakan bahwa pergelangan tangannya telah ditarik kasar oleh sasuke, kini ia menghadap kearah sasuke, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas tatapan menyeramkan yang menguar dari kedua buah mata onyx tersebut. Tatapan kemarahan.

"kau pikir aku menyukaimu? Kau itu tidak lain seperti gadis lain, kau hanya wanita rendahan!"

Gluk..hinata menelan saliva yang terkumpul ditenggorokannya sedari tadi, ia mencoba melepaskan genggaman kasar sasuke lalu meronta-ronta agar ia terlepas dari tatapan sang nuke-nin itu. Hinata benar-benar ketakutan, badannya tambah gemetar.

"aku menikahimu? Heh! JANGAN HARAP! Kau tau, aku sangat ingin membunuhmu! Aku muak dengan kalian semua! Kenapa kalian mengekangku seperti ini? Kenapa aku harus MENIKAHIMU? HAAAHHH! KENAPA?!"

Sasuke menghempaskan hinata kedinding gua dengan keras, sehingga pekikan dari mulut hinata tidak dapat ditahan lagi.

"aaa...i-itaii..." rasa sakit dibahu hinata menjalar, cairan bening pun mulai keluar dari sudut matanya. Ia melirik kerah sasuke yang sedang menatapnya dengan emosi yang meluap-luap. Jujur, hinata tak pernah meminta hal ini terjadi, ia tak pernah berharap akan menikah dengan lelaki menyeramkan yang berada dihadapannya ini, lelaki yang baru melakukan kekerasan kepadanya. Sasuke mendekati hinata yang sedang kesakitan lalu ia menjepit kasar dagu hinata dengan tangannya, sasuke menyeringai jahat ketika melihat air mata keluar dari mata hinata.

"heh—ini hanya permulaan hyuuga, setelah menikah nanti..kau akan merasakan hal yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini! INGAT ITU!" sasuke kembali menghempaskan badan sang hyuuga sehingga ia tersungkur kasar kebelakang dan kepalanya terbentur kuat ketanah. Tanpa belas kasihan ia malah meninggalkan gadis tersebut tapi, sebelum itu ia memperingati gadis hyuuga tersebut.

"dan jangan coba-coba kabur dariku." Hinata bisa merasakan dinginnya tatapan dan suara laki-laki tersebut walau ia tak menatap kearahnya. Badan hinata sakit semua, memang perlakuan sasuke terlihat biasa dan tanpa tenaga, namun hinata lah yang merasakan, hinata lah yang di hempaskan dan hinatalah yang hanya tau bahwa seberapa besarnya cakra yang sasuke keluarkan untuk membanting tubuhnya, ia bisa melihat dinding gua yang agak retak karena hentakan yang sasuke lakukan terhadapnya tadi, dan ia bisa merasakan seberapa sakit kepala belakangnya, tanah itu pun agak tererupsi sedikit karena perlakuan sasuke. Hinata terisak dan air matanya mengalir banyak. Ia mencoba bangun namun badannya masih lemah. Ia merasa tenggorokannya tercekat dan kering.

Ia menutup kedua kelopak matanya, lalu beberapa lama kemudian ia merasakan sebuah hawa dingin menyelimutinya, ia membuka kedua matanya. Lalu matanya membelalak hebat! Suasana disekitarnya sangat terang dan damai...ia menatap gadis itu lagi, ya—gadis yang berada dimimpinya bersama sasuke belakangan ini, gadis yang baru mengatakan kepadanya bahwa dia adalah roh yang meminjam tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum manis kearah hinata.

"hyuuga-chan, izinkan aku meminjam tubuhmu. Apa kau masih tidak mengizinkanku?"

"a—apa ma-mau-mu?" hinata mencoba menjauh dari wanita tersebut, badannya gemetar lagi. Reaksi hinata malah membuat shion tersenyum dan terkekeh kecil.

"kumohon hyuuga-chan, aku hanya ingin meminjamnya."

"u-unt-untuk a-apa?"

"ehm...apa kau tau, 'cinta'?"

Hinata bingung dengan apa yang ditanya oleh shion, ia menggeleng pelan lalu menunduk.

"cinta, sesuatu yang senang menurutmu? Sesuatu yang menenangkan? Semangat selalu menyelimutimu ketika cinta datang. Cinta itu, indahkan?" ujar shion, hinata tersadar bahwa gadis tersebut sudah berada disampingnya. Ia duduk tenang disisi hinata, hinata menoleh kerahnya gugup lalu pipinya merona, ia menggangguk pelan meng-iyakan apa yang barusan Shion katakan. Shion terkekeh, lalu pandangannya berubah menjadi nanar, hinata yang melihat hal tersebut tiba-tiba tersentak.

"k-kau k-kenapa?"

"tapi, ketahuilah. Cinta itu tak selamanya berakhir bahagia, suatu saat cinta tersebut akan menjadi tragedi. Tragedi yang memilukan, tragedi yang sangat menyedihkan."

"m-maksud-mu?"

"kadang, pengorbanan itu bisa kau sebut cinta, amarahmu itu juga bisa disebut cinta, dan juga air mata kesedihanmu juga bisa disebut cinta." Hinata mencoba mencerna kata-demi kata yang baru saja shion lancarkan, lalu ia mengangguk pelan dan menoleh kedepan, ia memandang lurus. Membayangkan rasa cintanya pada sang matahari, pahlawan konoha

Naruto-kun...

Ia bergumam dalam hatinya, lelaki itulah yang selalu memberinya semangat dalam hati, pria itulah yang selalu membuatnya sedih dan juga kesal. Ia pun mengerti apa yang dikatakan shion, ia merasa hatinya terenyuh. Gadis ini, gadis baik.

"a—apakah, k-kau i-ngin meminjam tu-tubuhku u-untuk menemui se-seorang?"

Shion tersenyum getir kearah hinata, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"ada seseorang yang harus kutolong disana, dinegeri demons. Aku membutuhkan hyuuga-chan untuk menemuinya. Ia terus menungguku selama 400 tahun"

Hinata membelalakkan matanya kearah shion, shion hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi polos hinata.

"a-400 tahun?"

"humm..."

"ke—kenapa selama itu?" shion hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"entahlah, aku tidak tau kalau selama itu."

Hinata sedikit menimbang-nimbang sekarang, ia memang seorang kunoichi yang berhati lembut. Ia bahkan selalu tak tega membunuh musuhnya, hatinya sangat baik. Hinata tau bahwa dunia seorang shinobi itu kejam, membunuh atau dibunuh? Itulah pilihan yang selalu menyertai dan tak asing di dunia shinobi. Dan hinata juga tak terlalu menyukai pertumpahan darah tersebut, ia telah dibesarkan disebuah klan ternama, dan ia adalah seorang heiress yang memiliki kekuatan normal-normal saja, bahkan ia tak sehebat adiknya, hanabi hyuuga. Hanabi lebih cocok menjadi seorang heiress, sedangkan dia? Dia hanya menyusahkan klannya, dan juga bunke nya Neji Hyuuga. Dan sekarang ia merasa bahwa sang ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi seperti ingin membuangnya dengan menyetujuinya menjadi tunangan sang Sasuke Uchiha, dan melahirkan keturunan dari seorang mantan nuke-nin yang tak kenal belas kasihan tersebut. Hinata selalu menyusahkan keluarganya, menyusahkan klan-nya, menyusahkan anggota kelompok lainnya ketika menjalankan misi, dan sekarang...ia menyusahkan sang Uchiha Sasuke, yang sepertinya sangat marah karena pernikahan ini, pernikahan yang tidak dilandaskan sedikit rasa cinta sehingga menatap halus kearahnya saja, sasuke enggan. Mungkin dia hanya seorang yang memuakkan.

"a-apa y-yang a-akan t-ter ja-jadi setelah k-kau menemui dia?"

"maka, aku bisa memenuhi janjiku kepadanya, dan aku akan istirahat dengan tenang. Apakah hyuuga-chan bersedia?"

"ehmm..t-tapi, u-uchiha-san..a-apakah di-dia ta-tau?"

"hehe...dia orang pertama yang menyadarinya hyuuga-chan. Instingnya benar-benar sugoi."

"a-apa di-dia t-tak me-merasa disusahkan?"

"tentu ia sangat kerepotan. Dan sangat kesal."

"ka-kalu be-begitu a-aku tak ingin menyusahkannya lagi. Aku tak ingin me-membuat di-dia lebih ma-marah." Air mata hinata kembali keluar, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, shion menatapnya iba, lalu ia mengelus rambut hinata.

"jangan khawatir hyuuga-chan, aku akan mengurusnya. Semuanya akan berubah hyuuga-chan. Akan aku pastikan bahwa ia adalah jodohmu, hatinya milikmu." Ujar shion sehingga membuat hinata menoleh kepadanya kaget.

"hyuuga-chan, dari masa dimana engkau dilahirkan, ia memang sudah ditakdirkan untukmu. Dia selalu milikmu hyuuga-chan."

"ke-kenapa k-kau me-mengatakan hal me-menakutkan se-seprti i-itu?"

"aku sudah melihat fase reinkarnasi selama 400 tahun. Sudah kukatakan kepadamu, umurku sudah lebih dari 400 hyuuga-chan, tak usah takut. Pria onyx itu memang selalu bersifat dingin dari dulu, dari zaman nenek moyangnya, haha...tapi, sesungguhnya dia memiliki hati nurani juga hyuuga-chan. Yang kau lihat tadi, hanya sampulnya saja. Ada pepatah yang mengatakan, jangan lihat buku dari covernya. Begitulah...hati sasuke itu lebih baik dan hangat dari lelaki manapun hyuuga-chan. Dia memang terlihat tidak sabar dan berantakan, namun sesungguhnya ia akan selalu bersabar hanya saja dia agak sedikit labil dan juga arogansinya yang berlebihan karena ia beranggapan bahwa ia adalah seorang keturunan uchiha."

Hinata semakin menangis mendengar perkataan shion, ia langsung memeluk tubuh shion yang berupa roh itu dengan erat, shion membalas pelukan gadis bersurai indigo tersebut dan mengelusnya. 'kau memang tidak pernah berubah' batin shion dalam hati, mengingat-ingat masa lalunya. Setelah hinata merasa agak tenang ia melepaskan pelukannya, lalu memandang shion. Shion bisa melihat mata hinata yang masih berkaca-kaca karena air matanya.

"k-kau sa-sangat ba-baik. Te-terima ka-kasih. "

"jadi?"

"a-aku meng-izinkan mu." Hinata merasa bahwa dirinya tak apa melakukan hal ini, ini lebih baik daripada ia harus bertatap muka terus dengan sang sasuke uchiha, ia merasa bahwa dirinya akan butuh sedikit meditasi dan penenangan atas perbuatan yang baru saja sasuke lakukan kepadanya, ia butuh bertahan dan lagi ia tak bisa menolak permintaan dari gadis roh yang malang ini, selama 400 tahun ia telah menunggu kekasihnya, hinata tak akan tega membiarkan gadis ini menunggu untuk kesekian kalinya lagi, hinata mengerti rasa cinta itu, kadang menyenangkan dan kadang menyakitkan.

"arigatoo gozaimasu hyuuga-chan!" shion langsung memeluk hinata erat-erat, hinata hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"a...benar! aku akan sekali-sekali mengizinkanmu berduaan dengan sasuke. Hehe..."

"a—i-itu..ti-tidak u-USAH !"

"lho? Kenapa? Bagaimanapun. Hyuuga-chan adalah calon istri pria onyx itu. Kau harus terbiasa hyuuga-chan, kau harus merasakan kebaikan dan kehangatan hatinya, karena itu kukatakan jangan lihat dari covernya, jangan hanya membuka halaman pertama. Karena bagian akhir dari cerita itu yang penting, tapi..jangan lupa dengan prosesnya."

Hinata menatap gadis roh didepannya kagum, ia merasa bahwa dirinya berguna saat ini, berguna bagi gadis didepannya, walau gadis itu adalah seorang yang tidak nyata, namun...setidaknya ia sekarang membutuhkan tubuh hinata untuk menjadi wadah baginya. Dan juga, ia sangat baik dan mempunyai banyak pengalaman, hidup selama 400 tahun pasti ia memiliki lebih banyak pengalaman dari orang lainnya, mungkin gadis roh ini akan menjadi tomodachinya juga. Hinata merasa sangat tenang dan hatinya lega.

Cahaya disekitar hinata semakin terang sehingga menyilaukan bagi mata, hinata menutup matanya perlahan lalu sekujur tubuhnya terasa disetrum, pelukan hangat dan juga rasa nyaman yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya.

CRINGGG...

Dan hinata kini kembali kealam mimpinya, ia kembali memonitor film yang terputar didepannya, mengizinkan gadis roh tersebut untuk mengambil alih sementara. Hinata hanya tinggal menunggu waktu, waktu dimana ia diizinkan untuk keluar dan kembali diambil alih oleh gadis roh itu lagi, sampai gadis roh tersebut bisa memenuhi janji yang ia katakan kepada kekasih tercintanya yang ia tunggu selama 400 tahun lamanya.

**=ToBeContinued=**

#Minna! Konichiwa~~~~

Makasih bagi yang udah baca nyampe sejauh ini, jika ada saran dan sebagainya lagi, silahkan direview atau bisa di PM wondrgravenya~ mohon bimbingannya minna-san :D

Dukunganmu adalah nyawa bagi fanfic ini! XXD

**BALASAN REVIEW :**

_ cecil hime_

_ Makasih banget hime-chan! Udah capek-capek membaca dan mereview fic gaje ini, yapppzzz...memang sedikit sasuhina nya #plak tapi, tenang aja, don't worry, becoz... sudah dikatakan sendiri oleh shion di CH.4 bahwa sasuke milik hinata seorang, dan sasuke tak akan kemana-kemana, enjoyy~~ hehe #dilempar hime# sip deh, mungkin akan ditambah ya sasuhina, makasih~ jangan lupa kasih dukungan lagi ya buat wondergrave. Wondergrave benar-benar senang hime-chan mau mereview ch.3 ! senang-senang-senang-senang bbbbbbaaaaaaannnngggggeeeeeetttttttttt! _

_ guest_

_ Makasih udah mampir dan review fic ini XXD. Iya makasih...insyaallah akan tetap lanjut. Keep calm _

_ sh always_

_ Makasih sebelumnya sh-sama ...dan juga mohon maaf karena fic ini mengecewakanmu. ^_^ enggak kok, piring nya sasuhina dan sasushion, memang banyak sasushionnya sih, tapi...itu baru ch.3 nya kok. Perjalanan masih panjang, dan kadang dalam sebuah cerita, kita tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Akan wondergrave usahain, sasuhinanya dibanyakin. Makasih sebelumnya dan mohon maaf ^^_

**Bagi para readers yang lain, baik yang silent maupun yang enggak, wondergrave juga bener bener makasih, dan sangat berharap dukungannya.. mind to RnR, RnC or RnF and RnFav ^w^**

**Sampai jumpa di CH selanjutnya~~~~~ **

**Salam hangat –wondergrave- **


	5. Chapter 5 - SOMETHING DIFFERENT

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuHina, SasuShion

Rating : T/M (bingung mau nentuin apa, mungkin gak ada limenya, hanya ada aksi sasuke yang agak jahil karena sedang menggoda~~~ =3= ahhhh biar reader aja yang nentuin,,, HOHOH #digaplok reader XXD)

Genre : Mysteri, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Fantasy,Drama

Warning : GAJE, GARING, segala macam kesalahan mohon dimaafkan..HOHOHO \(^o^)/

Oshhhhh~~~~ CH.5 akhirnya,

Sebelum melaksanakan UTS, aku memutuskan untuk mengerjakan dan melanjutkan fanfic perdana ku ini, walau gaje en sepi tapi bersyukur bahwa pembuataannya lancar dan insyaallah gak hiatus. Wondergrave 'DENGAN INSYAALLLAH PASTI' menyelesaikan FF gaje ini, yappp ... tunggu apa lagi? LANJUTTTTT~~~

**THE BELL BESIDE YOU**

**Chapter 5 : SOMETHING DIFFERENT**

Sang Uchiha bungsu masih memijit-mijit kepalanya yang pusing, ia merasa sangat sebal dan kesal hanya dengan memikirkan gadis hyuuga. Ia merasakan seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang ada sesuatu yang ketinggalan dan sesuatu yang menyakitkan ketika ia melihat wajah gadis bersurai indigo tersebut. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang ketinggalan namun, tiba-tiba kedua jari lentik dengan nail polish berwarna merah maroon menggeliati dadanya dan perutnya yang berisi dan bidang yang saat ini tak ada halangan sedikitpun untuk merasakan seberapa halusnya kulit lelaki tersebut dan juga seberapa padatnya badan ideal milik sang bungsu uchiha tersebut. Sasuke merasa terganggu, ia langsung menepis tangan gadis yang memiliki warna rambut sama seperti nail polish yang dikenakannya, merah maroon. Gadis itu kesal namun ia tak menyerah lagi-lagi dia menggoda sasuke.

"nghhh...sasuke-kun~~~ ayo kita lanjutkan. Aku ingin merasakannya lagi." Gadis tersebut terus berusaha menggoda sasuke, ia menggeliat manja lalu sesekali menciumi leher sasuke. Sasuke tak bereaksi sama sekali, kepalanya masih pusing.

"sasuke-kun~~~ jangan begini, aku tau kau belum puas~~~~~, ayo kita mengulangi rondenya." Tangan karin mulai menelusuri dagu sasuke lalu dengan gerakan yang lembut dan menggoda, ia menarik kepala sasuke dan menciumnya. sasuke menepis ciuman tersebut, sehingga membuat Karin geram.

"kenapa kau seperti ini sasuke-kun? Apa kau mulai menjaga hatimu karena sebentar lagi kau akan menikah? Kenapa harus dia sasuke? Kenapa bukan aku saja? Kau bahkan belum menyentuh gadis gila itu seujung jaripun."

Kata-kata karin berhasil membuat sasuke menoleh kearahnya dan mulai menampilkan tatapan deathglare miliknya, karin pun terdiam karena sepertinya sasuke benar-benar marah.

"ahhhh...sasuke-kun~~~~ aku hanya main-main. Cup 3" karin mencium pipi sasuke lalu ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mengambil bajunya yang berserakan acak di atas lantai apartemennya. Ia sangat takut dengan tatapan sasuke karena seakan-akan ingin membunuhnya, karin sangat tau mantan teman se-team nya saat menjadi nuke-nin dahulu, uchiha sasuke tak akan pernah bermain main jika ia telah berkata 'BUNUH', benar-benar mengerikan. Tak ada sedikitpun belas kasihan dan juga iba. Setelah memungut bajunya, ia cepat-cepat pergi kekamar mandi, sedang sasuke? Ia juga mengambil kembali pakaiannya dan mengenakannya. Setelah itu, tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia keluar dari apartemen karin dan pergi menuju gua tempat si gadis hyuuga berada. Sebenarnya sasuke sangat malas kembali kesana, tapi berhubung ada misi yang ANEH selain PERNIKAHAN, ia terpaksa harus kembali kesana. Ia sangat berharap bahwa si ROH jelek dan gila itu sudah merasuki kembali tubuh si gadis Hyuuga yang menyusahkan dan super menyebalkan itu.

* * *

Dengan hitungan hanya 30 menit, sasuke sudah sampai ke gua tersebut, kedua mata onyxnya mulai menelusuri seluruh permukaan gua. Masih rapi dan sepertinya tak ada musuh yang datang kecuali retakan disisi dinding itu—ia benar-benar tau bahwa itu ulahnya sendiri tadi malam. Api unggun pun sudah padam, terlihat dari kepulan asapnya, sepertinya api tersebut baru saja padam. Dan tidak jauh dari api unggun tersebut seorang wanita yang bersurai indigo sedang berdiri bersandar didinding dengan kedua tangannya dilipatkan didadanya.

'hahhhh.. dia meniru gayaku' gumam sasuke, yang kemudian dia mendekati gadis tersebut. Sasuke bisa merasakan bahwa shion sudah merasuki tubuh hinata kembali, cakra gadis bernama shion tersebut sekarang sudah familiar bagi instingnya.

"dari mana kau kemarin?" ujar sasuke yang kini berada tepat didepan shion, shion hanya menatap balik sasuke dengan tatapan dingin. Sasuke hanya mengernyit heran dengan tatapan gadis itu, benar-benar dingin dan beda dari biasanya. Sasuke agak tidak menyukai pandangan tersebut, ia pun juga tidak suka karena pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan terabaikan seperti angin begitu saja, karena sifat sasuke yang tidak sabaran ia pun meninggikan perkataannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab? HA?"

Shion masih menatap dingin sasuke lalu menyeringai jahat.

"ohh...sekarang kau berani menatapku seperti itu? KAU TIDAK TAU AKU SIAP—"

PLAKKK ...

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dipipi sasuke yang putih. Sasuke kaget lalu ia memegang pipi kanannya yang baru saja ditampar oleh gadis yang berada didepannya.

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu pria onyx. Bayangkan ! DENGAR ! BAYANGKAN ! BAGAIMANA RASANYA JIKA ISTRIMU YANG SENGSARA MENUNGGU DIRUMAH SEDANG SUAMINYA BERDUA DENGAN WANITA ASING? HAAA? APA TIDAK SAKIT? HAA? KAU BILANG HYUUGA-CHAN WANITA RENDAHAN! LALU BAGAIMANA DENGANMU? KAU ITU TIDAK LAIN SAMA SEPERTI LELAKI RENDA—"

BUGHH...

Sebuah tamparan dibalas dengan pukulan yang keras, apakah hal itu adil? Shion bisa merasakan bahwa tulang pipi hinata hampir remuk, bunyi 'krek' sangat jelas terdengar ketika sasuke melayangkan pukulannya kepipi hinata. Sakit..sangat sakit. Kedua pasang mata onyx itu, kini sangat menampilkan amarah yang luar biasa terasa auranya. Shion masih meringkik kesakitan, ia berusaha bangun namun sasuke menjambak rambutnya kuat dan mendekatkan wajahnya kawajah sasuke. Jambakan itu semakin kuat sehingga beberapa rambut indigo itu terasa sedikit demi sedikit terlepas dari kulit rambutnya.

"akhh...pria onyx..." shion meringkik kesakitan namun sasuke masih menatapnya datar tak berperasaan, ia masih menjambak erat rambut gadis itu.

"jangan pernah meremehkan seorang uchiha. Kau pikir karena kau seorang roh selama ini aku tak berani denganmu? Hemp? Jangan bercanda. KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA? Kau juga wanita JALANG ! aku hanya memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk MENGHINDAR DARI PERTUNANGAN TERKUTUK ITU! TAPI, MUNGKIN LEBIH BAIK UNTUK MEMBUNUHMU SEKARANG!"

Sasuke semakin mencengkeram dan menarik kuat rambut indigo itu, helaian demi helaian mulai terasa rontok lagi. Shion berusaha tidak mengeluarkan air matanya, karena itu berarti ia akan kalah didepan pria yang sangat arogan dan penuh emosi didepannya ini. Shion tersenyum perih sambil membalas tatapan sasuke tak kalah datarnya.

"bunuhlah..." ujar shion, sasuke semakin menatap tajam kearahnya, lalu ia melepas jambakan tangannya dan satu jurus melayang, ia memukul perut shion hingga ia terlempar kesudut GUA dan berhasil membuat dinding gua tersebut bergetar lagi. Kini, bukan hanya bergetar dan retak namun sudah sedikit erupsi.

"aku tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataanku." Sasuke mendekati shion dan mengangkat shion kasar keatas dan membantingnya ketanah dengan kekuatan yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan.

Shion meringkuk lemas ditanah, matanya sulit terbuka, ia hanya bisa melihat kedua kaki sasuke berada didepan wajahnya. Salah satu kaki sasuke tiba-tiba menginjak kepala shion, tepatnya kepala hinata, lalu ia menekan kepala tersebut kuat-kuat.

"ada kata-kata terakhir? Sebelum aku menghancurkan otakmu?" ujar sasuke dengan seringaian jahatnya, shion terdiam lalu beberapa menit kemudian ia mulai berbicara.

"heh—misimu akan gagal jika membunuhku." Ujar shion tak kalah angkuhnya kearah sasuke, sasuke membelalakkan matanya, lalu tambah menginjak kuat kepala hinata.

"aaakkkhhhhhh..." shion menjerit, tapi kemudian jeritan itu berhenti. Karena, sasuke menghentikan aksinya dan menggantinya dengan tendangan kuat dibagian perut shion. Sasuke membalikkan badannya, lalu keluar gua. Shion melihat punggung sang bungsu uchiha yang masih teredam emosi tersebut.

"aku tau, kesabaranmu bisa membunuh ketidaksabaranmu pria onyx" ujar shion pelan sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya akibat perbuatan sasuke barusan.

**SHION POV (DREAM)**

"sudah kukatakan kepadamu jangan kesini lagi kan? Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala!"

"ma-maaf...maaf, tapi aku sangat ingin bermain denganmu."

Aku sangat ingin bermain dengan pria itu, pria berambut raven dan bermata onyx layaknya sang gagak yang kejam.

"aku berbahaya, karena itu...pergilah. atau aku akan membunuhmu!"

"bunuh saja, kalau kau bisa! Memang bagaimana caramu membunuhku?" aku memberi jarak yang cukup jauh dengan pria berambut raven tersebut, dia terdiam menatapku. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian dia terkekeh.

"tunggulah kau! Aku pasti akan membunuhmu!" ujar lelaki itu semangat, yang kemudian menarikku berada didekatnya.

**SHION POV (DREAM) END**

* * *

Rasa hangat menjalari seluruh tubuh shion (tepatnya tubuh hinata), ia merasa kepalanya agak pusing, iapun mengelus sedikit kepalanya. Ia kaget karena ada sesuatu yang melingkar dikepalanya, sesuatu yang membelit..itu perban. Sebuah perban yang rapi membalut luka dikepalanya yang luka akibat kejadian sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran tadi. Shion mencoba menoleh kearah kekanan dan kekiri mencari sesosok pria yang telah menyakitinya err...sekaligus –yang mengobatinya. Tap...tatapan mereka bertemu sejenak. Lalu sasuke melengos kearah lain, cahaya remang-remang menghiasi mereka, sebuah api unggun kembali terpasang. Shion telah menyadari hal ini, 2 hari telah habis percuma, tanpa misi, benar-benar mubazir.

Sisa waktu misi ini pun tinggal 11 hari lagi. Shion mencoba bangun walau badannya masih terasa remuk dan kepalanya serasa hancur.

"pria onyx...apakah kau sudah makan?" ujar shion yang lalu dibalas sasuke dengan diam...anginlah yang menjawab pertanyaan shion. Shion menghela nafas panjang.

"hhhhhhhh...ternyata kau hanya ingin makan donatku ya?" ujar shion sehingga berhasil membuat perhatian sasuke mengarah padanya, shion kemudian terkekeh melihat reaksi sasuke.

"lihat...kau malah mengobatiku?"

"ehm...lain kali, kau akan benar-benar kubunuh, tentunya selesai misi ini." Jawab sasuke singkat yang kemudian ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mendekati shion yang berada diseberang api unggun didepannya. Ia lalu menunduk menyamakan tinggi dengan gadis yang bernama shion itu.

"jangan pernah coba-coba lagi." Tangan sasuke terangkat kembali lalu menjitak jidat shion yang masih terluka.

"aaa...i-itaii.."

"heh—" sasuke kembali beranjak dan melipat dua tangannya didada lalu kembali keposisi awalnya, ia pun mulai menutup kedua matanya, tapi seketika terbuka lagi. Ia mencoba mengingatkan sesuatu kepada shion.

"ahhh..benar, besok. Tak ada pertarungan yang menyusahkan lagi, aku sudah capek mengurusi urusanmu yang membosankan. Aku ingin cepat-cepat membunuhmu, karena itu cepatlah selesaikan misi ini."

Kalimat sasuke membuat shion tertawa terpingkal sedikit tapi kemudian tawa itu berhenti karena ia merasakan nyeri dipinggangnya.

"apa yang lucu?" ujar sasuke dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, shion hanya menyeringai jahil.

"bilang saja kalau kau ingin cepat-cepat menikah dengan hyuuga-chan. Hahahahhahaha... ahhhh...ittaiii..!"

Shion kembali memegang jidatnya karena barusan jidatnya lagi-lagi terkena batu kerikil yang dilemparkan sasuke kearahnya, sasuke menyeringai puas.

"lain kali, akan kupastikan, kerikil itu masuk kemulutmu." Ujarnya kemudian lalu ia melanjutkan posisi beristirahatnya, shion hanya menatap sebal kearah pria onyx yang kejam itu, lalu mengusap jidatnya sambil kembali mengembalikan posisi awalnya saat beristirahat.

* * *

Hari ini, kantor rapat hokage telah dipenuhi para dewan dan tetua-tetua yang sedari tadi kebingungan, mengapa sang hokage melakukan rapat yang benar-benar mendadak dan tak jauh dari keributan itu, sedari tadi mereka hanya memperhatikan seorang laki-laki bersurai coklat dengan amethysnya menatap mereka datar, seseorang dari klan yang terhormat di konohagakure ini, dan juga seorang laki-laki yang mirip dengannya telah berada disampingnya dengan wajah tak kalah datar dengan pemuda tersebut –ya klan hyuuga telah berada diruangan tersebut. Suasana, hiruk-pikuk semakin meramai dan panas karena terkaan mereka pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi mengenai pertunangan klan uchiha-dan hyuuga mengingat sang klan hyuuga telah menghadiri rapat ini, sebelum suasana tambah memanas, sang hokage datang dan berusaha menenangkan suasana, disampingnya sang pendamping asisten setianya sizune menemaninya sambil membawa beberapa gulungan dimana ton-ton berada diatas kepala sizune.

"tolong semua harap tenang. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Ujar tsunade tegas yang kemudian salah satu daimyo membalas perkataannya.

"sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan? Kami sama sekali tak mengerti. Apa sekarang kau berani menentang para petinggi konoha?" ujar nenek tua tersebut, tsunade hanya menghela nafas berat, para nenek dan kakek memang keras kepala dan sangat susah diajak bicara, mungkin karena usia mereka sekarang yang semakin penuaan.

"tenanglah, aku tidak bermaksud melakukan hal tersebut. Pertunangan hyuuga dan uchiha akan tetap berjalan lancar."

"lalu untuk apa kau mengajak hyuuga-sama dalam rapat kali ini?" tanya salah satu kakek tua dengan suara yang lemah dan parau.

"dengarkan aku dahulu! Kalian tidak pernah mengizinkanku berbicara."

Keadaan kembali tenang ketika tsunade mengatakan hal tersebut lalu kini tsunade telah menjadi pusat perhatian, seluruh mata tertuju padanya, menunggu penjelasan yang akan ia katakan dan muka mereka penuh berharap tinggi.

"aku tau bahwa kalian sangat menginginkan pertunangan ini. Tapi, aku hanya ingin mengundurnya sampai minggu depan, percayalah...pertunangan ini akan tetap terjadi. Aku sangat membutuhkan kekuatan uchiha saat ini dan juga kekuatan hyuuga untuk misi kali ini. Apa salahnya mengirim mereka berdua? Bukankah itu kabar yang bagus? Kita bisa mendapatkan keuntungan yang berlipat. Coba kalian pikirkan?"

Para dewan dan tetua saling menoleh lalu mengangguk-angguk tanda membenarkan apa yang dikatakan tsunade. Tsunade bisa melihat wajah mereka yang tersenyum puas lalu ia pun menyeringai. Ya, selain konoha akan diuntungkan oleh misi, hubungan hyuuga dan uchiha mungkin juga akan lebih baik dan akan lebih akrab nantinya—itulah yang dipikirkan mereka saat ini. 2 keuntungan dalam satu langkah.

Sizune merasakan bahwa tsunade menghela nafas lega, sizune pun turut senang karena para tetua tak secerewet biasanya dan tak membuat benang kusut dalam kepala tsunade semakin kusut. Sizune merasa bahwa, tsunade benar-benar memikirkan misi rahasia saat ini, ia terlihat tak tenang dan juga terlihat sering begadang setiap malam, sake tak lupa menemani dia saat sedang penat dan sedang rileks berpikir. Memang jika kita ingin memecahkan suatu misteri, harus terjun ke lapangan langsung namun, tsunade benar-benar tak nyaman belakangan ini. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang benar-benar ganjil, ya—BENAR BENAR GANJIL. Kenapa harus Uchiha dan kenapa harus Hyuuga. Bertubi-tubi pertanyaan berkelebat dalam pikirannya, belum lagi bukan hanya misi rahasia ini yang ia urus, ia juga harus mengurus misi yang berhari-berhari mulai menumpuk dan berdatangan dari desa-desa lain.

Setelah semua tetua dan para dewan berlalu, kecuali tsunade, sizune, hyuuga hiashi dan hyuuga neji masih berada dalam ruangan rapat tersebut, suasananya benar-benar hening dan canggung serta mencekam.

"apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu hyuuga-sama" ujar tsunade kemudian berusaha mencoba memecahkan suasana yang mencekam tersebut.

Hiashi menatap datar kearah tsunade. "ya, pastikan tunangan ini tidak gagal." Ujar hiashi kemudian ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju pintu keluar, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika tsunade kembali menanyainya.

"apa keluargamu pernah berhubungan dengan pendeta demons dahulu hyuuga-sama?"

Hiashi tersentak, lalu dengan santainya ia langsung menatap datar kearah tsunade.

"aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan tsunade-sama." Kali ini bukan hiashi yang menjawabnya namun nejilah yang tiba-tiba menjawab tsunade, sedang hiashi hanya diam terpaku kembali menatap pintu didepannya.

"maksudku, sejak zaman dahulu, apakah kalian pernah berhubungan dengan para pendeta demons dan monster moryo?"

"apa tsunade-sama menuduh klan kami yang menyebabkan sang miko moryo wafat?" neji masih saja ikut campur dengan pertanyaan yang dilemparkan tsunade kepada hyuuga hiashi, tsunade kemudian mengalihkan pandangan dari hiashi ke neji.

"tidak ada yang menuduh dan tertuduh disini, aku hanya bertanya neji."

"baiklah, aku akan menjawabnya. Kami tidak pernah berhubungan dengan salah satu miko moryo dan kami tak pernah ke tanah demons tempat monster moryo itu berada."

"cukup neji, sepertinya sudah jelas. Sebaiknya kita kembali, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Ujar hiashi kemudian membuka pintu didepannya, neji masih membalas tatapan sinis tsunade lalu mengikuti hiashi yang barusan keluar dari ruangan rapat yang panas tersebut.

Suasana kembali hening seketika, sizune hanya terdiam dan begitu pula dengan tsunade.

"tsunade-sama..."

"sizune, cepat kau kumpulkan informasi mengenai klan hyuuga dan klan uchiha. Jangan sampai terlewat dan apalagi ketahuan." Ujar tsunade kemudian sehingga membuat sizune kaget.

"ta-tapi tsunade-sama, klan uchiha sangat tak suka jika ada orang yang menelusuri masa lalu mereka."

"lalu kau hanya perlu sembunyi-sembunyi melakukannya."

"bu-bukan begitu. Hanya saja, rahasia mereka tersimpan erat dan tersembunyi di kuil Nakano." Ujar sizune kemudian, tsunade hanya diam tak merespon lalu ia menghembuskan nafas panjang dan berat.

"hahhhhhhh...lalu hanya mengumpulkan informasi yang tertinggal untuk sementara. Lakukanlah, kepalaku benar-benar sakit sekarang." Tsunade beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu hanya meninggalkan sizune yang masih terdiam dan bingung melihatnya.

* * *

"aku telah melakukannya pria onyx, tenang saja. Kemarin saat hyuuga-chan mengusirku dari tubuhnya, aku berkelana dan menolong seorang hantu tanpa kaki."

Sasuke masih tetap berjalan tanpa menghiraukan celotehan yang tiada berhentinya dari tadi. Sasuke masih terlihat calm dan cool, dan kain yang menyumpal kedua telinganya betul-betul—menyelamatkan telinganya dari kepanasan.

"kau tau, dia hanya berjalan menggunakan kedua tangannya, dan lucunya lagi, roh kakinya bisa berjalan. Haha...ketika kembali menemukan kakinya, badannya dengan mudahnya bergabung, lucu sekali!" shion yang menyadari tak ada respon satupun dari sang pria didepannnya, hanya memberhentikan langkahnya lalu menatap sebal kearah pria itu, ia mendekat kearah pria tersebut dan berusaha melayangkan pukulan kearahnya namun langkah pria tersebut terhenti dan dengan tanggapnya menatap tajam kearah shion, shion hanya nyengir kearahnya, lalu tangan yang berupa kepalan tadi, kini menyingkir digantikan dengan aksi garuk-kepala yang menurut sasuke, rambut wanita itu tidak gatal.

"kau ingin bertengkar lagi?" ujarnya datar. Shion terdiam lalu menundukkan kepalanya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"cepatlah, jalan saja. Hentikan ocehanmu yang sama sekali tidak menarik itu. Aku benar-benar capek mendengar suara si gadis hyuuga yang lembut namun kau paksakan menjadi cempereng seperti itu."

Sasuke kembali fokus dengan jalan dihadapannya, shion belum melanjutkan jalannya, ia hanya terdiam karena ia mendengar suara rubah didekatnya. Didepannya, telah berdiri seekor rubah yang memiliki ekspresi sedih...itu bukan rubah biasa, ia adalah roh dan shion yakin dulunya ia adalah seorang kitsune (siluman rubah cantik). Shion mengerti tatapan menyedihkan dari rubah itu, sasuke yang menyadari shion yang tak kunjung bergerak dari posisinya memberhentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh kearah shion, ia menatap gadis itu lalu menghela nafas berat.

'hahhhh...pasti hantu lagi. Hentikanlah kekonyolan ini.' Batin sasuke menjerit sebal lalu perlahan ia mendekati shion yang mematung. Shion menyadari bahwa sasuke kini berada didepannya, menatapnya sangar. Shion masih mengingat kata-kata sasuke yang tak ingin adanya pertarungan atau kejadian yang menyusahkan lagi, sasuke pasti akan kesal kepadanya kalau lagi-lagi shion ingin bercerita tentang hantu rubah yang menyedihkan dihadapannya.

Sasuke tambah kesal bahwa reaksi shion masih mematung hingga akhirnya diapun menarik tangan shion lalu mengajak shion kembali fokus kejalan. Shion hanya mendongak dan memperhatikan punggung sasuke.

"aku tak ingin berurusan dengan 'makhluk' yang tak dapat kulihat dan kau masih memaksaku melakukan kebaikan untuknya. Lupakanlah!"

Shion tak ingin waktunya sia-sia, sudah cukup 400 tahun ia menunggu. Ia memberhentikan langkahnya sehingga membuat kedua langkah besar mereka berhenti, sasuke menatap shion geram.

"ne, pria onyx. Kalau kau ingin kuceritakan tentang kuil nakano, apakah itu akan menarik dihadapanmu?"

Sasuke kali ini benar-benar kaget dengan perkataan shion, matanya membelalak lebar. Ia mengingatnya, mengingat kuil nakano, kuil itu adalah tempat dimana keluarga uchiha menutup rapat-rapat rahasianya dari orang lain. Dan sangat benci jika orang membahas tentang kuil tersebut. Itachi pernah bercerita tentang kuil nakano sedikit, tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa ROH didepannya mengetahui tentang kuil nakano, padahal ia adalah makhluk asing, makhluk yang meminjam tubuh hinata untuk menjumpai kekasihnya—yang katanya sedang menunggunya. Bahkan sasuke tidak pernah menyangka dia akan menyebutkan 'kuil nakano' dengan santainya. Tatapan deathglare sasuke makin tajam.

"jangan bercanda. siapa kau?" ujar sasuke dengan tatapan dingin dan ekspresi datar. Shion hanya tersenyum kearah sasuke, senyuman shion benar-benar tak dapat diartikan, sasuke makin mengernyit aneh. Shion mendekati telinga sasuke. Ia melepas kain yang menutupi telinga sasuke agar bisikan darinya bisa terdengar jelas ditelinga sasuke.

"biarkan hinata sedikit bermain-main denganmu." Ujar shion pelan di telinga sasuke, sehingga membuat sasuke semakin mengernyit aneh, tiba-tiba...shion memeluk sasuke sehingga membuatnya membelalakkan matanya.

'SHIT ! DIA KABUR !'

Badan hinata terkulai lemah, lalu sasuke membopong tubuh hinata sebelum terjatuh sepenuhnya di atas tanah.

"nghh..." hinata masih belum bisa beradaptasi dengan perubahan suasana ini namun, ia lebih tak dapat beradaptasi lagi ketika ia menyadari bahwa sasuke telah setengah mendekap tubuhnya, wangi mint dari sasuke menguar lagi. Pipi hinata tak terelakkan menjadi merona. Dengan sigap dan cepat, hinata langsung melepas dekapan tersebut, sasuke masih menatap datar gadis didepannya yang memandangnya penuh kewaspadaan itu.

"u-uchiha san, ke-kemana shion-san?" ujar hinata gelagapan mencoba untuk menjadikan suasana senatural mungkin.

"u-uchiha-san,, a-apakah s-shion san pergi? A-apakah, ia su-sudah menyelesaikan mi-misinya?" tanya hinata lagi. Namun, sasuke hanya menyeringai nakal kearahnya lalu mendekatinya, hinata mencoba menjauh namun tangan kekar sasuke langsung meraih tengkuknya dan mendekatkan telinganya kebibir sexy milik sasuke. Hinata bisa merasakan hangatnya nafas sasuke, sehingga membuat pipinya memerah total, ia kaget-sangat sangat kaget.

"ia menyuruh kita untuk bermain sebentar. Hyuuga-san...maukah kau bermain denganku? Hmm?"

Hinata bergidik lalu ia mencoba memberontak. Sasuke melepasnya dan membiarkan gadis itu terbenam dalam rasa malunya, sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas pipi yang merona yang berusaha ia sembunyikan dan juga rasa gugup yang menjalah disekujur tubuh hinata, terlihat jelas dari bahasa tubuhnya, lihat jari telunjuk nya yang dimain-mainkan itu, sungguh aneh. Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan lalu kembali memfokuskan dirinya kejalan dihadapannya.

"ayo kita cari si ROH gila itu. Kurasa dia sedang melakukan hal bodoh." Ujar sasuke kemudian sehingga membuat hinata tersadar.

"e—ehh...ha-hai'i u-uchiha-san. De-demo...shion-san kan se-sebuah roh, ba-bagaimana ki-kita bi-bisa me-menemukannya."

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, benar juga yang dikatakan gadis hyuuga ini, bagaimanpun juga...shion hanya sebuah roh. Byakugan, sharingan, dan juga dojutsu yang sehebat rinneganpun tak dapat mendeteksi roh tersebut. Apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya belakangan ini, instingnya kadang-kadang hilang jika didekat Shion, shion adalah roh tapi kenapa ia merasa bahwa tadi dia sempat berpikiran kalau shion itu adalah seorang manusia. Tidak! Shion adalah ROH bukan MANUSIA. Dia menekankan hal tersebut dalam hatinya, ia mencoba menoleh kearah si gadis hyuuga lalu menatap mata lavender milik wanita tersebut. Pandangan mereka saling beradu sejenak.

"kalau begitu, ayo kita gunakan waktu yang tak ingin kubuang sia-sia ini. Didekat sini ada desa, dan kurasa kita harus mengisi perut kita disana dahulu. Aku yakin kau sangat lapar, sudah 2 hari kau tak makan apa-apa. Benarkan?" ujar sasuke yang kemudian hinata memegangi perutnya. Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"hum...a-ayo ka-kalau be-begitu." Sasuke kembali mengambil langkah cepat namun kali ini dia mengambil jalan ninja, meloncat dari satu dahan kedahan lainnya dengan kecepatan yang benar-benar super, hinata hanya menatap kagum kearahnya. Sudah dua hari tenaga tak diisi namun si mantan nuke-nin ini masih sanggup mengelurkan chakra yang lumayan besar? Hinata mencoba mengejar ketinggalannya, sasuke begitu cepat. Hinata sedikit terengah-engah, sasuke menyadari bahwa hinata sudah tertinggal jauh dibelakangnya, ia memandang lirih kearah hinata yang berada jauh disana, lalu iapun memperlambat lompatannya sehingga hinata berhasil menyusulnya. Menyadari sasuke mengerem kecepatannya, hinata benar-benar tidak enak. Ia selalu saja menyusahkan rekan-rekannya, dan kini ia kembali menyusahkan sang sasuke uchiha. Ia memandang sasuke yang masih fokus terhadap jalan dihadapannya. Tiba-tiba suara baritone sasuke mengagetkan lamunannya.

"didepanmu ada dahan besar." Ujar sasuke santai, hinata tersentak, ia tak sempat menghindar dari dahan besar tersebut, sudah terlambat, salahkan dirinya yang tak fokus, ia menutup kedua matanya dan pasrah menabrak dahan yang tinggal sejengkal menabraknya, namun ia bisa merasakan sebuah tangan hangat disusul dekapan yang erat menariknya. Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa melakukan hal tersebut saat ini, ya—sasuke uchiha. Dengan tanggap ia berhasil menolong hinata dari dahan besar tersebut. Muka hinata kini kembali merona menyadari bahwa tubuh sasuke berada tak jauh darinya.

"kau sangat lambat, diamlah..kita harus mengejar waktu." Ujar pria berambut raven tersebut yang kemudian menambah kecepatannya, hinata bisa merasakan betapa cepatnya pria ini meluncur didahan-dahan, angin menerjang dan membelai keras rambut panjang hinata, sehingga terombang-ambing kebelakang, baru kali ini hinata merasakan betapa mantapnya meluncur bagai meteor, bagai rooler coaster, hinata benar-benar kagum dengan kecepatan yang dimiliiki sasuke, hinata ingat bahwa sasuke sangat kuat, dan juga dikenal sebagai nuke-nin berbahaya dan wanted pencarian no.1. lelaki yang sedang mendekapnya inilah yang selalu diincar naruto juga, sang sahabat sejak kecil sekaligus rekan satu team sang mantan nuke-nin ini. Memang sasuke sangat mengerikan ketika membantingnya kemarin namun apa yang dikatakan Shion memang benar, sasuke hanya memiliki sifat labil dan arogansinya sebagai sang uchiha, serta masa lalunya yang kelam yang sampai sekarang mungkin belum terhapus total dari otak, hati maupun ingatannya, sesungguhnya laki-laki ini baik, ia sangat baik. Shion benar-benar mengajarkan hinata banyak, kini ia tak akan menyimpulkan sifat seseorang dengan mudahnya "jangan menilai buku dari covernya namun lihatlah isinya." Gumamnya dalam hati.

Sasuke bisa merasakan sepasang mata amethys milik hinata yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya, 'heh..sepertinya dia terpesona denganku' ujar sasuke dalam hati dengan narsis dan sombongnya. 'dia tak akan tahan dengan pesona sang uchiha, sama seperti gadis lain—' tiba-tiba batin sasuke menghentikan perkataanya karena mendengar sesuatu yang mengejutkan dari mulut sang gadis hyuuga.

"a-arigatou u-uchiha-san, k-kau sa-sangat ba-baik."

Ha? Sangat baik? Bukankah dia ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sangat tampan? Sasuke bingung, dari sisi mananya yang baik? Apa yang dilihat wanita ini sedari tadi. Sasuke benar-benar bingung lalu ia masih tetap mempertahankan kearogansian dan ekspresi datarnya.

"bilang saja kau terpesona dengan ketampananku." Ujar sasuke sehingga membuat hinata bingung kemudian kedua pipi hinata kembali bersemu merah, sasuke bisa mendengar kekehan kecil dari mulut mungil si gadis hyuuga. Sasuke melirik dari sudut matanya, lalu kembali fokus kejalanan.

"tak ada yang harus kau tertawakan." Sasuke mendinginkan perkataannya, namun si gadis hyuuga masih terkekeh kecil, cara tertawa hyuuga benar-benar beradab beda sekali dengan si ROH aneh yang memasukinya, roh bernama shion itu benar-benar tak beradab, sasuke tak menyadari bahwa sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit. Lalu ia membiarkan sang gadis hyuuga itu tertawa sendiri dan ia melanjutkan perjalanan, dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang sangat cepat, sehingga mau-tidak mau hinata harus mengeratkan pegangannya agar tidak terjatuh kasar ke semak dan tanah belukar dibawah sana.

'sepertinya aku harus menarik perkataanku, mereka berdua berbeda dari gadis yang ada disekelilingku' batin sasuke dalam hatinya lalu ia tersenyum lembut dan sangat tulus.

**=ToBeContinue=**

**#A.N how was it? Interesting? Awful? Amazing? Fantastic? Wonderful? Gore? :D**

**Kira-kira SasuHina nya masih kurang gak? XXD di CH.6 nanti, wondergrave lebih menonjolkan Shion, jadi readers sekalian jangan marah ya. Lagian sepertinya CH.6 adalah Ch favoritku, karena (MUNGKIN) misterinya menarik :3 kuharap kalian juga berpikir begitu. Makanya terus dukung si author pemalas ini ya XXD emang sihh awal-awal update kilat, namun kita tak tau nanti apakah si author mau lanjut apa enggak? XXD tapi yang pasti, author udah ada cadangan, CH.6 udah tuntas, tinggal publish..eitss tapi, tunggu beberapa waktu deh, gak seru kalau cepet-cepet update XXD #ditabok readers**

**BALASAN REVIEW :**

**Hinatauchiha69 : ****kalau diCH ini udah cukup banyak belum? XXD apa kurang? XXD, update kilat? Ummhh..author pikir-pikir dulu ya :3 #dibacok# Makasih ya udah mau review jangan lupa review :D**

**Ok, bagi semua pembaca, doain wondergrave bisa sukses UTS nya yahh~~ osshhhhhh...wondergrave akan lebih semangat buat FF selesai UTS nya **

**RnR,RnC,RnF,RnFav or just read? **

**With love –wondergrave-**


	6. Chapter 6 - TROUBLESOME MARKER

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuHina, SasuShion

Rating : T/M (bingung mau nentuin apa, mungkin gak ada limenya, hanya ada aksi sasuke yang agak jahil karena sedang menggoda~~~ =3= ahhhh biar reader aja yang nentuin,,, HOHOH #digaplok reader XXD)

Genre : Mysteri, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Fantasy,Drama

Warning : GAJE, GARING, segala macam kesalahan mohon dimaafkan..HOHOHO \(^o^)/

#yap...CH.6 coming.

Di CH. Ini...author akan menampilkan lebih banyak aksi shion dalam melaksanakan 10 kebajikan. Haduhhhh...wondergrave agak pusing menentukan hantu-hantunya, dan juga misteri hantu itu mati. Tapi yokatta, sejauh ini sudah ditentukan, tapi itu masih saja plot kotor, belum plot netto/bersihnya. Karena itu, mohon bantuan reader sekalian yang ada saran tentang hantu serta misteri hantu yang akan dibantu shion, hoho~~~

OKEHHHH...ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. ^w^

**THE BELL BESIDE YOU**

**CHAPTER 6 : TROUBLESOME MARKER**

Shion terus mengikuti langkah seekor rubah cantik didepannya, muka rubah tersebut begitu berduka saat ini. Shion bisa merasakan kesakitan dan kepedihan yang baru menghadang si rubah tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tibalah shion berada disuatu tempat yang sangat sepi..semak-semak disekitar sangat liar dan juga pohon-pohon sangat menjulang tinggi. Hawa lembab dan langkah kedua roh halus itu terhenti. Seketika jantung shion rasanya ingin meledak, ia terpatung menatap sesosok mayat dihadapannya. Darah yang terlihat sudah lumayan membeku tersirat menyelimuti perut sebelah kanan mayat Gadis Cantik didepannya saat ini, begitu mengenaskan. Sebuah pisau yang terlihat dingin dan tajam masih tertancap di perut gadis tersebut. Pemandangan yang benar-benar membuat shion kaget dan terkesima serta SHOCK...TRIPLE SHOCK. Lutut shion melemas, badannya gemetar, ia menatap hantu rubah itu nanar. Kini hantu rubah itu telah berubah menjadi seorang gadis belia yang sangat cantik dan wajahnya benar-benar mirip dengan mayat yang tergolek malang dihadapannya. Hantu rubah itu menangis, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"siapa yang tega melakukan hal ini kepadamu?" ujar shion kemudian kearah kitsune tersebut. Kitsune itu masih terisak.

"a..aku ti..tidak tau. Karena itu..hiks...kumohon, biarkan aku mengetahuinya ..hiks.."

"k-kau tidak tau?"

"ya...ketika aku sadar, aku sudah ditarik oleh malaikat kematian. Hiks...kurasa mereka sedang mencariku sekarang...hiks.. begitu penasaran dengan kematianku..hiks...aku benar-benar tak tau apa yang terjadi..hiks."

Shion menatap iba kitsune tersebut, lalu ia mengelus-elus rambut oranye milik gadis tersebut.

"d—dan lagi...hiks...aku..hanya ingat bahwa..hiks..aku se—sedang mengandung."

Mata shion membelalak hebat, hatinya kini benar-benar geram. Siapa yang berani membunuh seorang wanita hamil, wanita lemah yang sedang mengandung. Benar-benar tak masuk diakal dan benar-benar tak punya hati. Shion mengepalkan tangannya erat lalu beranjak.

"tenang, kitsune-sama. Aku akan membantumu. Demo...aku yakin, karena kau kabur dari malaikat kematian, pasti dewa sedang marah kepadamu."

"ta..tapi...aku...benar-benar penasaran apa yang terjadi padaku. Tak apa kalau aku mati..hiks..tapi ba-bayi dalam kandunganku..hiks..."

Shion makin memandangnya lirih, lalu ia menarik tangan kitsune tersebut, kitsune itu kaget melihat shion lalu dengan terisak-isak dia menuruti langkah shion.

"apa kau tinggal didekat sini?"

Kitsune itu melihat-lihat sekelilingnya. Kepalanya agak pusing karena harus mengingat hal-hal spesifik. Langkah shion terhenti lalu ia menoleh kebelakang. Ya, shion menemukan sebuah tebing.

"aku yakin, pasti kau telah jatuh dari tebing itu. Sehingga ingatanmu hilang."

Kitsune hanya melongo menampilkan huruf 'O' dimulutnya. Shion melepas genggaman nya lalu ia jongkok ditanah, hidungnya mengendus-endus lalu ia berusaha menyentuh noda merah yang sepertinya merupakan darah, ya darah!

"kitsune-san. Kita akan mengikuti darah ini. Melihat betapa dalamnya tusukan perutmu, pasti tangan sipembunuh sempat menyusup diperutmu.

"ta-tapi...ini bukan darahku."

"benarkah?"

Kitsune mengangguk yakin. "ya...tapi, kurasa aku mengenal darah ini. Kita mengikutinya saja." Ujar kitsune kemudian mengikuti jejak darah tersebut. Shion hanya mengikuti kitsune tersebut dari belakang.

* * *

Hinata masih terdiam diseberang meja, sedang sasuke hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik hinata yang sedari tadi tidak tenang. Jari-jarinya semakin dimainkannya.

"u-uchiha-san,,ka-kapan s-shion-san da-datang?"

"hn, aku tidak tau." Sasuke kembali menyeruput ocha yang ada dihadapannya. Sambil menatap sang gadis hyuuga intens.

"makanlah...aku tidak bisa menjamin kalau besok kita akan makan." Hinata menoleh kearah sasuke yang menatapnya intens, hinata hanya mengangguk kecil, lalu ia berusaha mengambil sumpitnya dan makan dengan pelannya. Sasuke masih menatap hinata tanpa berpaling sedikitpun. Sasuke kembali membandingkan hinata dengan shion, si roh Donat 'Shion'. Ia menyeringai kecil.

"u-uchiha-san a-ada apa?" hinata sangat kaget melihat sasuke terkekeh sendiri

"tidak, lanjutkan saja makanmu." Sasuke membalasnya dengan wajah yang kembali datar.

Tiba-tiba, ada seorang gadis bersurai hitam kelam masuk ketoko tersebut, sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari hinata. Gerakan gadis tersebut sangat mencurigakan. Sasuke sedikit mengendus ketika wanita tersebut lewat kesamping meja mereka. 'bau darah' ujar sasuke kemudian. Sasuke melirik dan menatap tajam wanita tersebut.

Badannya bergetar, ocha yang ada dihadapannya masih dibiarkannya, tangannya lemas serasa tak sanggup hanya untuk mengangkat gelas ocha tersebut. Tiba-tiba sasuke menyeringai licik, 'cih—ketahuan kau roh jelek. Pasti wanita ini terlibat dalam kasusmu.' Insting sasuke kini-kini benar kuat. Gerakan wanita itu sangat – sangat suspicious. Tak lama kemudian seorang lelaki yang terlihat berumur sekitar 30-an masuk toko tersebut. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran, ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, berusaha menelusuri setiap wajah pengunjung toko makanan kecil itu, sorotannya menajam ketika melihat target yang ia cari...'gadis bersurai hitam kelam' tersebut. Dengan langkah yang cepat dia mendekat kearah gadis itu lalu menariknya kasar sehingga menjatuhkan gelas ocha yang berada didekat tangan gadis itu.

BLARRR...

Semua perhatian pengunjung mengarah kepada mereka berdua. Wanita tersebut meronta, terlihat enggan ditarik paksa keluar oleh lelaki yang memiliki mata bewarna merah itu.

"ayo pulang!"

"eng-enggak! Lepaskan aku!" si wanita mencoba meronta namun dengan kasarnya lelaki itu menarik nya tambah kuat hingga ia tersungkur.

"BERDIRI! CEPAT PULANG!" kini suara dan kesabaran laki-laki itu benar-benar habis, ia tak terima dengan sikap dari sang gadis. Sang pengunjung mulai tegang, tak kalah tegangnya dengan hinata, ia menatap sedih dan iba kearah gadis itu, ketika hinata ingin menolong gadis itu, sasuke langsung menahan hinata, ia menggenggam hinata lalu menyuruh hinata kembali duduk dengan tenang.

"diam...jangan ikut campur. Cepat habiskan makananmu hyuuga, kita akan memulai misi lagi." Sasuke masih menatap kekejaman lelaki tersebut, tatapannya datar, hinata kembali duduk tenang lalu ia tersipu karena tangan sasuke masih menggenggam erat tangannya.

"u-uchiha-san..ta-tangan-mu." Hinata mencoba menepis tangan sasuke, sasuke menyadarinya dan langsung melepaskan genggamannya.

Dengan terseok-seok, gadis tersebut hanya pasrah ditangan sang pria yang menyeretnya kasar hingga mereka keluar toko sehingga membuat semua pelanggan lega lalu gosip pun mulai menyebar, bisik-demi bisikan.

* * *

Kitsune berhenti melangkahkan kakinya, hingga shionpun memberhentikan langkahnya, ia menatap kitsune. Kitsune tersebut menoleh kearah shion lalu menunjuk kedepan. Shion bisa melihat sebuah rumah yang lumayan disebut kecil berada dihadapan mereka. Rumah itu cukup terang namun mungkin cukup nyaman ditinggali oleh dua orang, disisi rumah itu terdapat sungai jernih yang mengalir tenang, pemandangan yang cukup indah. Shion tersadar dari rasa nyamannya ketika mendengar suara isakan dari kitsune. Sang gadis itu melemas, ia semakin terisak, ia terkulai lemas. Shion berusaha menenangkan kitsune itu, namun kitsune itu tetap menangis.

"na..nande? daijobuka?"

"i-iye' ... ru..rumah ini..a-aku ingat!" kitsune sontak memeluk shion, shion kaget. Pasti ini adalah rumah pelaku keji itu.

"apa mereka yang melakukannya?"

"a-aku tidak ingat..hiks...aku hanya mengingat rumah ini...hiks...a-aku merasa sa-sakit."

Sang kitsune kembali menunjuk kearah rumah itu lalu, mata shion mengikuti arah jari kitsune. Shion membelalakkan kedua matanya ketika ia melihat seorang gadis bersurai hitam kelam yang sedang menatap langit sendu.

"kitsune-sama, apakah kau mengenal gadis itu?" kitsune melihat kearah gadis yang berada didepan rumah tersebut, mata kitsune langsung terbelalak hebat. Rasanya ia tak sanggup melihat wanita itu, hatinya sakit...sangat sakit...seketika ia ketakutan dan berlari kedekapan shion. Shion menyadari reaksi sang kitsune, ia kembali mengelus-elus rambut sang kitsune.

"ayo kita minta pertanggungjawaban kepadanya kitsune-sama." Ujar shion kemudian, kitsune kaget lalu menatap shion.

"ba-bagaimana caranya?"

"pssttt...diam disini dan tunggulah sebentar." Shion menyeringai jahil sehingga membuat kitsune penasaran, benar-benar penasaran. Kitsune hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu berdiam menunggu sambil menatap kerumah itu, ia melihat seorang laki-laki dengan mata bewarna merah memeluk mesra wanita dengan rambut bewarna kelam itu. Kitsune tersentak, hatinya merasakan sakit. Sangat sakit, ia memegangi perutnya yang kini masih membayangkan bahwa ia mengandung. Air mata semakin mengalir deras dipipinya, kakinya kembali lemah, ia menatap lemas kearah pria dan wanita didepannya yang kini sedang bermanis mesra dihadapannya.

* * *

Dibalik pohon yang agak menjulang tinggi dan besar, kedua insan yang kini mengendap-endap berusaha mengintai juga gadis berambut kelam dan juga lelaki dengan mata bewarna merah itu sedang bermesraan .

"ch—dasar pemaksa" ujar sasuke dingin yang masih berusaha mengendapkan dirinya agar tidak ketahuan.

"u-uchiha-san..." wajah hinata mulai memerah merona lagi, lama-kelamaan. Kedua pasangan yang sedang mereka intai semakin mesra dan sang pria semakin mencumbu si gadis. Si gadis hanya pasrah.

"u-uchiha-san..i-ini tak ba-baik." Hinata sangat gugup, ia merasa hal yang sedang ia dan sasuke lakukan benar-benar tak boleh. Rasanya seperti perlakuan tak sopan, ya si wanita hyuuga ini dari kecil telah diajarkan norma dan adab-adab dalam masyarakat. Setiap sopan santun, mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk telah melekat mendarah daging didirinya sejak ia kecil. Sasuke menyadari wajah hinata yang benar-benar memerah lalu ia menyeringai jahil, perlahan ia menggenggam tangan hinata erat, hinata tersentak dan melihat wajah sasuke yang menatapnya tajam.

"hinata..." suara baritone sasuke kini kian melembut, dan-dan apa yang barusan ia katakan? Ia memanggil hinata dengan nama kecilnya untuk pertama kalinya. Hinata agak bergidik, kemudian ia menyadari bahwa sekarang jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah sasuke benar-benar dekat, kedua nafasnya saling beradu, wajah hinata total merah.

"u-uchiha-san..tak boleh be-begini."

"kenapa? Hemp? Aku tau kau mau hinata."

Hinata berusaha melepas tangan sasuke yang kini semakin mendekatkan jarak mereka, jantung hinata berdetak cepat, walaupun sasuke adalah calon suaminya, ia tak harus melakukan hai ini kepadanya, sasuke bisa merasakan badan hinata yang semakin bergetar. Sasuke tambah menyeringai jahil. Ia terkekeh melihat reaksi si gadis hyuuga yang ada dihadapnnya kini.

"hentikan bodoh! Kau membuat hyuuga-chan sakit jantung."

Sasuke mengenali suara ini, ia merasakan cakra ini lagi. Ya...si ROH aneh telah kembali ketubuh hinata. Sasuke melepaskan tangannya yang berada dipinggang hinata lalu menatap shion datar.

"ini kasusmu selanjutnya? Heh—"

Shion mengangguk pelan lalu ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Sasuke tertawa meremehkan melihat gaya norak shion.

"aku sama sekali tak terintimidasi olehmu, Roh jelek. Kau mengganggu permainkanku!"

"masaka? Sepertinya kau benar-benar menyukainya. Gomen!" ujar shion santai sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu menurunkannya santai.

"ayo bekerja, tak banyak waktu lagi." Shion menarik tangan sasuke kearah rumah tersebut. Sasuke menahannya.

"jangan gegabah. Ayo kesini, mendekatlah sebentar. Pinjam bellmu." Shion mengernyit aneh, lalu dia melepaskan kepangnya dan memberikan bell tersebut kepada lelaki didepannya, lelaki tersebut mengambilnya cepat lalu menggores-goreskan bell tersebut keseluruh anatomi tangan kekarnya sehingga membuat bajunya agak koyak-koyak seperti habis terjatuh dari jurang. Shion kaget dan panik.

"apa yang kau lakukan pria onyx? Kau melukai dirimu sendiri! Kembalikan bellnya." Sasuke menjauhkan bell yang ingin dicapai shion. Sasuke malah menyeringai lalu menarik tangan shion dan kini...ia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada baju shion.

"kita harus terlihat tersesat." Ujar sasuke singkat dan jawaban itu memuaskan shion. Setelah aksi mereka selesai, shion memasang kembali bell tersebut lalu, ia menatap kearah tempat kitsune berada. Kitsune menatap shion yang melambai-lambaikan tangan kearahnya. Kitsune kaget lalu ia cepat-cepat mendekat.

"kitsune-sama, dengan begini kita akan selamat." Kitsune tampak senang, sedang sasuke mengernyit aneh melihat shion yang berbicara tak jelas dengan angin yang ada didepannya, sasuke tau ia berbicara dengan roh, namun...sasuke sama sekali tak dapat melihat roh itu, ia hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"apa dia musang berekor sembilan?"

"bukan musang pria onyx...tapi, rubah."

"ch—sama saja." Sasuke memandang 'makhluk' itu meremehkan.

"pria onyx, kau tak boleh membuatnya bertambah sedih. Dia kehilangan ingatannya ketika mati, ia tak tau siapa yang membunuhnya, dan juga—anaknya, anak dalam kandungannya tewas." Shion berusaha membuat sasuke tersentuh namun sasuke hanya menatapnya masih dengan ekspresi datar.

"kalau begitu, ayo kita hancurkan misteri bodohnya." Ujar sasuke kemudian menarik tangan shion, sehingga membuat sang kitsune hilang. Shion terkejut lalu ia menepis genggaman sasuke. Sasuke tersentak lalu menatap shion tidak setuju.

"kenapa?"

"pria onyx, sekarang aku sedang bekerja. Mohon jangan sentuh aku!" sasuke melengos lalu tertawa meremehkan, ia meninggalkan shion yang masih menatap kearahnya kaget karena ia berhasil mengeluarkan ekspresi yang membuatnya tercengang. Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan lalu berlalu.

Shion mengakuinya, shion mengakui bahwa akting sasuke benar-benar TOP CER... shion yakin jika ia berada di dunia aktris, ia akan mendapat penghargaan lebih dari 100 kali.

Tanpa skenario, dia sudah terpincang-pincang seakan-akan baru dimakan srigala, shion bisa mendengar erangan-erangan kesakitan yang ia keluarkan, kitsune menepuk pelan bahu shion, shion menoleh kearah kitsune dan shion bisa melihat kitsune cekikikan merasa terhibur dengan perlakuan sasuke.

Jujur, perut shion juga agak terkocok melihat tingkahnya. Shion menyusul sasuke lalu melakukan aksi yang sama.

Kedua insan yang tengah bercumbu tersebut, merasakan kehadiran mereka berdua. Tatapan sasuke semakin lirih dan terlihat kesakitan, begitu pula shion yang mengerang.

"to—long~~~~" ujar shion sambil mengerang seperti zombie. Sasuke gelagapan melihat akting jelek shion, dengan cepat ia menendang kaki shion pelan sehingga shion agak menjerit pelan. 'diamlah' itulah arti dari tatapan sasuke sekarang sehingga membuat shion benar-benar sebal.

Sang pria dengan warna mata merah itu, terlihat sangat terganggu, sedang sang wanita merasa malu hingga dengan cepat dan sigap merapikan bajunya yang hampir berantakan lalu mendekati sasuke dan shion yang tekapar tak berdaya didepan rumah mereka.

"minumlah..." ujar wanita itu setelah ia menolong sasuke dan shion barusan. Ia mengizinkan mereka berdua untuk inap sementara, lalu dengan sukarela meminjami mereka beberapa baju dan tak lupa ia memperban luka yang dialami keduanya lalu sekarang ia menyodorkan ocha hangat kepada mereka.

Shion mengangguk sok anggun lalu dengan pelan mencoba meminum ocha tersebut, sedang sasuke hanya memandang shion dengan tatapan intimidasi, 'sok manis' ia menyeringai lalu dengan sengaja menyenggol siku shion sehingga membuat ocha yang ada ditangannya hampir tumpah. Untung shion bisa mempertahankan gelas ocha tersebut, ia menatap tajam kearah sasuke. Wanita tersebut tersenyum lembut melihat aksi keduanya.

"kalian benar-benar lucu. Ahh..benar, perkenalkan nama saya sayuri matsuri." Gadis bersurai kelam—yang bernama matsuri itu menundukkan kepalanya. Shion membalasnya sedang sasuke tetap santai menatap sekeliling rumah itu,interiornya yang membuat sasuke agak kagum.

"aku shion, dan dia adalah sasuke."

"shion...? itu nama yang bagus. Aku tinggal disini dengan suamiku, iruma sayuri." Pria dengan Kedua mata bewarna merah darah itu keluar dari kamarnya, lalu duduk bergabung di ruang tengah.

"saya iruma sayuri." Ujarnya ramah namun sasuke hanya menatapnya intens tak suka, pria dan wanita ini mencurigakan. Shion juga merasakan hal tersebut, sedari tadi perhatian shion sudah teralihkan, ia melihat kitsune yang menatap tajam kearah matsuri dan iruma, pandangan kebencian dan kesedihan menyelimuti matanya yang berkabung. Tatapan cinta hilang terganti dengan kebencian.

Dengan anggunnya, matsuri meminum ochanya, lalu tiba-tiba ...

"apa kau punya seekor rubah?" tanya shion polos sehingga membuat matsuri yang tengah meminum ochanya tersedak. Hal itu membuat shion menyeringai kearah matsuri. Lalu ia kembali menampilkan ekspresi ramahnya.

"ha'i kami punya." Ujar iruma membalas perkataan shion.

"benarkah? Pantas saja rumah kalian wangi rubah."

"ahh..soukana." iruma hanya membalas dengan jawaban seadanya, matsuri sudah menatap tajam kearah shion sedari tadi, tatapan matsuri sangat dingin. Sasuke menyadari tatapan matsuri, badan matsuri terlihat sangat gemetar dan juga lemas. Peluh mulai terlihat didahinya. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah iruma, lelaki itu masih tersikap biasa dan terlihat ramah, bukan...tatapan itu sebenarnya bukan biasa namun dengan teliti sasuke menelusuri yang menjadi pandangan 'biasa' nya iruma. Ya, lelaki itu menatap kearah shion, ia bukan menatap biasa shion namun menatap 'mesum'. Ia terlihat seperti menikmati pandangannya terhadap tubuh shion (tepatnya milik hinata) yang kinclong.

Merasa tidak suka dan kesal, sasuke beranjak dari duduknya, sehingga membuat ketiga insan diruangan itu menatapnya heran.

"sepertinya badanku mulai lelah, boleh aku istirahat duluan? Matsuri-san?" ujar sasuke agak sopan. Matsuri yang masih berkeringat dingin hanya mengangguk pelan. Shion masih menatap bingung kearah sasuke, sasuke balik menatap shion lalu mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Shion mengangguk pelan.

Sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.00 malam, udara semakin dingin dan suasana malam semakin mencekam. Shion tidur dengan lelapnya dibalik futon yang hangat itu. Tapi, tiba-tiba ia terusik mendengar pintu shoji yang bergeser. Shion membuka kedua matanya lalu melirik kearah pintu shoji yang ada didekatnya. Ia melihat kedua pasang kaki berada tepat didepan wajahnya. Badan shion merinding, ia bisa merasakan seringaian dan tawa licik dari pria itu—iruma.

Shion ketakutan, ia terbangun dari tempat tidurnya, lalu ia terlonjak kaget.

"i...iruma-san?" shion berusaha bangun lalu menjauh dari iruma yang tengah berpakaian seperti ninja, namun beda sekali, ia kelihatan seperti perampok ninja, ditangannya sudah ada pisau yang tajam. Shion merinding.

"a-apa yang akan k-kau lakukan?"

"hemmm...aku ingin tubuhmu, shion-san." Seringaian dan tawa dari iruma membuat shion semakin bergidik. Iruma mendekatkan dirinya kearah shion yang ketakutan.

"ke-kenapa kau la-lakukan ini! Pergi kau!"

"karena kau sangat indah. Kau cocok sekali, sangat cocok! Hahahahahahaha..."

Shion ingin berlari keluar namun, dengan cepat iruma membius shion dengan sebuah kain yang sudah ia beri serbuk pelumpuh. Shion terlemas, badannya terkulai lemah tumbang namun dengan sigap iruma meraih tubuh indah milik hinata itu. Seringaian iruma makin menyeramkan. Dengan sedikit teknik, ia menggendong shion lalu membawanya lompat ala ninja sambil keluar dari kediaman rumahnya. Shion tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, ia hanya pasrah melihat senyum iruma yang jahat itu. Iruma sampai kesebuah tebing. Tebing yang tinggi...dimana ternyata dipuncak tebing itu terdapat sebuah kuil kecil tak terurus yang terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Iruma memasuki kuil tersebut lalu membiarkan tubuh mungil nan indah milik hinata tertidur lemas di atas sebuah meja panjang yang mirip seperti tempat tidur.

"a-apa yang akan k-kau la-lakukan?" ujar shion terbata-bata. Iruma mengeluarkan pisaunya lagi lalu mengasah-asah pisau tersebut sambil duduk di sudut meja pinjang tersebut. Ia tersenyum licik kearah shion, matanya yang bewarna merah darah benar-benar menyeramkan belum lagi kedua mata tersebut teterpa cahaya bulan purnama penuh. Air mata shion menetes, bukan...bukan karena iruma. Namun hati shion terasa tercabik melihat kitsune yang sangat tersiksa didekat pemuda bernama iruma itu. Isakan dan juga bentakan ingin rasanya ia ungkapkan namun...apa daya? Dia hanya seorang roh. Tak ada hak dan tak akan bisa untuk berbicara kembali dengan iruma.

"k-kau pi-pikir, ke-ketika sesorang mati, maka semua urusan akan selesai?"

Iruma berhenti mengasah pisaunya, lalu menatap shion tajam.

"apa maksudmu heh—kau sama sekali tak tau tentang mati."

"kau dihantuinya iruma-san, kitsune sangat kecewa kepadamu."

Tatapan iruma semakin tajam kearah shion. "URUSAI! DIAMLAH! Dia yang bodoh heh—sangat mudah menggunakannya bukan HAH? HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAH..."

Iruma semakin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, caranya tertawa benar-benar menyeramkan seperti ingin menelan bumi dan sekelilingnya, suaranya memecahkan kesunyian dimalam purnama penuh itu.

Shion bungkam, ia melihat iruma yang menimang-nimang pisaunya yang terlihat sudah cukup mantap untuk MENUSUK orang. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu keluar kuil, shion bisa menyaksikan hal yang dilakukan lelaki busuk itu, iruma mulai memasang jimat-jimat supranatural dan juga palang-palang iblis. Ia menggambar sebuah lingkaran, ya...shion mengenali tanda itu 'tetragram maton' begitulah orang sering menyebutkannya, yakni segel iblis.

Beberapa menit kemudian, seseorang datang. Seorang wanita yang terlihat kelam, badannnya dibalut dengan yukata serba hitam nan elegan, lalu ia memakai topi caping yang dilapisi kain hitam transparan, shion bisa melihat betapa menornya lipstik wanita itu, dan sepertinya shion mengetahui wanita tersebut.

Matsuri-san...

Gumam shion kaget, ternyata bukan hanya iruma yang ikut campur pembunuhan ini melainkan matsuri juga menjadi seorang yang tidak punya hati seperti iruma.

Shion bisa melihat seringaian licik penuh kemenangan milik iruma yang mengarah kepadanya.

"ma..mana..sa-sasuke?" iruma terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan shion, lalu ia menjentikkan jarinya sehingga kini ia bisa melihat pemandangan yang mengejutkan, kuil tersebut roboh seketika menjadi jaring-jaring kubus, shion bisa melihat jelas bulan yang terang dan juga suasana dingin mencekam disekelilingnya dan juga ia bisa melihat wajah sasuke yang diikat disebuah pohon yang berada didepannya, wajah sasuke lemas yang sepertinya ia juga diberi bius lemas yang berbahaya itu oleh sang iblis iruma. Shion tambah gemetar, ia merasakan bahwa tangan dingin iruma menyentuh tubuh hinata dari ujung kaki sampai keujung rambut sehingga membuat shion bergidik. Shion mencoba memberontak tapi entah bius macam apa yang diberi oleh sang jahat iruma kepadanya, sampai-sampai Uchiha Sasuke sang mantan nuke-nin pun tergerai keok oleh bius itu.

"shion-san, bisa kita mulai ritualnya?"

Pertanyaan dari iruma tak shion jawab, ia hanya menggeram dan giginya bergemeretak, iruma semakin tersenyum setan kearahnya.

Dengan pasrah, matsuri melangkahkan kakinya ketengah tengah lingkaran setan itu, 'tetragram maton', wajah iruma semakin nyengir, kemudian ia mengambil posisi yang tepat juga dibawah sinar bulan purnama.

Sebuah kekuatan magis mulai terasa menyilaukan pandangan shion, badannya terasa bergetar, seperti dicabik-cabik dan juga sangat sakit.

'oh—kami sama...aku tak ingin menunggu 400 tahun lagi.'

Shion benar-benar bersedih saat ini, ia sudah lelah menunggu selama 400 tahun menunggu waktu ini, namun kenapa ia harus mengalami hal menyeramkan seperti ini lagi? Kenapa kekuatan magis selalu menghantui dirinya, apakah kutukan ini akan terus berlanjut? Kami-sama maafkan aku dan tolong ampunilah aku. Shion bergumam sendiri dalam hatinya.

Si pria iblis itu mulai mendekati tubuh hinata.

"AAAAKKKHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." jeritan matsuri mulai terdengar, seperti suara yang sangat kesakitan. Sinar terang membakar tubuh matsuri, shion benar-benar kaget, membelalak lebar dan TRIPLE SHOCK.

"INILAH SAATNYA ! HHAAAAAAAAHAAAHHHHAAAA" iruma menarik tinggi-tinggi pisau yang berada ditangannya keatas melewati tinggi badannya lalu menusukkannya ketubuh Hinata.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA..."

Jeritan itu terdengar lagi mengoyak sepinya malam, darah bercucuran dimana-mana. Darah itu terlihat sangatlah segar, mengundang banyak satan yang datang dan menyaksikan ritual menyeramkan itu, para iblis berebutan memakani dan menggerayangi tubuh yang berpeluh dingin itu, darahnya dijadikan santapan yang sangat lezat bagi mereka, mereka sangat puas memakan darah yang bercucuran itu.

Seringaian licik tergambar jelas diwajah iblis itu, tatapan matanya tajam bagai elang yang terbang dimalam hari, dengan arogansinya dia menyeringai senang melihat pemandangan menjijikkan itu. Mata merahnya yang sangat gelap dan kelam itu seakan senang mendapat mangsa kali ini. Sudah lama ia tak menikmati momen-momen seperti ini.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"sepertinya badanku mulai lelah, boleh aku istirahat duluan? Matsuri-san?" ujar sasuke agak sopan. Matsuri yang masih berkeringat dingin hanya mengangguk pelan. Shion masih menatap bingung kearah sasuke, sasuke balik menatap shion lalu mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Shion mengangguk pelan.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11.30 malam, pintu shoji tergeser. Shion bisa melihat sesosok berambut raven itu memasuki kamarnya.

"dengarkan rencanaku." Ujarnya serius.

"aku rasa, matsurilah yang membunuh kitsune, pria onyx."

"kau salah bodoh! Iruma lah otak dibalik semua ini, aku sudah memperhatikannya sebelum kau bertemu dengannya. Kami sempat bertemu mereka di kedai makanan. Kau tau? Betapa kejam perlakuannya kepada matsuri?" shion menggeleng bingung mendengar pendapat sasuke.

"tidak mungkin pria onyx, kau tidak lihat betapa mesranya mereka tadi, dan juga matsuri lebih tersentak ketika mendengarku mengatakan 'rubah'"

"kau itu bodoh sekali!" sasuke menjetik jidat shion lagi. " kau tak melihat betapa nanar dan pasrahnya muka matsuri. Dia korban!"

"aku tidak mengerti maksudmu!"

"karena itu, aku harus membuatmu mengerti dengan situasi. Aktinglah yang benar seakan kau tidak tau apa-apa. Biarlah kitsune memperhatikanmu, mungkin saja dia akan mengingatnya nanti. Kau mengerti?" shion masih melongo kearah sasuke, sasuke terlihat kesal.

"aishhh...hanya dengar dan LAKUKAN!" ujar sasuke penuh penekanan dalam kata lakukan. Shion menelan salivanya lalu mengangguk pasrah.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Lelaki berambut raven itu menyeringai penuh kemenangan dengan monster susan-oo yang berada dibelakangnya. Shion kaget melihat sasuke, ternyata sasuke lebih menyeramkan dari iruma. Dengan kasarnya. Sasuke memerintahkan susan-oo untuk membantai badan iruma sampai berkeping keping, benar-benar psikopat. Badan dan darah yang dimiliki iruma benar-benar berbeda dari manusia biasa, iruma memang benar-benar iblis berdarah dingin. Dia bukan manusia tapi IBLIS.

Shion bisa memperhatikan para iblis yang lain menikmati badan dan darah iruma, iblis benar-benar mengerikan. Seketika itu, shion melihat malaikat kematian bergerombolan datang menyeret si iblis iruma. Lalu, pandangan shion kembali lirih melihat kitsune yang masih terisak. Kitsune mendekati para malaikat kematian lalu ia menunduk meminta maaf. Malaikat kematian hanya menatapnya datar dan tajam, dengan kasar, kitsune ditarik dan diikat juga oleh malaikat kematian itu. Kitsune dan iruma kembali bertemu, iruma menatap kitsune. Tidak, bukan tatapan kebencian,,,,tapi tatapan penuh kasih sayang.

Tanpa diketahui oleh malaikat kematian yang mulai menyeret mereka berdua, tangan mereka berdua saling memegang satu sama lain dan berbagi kehangatan. Benar-benar romantis. Kitsune menoleh sebentar kearah shion lalu tersenyum tulus, shion membalas senyuman kitsune lalu cairan bening tak dapat ditahan lagi oleh shion.

"kalau ada audisi pemilihan gadis merepotkan, aku akan menominasikan kau sebagai pemenang unggulnya." Sasuke masih memperban luka-luka yang berada ditubuh hinata sambil mengeluarkan hinaan-hinaan yang keji.

"kau bahkan melukai tubuh tunanganku." Ucapnya ketus, shion masih memandang lirih kearah bulan tanpa memperdulikan satu kalimatpun yang keluar dari mulut sasuke. Sasuke geram lalu menarik dagu hinata agar memandangnya. Shion bisa merasakan tatapan kesal itu.

"sekarang kau yang perban!"

"bagaimana bisa? Badan hinata kan lumpuh. Kau tau, bius itu adalah serbuk yang sangat fatal.

"ck...mendokusai!" sasuke menjauh dari shion lalu bersender ke pohon yang berada di samping nya. Dia berusaha membalut lukanya yang hanya 'sedikit' itu sendiri. Shion masih membayangkan peristiwa romantis tadi.

"ne...pria onyx. Kau ingin mendengar cerita dari kitsune?"

Sasuke menatap kesal shion dan rasanya malas untuk mendengar cerita yang sepertinya tidak menarik itu, tapi karena sasuke ikut andil dalam pertarungan tadi, sasuke dengan terpaksa akan mendengarnya kali ini saja.

"hn" hanya kedua huruf ambigu yang sasuke ucapkan, shion tersenyum lalu memulai ceritanya.

**KITSUNE STORY**

Mayu, nama gadis cantik itu, ya...didesa ini tinggalah seorang yang sangat terpandang bernama mayu. Paras maupun hatinya sangat dikagumi dan dilirik oleh banyak pria. Hampir seluruh pria desa melamarnya, kekuatan seorang kitsune salah satunya adalah menarik hati pria. Mereka terkenal licik, namun berbeda dengan mayu, ia tak ada keinginan untuk memakan hati pria-pria yang datang kepadanya. Ia hanya membiarkan mereka melamarnya dan ia tinggal menolak begitu saja. Sampai suatu saat ia bertemu matsuri, seorang wanita yang lemah lembut dan baik hati. Melihat mayu yang hidup sendiri, akhirnya matsuri mengajaknya untuk tinggal dirumah miliknya dan suaminya Iruma.

Saat itu, iruma sangat baik dan perhatian sehingga membuat Mayu jatuh hati, namun karena iruma adalah suami matsuri, ia tak pernah ada maksud untuk merebut iruma. Namun pada suatu malam, matsuri memutuskan pulang terlambat karena ada suatu urusan. Iruma ternyata juga menyimpan sebuah perasaan terhadap Mayu, sebenarnya ia menikahi matsuri hanya karena kehendak hati klannya. Hal itu tanpa didasari rasa cinta sedikitpun.

Iruma yang tak dapat menahan gejolaknya malam itu, menggerayangi mayu. Dan mayu yang terpaksa harus melayaninya juga, mereka berdua telah kehilangan akal pada malam itu sehingga karena kenikmatan yang masing-masing mereka rasakan mereka tak menyadari bahwa matsuri memperhatikan tingkah laku mereka. Matsuri sangat marah dan kecewa terhadap mereka. Sehingga ia pun mulai bertindak bodoh, ia juga kehilangan akal sehatnya. Tiap malam bulan purnama ia berharap iblis mendatanginya dan mengabulkan satu permintaannya, hingga pada suatu malam keinginannya terkabul, sebuah iblis yang menakutkan mendatanginya, matanya merah menyala kelaparan. Matsuri memohon kepada iblis itu untuk merebut kembali suaminya dari Mayu.

Pada dasarnya, sebelum menikahi matsuri dahulu, iruma telah menyimpan rasa cinta dengan Mayu. Ia tidak menginginkan kecantikan mayu, ia mencintai mayu tulus. Namun, matsuri yang begitu serakah, memaksa klannya untuk melamar iruma yang notabenenya klan Sayuri itu Miskin dan mudah DIBANTAI. Ketika klan sayuri menolak, matsuri memerintahkan anak buahnya menghabisi satu persatu sayuri tanpa harus ketahuan oleh iruma. Iruma yang menggelayut dalam duka pun terselamatkan oleh matsuri yang pura-pura bersikap seperti malaikat. Itulah taktik busuk yang dimiliki matsuri sebenarnya.

Iblis itu merasuki iruma, dan jadilah dia iruma yang sangat kejam dan penuh dengan gejolak nafsu. Setiap malam bulan purnama, sebelum dan sesudah alias 3 hari pertengahan bulan yakni bulan purnama ia akan memakan korban untuk memenuhi gejolaknya. Tak lupa pula jika ia tak mendapat mangsa maka matsuri yang akan terkena nafsunya. Matsuri merasa tersiksa, tak tahan akan hal itu akhirnya sadar dan ia meminta maaf kepada Mayu, saat itu Mayu memang lagi mengandung anak Iruma. Matsuri mengajak Mayu untuk kabur dari Iruma karena jika Mayu berada disisi iruma lebih lama, maka janin yang dikandungnya akan benar-benar dimakan iruma.

Malam kelam itulah, ketika matsuri dan mayu kabur. Tanpa mereka sadari intrik mereka telah diketahui duluan oleh iruma iblis. Ia membius mayu lebih dahulu dan ingin dijadikan korban, matsuri harus TETAP PATUH kepada iruma, atau kesakitan akan menggerogotinya seumur hidup. Antara takut dan tak tega, matsuri menurut pasrah. Ketika ritual dimulai, mayu hanya pasrah juga namun matsuri sangat tak tega melakukan hal ini kepada mayu, sebenarnya Matsuri tak pernah menyalahkan Mayu, ia tak pernah menganggap Mayu sebagai penghalangnya, walau awalnya ia jahat memisahkannya dengan iruma. Mayu tetaplah Mayu, gadis yang baik dan polos. Matsuri merasa bahwa dialah kriminalnya, dan dia yang harus menjadi korban, Mayu tak salah apa-apa. Ketika iruma sedang mencapai sensasi bulan purnama penuh itu, Matsuri dengan tanggap menarik Mayu dan menggantikan posisi mayu dengan dirinya, iruma iblis sangat marah. Ia ngamuk, melihat mayu yang kabur, ia tak ikhlas. Ia mengejar mayu, matsuri juga berusaha menolong mayu, dia menyusul namun sialnya... pisau yang ada ditangan iruma telah dilempar iruma hingga menancap keperut kanan mayu dan karena malam itu sangat gelap, mayu malang jatuh menuruni tebing dan akhirnya kepalanya terbentur keras sehingga diapun tewas mengenaskan, iruma iblis menyeringai, ia puas...janin yang mayu miliki ia makan tak bersisa hingga darahnya berceceran sampai kemana-mana. Setelah itu ia mencari matsuri yang berhasil melarikan diri darinya. Maka iruma pun mengejar matsuri, sampai mati iblis itu tetap ingin menghukum keserakahan matsuri, hingga ia juga mati TAK BERSISA.

**KITSUNE STORY END**

"ternyata, cinta bisa juga mencelakai kita..." ujar shion lirih mengakhiri ceritanya. Sasuke hanya menyeringai tanpa menanggapi apa kata shion. Ia juga melihat sinar bulan yang begitu damai malam itu.

"cinta, kadang berbahaya bagi kita. Karena, itu...sekeras apapun kita menentang takdir maka, takdir tetaplah takdir, ada yang bisa kau gubah dan ada yang tak bisa kau gubah. Jika kau memaksakan takdir yang tak dapat kau gubah tersebut, maka kau sendiri yang akan tersakiti." Air mata menetes lagi dari pelupuk shion.

Sasuke memandangi shion seksama, "kau memang sudah sangat tua..."

"hum...aku lebih banyak pengalaman darimu pria onyx. Umurku lebih dari 400 tahun."

Sasuke menyeringai, lalu tersenyum tulus saat itu juga menatap shion yang masih menatap bulan malam itu. Andai jika shion menoleh kearah sasuke, ia akan melihat perubahan seringaian diwajah sasuke saat itu.

Ketika memandangi wajah hinata, sasuke merasakan hal yang aneh lagi. Ia benar-benar merasa telah meninggalkan sesuatu.

Sasuke sudah berulang kali mengingat hal itu, namun apapun itu...sasuke tak bisa menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara dirinya, hyuuga hinata dan juga shion yang telah berangsur-angsur dan secara perlahan mengubah takdir mereka...

Tanpa mereka sadari, sedikit demi sedikit tali takdir diantara mereka yang kusut digulung paksa oleh shion.

**=ToBeContinue=**

#A.N

Gimana misi kali ini? Apakah cerita kitsunenya menarik? :D sebelumnya author minta maaf kalau ch ini mengecewakan dimana sasuhinanya belum mencolok. Hehe ^^a ...

Dan terima kasih kepada para readers yang udah mau kasih review, favs atau sekedar baca, aku hargai itu karena setiap komentar membuatku semangat membuat 1 chapter tanpa henti :D

Semoga para readers tetap setia menunggu romansa sasuhina di depannya, mohon bersabar, author akan berusaha

THANKS TO : | hinatauchiha69 | hanano | azzahra | anniewez | | and all silent readers XXD

BALASAN REVIEW :

Hinatauchiha69 : iya, sasuhina nya belum waktunya :D author mau nonjolin shionnya dikit dulu, mungkin dipertengahan akan dibahas sasuhinanya lebih banyak. Soalnya juga ceritanya mau nuntasin 10 kebajikan yang menjadi tanggung jawab shion . Makasih udah review, review lagi yahh~~ XXD

Anniewez : iya, author usahakan, makasih udah review, review lagi ya :D


	7. Chapter 7 - MAGICAL TRIANGLE SNOW

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuHina, SasuShion

Rating : T/M (bingung mau nentuin apa, mungkin gak ada limenya, hanya ada aksi sasuke yang agak jahil karena sedang menggoda~~~ =3= ahhhh biar reader aja yang nentuin,,, HOHOH #digaplok reader XXD)

Genre : Mysteri, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Fantasy,Drama

Warning : GAJE, GARING, segala macam kesalahan mohon dimaafkan..HOHOHO \(^o^)/

#OOOO...MINNA-SAN ! baru beberapa jam CH.6 di publish :D, ini adalah bonus untuk readers :3

CH.7 coming...wondergrave here~~~~~ XXD di wondergrave akan menjadikan naruto sebagai Cameo aja, utusan tsunade untuk memeriksa keadaan sasuke dan hinata sekaligus melakukan penyelidikan hohoho...intinya naruto berperan detektif (detektif yang bodoh) #PLAKK *dikeroyok fans naruto* XXD

Ok...enjoy this chapter :3

**THE BELL BESIDE YOU **

**CHAPTER 7 : MAGICAL TRIANGLE SNOW**

Hari telah menunjukkan pukul 06.00 seorang pria bersurai kuning dan berkulit tan masih merasa malas untuk beranjak dari hibernasi nyamannya. Ketika sinar matahari mengintip dari sela-sela jendelanya dan menerpa wajahnya, dia mengerang kuat lalu menarik selimut yang terlihat sudah sangat berantakan karena posisi tidurnya yang sangat lasak. Sinar matahari tak ingin kalah, panasnya mentari pagi pun akhirnya membuat pria itu menyerah, dengan geram dan dengan mata yang masih ½ terbuka ia beranjak dari futonnya lalu bergerak menuju ofuro apartemen miliknya. Dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang gerah lalu mengambil handuk dan masuk ke ofuro. Beberapa menit kemudian dia dengan gerakan agak gesit melesat memakai bajunya mengingat ia sudah dipesankan oleh nenek tsunade untuk menjalankan sebuah misi rahasia hari ini.

Suasana konohagakure dipagi hari masih lumayan sepi, hanya ada ninja-ninja yang berusaha mengambil formasi untuk pengamanan hari ini, naruto dengan santainya memperhatikan suasana pagi ini, sambil menghirup udara segar nan mantap di desa konohagakure itu. Mengingat ia akan menjalani misi rahasia, naruto mempercepat langkahnya agar salah satu temannya tidak bertemu dengannya dan bertanya apa yang akan dilakukannya. Syukurlah, ia sekarang sudah berada didepan pintu ruangan hokage. Naruto mengetuk pintu pelan.

Tok..tok..tok..

"masuk" setelah mendengar suara wanita yang kelihatannya kelelahan itu, naruto membuka pintu dan ternyata dugaannya benar, nenek tsunade lembur lagi, mukanya sangat pucat dan juga terlihat lingkaran menghitam yang samar dikantung matanya. Naruto menahan tawanya karena ia takut dihajar oleh wanita yang menjadi salah satu dari legenda tiga sannin didepannya ini.

"kenapa kau lambat?"

"ehehe...gomen nenek tsunade. Aku lembur tadi malam." Naruto membalas tsunade dengan cengiran tiga jari miliknya yang khas.

"jangan mengejekku naruto."

"aku tidak bermaksud nenek tsunade."

Tsunade memegang sebuah dokumen lalu ia melirik ke naruto kembali, ia menatap naruto kali ini dengan serius, sedang naruto masih berusaha menahan tawanya.

"cukup naruto. Sekarang kita bahas misinya."

"—misi kali ini, sangat rahasia. Jangan sampai ninja-ninja lainnya mengetahui hal ini. Kau harus menyusul sasuke dan hinata ke daerah demons, seharusnya mereka sudah sampai kedaerah tersebut. Tetapi ada juga kemungkinan mereka belum sampai."

Naruto menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya tidak mengerti apa maksud tsunade kali ini, ia kembali menampilkan cengirannya.

"intinya bisa kau perjelas nenek?"

"hhhhh...sudah kuduga—"

"—apa kau masih mengingat daerah demons, sewaktu itu aku pernah memberimu misi untuk membantu seorang miko bernama shion." Tsunade melemparkan sebuah dokumen kearah naruto, naruto mengambil dokumen tersebut lalu membacanya seksama, naruto mengangguk-angguk menandakan dia ingat kepada misi tersebut.

"ahhh...tentang monster moryo itu ya? Ohohoho...saya ingat nenek tsunade. Tapi, kenapa sasuke dan hinata kesana? Kenapa juga aku harus menyusul mereka?haaahhhhh..."

Naruto membelalakkan matanya tiba-tiba, seperti mengingat hal yang tertinggal, tsunade hanya memperhatikannya.

"tapi, sasuke dan hinata kan harus bertunangan, apa mereka kabur nenek tsunade?"

"bukan kabur, tapi ada sedikit masalah."

"ma—salah?"

"hemp...apa kau tau rumor tentang kematian miko shion? Terdengar masih sangat misteri dan dirahasiakan."

"ahh..iya, apa kau memintaku menyelidikinya nenek?"

"sabar dan dengarkan dahulu penjelasanku—" naruto terdiam mendengar nada bicara tsunade yang tegas namun masih terdengar aksen lelahnya.

"—sebenarnya, hinata telah dirasuki oleh rohnya shion."

Naruto kaget, lalu dia berusaha mengingat-ingat pertemuannya dengan hinata didepan kantor hokage beberapa hari yang lalu, naruto langsung menatap tsunade penuh arti.

"ya, aku bertemu dengannya beberapa hari ini, dan hinata sangat berbeda. Tapi, kerasukan apa mungkin? Memang roh bisa seenaknya?"

"karena itulah naruto, aku tidak tau hal ini berbahaya atau tidak. Namun, kurasa dia memanglah arwah shion, dia memiliki bell pemberian ibu shion."

"oh..itu adalah cakra perlindungan dan merupakan segel dari monster moryo." Ujar naruto semangat melanjutkan perkataan tsunade.

"ya, kau benar. Intinya, aku meminta kau menyelidiki pergerakan mereka sambil berpura-pura mendapat perintah dariku untuk menolong mereka."

"untuk apa diselidiki? Apa kau mencurigai uchiha dan hyuuga menjadi tersangka?" tatapan naruto agak geram karena nenek didepannya ini seperti menuduh teman sekaligus rival tersayangnya.

"bisa saja naruto, kau jangan lupa bahwa sasuke adalah nuke-nin dulunya. Dia sangat berbahaya dan sudah banyak memporak-porandakan desa demi desa. Sehingga tak pelak telah banyak membunuh orang yang tidak ada salah sama sekali." Naruto menatap tsunade tajam, ia tak setuju dengan pendapat tsunade yang menginterupsi sasuke.

"aku jamin sasuke tak bersalah!"

BRAKK... tsunade memukul mejanya keras, sehingga membuat naruto agak tersentak namun masih mempertahankan tatapan sinisnya.

"patuhi saja! Kalau kau memang tidak suka, buktikanlah! Buktikan bahwa sasukemu itu tidak bersalah. Jangan membuat masalah tambah runyam naruto, karena itu aku memerintahkan kau satu-satunya orang yang pernah dicintai shion bukan? Dia pernah mengajakmu tinggal. Mungkin jika denganmu, roh shion ingin berbicara. Iya atau bukan sasuke pelakunya, kau akan menjelaskan hal itu kepadaku selesai kau melakukan misimu nanti. Jangan berani membantah lebih banyak naruto."

Naruto tak bergeming dari tatapan sinisnya namun ia kembali berpikir dan berusaha mencerna kata-kata tsunade barusan. Ia berpikir cukup lama sehingga membuat suasana hening seketika selama 5 menit.

"apa kau mengerti? Sekarang keluarlah, dan laksanakan misimu diam-diam."

Tsunade kembali tenggelam dalam dokumen dan gulungan yang bertumpuk dimejanya, sedang naruto hanya menatapnya sebentar lalu dengan langkah yang pelan, ia keluar dari ruangan hokage dan cepat-cepat melesat agar tidak ketahuan oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

* * *

Bunyi percikan api yang sebentar lagi padam memecahkan keheningan gua yang berada tak jauh dari sebuah gunung salju yang curam. Sasuke sedang berusaha merebus sebuah ramuan yang diperintahkan oleh sebuah roh didepannya, roh beserta tubuh orang itu masih terkulai lemas sambil memperhatikan tengku yang sedang dididihkan tersebut.

"apa tubuh hyuuga masih kaku?" tanya sasuke kemudian memecahkan suara percikan api. Shion hanya mengedipkan matanya dan sasuke mengerti akan kedipan itu.

"ya, masih kaku. Maafkan aku pria onyx, tubuh tunanganmu jadi seperti ini." Shion merasa sangat bersalah karena tubuh hinata tak dapat bergerak sedari peristiwa kemarin. Padahal niat shion hanya ingin mengerjakan kebajikan, ia sama sekali tidak tau kalau mengerjakan kebajikan itu cukup berbahaya juga, baru kali ini ia berhadapan dengan iblis sesungguhnya. Iblis yang diselubungi nafsu dan kejahatan. Shion sangat-sangat-merasa bersalah, bius macam apa yang diberikan iblis itu. Shion hanya bisa berharap pada resep obat yang pernah ia pelajari dahulu, obat tradisional memang lama bereaksi namun setidaknya obat tersebut bisa menyembuhkan juga, alias tak kalah manjur dengan antibiotik.

"makanya, sudah kukatakan kalau kebajikan atau apalah itu hanya menyusahkan."

"maaf... aku tak bermaksud. Lain kali, aku akan berhati-hati."

Sasuke menatap tajam shion, shion hanya membalas tatapan itu dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"jangan katakan kalau kau ingin melaksanakan kebajikan lagi?"

"ya, tapi aku berjanji kejadian ini tak akan terulang lagi."

"kenapa kau mengikutcampurkan hyuuga? Dia sama sekali tak berhubungan denganmu." Shion menatap sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"memangnya aku punya hubungan denganmu pria onyx?" pria stoic yang berada didepan tungku masak itu kemudian menatap shion dengan ekspresi yang masih datar dan tatapan onyxnya seperti biasa, ia sama sekali tak terusik oleh pertanyaan shion. Beberapa lama kemudian ia membalas seringaian shion.

"heh—kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk menjadi perisaimu?" shion mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, lalu berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria berambut raven itu dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Ia tak percaya, pertanyaan intimidasinya malah menjadi bumerang tersendiri.

"kau selalu menang."

Sasuke berdecih meremehkan. "ch—kalau kalah, itu namanya bukan Uchiha."

Setengah jam kemudian, obat dalam tengku telah mendidih, sasuke dengan cepatnya mengambil mangkuk kayu dan menuangkan ramuan itu. Setelahnya, ia mendekati hinata dan membantu shion meminumkan obat itu. Shion menerima perlakuan sasuke lalu meminum ramuan itu pelan, shion tidak menyadari bahwa sasuke menatapnya sedari tadi dengan intens seakan takut kalau-kalau jika ia memalingkan pandangannya, maka obat itu akan melukai tubuh hinata.

"pahit..."

"tahanlah dan jangan menyusahkanku lebih jauh."

"hum...arigato pria onyx."

"hn," sasuke menaruk kembali mangkuk kayu tersebut. Lalu ia berpikir bahwa misi kali ini sepertinya akan lama, sisa 10 hari lagi. Benar-benar perjalanan yang panjang dan menyusahkan. Jika mereka memubazirkan hari ini lagi maka satu hari akan terbuang percuma lagi.

Tidak dipercaya, obat tradisional itu mampu menyembuhkan kekakuan tubuh Hinata selama 2 hari. Out of Minds. And now what? Badan hinata memang sudah lumayan pulih namun, kakinya masih sangat lemah, and it's impossible if they menskip 1 hari lagi. Sasuke yang tak sabaran pun dengan cepat mengambil tindakan, ia akan melanjutkan perjalanan apapun yang terjadi. Ia terpaksa membopong tubuh hinata dipunggungnya. Memang sudah sedari 2 hari yang lalu sasuke ingin melanjutkan misi dengan membopong hinata namun shion masih tak siap, ia takut kalau-kalau hinata marah, namun bukankah itu resiko dia? Dia meminjam dan harus merawat. Mau tak mau, sekarang dan harus sekarang! Ia melepaskan hinata, dan hinata harus menyadari dan mengetahui hal yang terjadi pada tubuhnya, ini haknya bukan? Tubuh ini milik hinata dan shion hanya menumpang 'Tidak Lebih dan Tak Kurang'

Hinata kini mengambil alih tubuhnya, ia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Lalu ia bisa merasakan bahwa kakinya terasa sangat kaku dan ngilu, tak dapat digerakkan ia sangat kaget dan ia lebih kaget ketika menyadari bahwa sasuke tengah berkonsentrasi menghadapi tebing tebing bersalju yang curang dimana ia dibopong dipunggungnya, muka hinata kembali merona, apakah karena kakinya yang kaku sasuke membopongnya? Tapi, apa yang terjadi dengan kakinya? Mengingat hal terakhir yang terjadi, mereka sedang mengintai pasangan yang sedang bermesum ria, lalu apa hubungannya dengan kakinya, hinata mencoba lagi menggerakkan kakinya namun hasilnya nihil. Ia pun memberanikan untuk bertanya kepada sasuke, ia tau, sasuke mungkin akan memarahinya lagi namun karena itulah, ia urungkan niatnya untuk bertanya, ia memilih berpura-pura tidur dibopongan sasuke berharap kalau sasuke tak menyadari bahwa kesadaran hinata telah pulih, namun—

"apa kau ingin bertanya?"

Hinata kaget tak percaya bahwa sasuke menyadari kesadarannya. Rona dipipi hinata muncul lagi dan mulut mungilnya bergetar, ia sangat gugup berbicara dengan pria raven didepannya ini, ia takut mengatakan hal yang salah dan membuat sasuke marah.

"si roh bodoh itu dibius kaku oleh pasangan mesum kemaren."

Sasuke benar-benar berbahaya, instingnya 100% benar. Hinata menelan saliva lalu sejenak ingin membalas perkataan sasuke namun sasuke buru-buru melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"si roh jelek itu memang tak bertanggung jawab dan tak tau berterima kasih, maafkanlah dia hyuuga."

"a...ha-ha'i u-uchiha-san. Ano...a-apakah shi-shion-san baik-baik sa-ja?"

"hn,"

"so-soukana." Dua huruf ambigu sebagai balasan dari pertanyaan hinata tersebut membuat hinata tambah gugup dan suasana kembali canggung, bagi hinata..tak apa, tak apa jika demi shion. Hinata mengakuinya, mengakui kenyamanan jika tubuhnya bergabung dengan roh shion, entah mengapa, kepercayaan muncul begitu saja untuk shion. Walau kadang hinata merasakan bahwa fisiknya agak melemah tapi rasa nyaman lebih menguar merata. Hinata tidak menyalahkan shion karena kejadian ini, hinata paham. Shion lakukan misi ini, untuk kekasihnya, inilah dunia shinobi...dibunuh atau membunuh.

"a-aku .. ti-tidak me-menyalahkan shi-shion-san, tolong sa-sampaikan hal ini ke-kepada sh-shion-san."

"hn,"

Hinata hanya pasrah dengan tanggapan sasuke, sebenarnya ia sangat ingin tau tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Tapi, rasa takutnya lebih membara dibanding rasa penasarannya... sasuke benar-benar menyeramkan dan dingin.

"aku ingin memperjelaskannya sedikit. Kau ingin kan?"

Hinata kembali memebelalakkan matanya, sasuke sangat mengetahui hal ini, ia sungguh-sungguh mengerikan, setiap insting dan pertanyaan hinata, diketahui oleh sasuke. Hinata mempererat pelukannya pada bahu sasuke lalu mengangguk pelan. Sasuke menyadari semua gerakan yang hinata lakukan, ia tau hinata mengangguk. Dengan diawali oleh seringaian kecil lalu dengan pelan ia bercerita dengan hinata sepanjang perjalanan. Entah mengapa, sasuke merasakan kenyamanan dalm hatinya lagi, ketika berbicara dengan hinata ia seperti merasakan de ja vu dalam keadaannya, sasuke mengakui bahwa hinata sangat mirip dengan ibunya, satu-satunya wanita yang ia percayai dan ia sayangi. Hinata sangat lemah lembut dan menurut sasuke, ia pendengar yang baik. Ia tak pernah memotong pembicaraan maupun menanyakan hal yang lebih spesifik yang notabenenya-sasuke tak suka menjelaskan suatu hal secara spesifik. Ia lebih suka menjelaskannya dengan caranya sendiri, dan hinata mengerti itu.

Namun, dilain sisi...bayang-bayang akan celotehan shion menghantui pikiran sasuke. Sasuke sering merasa agak ada yang kurang jika shion tidak mengoceh dan berubah diam seperti 2 hari yang lalu, dimana shion masih merasa lemah dan bersalah atas apa yang baru ia lakukan terhadap tubuh hinata.

Hinata dan shion—benar benar membuatnya nyaman, mereka mempunyai kelemahan dan kelebihan tersendiri. Memang karakter mereka benar-benar berlawanan bak siang dan malam, namun kehangatan dua gadis belia itu, bisa sedikit demi sedikit melelehkan hati dingin sasuke.

Melompat ditebing bersalju lama-lama membuat cakra dan badan sasuke agak membeku, jadi setelah sampai kepuncak gunung salju. Ia dan hinata memutuskan untuk beristirahat terlebih dahulu disana, mengingat bahwa hari juga sudah mulai petang dan malam menyusul. Mereka berdua menginap di sebuah penginapan yang lumayan besar namun murah karena penginapan ini memang dikhususkan untuk para musafir/pendaki yang melewati gunung bersalju hebat ini. Memang kamarnya tak seberapa namun lebih baik dibanding harus menginap diloteng lagi.

Sasuke memilih untuk berendam di pemandian air panas yang disediakan oleh penginapan ini, mereka cukup pengertian juga.

Saat dipemandian, sasuke berusaha rileks dan kembali menstabilkan cakranya. Namun, ditengah-tengah kerileks-an nya, dua pemuda yang berada didekatnya mengobrol mengenai hot news didesa kecil yang terletak dipuncak gunung ini. Salah satu dari mereka menepuk-nepuk pundak sasuke sehingga membuat sasuke terpaksa meladeni mereka, sasuke mendeathglare mereka agar mereka paham maksud bahwa sasuke tak ingin diganggu saat ini, nyali mereka menciut namun mereka tetap mengajak berbicara seperti ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin mereka sampaikan. Sasuke tetap menatap mereka datar dan tajam sambil menunggu tanggapan mereka.

"tenanglah anak muda. Kami hanya ingin memberi tahu peringatan untukmu."

"berhati-hatilah dengan wajah tampanmu anak muda. Ada gosip belakangan ini, bahwa yuki onna sedang mengincar lelaki tampan untuk makanannya." Pria-pria itu mencoba memperingati sasuke namun sasuke kemudian melengos lalu menutup kedua matanya erat-erat. Ia lelah dengan cerita horror, ia baru mengalaminya kemarin dan sekarang apa lagi? Benar-benar melelahkan.

"pria muda, dengarkanlah. Yuki onna sangat menginginkan tubuh pria tampan saat ini. Dia berada disekitar penginapan ini."

"urusai!" tanggapan tegas dari sasuke membuat kedua pria itu terdiam lalu takut, kemudian tak lama dari itu. Mereka mengakhiri mandi mereka duluan, ia takut jika sasuke menerkam mereka. Sasuke hanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"yuki-san ! jangan yang itu ! dia berbahaya !"

Pintu shoji pemandian terbuka lebar, sasuke merasakan cakra shion, sasuke langsung membelalakkan matanya kearah pintu itu. Disana ada tubuh hinata yang sedang berdiri, ternyata SUDAH SEMBUH...tapi, apa yang dilakukan Shion dan tubuh Hinata didepan pintu pemandian cowok, dan lagi—dan lagi...si Roh Gila itu masuk dengan pedenya sambil menjerit marah-marah dan menunjuk-nunjuk 'Makhluk' yang sepertinya berada tepat dibelakang sasuke. Sasuke merasa terusik, bulu kuduknya memang agak bergidik. Dia menghela nafas berat...lalu mencoba menoleh kearah belakang, melirik tajam kearah 'Makhluk' yang tidak dapat ia lihat itu. Shion kemudian menjerit sehingga membuat sasuke kembali menatap kearah shion.

"kau gila ya? Ini pemandian cowok! Cepat pergi ! "

"pria onyx, yuki onna mau mengambil jiwamu, katanya kau sangat tampan."

Sasuke memijit-mijit kepalanya yang sedikit pusing, meditasinya terganggu betul sekarang namun dia rasa cukup sudah... mungkin lebih baik menyelesaikan masalah bodoh ini dulu baru melanjutkan terapi cakranya. Sasuke bisa mendengar berbagai bisik-bisik riuh diarena pemandian cowok itu. Para pria yang untungnya tak banyak, menatap shion dan menunjuk-nunjuknya.

"hoyy! Cepatlah pergi."

Shion masih khawatir si yuki onna mengambil jiwa sasuke, namun kekhawatiran shion berhenti sejenak ketika ia menyadari bahwa dadanya tercekat merasakan kedua mata sasuke yang tajam seperti silet itu menatap kearahnya. Shion menggaruk-garuk kepalanya khawatir, namun sasuke geleng-geleng. Sasuke merasa bahwa urat kesadaran dan urat malu shion telah putus. Sasuke dengan tidak sabar menunjuk satu persatu kearah pria yang berada di pemandian, shion mengikuti arah jari sasuke lalu mulutnya pun menganga lebar, sangat kaget TRIPLE SHOCK. Mukanya memerah dan ia menunduk-nunduk minta maaf karena telah lancang serta dengan cepatnya berlari keluar pemandian. Sasuke masih memegangi kepalanya, mood meditasinya hilanglah sudah tapi, kemudian sudut bibirnya terangkat dan ia terkekeh kecil. Setelah memakai pakaiannya lengkap, ia segera masuk kekamar inapnya, pintu shoji digesernya, dan ia agak sedikit kaget karena melihat shion yang duduk diatas futon sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam kelututnya. Sasuke menyeringai lalu mendekatinya.

"kenapa kau?" mendengar suara baritone yang khas milik sasuke, shion dengan tanggap mendongak memandang sasuke yang sudah berada dihadapannya lalu ia menatap dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"aku takut yuki onna itu akan mengambil jiwamu."

Sasuke menghela nafas berat, lalu ia duduk didepan shion, ia menatap shion tajam.

"apa dia ada disini sekarang?"

Shion mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan. "dia mengikutimu kemana mana pria onyx. Jika kau tidur, dia akan mengambil jiwamu."

"lalu aku tidak akan tidur." Sasuke berkata mantap, namun shion tidak menanggapinya, matanya masih menyiratkan kekhawatiran, ia sedikit terisak lalu memeluk lututnya erat-erat.

"tidak boleh, kau sudah cukup lelah membopong hinata karena ulahku hari ini. Semua ini salahku pria onyx...aku memang menyebalkan."

Tangisan shion semakin kuat.

"kau baru menyadarinya? Kau memang super menyebalkan, nona merepotkan." Mendengar apa yang dikatakan sasuke barusan, shion tambah menangis lalu ia ingin berlalu namun, sasuke menarik tangannya sehingga ia tetap duduk di atas futon.

"jangan pergi..." sasuke menatap shion tajam namun ada sedikit ketulusan dalam pandangan tersebut. Shion terhanyut seketika, rambut raven sasuke yang baru saja dibersihkan, masih memperlihatkan beberapa titik air yang menetes seketika. Shion mencoba melihat kebawah, mengalihkan pandangannya, lalu berulang kali mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Sasuke yang melihat reaksi shion, terkekeh meremehkan. Sehingga membuat shion tersentak.

"kau memikirkan apa? Mesum sekali." Sasuke menjitak kepala shion sehingga membuat shion sedikit berteriak. Shion sebal namun masih berusaha menutupi rasa malunya.

"kau itu aktif namun sama sekali tak ekspresif seperti hyuuga." Sasuke mengangkat dagu shion, shion tersentak lagi. Ia bisa melihat kedua mata onyx yang menatap intens dihadapannya, shion mengalihkan matanya melihat kearah lain. Ia tak mau pikirannya dibaca oleh sasuke, oleh pria yang berinsting kuat dihadapannya. Shion berusaha menepis tangan sasuke, namun tangan itu kuat dan juga padat.

"sudah hentikan, nanti hyuuga-chan keluar dan shock." Tenggorokan shion tercekat mendengar tawa kecil dari sasuke karena mendengar perkataannya.

"aku masih ingat dengan jelas, tidak boleh mencium, mendekap, memeluk. Lalu, kalau seperti ini apakah hyuuga akan keluar?"

Dengan sigap sasuke menarik tangan shion dan merengkuh shion ke dadanya, shion menutup kedua matanya, ia yakin ketika ini dia sudah berada diluar badan hinata namun ketika membuka kedua matanya, ia kaget, TRIPLE SHOCK. Ia masih berada di dalam tubuh hinata, padahal ia sedekat ini dengan sasuke. Shion mencoba mendongak, ia bisa melihat seringaian nakal diwajah sasuke.

"sepertinya kalau hanya menarik pinggang dan menggenggam tanganmu tidak akan ada pengaruh?." Shion semakin menunduk dan tak berani menatap sasuke. Shion bisa merasakan hangat nafas sasuke ditelinganya, semakin jelas terdengar. Pria itu semakin dekat, sasuke bisa mencium wangi yang menguar dari tubuh hinata, namun sasuke agak sedikit kaget, ia tersentak ketika mencium aroma teratai dari tubuh hinata. Apa si roh mengganti parfum hinata? Tapi, sasuke sangat yakin bahwa wangi lavender dari tubuh hinata bukan parfum, dan juga wangi teratai ini, tercium alami, ini juga bukan parfum. Sasuke pelan-pelan menjauh dari telinga hinata dan menatap kearah gadis yang tengah menutup matanya karena kegugupannya itu, matanya membelalak hebat, kini sasuke benar-benar kaget.

Sinar bulan dari luar jendela kamar penginapan itu, menyinari shion yang berada dalam tubuh hinata tapi, bukan tubuh hinatalah yang sasuke lihat sekarang tapi...seorang wanita. Wanita yang bisa dikatakan sangat –cantik.

Menyadari aksi sasuke yang berhenti, shion perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, namun matanya masih setengah terbuka, sehingga sebagian mata amethysnya masih tertutup oleh kelopak matanya. Sasuke yang lebih tahu dan sasuke lah yang mengalami TRIPLE SHOCK saat ini.

Sinar rembulan itu, menampakkan seorang gadis bersurai perak kungu-unguan, matanya bewarna lavender namun memiliki kilauan cahaya bulan, alisnya tipis dan sangat indah terlukiskan, pipinya bewarna pink alami tanpa make up, bulu matanya panjang, lebat dan lentik, bibirnya mungil dan menggemaskan dan dimasing-masing sudut bibir itu terlihat lekukan bak senyuman bahkan bisa membuat orang salah paham kalau dia sedang tersenyum padahal ia tidak tersenyum, hidungnya sangat mungil juga, terpahat sempurna diwajah itu, kulitnya bewarna bak porselen, lehernya jenjang dan terlihat halus dan mulus.

DEG...

Sasuke merasa dirinya akan meledak saat ini juga, detik ini juga. Rasanya wanita yang ada didepannya ingin dilahapnya. Shion masih terdiam gugup, lalu pelan-pelan dia memberanikan diri menatap sasuke karena sasuke terlihat menjauh. Kini, sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas mata dan pahatan SEMPURNA kami-sama. Gadis didepannya benar-benar cantik, sangaatttttt cantik bak bidadari yang tersesat kedunia.

"pria onyx?" shion masih bingung melihat ekspresi sasuke.

"siapa kau?" shion kaget mendengar sasuke bertanya seperti itu. Jantung shion juga berdetak dengan cepat. Shion beranjak dari futon lalu badannya gemetar seluruhnya, disamping shion terdapat sebuah cermin yang cukup besar, shion memberanikan diri melihat kearah cermin tersebut. Shion sangat kaget dan sekarang dia juga terkena TRIPLE SHOCK. Sinar bulan dari jendela telah merubahnya, shion menatap sasuke sejenak yang juga terkena TRIPLE SHOCK. Dengan cepat, shion pergi...ia menggeser futon dan pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari kamar itu.

Sasuke terdiam memandang lurus, ia seperti terhipnotis. Tapi, buru-buru ia melesat dari kamarnya, dan mengejar wanita teratai tadi. Perlahan ia merasakan cakra si gadis hyuuga, ia berada tepat didepan kamar si gadis hyuuga. Dengan cepat, sasuke menggeser pintu shoji milik hinata, 'tidak dikunci'

Ia bisa melihat, melihat bahwa dikamar tersebut ada seorang gadis yang tertidur pulas, kedamaian terlukiskan jelas diwajahnya ketika tertidur.

'tidak mungkin.' Sasuke berusaha mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, lalu dengan cepat ia melesat dari kamar milik gadis hyuuga itu, dan berlari keluar penginapan. Ia mengaktifkan sharingan nya dan juga mengaktifkan instingnya lebih kuat, ia berusaha berkeliling desa salju kecil ini, matanya dan gerakannya sangat tergesa-gesa. Ia mencari sosok itu, sosok gadis teratai yang ia lihat tadi, namun disetiap sudut desa telah dijelajahinya sampai-sampai cakranya sudah mulai membeku. Ia berhenti sebentar, nafasnya terhembus tak normal, uap dingin keluar disetiap ia menghela nafasnya.

"SHIT! Aku tidak menemukannya." Sasuke memukul salju yang ada didepannya lalu dengan hasil yang tak puas, dia kembali kepenginapannya.

Sasuke masih terjaga dikamarnya, bukannya karena ia percaya terhadap yuki onna yang tertarik dengan jiwanya namun, ia sedang berpikir. Berpikir mengenai gadis itu, apakah itu adalah wujud asli dari seorang Shion? Si Roh bodoh yang menjadi parasit si gadis Hyuuga? Tapi bagaimana ia melakukannya? Kenapa sebelum ia menjadi wujud aslinya, ia bisa menyesuaikan dirinya seperti hinata, bahkan campuran cakranya pun sama tanpa kurang sedikitpun. Apa dia memiliki kemampuan yang sama seperti zetsu? Tidak mungkin. Sasuke kembali menutup matanya lalu membuka matanya kembali, ia menghela nafas berat...

"hahhh...sampai kapan kau mengawasiku Roh Gila? Cepat pergi kekamar hyuuga dan masuki tubuhnya."

Ya, satu-satunya tempat yang shion singgahi sekarang itu pasti kamar inap sasuke sendiri, dari tadi malam sasuke yakin, setelah ia mengembalikan tubuh hinata yang tertidur pulas, pasti ia kembali ke kamar sasuke untuk mengawasi kebajikan selanjutnya, dan siapa lagi kalau bukan Yuki Onna yang naksir kepada sang pria rambut raven.

"apa kau senang melihatku penasaran? Heh—"

**SHION POV**

Aku duduk disudut kamar pria onyx bersama yuki onna, aku dan yuki-sama memandanginya yang tak kunjung istirahat dari tadi malam, padahal aku sudah berusaha menjaga yuki onna agar tak menyentuhnya, tapi dia menyia-nyia kan waktu istirahatnya.

Tak kusangka dia sangat terusik dengan wujudku tadi malam, aku benar-benar kaget juga. Aku tak tau apa-apa, kenapa tubuhku bisa berubah selagi aku berada ditubuh hinata? Itu tidak mungkin, apa ini efek bulan tadi malam, ahh ... aku baru ingat, bahwa sebentar lagi ada hari spesial. Hari dimana para dewa berkumpul pada bulan baru. Tak kusangka hari cepat berlalu, setiap selesai bulan purnama maka itu adalah bulan baru bagi para dewa. Aku semakin merasa bersalah kepada pria onyx itu. Ia mengetahui keberadaanku, instingnya benar-benar hebat. Yah, si bungsu Uchiha memang tak ada duanya. Yuki onna kesal dan berkata kepadaku bahwa ia benar-benar butuh jiwa baru.

"aku akan mencarikanmu jiwa yuki-sama. Bersabarlah."

Melihat yuki onna yang agak tenang, hatiku juga sudah tak terlalu khawatir, lalu tiba-tiba aku tersentak mendengar suara baritone pria onyx yang sangat dingin dan mencekam.

"kau masih tak ingin kembali? Baiklah, aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu. Akan kupastikan kau tak akan pernah kembali ke tubuh hinata lagi, dan sekali kau berani menampakkan wujudmu lagi...akan kupastikan hukumanku tak akan bisa kau tolak." Aku bergidik mendengar perkataan pria onyx, aku juga bisa menyaksikan seringaian licik yang ia tampilkan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku mendengar ketukan dari pintu shoji kamarnya pria onyx. Aku tau itu adalah hyuuga-chan. Pria onyx itu, entah sedari kapan sudah berada didepan pintu dan membukanya. Aku tak ingin mendapat hukuman dari pria onyx, aku beranjak namun terlambat, aku tak bisa memasuki tubuh hyuuga-chan. Pria onyx itu memeluk hyuuga-chan sehingga membuat hyuuga-chan kaget, mukanya merona.

"apakah si pria onyx akan tetap memeluk hyuuga-chan sampai nanti?"

Aku mencoba bertanya-tanya namun aku segera mendapat jawabannya, aku bisa melihat dari ekspresi pria onyx yang benar-benar mengerikan.

Dia benar-benar niat ingin menghukumku.

**SHION POV END**

"u-uchiha-san? Ke-kenapa k-kau memeluk-ku?" hinata mencoba memberontak dipelukan sasuke. Sasuke hanya terdiam lalu ia agak melonggarkan pelukannya.

"diamlah, jangan membantah atau kau akan tau akibatnya."

"ta..tapi..sh-shion-san?"

"ck—" mendengar decakan dari sasuke, badan hinata langsung bergetar. Ia membuat sasuke marah. Ia langsung terdiam dipelukan sasuke.

"kurasa kita pulang saja hyuuga. Kita akan bertunangan bukan?"

Hinata kaget, ia langsung menatap kearah sasuke.

"ba-bagaimana? De-dengan sh-shion-san? La-lagian k-kau tak su-suka dengan per-tunangan ini."

"biarkan roh bodoh itu, dia sudah mati dan kita tak punya urusan dengannya."

"ti-tidak bisa!" hinata menjerit sehingga membuat sasuke semakin menatapnya tajam dan tak setuju.

"kasihan sh-shion-san su-sudah me-menunggu se-selama—"

"cukup! Turuti saja aku. Aku sudah muak dengan misi yang tak ada hubungan apa-apa denganku."

Suasana hening seketika, hinata sama sekali tak setuju dengan pendapat sasuke namun pria itu selalu berhasil membuat ancaman untuknya dan selalu berhasil membungkam mulutnya. Hinata tak tau harus berkata apa, ia hanya bungkam. Didalam hatinya terdalam, ia tak ingin meninggalkan shion sendiri, hinata sangat tak tega dengan shion. Apakah ia harus menunggu selama 400 tahun lagi? Alangkah malang nasib gadis itu kalau-kalau harus menunggu selama itu lagi. Hinata masih mencoba memberontak pelukan sasuke namun sasuke yang keras kepala langsung membopong hinata ala bridal style, hinata sontak terkaget lagi dan pipinya tambah memerah.

"ayo, kita pulang dan menyelesaikan misi kita berdua." Seringaian nakal dari sasuke tertampilkan lagi, hinata sedikit bergidik.

Mereka sudah keluar dari penginapan dan kini hawa dingin dari salju mulai menusuk tulang. Tak lama ketika mereka berdua meninggalkan penginapan ada seseorang yang menghentikan langkah mereka.

Sasuke bisa merasakan cakra yang benar-benar familiar dalam hidupnya. Cakra ini sudah cukup bisa ditebak walau hanya dalam jarak jauh. Suara cempereng itu yang berisik namun karena kehangatannyalah sasuke kembali kekonohagakure, ketulusannya dan kebaikannya, semangatnya dan juga ia adalah sahabat tersayang sekaligus rivalnya sasuke selama diakademi.

"OOOIIIIIIIII...TEEEMMMEEEEEEEE!"

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, lalu berbalik menatap lelaki itu, naruto uzumaki. Rambut kuning dan kulit tan ditambah mata biru saphire itu benar-benar familiar. Hinata kaget melihat naruto yang ada dihadapannya, ia mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari bopongan sasuke, sasuke menatap intens hinata. Ia mengerti bahwa hinata pernah menaruk hatinya kepada sahabat terbaiknya itu, walau si naruto bodoh itu hanya mencintai sakura yang mencintainya namun hinata tetaplah bersabar mencintai naruto. Sasuke melepaskan bopongannya sehingga membuat hinata lega, namun sekarang sasuke tetap mendekatkan dirinya dengan hinata, ia menarik tubuh hinata agar tetap berada didekapannya. Naruto menatap aneh kepada kedua temannya, tumben-tumbennya sasuke sangat posesif dengan wanita, ahhhh...souka, benar juga, mereka kan sebentar lagi akan bertunangan. Tapi, naruto langsung mengingatnya bahwa itu bukan hinata, itu adalah tubuh hinata yang dirasuki shion. Naruto menatap intens hinata, sehingga tanpa disadari membuat hinata tensentak dan pipinya memerah seperti tomat. Merah total! Udah didekap sasuke dan kini ditatap oleh lelaki yang dicintainya.

Naruto agak mengernyit heran lalu ia sadar melihat reaksi hinata dan juga muka merah tomat itu, sepertinya itu adalah hinata, heh—ternyata itu memang hinata.

"na-naruto-kun." Lihat cara bicaranya yang gagap. Nenek tsunade memang aneh, dia mengarang cerita. Ada-ada saja.

"kalian tambah mesrah saja ya, teme!" naruto tersenyum tiga jari khas miliknya. Hinata masih sangat malu sedang sasuke hanya menatapnya datar.

"hn," sasuke menjawab seadanya lalu naruto-pun menepuk pundak sasuke.

"tenanglah teme, aku tidak kan mengambil hinata atau mengganggu bulan madu kalian, aku hanya ingin menolong kalian. Aku diperintahkan nenek tsunade untuk menolong kalian."

"tch—jangan alasan dobe. Aku tau taktik si nenek sihir itu." Sasuke memandang naruto meremehkan sehingga membuat naruto kembali nyengir. Ia berusaha agar sasuke tak menyadari misinya yang sebenarnya, ia harus tetap berpura-pura.

"ohohohoho...kau ini mengerikan sekali sasuke. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kalian mengarah keselatan? Bukankah seharusnya keutara? Desa demons disana! Kita harus melewati desa marsh dahulu, setelah itu desa demons."

"hn, aku tau dobe. Tapi, aku tak tahan ingin menikah dengan hinata." Sasuke mendekatkan dekapannya lalu mencium dahi hinata yang tertutup poni, muka hinata semakin panas dan ia mencoba berontak lagi. Naruto terkocok, dia sangat geli melihat kedua aksi temannya.

"tak boleh teme, kau harus menyelesaikan misi ini dulu."

"hahhh...kau mengganggu saja."

"ehe..gomen!" naruto nyengir + menampilkan tanda viss ditangannya. Lalu ia menarik tangan sasuke kearah utara menuju desa marsh. Naruto bisa mendengar sasuke mengatakan 'yurusenai' namun naruto tetap tertawa dan menyeretnya. Bisa-bisa naruto dicekik kalau sampai sasuke dan hinata kembali kedesa tanpa menyelesaikan misi rahasia mengenai daerah demons ini. Walau tujuan naruto hanya menyelidiki, tak ada salahnyakan kalau agak membujuk. Agar naruto dapat mengorek informasi dan mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

* * *

Setelah menuruni gunung salju, dan melewati beberapa perbatasan, akhirnya mereka sampai di desa marsh (numa no kuni). Mereka tidak memutuskan untuk menginap disana, mereka lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Hingga malam tiba mereka memutuskan untuk menginap di desa yang berada tak jauh dari perbatasan desa Marsh(numa no kuni).

Suasana desa itu tak kalah ramai dari desa numa, walau desa itu hanya sekadar tempat bersinggah dan kecil, warganya cukup ramai dan ramah. Sasuke, hinata, dan naruto singgah di sebuah kedai makanan. Setelah seorang pelayan datang mereka mulai memesan, kali ini naruto dipaksa mentraktir oleh sasuke karena uang sang bungsu uchiha itu sudah menipis sejak menjalankan misinya. Mereka memesan paket murah yang terdiri dari 3 porsi nasi gandum, 3 dango, 1 porsi ikan bakar sebagai lauk, 3 ocha hijau. Cukup tak adil untuk PaMur ( paket murah) karena bisa memesan banyak.

Setelah pesanan datang, mereka memulai makan namun hinata masih tak nyaman karena sedari tadi sasuke masih merangkulnya dan mendekapnya, bisa-bisanya wajah sang bungsu uchiha tetap tenang dan damai dalam makannya.

"oii,, teme. Hinata gak akan lari kemana-mana, biarkanlah dia makan dahulu."

"i-iya u-uchiha-san. A-aku ti-tidak a-akan la-lari."

"buka mulutmu!"

"eh?" hinata sangat bingung, apa maksud bungsu uchiha itu, ia melihat tangan sasuke yang terampil memegang sumpit mengambil satu suap nasi lalu menyodorkannya ke hinata.

Muka hinata memerah, sasuke ingin menyuapinya. Naruto terkekeh kecil, sasuke benar-benar posesif.

"kenapa belum dibuka? Kau tak lapar? Aaaaa..."

Hinata menelan saliva yang tercekat ditenggorokannya, lalu ia memulai membuka mulutnya.

'oh kami-sama, ada apa dengan sang bungsu uchiha ini?' batinnya dalam hati. Sasuke menyeringai melihat ekspresi hinata. Hinata sangat mudah dipermainkan, ekspresinya lucu sekali. Lama-lama sasuke sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiraan hinata disisinya, aroma lavender itu benar-benar menenangkan sasuke dan membuatnya ketagihan. Berbicara tentang aroma...aroma teratai malam lusa, sungguh-sungguh kembali menghantuinya. Sasuke tiba-tiba terdiam, dan dekapan hinata agak dilonggarkannya. Hinata yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung menjauh dari sasuke dan menikmati makanannya. Naruto menyadari juga perubahan raut wajah sasuke, ia sedikit menyelidik.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 setik

5 detik

Suasana hening seketika hanya suara pengunjung dan piringlah yang berdentingan.

"hentikanlah dobe. Shion sedang tak ada." Naruto terkejut mendengar kata-kata sasuke yang mengakibatkan suasana agak canggung.

"aku tau kau ingin menyelidiki kami." Tambah sasuke kemudian sehingga membuat naruto speechless, ia menelan makanan yang masih ada ditenggorokannya lalu menatap sasuke dan menghela nafas.

"aku harus merahasiakannya, itu kata nenek tsunade. Kau selalu menebaknya teme."

Sasuke menyeringai lalu meminum ocha nya dengan tenang.

"waktu itu, selesai aku menyelamatkan shion. Dia menyuruhku untuk tetap tinggal di desa demons. Dia menyukaiku." Ujar naruto malu-malu sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Hinata dan sasuke kaget lalu menatap naruto berbarengan.

"ta-tapi, shi-shion-san me-mencari ke-kekasihnya."

"ha? Miko shion punya kekasih? Hal yang kutau seorang miko harus suci. Mereka tak pernah terlibat tentang kekasih-kekasihan." Perkataan naruto membuat sasuke menatapnya sinis. Lalu sasuke memandangi gelas ochanya, mencoba berpikir. Dahinya seketika berkerut.

'tch—kenapa hyuuga dan shion menyukai pria yang sama?' sudut bibir sasuke terangkat, lalu kembali meminum ocha hangatnya.

Selesai mereka makan merekapun mencari penginapan dan menunggu hingga pagi tiba. Sisa 6 hari misi ini. Berarti mereka telah melewati 1 minggu. Seharusnya hari ini adalah hari tunangan antara sasuke dan hinata, namun karena mereka menjalani misi yang menyusahkan, pernikahan dilakukan minggu depan.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan, desa marsh dan desa demons cukup jauh jaraknya dan seketika mereka diperjalanan mereka dihadang oleh sekelompok ninja dari otogakure. Sasuke memang sudah merasakan keberadaan mereka yang sedari kemarin mengikuti mereka ber3.

Jumlah mereka sekitar 5 orang dan terlihat tak begitu kuat.

"hyuuga, tetap dibelakang kami. Mengerti?"

"sepertinya mereka mengincar bell milik shion. Setauku otogakure dan demons merupakan musuh bebuyutan."

Mendengar hal tersebut, sasuke langsung melirik naruto. "aku tidak pernah mendengar orochimaru membahas daerah demons."

"ia aku tau, tapi mereka merupakan musuh."

Suasana ini benar-benar romantis dan keren seperti adegan-adegan didongeng, dimana seorang putri yang dilindungi oleh 2 pangeran yang tampan. Yapz, putri itu adalah hinata, sedang ke2 pangeran, siapa lagi? Sasuke dan Naruto, kedua laki-laki jagoan super kuat ini tak pelak melawan mereka ber-5. Kekuatan memang tak sebanding, sasuke dan naruto lebih unggul sehingga tak perlu membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mengalahkan mereka ber-5.

Naruto menepuk-nepukkan tangannya mencoba membersihkan noda-noda bekas aksinya tadi, sasuke masih terdiam tak bereaksi. Ketika naruto mau pergi melanjutkan perjalanan, sasuke menghalanginya.

"masih ada satu naruto, kurasa ini pemimpinnya."

Seorang laki-laki bersurai coklat muncul dari atas pohon, ia memiliki foni yang menutup sebelah matanya. Matanya bewarna merah muda. Ia menatap para ninja-ninja konoha itu sinis sambil berkacak pinggang.

"serahkan bell tersebut atau aku harus memaksa?" sasuke menyeringai mendengar ucapan pemuda itu, begitu pula naruto.

"tch—kami tak ada urusan denganmu."

"oo, jadi ingin cara kasar ya?" pemuda itu menyiapkan kuda-kuda lalu mengambil sebuah seruling dari bajunya. Dengan tenang, sasuke memberi isyarat kepada naruto untuk menjaga hinata sedang dia saja yang menghabisi pemuda otogakure itu. Naruto mengangguk lalu mengambil posisi menjaga hinata. Hinata memperhatikan sasuke yang sedang memulai pertarungan dengan sang pemuda otogakure.

Pemuda itu mulai memainkan serulingnya, sasuke mencoba berkonsentrasi. Sasuke tau, seruling itu adalah senjatanya. Sasuke tak lain pernah tinggal di otogakure dan bersosialisasi dengan ninja-ninja yang ada disana juga.

"ahh...aku kenal seruling itu. Sama seperti milik Tayuya." Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya santai, lalu ia langsung mengaktifkan sharingannya.

'Katton.. goukakyuu no jutsu.' Sasuke menghembuskan api dari mulutnya untuk menyerang pemuda itu, pemuda itu menghindar dan berusaha mendekati hinata sang target. Dengan kecepatan super yang dimiliki oleh sasuke, ia menghadang pemuda itu dan langsung menghajar dengan satu pukulan sehingga pemuda itu berhasil terpental jauhnya.

Badan pemuda itu serasa remuk, ia berusaha bangkit lalu cepat-cepat memainkan serulingnya, ternyata ilusi pertamanya tak mempan oleh sasuke tadi. Ia mengambil pilihan terakhir, dia akan mengeluarkan doki.

'makyo no ran' seekor monster raksasa yang tidak lain bernama doki itu keluar ia terlihat sangat kelaparan. Sasuke menyeringai lalu langsung mengeluarkan jurusnya lagi, yakni Amaterasu. Sasuke tau bahwa monster itu tak dapat dihancurkan karena itu hanya sebagai pancingan, serangan beruntun sasuke lakukan, beberapa menit kemudian ia telah berada dibelakang pemuda yang sedang asyik memainkan seruling itu, sasuke dengan cepat mengganggunya

TRAKK... seruling itu dipatahkan oleh sasuke menjadi dua, pemuda itu SHOCK, laku mendapati bahwa sasuke tengah menusuknya dengan kunai sehingga membuatnya ambruk tak berdaya. Namun, tak disangka...doki belum musnah, malahan doki kehilangan kendali.

Hal itu mustahil! Kecuali ada sumber suara yang mengendalikannya, sasuke berusaha mencari objek suara, ya...itu dia, bell yang ada di kepangan rambut hinata. Naruto membuat perlindungan kepada hinata, ia mengeluarkan jurus pelindung ala kyuubi, ekor itu melindungi serangan doki yang ingin membanting hinata. Monster harus dilawan dengan monster.

Doki itu semakin menggila dan naruto yang hilang pengawasannya, terpental jauh karena sepakan dari doki pemakan cakra itu, lidah doki itu seakan tak sabar untuk melahap hinata dan juga bell yang dipakainya. Sasuke mengeluarkan susan-oo nya dan menebas doki tersebut, doki itu menjerit kesakitan namun doki itu seketika kembali bergabung lagi.

Walau apapun dan bagaimanpun pakai jutsu apapun, doki tak akan pernah bisa musnah. Setetes darah keluar dari mata sasuke, ia semakin beringas menyiksa doki itu. Doki itu sangat merasa terganggu, ia melepaskan mangsanya lalu balik menyerang sasuke. Tak ada yang mau mengalah baik susan-oo maupun monster doki itu.

Naruto sudah bangkit, ia pun ikut andil menyerang doki itu. Serangan bertubi-tubi mengenai doki, badannya berulang kali berpisah dan meledak, doki tersebut sangat tersiksa, ia kesakitan dan menjerit pilu.

Hinata terdiam terpaku mendengar tangisan itu, ada rasa iba dihatinya. Tiba-tiba mata hinata terbelalak. Badannya diambil alih lagi oleh Shion.

Mata hinata yang membelalak kini kembali sendu tenang. Ia memperhatikan doki, sasuke dan naruto yang tengah bertarung. Dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh shion, shion berlari ketengah-tengah arena sehingga membuat sasuke dan naruto kaget. Shion menghempaskan tangannya ketanah sehingga memunculkan angin yang memisahkan mereka bertiga. Baik sasuke, naruto maupun doki terhempas keberbeda arah.

Doki itu menatap shion, sejenak ia terlihat tenang lalu mendekati shion. Sasuke dan naruto membelalak kaget dengan pemandangan didepannya, sasuke tau pasti bahwa itu bukan gadis hyuuga karena hyuuga tak seberani itu. Ya, itu adalah shion. Shion mengendalikan monster doki. Sinar yang sangat terang muncul dari tangannya. Lalu, iapun memunculkan sebuah seruling indah. Shion mulai memainkan seruling tersebut lalu doki yang mendengarkannya langsung perlahan-lahan mengelilingi shion dan akhirnya menghilang.

Suasana kembali normal, naruto mendekati hinata dan tersenyum dengan mata yang ber-binar binar kagum.

"wahhh...hinata-chan, dari kapan kau bisa memainkan seruling? Aku kira kau hanya ahli dalam byakugan."

Shion menoleh kearah naruto lalu hanya tersenyum dan terkekeh pelan. 'aku tak kenal pria ini' ujar shion dalam hati.

Sasuke mendekati shion, lalu memukul kepalanya.

"pria onyx! Kau apa-apaan."

"kau yang apa-apaan."

Naruto heran melihat suasana dan atmosfer yang benar-benar berbeda sekarang, bukan kecanggungan yang berada diantara hinata dan sasuke. Lalu naruto pun menarik tangan hinata dan menepuk pipinya.

"kau sudah kerasukan roh shion? Shion kaukah itu?"

"aa...ittai."

"oh..gomen."

Sasuke masih menatap shion, lalu ia melirik naruto. "apa kau mengenal lelaki ini roh jelek?"

Shion menatap sasuke lalu kembali menatap kearah naruto, naruto tertawa ramah dan berpose cool. Shion menaikkan alisnya sebelah lalu menggeleng-geleng.

"siapa dia?" serasa ada petir yang menyambar di background naruto. Mana bisa seperti itu? Ini tidak adil! Padahal shion dulu mencintainya, alangkah teganya dia melupakan lelaki yang dicintainya.

"shion-san, ini aku naruto uzumaki."

Shion menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lagi sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada. Sasuke hanya menatap mereka intens, lalu dengan cepat kembali memeluk hinata sehingga membuat roh shion meloncat dari tubuh hinata. Shion sangat kaget lalu ia menatap sasuke tak percaya.

"wahhh...subarashi. pria onyx ini benar-benar tak mengizinkanku memakai tubuh hinata. Hahhh.. kureiji ! Hontōni kurutte shima~tsu (benar-benar sudah gila)"

Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan, ia yakin bahwa shion melihatnya sekarang. Naruto masih garuk-garuk, ia benar-benar tak paham dengan keadaan ini. Sesekali ia juga mengedikkan bahunya.

**=ToBeContinue=**

**#Er... gaje amat ya =_=" (yang lain juga gaje kale~~~). Gomen ne, kalau ada hal-hal yang aneh bin gaje sama misi ... mohon dimaklumkan *nunduk 180 derajat***

**Untuk bibirnya shion yang disangka senyum itu maksudnya mirip-mirip bibirnya shin min ah *artis korea* gitu lho XXD tapi kok rambutnya warna perak keungu-unguan? Hoho, hal itu rahasia, makanya baca dong...sampe habis dan tetep dukung wondergrave HAHAHAH XXD**

**Dan untuk doki ya? Monsternya tayuya, setelah searching memang gak mempan ama kunai dengan peledak, tapi kalau untuk jutsu juga kurang tau ... yaakakakakakaka.. mohon dimaklumkan *malas searching* namanya juga fanfiksi XXD terserah gue dongsssss~~~~ #digaplok om MasKish**

**Semoga chapter yang ini memuaskan, review akan dibalas di CH depan, terima kasih... jangan lupa review untuk ya~~~~ :D**

**OK...Mind to RnR, RnF, RnC, or RnFav**

**With love –wondergrave- **


	8. Chapter 8 - DANCING UNDER THE MOONLIGHT

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuHina, SasuShion

Rating : T/M (WARNING! Err— buat jaga-jaga aja ...BERHATI-HATILAH ! SAYA TAK MENANGGUNG DOSANYA!)

Genre : Mysteri, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Fantasy,Drama

Warning : GAJE, GARING, segala macam kesalahan mohon dimaafkan..HOHOHO \(^o^)/

#Updated :D~~~~~ yapzzz... ini, mohon maaf sebelumnya karena, wondergrave akan lebih memusatkan SasuShion, mohon dimaafkan. Karena di ada salah satu adegan penting tentang mistery dalam cerita ini. Tenang... sasuke tetap milik hinata kok XXD don't worry!

OK...ENJOY!

**THE BELL BESIDE YOU**

**CHAPTER 8 : DANCING UNDER THE MOONLIGHT**

Naruto mengutak-atik dompet kodok miliknya, raut mukanya tampak menyedihkan. Ia kembali melirik kearah temannya yang ada dihadapannya yang sedang memeluk posesif wanita yang sedari tadi sudah tampak kelelahan dan terlihat ingin pingsan karena pelukan dari lelaki posesif itu. Lelaki itu menatap tajam ke arah naruto, naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"na-naruto-kun? A-apakah ti-tidak cu-cukup?"

Naruto masih tersenyum sok polos lalu senyum itu berubah menjadi kecemberutan lalu ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"tch—kalau begitu bilang dari tadi."

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu menarik tangan hinata keluar toko, sedang naruto mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Tiba-tiba hinata menahan pegangan sasuke sehingga membuat sasuke menoleh kearahnya, dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk hinata berkata dengan malu-malu.

"ka-kalau t-tak ke-keberatan. A-aku akan me-masak-kan ka-kalian mo-mochi sa-sakura."

Sasuke masih terdiam mendengar ucapan hinata sedang naruto langsung tersenyum sumringah.

"YATTTAA! Kalau untuk membeli bahan akan cukupppp! Untung ada hinata!"

"a..ah..i-iye' na-naruto-kun."

Naruto menyandarkan salah satu tangannya kebahu hinata sehingga membuat hinata semakin malu-malu dan memerah, seulas senyuman ia sunggingkan dan tatapan cinta masih ia tampilkan. Sasuke melihat pemandangan itu, entah mengapa ia terlihat sebal, lalu ia menarik cepat hinata agar kembali kedekapannya, hinata sontak kaget.

"sudah cukup tertawanya, ayo cepat bergerak."

Sasuke membopong hinata lagi ala bridal style, sedang naruto menatap temannya itu kebingungan. Lalu dengan cepat mengikuti sasuke yang sudah melompat dari 1 dahan ke dahan lainnya.

* * *

Pasar didesa ini cukup ramai, mungkin desa ini sudah dekat dengan daerah demons. Dan akhirnya sebentar lagi mereka sudah sampai, hanya berharap kalau-kalau tak akan ada halangan yang berarti lagi yang menghadang mereka. Itulah harapan mereka.

Hinata masih sibuk mencari bahan untuk membuat mochi sakura. Sasuke dan naruto menunggu disebuah pohon diujung pasar desa tersebut.

"ne...teme, hari ini aku akan pulang. Kurasa aku sudah mendapatkan jawabannya."

"hn,"

"kau, jagalah hinata-chan. Dia gadis yang baik."

"hn,"

"dan juga...shion-san. Tolonglah dia, tapi...aku masih bingung, kenapa dia melupakanku?"

Sasuke terdiam lalu ia melirik naruto. Seorang miko memang tak boleh terlibat dengan kisah cinta karena mungkin dewa akan cemburu. Tapi, shion sendiri pernah bilang ingin naruto tinggal didesa demons bersamanya. Sungguh ironis bukan?

"kau harus memecahkan misteri ini teme. Si nenek tsunade terlihat stress. Dia mengira kau adalah kambing hitam dibalik kematiannya. Dan lagi, klan hyuuga juga sepertinya dijadikan tuduhan, mengingat arwah seseorang mengusik kalian."

"hn, tak perlu khawatir dobe. Aku tak mengenalnya."

"ahhh...apakah ada hubungannya dengan otogakure?"

"aku juga mengira begitu dobe."

Suasana hening seketika, sekelebat pemikiran ada di otak mereka. Apa yang sebetulnya diinginkan arwah penasaran shion? Naruto mengembara kelamunannya, tadi malam ia sempat bermimpi,, namun ia yakin sekali bahwa itu bukan mimpi. Naruto bermimpi bertemu dengan seseorang yang cantik dan mengaku seorang dewi alam, naruto tak habis pikir dengan apa yang gadis itu katakan.

**FLASHBACK NARUTO DREAM ON**

Naruto berjalan kealam mimpinya, ia berada ditempat yang cukup mengerikan namun sangat menyejukkan dan juga tidak jauh dari kata indah. Naruto menikmati perjalanannya hingga langkahnya berhenti ketika melihat seseorang yang telah berdiri dihadapannya. Naruto memandangi seseorang itu mulai dari bawah hingga ke atas, gaun putihnya yang berwarna ungu lembut dengan gradasi perak. Warnanya sangat sama dengan warna rambutnya yang sepanjang lutut itu. foninya tebal dan rata menutup dahinya. Matanya berwarna lavender seperti hinata, dan juga pahatan sempurna disetiap lekuk wajahnya. Naruto tidak dapat berkedip dari pahatan sempurna gadis itu, tapi siapakah dia? Naruto juga semoat terkejut ketika melihat tatapan sendu darinya. Naruto mendekati gadis itu dan gadis itu juga melakukan hal yang serupa.

"kalau boleh tau, anda siapa?" tanya naruto yang tak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya.

"pergilah, pergi dari sisinya. Jangan ganggu sasuke dan hinata." Tatapan sendu dari wajah gadis itu tak sesuai dengan perkataannya, naruto membisu. Mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan gadis itu.

"aku tak akan mengizinkan kau untuk ikut campur dengan urusan ini. Biarkan sasuke dan hinata bersatu." Naruto tambah mengernyit heran, alisnya saling bertautan. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti, yang ia pahami adalah...intinya gadis ini memerintahkan naruto untuk pergi.

"apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya, nona?"

"kau tidak perlu tau urusanku. Dan aku tak mau tau apa urusanmu tiba-tiba mengganggu misi ini. Aku tak akan memaafkanmu jika kau mengikuti mereka sampai matahari terbenam besok."

Dan sekarang gadis itu mengancamnya? Yang benar saja, hal ini justru membuat naruto tambah curiga bukan? Apa mau gadis ini dan siapa sebenarnya dia?

"lalu, jika aku tak mau pergi. Kau akan melakukan apa? Asal kau tau, walau aku bodoh. Aku tak akan semudah itu mematuhi atau takut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh orang asing sepertimu."

"apa kau mengajakku bertaruh?"

"hah? Aku hanya ingin tau siapa dirimu."

"sebut saja diriku, sesorang yang hidup dari kematian."

"ha?"

"aku tau kau tak akan mengerti, seperti yang kau katakan tadi, kalau Kau bodoh."

"k—kau" naruto geram, ia tak terima. Tangannya mengepal menahan emosi yang menjalar.

"aku bukan mengajakmu bertaruh, namun aku hanya ingin berkata. Tinggalkan misi ini." Naruto tambah geram, bagaimana mungkin dia meninggalkan misi dari tsunade hanya karena ancaman gadis aneh didepannya ini. Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya mencoba tenang.

"lalu, jika aku tak mau? Apa kau akan bertarung denganku? Aku mendengar kata-katamu seperti ancaman."

"bukan ancaman, hanya peringatan."

Naruto terbisu, ia benar-benar tak percaya, bagaimana mungkin mulut manis yang dimiliki gadis didepannya ini begitu tajam dan membuat orang tertohok.

"aku tidak akan pernah mematuhi perintah orang asing sepertimu."

"aku...bukan orang. Sudah kubilang aku hidup dari kematian."

"jadi, maksudmu kau roh?" naruto semakin tidak percaya, kalau gadis itu roh, berarti dirinya sekarang apa? Bukankah naruto masih hidup?

"—atau hantu?"

"akan sangat banyak sarat makna dalam kata itu, 'hidup dari kematian' iya bukan?"

Naruto mengangguk membenarkan apa yang gadis itu katakan. "jadi, jika kau memilih salah satu dari makna itu, maka akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama, karena itu. biarlah berlalu. Pikirkan peringatanku."

"kau mencoba mengancamku lagi?"

"sudah kubilang, itu peringatan,"

"lalu apa bedanya?"

"baik! Kau boleh berkata kalau itu adalah peringatan dan ancaman." Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan dengan apa yang barusan saja apa yang ia dengar.

"tapi, semakin kau berpikir ini adalah ancaman, maka akan semakin sulit kau melakukannya." Apa? Masih ada lanjutannya lagi?

"aku akan membutuhkanmu nanti naruto, bukan sekarang. Jadi, pergilah! Bukan saatnya kau muncul."

Mata naruto terbelalak, darimana gadis ini tau namanya? Apa ia sudah mengatakannya tadi? Belum! Sama sekali belum! Jadi, siapa sebenarnya gadis ini?

"sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bicara. Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Sampai jumpa kembali." Gadis itu berbalik lalu ingin berlalu namun entah apa yang merasuki naruto, ia merasa gadis yang ada dihadapannya ini berbahaya.

"tunggu! Jika aku tak mematuhi perintahmu. Apa yang akan terjadi?"

Gadi itu berbalik dan melihat naruto dari sudut matanya, ia menyeringai. "maka, bukan kau saja yang akan hancur. Tapi, sasuke dan hinata akan hancur juga."

Hening...deru emosi naruto terdengar, ia sangat tak terima dengan ini semua. Hancur katanya? Dirinya, sasuke dan hinata akan dihancurkannya? Omong kosong macam apa itu? sudah! Cukup sudah! Emosi naruto tidak bisa tertahan lagi. Aliran cakra dalam tubuhnya mengalir cepat dan stabil. Bushin naruto tercipta dan sebuah bulatan telah menetap ditangan kanannya. Ia berlari kearah gadis yang ada dihadapannya dan langsung diterjang keperut gadis itu dengan cepatnya. Namun sayangnya hai itu meleset, bukan karena gadis itu menghindar namun, naruto yang menembus badan gadis itu dan malah meluncurkan rasengan kepohon yang ada dihadapannya. Gadis itu tertembus. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa naruto simpulkan adalah, gadis itu tidak main-main ketika mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah seseorang yang hidup dari kematian.

"percuma, berapa kali kau meluncurkan serangan dan sebanyak apa jurus yang kau keluarkan. Itu semua tak akan mempan terhadapku. Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa aku seseorang yang hidup dari kematian?"

Naruto masih mematung dan deru nafasnya tak beraturan, apa gadis itu benar-benar serius? Naruto yakin bahwa itu bukan jurus sama sekali, jelas-jelas naruto tadi tepat mengenai tubuh gadis itu dan akhirnya ia menembus begitu saja dan malah merasengan pohon didepannya.

"apa kau akan mematuhi peringatanku?"

Naruto meneguk saliva yang tertahan dari tadi di tenggorokannya. Ia tak bisa berkata 'iya' maupun 'tidak'. Sekarang dirinya, dan tomodachinya sedang berada dalam ambang kehancuran ditangan seorang roh, seorang yang hidup dari kematian. Jika naruto berkata iya, apakah gadis itu bisa benar-benar dipercaya.

"percaya lah padaku." Entah dari kapan, gadis itu sudah ada dihadapan naruto sehingga membuat naruto tersentak dan agak mundur kebelakang, ia ingin pingsan.

"lalu, apa yang harus kukatakan pada tsunade-sama?" apa yang barusan naruto katakan? Naruto menutup kedua mulutnya, dia bosoh atau apa? Apa sekarang dirinya menuruti perintah gasi terkutuk ini? Apa dia berkhianat pada konoha? Tidak!

"ahh..lupakan. aku tak akan pernah menurutimu."

"berarti kau mengizinkanku untuk menghancurkan dirimu dan sahabatmu? Dengar, aku tidak sedang bermain-main. Aku hanya ingin takdir diantara mereka tidak lagi kusut dan berbelit seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin membuat mereka bahagia naruto. Percayalah! Aku tak pernah menyuruhmu untuk mengkhianati konoha. Aku hanya bertemu denganmu sekali ini dan memintamu sekali ini. Aku hanya meminta kau menjauh dalam hubungan mereka atau sesuatu yang lebih buruk akan terjadi."

"—jika kau menolak peringatanku, itu berati kau yang mengkhianati konoha. Tujuanmu hanya menyelidiki sasuke dan hinata. Aku tau itu semua. Tapi, sayang sekali. Itu semua akan sia-sia. Dan kau sudah tau jawaban seharusnya bukan?"

Naruto menimang-nimang, ia berusaha mencerna semua apa yang gadis itu katakan. Naruto memang orang yang ceroboh karena itu, sekarang ia harus hati-hati dengan perkataan dan keputusannya. Ia berusaha berpikir, dimulai dari percakapan pertama hingga menyangkut misinya. Dahi naruto berkerut lalu, tiba-tiba matanya membelalak. Ia menatap kaget kearah gadis didepannya, gadis itu hanya tersenyum miris. Naruto menggeleng-gelngkan kepalanya.

"apa kau serius?" tanya naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh gadis itu.

"ya, aku sangat serius. Jika tsunade-sama bertanya sesuatu. Katakan padanya, kunci dari permainan ini adalah 'seorang yang hidup dari kematian' "

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ketanah yang tak berdosa. Ia sungguh-sungguh tak percaya dengan sekeleba hal yang ada dipikirannya. Ketika ia kembali menatap gadis yang ada didepannya, ternyata gadis itu sudah menghilang. Naruto langsung melongo dan berusaha mencari-cari gadis tadi, naruto berlari kesana kemari melempar pandangannya kekanan kekiri. Gadis bersurai ungu keperak-perakan itulah targetnya. Namun ternyata hasilnya nihil! Yang ada malah, mimpinya terputus sampai disitu dan kembali gelap hingga akhirnya naruto terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

**FLASHBACK NARUTO DREAM END**

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya lalu kembali memandang naruto.

"dobe, bisa kau beritahu aku ciri-ciri dari shion?" naruto terbangun dari lamunannya lalu memandang sasuke lalu tersenyum canggung, berusaha menutupi pikirannya, ia harus mencairkan pandangan mata sasuke yang memicing menatapnya. Ia berusha tersenyum lebih manis lagi.

"eh? Kenapa teme? Kau tertarik? Ehehehe...tapi kau sudah ada hinata. Kau ingin merebut shion juga ya?"

Sasuke mendeathglare naruto sehingga membuat naruto terdiam, lalu naruto mencoba menerawang ke langit.

"dia hampir mirip dengan hinata, bedanya...warna rambutnya. Kalau hinata indigo, maka shion blonde, sama seperti warna rambut ino. Dan juga, sifatnya...sangat berbeda."

"blonde?" sasuke mengernyit heran.

"humm..blonde."

Sasuke mencoba menerawang malam kemarin, apakah sasuke salah lihat? Apakah karena cahaya remang-remang warna rambut itu terlihat beda. Namun, sasuke yakin ia tidak salah, ia menyaksikannya sendiri, begitu jelas dan begitu dekat. Lamunan mereka terhenti ketika hinata sudah datang dengan sebuah kantung yang seperti isinya begitu menggiurkan.

Naruto langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu meloncat-loncat tak sabaran ingin makan. Ia seperti tak makan selama 1 tahun.

Dibawah pohon rindang itu, mereka menikmati masakan buatan wanita bersurai indigo itu. Mochi sakura buatan gadis itu sangat lezat, sasuke mengakuinya. Mungkin jika sudah menikah dengannya nanti, maka ia tak akan pernah kelaparan. Sungguh beruntung. Pikirnya. Sudut bibirnya naik lalu ia melirik hinata dari sudut matanya. Gadis itu tidak makan, ia hanya memandang naruto yang lahap-lahapnya makan mochi itu. Naruto tersadar lalu ia menoleh kearah hinata bingung.

"lho hinata-chan? Kau tidak makan?"

Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya lalu tersenyum malu kearah naruto. "i-iye' na-naruto-kun. Ma-makan-lah y-yang ba-banyak."

"ahh..jangan malu-malu dong hinata-chan. Hinata-chan kan harus punya banyak energi. Pasti lemas kan? Kau terlihat lelah. Nahh..." naruto menyodorkan sebuah mochi kepada hinata, muka hinata tambah memerah lalu dengan lembutnya ia malah mengembalikan mochi tersebut kearah naruto.

"ma-makanlah na-naruto-kun...emm..u-uchiha-san..ju-juga..ma-makanlah y-yang ba-banyak."

Naruto tersenyum sumringah lalu ia menatap mochi yang sepertinya menggoda itu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Ilernya pun sudah menetes entah kapan, sasuke menatapnya tajam. Ketika naruto ingin memasukkan mochi enak itu kemulutnya, sasuke langsung merebut mochi tersebut. Alhasil, naruto hanya memakan udara. Naruto yang menyadari bahwa mochi yang ada ditangannya hilang langsung menatap tajam kearah sasuke yang sedang makan mochi dengan tenangnya sambil menyeringai.

"TEMEE! Kembalikan mochiku!" naruto ingin menggapai mochi yang ada ditangan sasuke namun dengan sigapnya, sasuke langsung memasukkan keseluruhan mochi tersebut kemulutnya sehingga sudah ludes semua. Tanpa tersisa. Naruto menatap mulut kembung sasuke nanar dan sedih.

"mochiku~~~~"

Hinata yang melihat pemandangan aneh itu, terkekeh pelan. Ia tak menyangka bahwa sibungsu uchiha juga bisa menampilkan reaksi seperti itu. Oh, hinata sungguh beruntung engkau, ekspresi sasuke itu sangat mahal. Semua wanita lomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan senyum maupun ekspresi yang jarang ia tampilkan kecuali tatapan datar dan tajamnya. Tapi, hinata bisa dengan mudahnya melihat dan bahkan bukan dia yang meminta sasuke menampilkannya.

* * *

Naruto melambaikan tangannya kepada sasuke dan hinata, dengan senyum sumringahnya ia pun langsung melesat setelahnya. Kini hinata dan sasuke tinggal berdua dan mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju desa demons. Hinata bisa bernafas lega sekarang karena si pria onyx itu tidak lengket dengannya lagi. Ia seperti lagi berkonsentrasi dengan sesuatu, hinata menyadari hal tersebut dari tadi. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengusik pikirannya, hinata ingin sekali bertanya ada apa, mungkin ia bisa membantu pria itu, atau hanya sekedar meringankan pikirannya. Yah..hitung-hitung untuk membalas budi, pria itu sudah menyembuhkan kakinya yang lumpuh dan juga selama ini, juga..err—bersifat tak kasar seperti saat pertama kali ia berbicara di gua itu, saat sasuke membantingnya ke dinding gua dan dengan kasarnya mensmack-down nya ke tanah. Oh kami-sama, that situation, i was so scared.

Tanpa mereka sadari, shion selalu mengikuti mereka saat diperjalanan. Kadang shion selalu murung melihat keduanya tapi, ia turut bahagia. Shion menyadari bahwa sudah ada benih-benih cinta antara keduanya. Karena itu, shion membiarkan mereka untuk sementara waktu, biarlah benih cinta itu mekar dengan indahnya. Biarlah cinta itu bersemi diantara keduanya. Shion menghentikan langkahnya, lalu ia menerawang jauh ke langit, ia tersenyum nanar.

"kami-sama...aku akan segera pulang." Ujarnya lirih lalu ia kembali mengikuti langkah-demi lompatan yang dilakukan oleh hinata dan sasuke.

* * *

Malam ini bulan terlihat sangat hidup, cahayanya begitu terang seperti bulan purnama, padahal...bulan purnama hanya terjadi sekali selama sebulan namun, bulan itu benar-benar sempurna seperti bulan purnama, hanya saja cahayanya lebih terang. Sasuke masih terjaga, ia hanya menatap bulan purnama itu sambil berpikir keras. Didepannya, hinata sudah tertidur pulas di bawah pohon. Wajahnya terlihat sangat damai dan terlihat lebih cantik begitu tenang, sasuke tak menyadari bahwa dari tadi dirinya sudah terpesona kepada wajah mungil milik gadis hyuuga itu.

_Azusa...yumi..._

_Hikimi..yurumemi..._

_Kozu..ha..kozu.._

Tapi, kemudian telinganya mendengar sebuah nyanyian, ia terusik. Perlahan, ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Berusaha mendengar suara itu lebih jelas lagi, ia tak yakin kalau ini adalah ilusi. Rasa penasaran membludak dihatinya, ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti suara tersebut, semakin dekat dan semakin dekat.

_Koba koso no..._

Ia bisa melihat sebuah danau di sana, dengan kunang-kunang yang berkelap-kelip, cahaya kemerlip biru dan juga banyaknya pohon sakura yang bermekaran. Suasana yang benar-benar indah, air begitu tenang dan juga sinar bulan bersinar lebih terangnya disana, menyinari seseorang. Seseorang? Ya,, seseorang. Sasuke mengendap-ngendap dibalik sebuah pohon sakura yang rindang dan besar, matanya seketika membelalak lebar melihat pemandangan itu,

Wanita itu...wanita itu kalau tak salah adalah wanita yang ia lihat kemarin malam, dia adalah roh. Tidak! Ia bukan terlihat seperti roh, sasuke bisa merasakan cakra yang dimilikinya sama. Tadi, hinata sedang tidur pulas, itu artinya itu bukan hinata atau siapa-siapa, dugaan sasuke selalu benar, jelas-jelas itu pasti adalah shion, Wujud asli shion.

Gadis itu menari di tengah danau, ia dikelilingi oleh kunang-kunang dan juga diterangi cahaya bulan purnama itu. Ia memakai baju miko, dan memegang dua kipas, dimasing-masing tangannya. Rambutnya di ekor kuda satu, sangat panjang sampai selutut, rambutnya..yah...rambutnya bewarna perak keungu-unguan, wajahnya masih terlihat seperti kemarin malam, terpahat sempurna! Sangat-sangat Sempurna! Tak bisa dipungkiri kecantikannya, bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan seluruh gadis yang pernah sasuke temui, dialah yang paling cantik. Sasuke tak dapat berkedip lagi, ia menatap gadis itu intens, baju mikonya sudah terlihat agak basah, sehingga terlihat sedikit seksi. Ia menyanyi sambil menari dibawah cahaya bulan. Suaranya begitu merdu dan indah, beda sekali dengan suara cempereng yang sering ia dengar.

_Nazo kozu ha kobaso ho.._

_Haaa...ha...ha..._

Tanpa sadar, sasuke sudah terbenam dalam nyanyian tersebut sehingga ia tak sadar bahwa ternyata, wanita itu menyadari kehadiran sasuke. Wanita itu terlihat sangat terkejut, ia pun terkena sindrom TRIPLE SHOCK. Ia terlihat bodoh, tak menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk kabur, sehingga sasuke lah yang lebih dahulu tersadar. Ia menatap wanita yang sedang terdiam shock itu, lalu dengan cepat ia sudah berdiri didepan wanita itu, air membasahi sebagian kakinya. Wanita itu masih termangu diam menatap dua mata onyx yang menatapnya intens, ia mencoba menelan saliva yang tercekat ditenggorokannya. Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"kena kau..."

Wanita itu masih terdiam, ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa, semua pikirannya kosong. Ia tak tau harus berkata apa?

"bagaimana kau menjelaskan semua ini?"

"siapa kau sebenarnya? Ha? Shion palsu!"

Wanita itu terdiam lalu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Kakinya mundur selangkah namun kemudian sasuke menarik tangan wanita itu.

"bi-biarkan aku pergi...lepaskan.."

"tidak, sebelum kau menjelaskan semua ini."

Sasuke menunggu jawaban dari wanita itu, namun wanita itu tak kanjung menjawab. Ia hanya termangu melihat tangan sasuke yang mencengkeram tangannya kuat seakan-akan ia sangat butuh penjelasan darinya. Sepertinya tak akan ada jalan keluar lagi baginya, jalan keluar untuk berbohong atau bahkan menipu si cerdas uchiha ini. Ia hanya berharap bahwa sinar bulan akan segera redup dan kami-sama menyelamatkannya. Namun, kami-sama sangatlah jahat, sudah lebih dari 5 menit ia terdiam dan sasuke masih mencengkeram tangannya.

"gomen." Ujar wanita itu dengan mulut yang bergetar yang membuat sasuke malah semakin menyeringai. Ia menarik tangan wanita itu agar semakin dekat dengannya. Sasuke sangat menyukai situasi ini, situasi dimana akhirnya ia bisa membuat roh yang mengejeknya selama ini, roh yang bersembunyi dibalik tubuh hinata, berhasil ia buat lemah tak berdaya. Skakmat.

"sudah pernah kukatakan, jangan pernah anggap remeh uchiha." Mata sasuke mulai menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah wanita itu lagi. Terhenti dibibir wanita itu yang begitu menggoda setiap kaum adam yang pasti tak akan pernah tahan jika melihat bibir yang seksi dan terlihat enak itu.

"aku tak akan memaafkanmu. Ingat! Kau harus menerima hukumanmu."

"hu..hukuman?" wanita itu memberanikan diri menatap balik onyx milik pria itu, ia bisa melihat seringaian yang membuatnya bergidik itu.

"skakmat." Dengan cepat sasuke menarik tengkuk wanita itu lalu mencium bibir wanita itu tanpa menghiraukan betapa terkejutnya wanita itu. Wanita itu berusaha memberontak dan terus memberontak namun percuma, sasuke sangat rakus, ia tak memberi izin sedikitpun waktu untuk bernafas kepada wanita itu. Sasuke melanjutkan aksinya sampai puas, tapi sayangnya ia tak akan puas. Wanita didepannya telah membuatnya tak dapat menahan, dan membuatnya ketagihan sehingga ia terus mengecup bibir kenyal itu lebih dalam, menggigitnya dan juga menginvasinya. Setelah 10 menit barulah ia lepaskan ciuman panas itu, deru nafas mereka memburu, wanita itu dengan cepat mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Sasuke tak mengizinkan wanita itu untuk bernafas lama-lama. Ia pun menarik leher wanita itu dan kembali menciumnya dan kini lebih kasar dan tak ada ampun sehingga membuat bibir wanita itu luka kecil namun darah yang keluar itu malah dihisap sasuke. Tangannya menekan belakang kepala wanita itu, agar ciumannya lebih dalam. Usaha yang gigih dilakukan wanita itu, ia terus menerus memukul dada bidang sasuke dan berusaha menjauhkan diri dari rengkuhan lelaki itu.

"le..lepas!" sasuke terpaksa melepaskan ciuman itu, ia menyandarkan dahinya ke dahi berponi milik wanita itu, lalu ia terkekeh pelan.

"k-kau sudah gila!"

"heh—ini hukumanmu roh penipu! Sekarang pilihanmu hanya ada dua—"

Sasuke masih menyeringai penuh kemenangan sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"—ingin melayani aku malam ini, atau—menceritakan kebenarannya?"

Wanita itu membelalakkan matanya, dua pilihan itu sangat berat baginya. Dua-duanya tak dapat menguntungkannya.

"sepertinya kau lebih ingin melayaniku." Sasuke mulai menelusuri leher jenjang wanita itu, wanita itu bergidik merasakan bibir basah sasuke yang menyentuh kulitnya, mukanya memerah merona. Oh-kami sama! Kau sangat kejam!

"ba-baiklah! He-hentikan!"

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menatap intens kembali wanita cantik nan sempurna yang ada dihadapannya.

"a-aku memang sebuah roh."

"jangan membodohiku. Kenapa aku bisa menyentuh roh?"

"dulu...se-sebelum aku mati. Aku adalah keturunan dewi." Sasuke mengernyit aneh menatap wanita didepannya.

"jadi kau adalah dewi juga?" pantas saja sempurna. Bisik sasuke dalam hati namun wanita itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"setengah..hanya setengah..."

"hhhh...tapi intinya dewi kan? Tch—beruntungnya aku." Wanita itu memukul dada bidang sasuke lalu menatapnya sebal, namun hanya dibalas sasuke dengan seringaian nakal dan penuh kemenangan.

"ba-ka! Kau membuat kami-sama marah!"

"hahh?" tanda tanya besar muncul dikepala sasuke mendengar perkataan gadis itu.

"kau tak boleh menyentuhku sembarangan! Aku lagi melaksanakan misi, lepaskan aku sekarang!"

Sasuke tambah terkekeh lalu kembali mencium lembut bibir wanita itu.

"he-hentikan ! kami-sama akan marah!"

"tch—marahlah! Aku tidak takut! Lagipula kau harus menerima hukumanku."

"ta-tapi aku sudah jujur tadi."

"sudah kukatakan, jangan pernah meremehkan sang uchiha. Aku tau kau masih menyembunyikan suatu kedustaan."

Sungguh mengerikan uchiha bungsu ini, 'Speechless!' itulah yang ada dibenak wanita itu saat ini.

"jadi, shion palsu, roh penipu, skakmat!"

"a-aku tak sepenuhnya palsu, aku memang roh dan aku juga pernah berada ditubuh shion."

Kata-kata roh didepannya berhasil melunturkan senyuman diwajah sasuke, ia menatap kaget lalu berusaha mencerna kalimat terakhir wanita itu.

"shion sebagai miko moryo memiliki kemampuan untuk menjadi wadah bagi para roh ketika dia mati, jadi... aku bisa menempati tubuhnya.—"

"—tapi, untuk hyuuga-chan aku punya alasan khusus."

"kau memakan jiwanya?" Ya, inilah firasat tak enak yang sasuke rasakan dari kemarin. Hinata terlihat lebih lemah dari biasanya, ia sangat lesu, dan cakranya semakin berkurang dari hari kehari, ia baru ingat bahwa ketika orang dimasuki makhluk supranatural maka dengan cepat atau lambat bisa menyebabkan tubuh seseorang menjadi sakit dan lemah. Dan bahkan roh itu kadang dapat menyebabkan kematian bagi peminjam tubuh. Tak bagus terlalu lama, sasuke melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari dewi didepannya, ia menjauh sedang dewi itu hanya menatapnya dengan rasa bersalah yang menurut sasuke sangat menjijikkan.

"kau memang pembohong besar!" dengan sigap sasuke mengeluarkan amaterasu dan membakar dewi itu. Sekejap, dewi itu lenyap dihadapannya.

"AKU TAK AKAN MENGIZINKANMU MEMPERGUNAKAN DIA LAGI! TAK AKAN PERNAH! JIKA SEKALI LAGI KAU BERANI MENYENTUHNYA SEUJUNG JARI PUN! KAU AKAN TAU AKIBATNYA, MAU ROH ATAUPUN DEWI, KAU AKAN TETAP MUSNAH DITANGAN SUSAN-OO! AKAN KUBUAT KAU TERSIKSA! PENGECUT! PEMBOHONG BESAR!"

Sasuke sangat kesal, ia merasa benar-benar terkhianati. Hatinya teriris, sekelebat bayangan tentang kecantikan dewi itu kini hilang termusnahkan. Kini yang ada dibayangannya hanya roh tukang memanfaatkan yang sangat menjijikkan. Tangannya terkepal dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal, ia terdiam ditengah danau itu.

Danau kembali riuh seperti biasa, cahaya bulan pun mulai meredup dan kembali kebentuk yang seharusnya. Bunga sakura mulai berguguran dan juga kunang-kunang berpergian seakan-akan ada ancaman yang sangat mengerikan yang menunggu mereka jika mereka berlama-lama disekitar danau tersebut.

'Aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu! Makhluk terkutuk.'

Dengan geram sasuke meninggalkan danau yang kini telah berubah suram tersebut.

Air bening tak terhankan keluar dari sudut mata lavendernya, ia terus memegangi dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit dan juga terluka. Kakinya terlemas dan tak kuat menopang tubuhnya. Air danau mulai membahasi setengah dari badannya yang tenggelam di sana. Ia sadar telah menyakitinya lagi, kami-sama benar-benar mempermainkannya, dan sepertinya sangat-sangat menikmati permainannya. 400 tahun sudah cukup lama baginya, dan waktu yang sangat panjang itu, tak ingin ia relakan begitu saja. Satu keinginannya...ingin melihat mereka bahagia, ingin melihat mereka bisa hidup tenang tanpa ancaman dari masa lalu. Apakah kami-sama tak mengizinkan mereka? Oh kami-sama izinkanlah dunia ini damai, walau 1 hari saja.

Ia menyeka airmata yang keluar dari pipinya lalu ia membulatkan tekadnya dalam hati bahwa ini bukan waktu untuk menyerah...tersisa 3 kebajikan lagi. Dan ia harus pastikan, ketiga kebajikan itu terbayar lunas dan selangkah lagi ia bisa membayar hutangnya.

Hatinya harus berani, ia tak harus pengecut seperti dahulu kala, sekelebat bayangan hitam terus silih berganti dalam pikirannya. Ia tau ia salah karena tak memberi tau sejak awal, tapi inilah ketentuannya, jika ia memberi tau sejak awal maka...tak akan semudah itu juga mereka akan menuruti keinginannya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia harus menyakiti orang lagi, pakai jalan apapun pasti pengorbanan harus dilakukan, seperti dahulu kala, dimana janji yang ia lontarkan telah menjadi hutang seumur hidup yang kejam bagi dirinya, dimana janji itu harus dibayar dengan pengorbanan dan ia relakan demi pengorbanan yang ia lakukan. Itulah aturan permainannya.

**=ToBeContinue= **

#oh my god, betapa gajenya chapter ini, wondergrave geli sendiri menulis adegan yang cuit cuit itu, rasanya tak kuat untuk mengetiknya dan memikirkan serangkaian kata yang menggelitik perutku..huaaaahhhhhh aku masih polosss! *PLAK* sasuke jahat deh! Melukai wanita setelah melakukan ciuman sepihak, ohh sungguh terlalu *diamaterasu sasuke* semoga para reader gak ngamuk sama sasuke. :D dan tak kecewa dengan fict ini.

Mulai CH.9 nanti, rencananya author mau buat sasuhina nya rujukan dan dekatan :D

Sebetulnya 'misi' yang dimaksudkan shion saat ia menjawab pertanyaan sasuke di danau itu adalah, ada hantu yang melihat shion jadi dewi dimalam itu, mungkin karena pertemuan para dewa ya? Jadi si hantu ingin melihat shion menari dan menyanyikan lagu dewi (itu lagu data girl pas izumiko mau manggil dewi) *ngarang* baca lah, shion juga berubah wujud pas diCh.7 tapi Cuma sebentar, dan di Ch.8 ini, berubahnya agak lama, dan kembali menjadi roh lagi *gaje! Ga ngerti* yaudah deh, tunggu aja penjelasan kedepannya, makanya tetep setia membaca XXD

Oke! Untuk , akan ada karin sebagai Cameo, aku ingin mengerjai karin WKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWWKWKWKWKWKWK *Ditabok karin* #author tewas

THANKS TO:

Rozhee flowerz, anniewez, azzahra, hinatauchiha69, rini andriani uchiga.

FOR READ AND REVIEW , you make me more spirit to make this fanfiction.

And thanks to you all, for just read, read and fav, read and follow ^^V

POJOK BALASAN REVIEW :

Sasuhina akan full chapter tak tau kapan, yang pasti hubungan sasuke dan shion udah berakhir di chapter ini karena sasuke yang merasa dikhianati. Mungkin akan banyak sasuhina, namun misteri di balik cerita ini tetap akan lanjut.

Sasuke manis kepada hinata, hohoho..bisa disebut juga dengan sengaja posesif XXD

Kenapa shion gak kenal sama naruto? Karena...ehhhh karena... kita lihat saja diepisode kedepannya. Dan mungkin juga, diepisode ini bisa dipahami. Kenapa shion gak kenal sama naruto? Kalau masih gak paham, lihat di CH kedepan ocre~~~ silahkan dibaca dan direview lagi :D

Dan kau akan semakin geram di CH ini, karena sasuke yang menyerang bibir shion. Mohon maaf! :D iya, naruto akan datang lagi di ch-ch berikutnya untuk jadi penengah walau Cuma sedikit sih, Cuma sekedar nyolong sebut nama aja. Tapi hal yang dilakukan naruto terhadap hinata akan semakin membuat sasuke memanas.

Emm..suka sama siapa ya kira-kira? Hinata atau shion? Hahahahaha... yang pastinya, end pairingnya nantinya sasuhina jangan kuatir~~~ dan ninja yang dilawan oelh naruto dan sasuke itu adalah ninja dari otogakure. dia hanya peran sementara aja kok, figuran dan tidak terlalu penting dalam fict ini :)

Mind to RnR,RnC,RnF,RnFav...or just Read? Thank you so much reader and silent reader, love you all ...MUUUAAACCCCHHHHH :*

With love – wondergrave-


	9. Chapter 9 - TREASON

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuHina (wah sepertinya hubungan sasuke dan shion udah END XXD)

Rating : T/M (WARNING! Err— buat jaga-jaga aja ...BERHATI-HATILAH ! SAYA TAK MENANGGUNG DOSANYA!)

Genre : Mysteri, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Fantasy,Drama

Warning : GAJE, GARING, segala macam kesalahan mohon dimaafkan..HOHOHO \(^o^)/

#A.N : Hello minna~~ o genki? :D .. terima kasih sebelumnya yang udah mau baca the bell beside you nyampe jaohh~~ wondergrave seneng bangetttt XXD...dan juga terima kasih atas ripiu ripiu nya :* love you all~~ muaaaaccchhhhh... oh iya, di akan ada karin sebagai Cameo juga (mau kerjain karin ahhh) HOHOHOHO~~~~

Ahhh benar, di hanya ada sasuhina aja :D

Ok..enjoy this chapter!

**THE BELL BESIDE YOU **

**CHAPTER 9 : TREASON**

"ti-tidak bisa! Aku sudah me-mengizinkan di-dia! Ja-jadi i-ini ti-tidak bi-bisa!"

"JANGAN MEMBANTAH! AKU SUDAH MUAK!" sasuke tetap menyeret tangan hinata, hinata yang tidak rela untuk meninggalkan misi shion iapun tetap memberontak sehingga akhirnya hinata tersungkur ke tanah, mukanya membentur tanah keras itu sehingga rasa sakit pun tak dapat dihindarinya, sasuke hanya menghela nafas panjang lalu melepaskan tangannya hinata. Ia menunduk menyamai posisinya dengan hinata yang tersungkur lalu pelan-pelan mengangkat hinata agar bangkit keposisi duduk.

Hinata terisak, mukanya sangat merah, tanah mengotori mukanya yang putih bak porselen, hidungnya merah dan sangat sakit, tiba-tiba darah mengucur dari hidungnya, sasuke menelengkan kepalanya, lalu mengoyak sedikit kain bajunya, kemudian ia mengusap-usap darah yang keluar dari hidung hinata. Hinata menengadah menghadap sasuke, lalu pipinya merona.

"usaplah." Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan lalu menggantikan tangan sasuke mengusap darah dari hidungnya. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, hanya bunyi anginlah yang terdengar dan juga beberapa burung kenari yang bernyanyi ria dipagi itu.

Sasuke dan hinata duduk berhadapan, sasuke masih menunggui darah hinata habis, ia memandangi langit yang tak bersalah. Hinata ingin sekali mencairkan suasana canggung ini, ia tau sasuke menyukai keheningan sama seperti dirinya, namun...ada sesuatu yang ingin dia tanyakan, alasan kenapa sasuke sangat ingin kembali ke konoha TANPA menyelesaikan misi dari Roh shion. Seakan tau apa yang hinata pikirkan, sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

"dia menipu dan mencelakaimu."

Hinata terbelalak lebar mendengar kalimat awal sasuke, sesekali ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, ia tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Setau hinata, shion adalah gadis baik, ia sama sekali tak menyakiti tubuh hinata, ya...hanya saja, terkadang hinata terasa sangat lemas.

"ke-kenapa u-uchiha-san me-mengucapk-kan h-hal i-itu?"

"sasuke...panggil aku sasuke saja." Hinata tambah kaget dengan apa yang barusan sang bungsu uchiha ucapkan, ia meminta hinata memanggil nya dengan nama kecil? Apakah kami sudah dekat? OMG, mimpi apa hinata semalam?

"u..ummm..sa-sasuke-kun." Sasuke tersenyum simpul lalu melanjutkan alasannya.

"badanmu sudah lemah hinata. Dan si roh penipu itu menggunakan tubuhmu. Jika lama-lama kau membiarkannya menjadi parasit, maka kau akan mati dan dia mengambil tubuhmu."

"ma-masaka? Ti-tidak mu-mungkin!"

Sejenak sasuke menatap hinata lalu terkekeh meremehkan. "entah karena kau terlalu mudah dibodohi dia meminjam tubuhmu, aku sungguh tak percaya. Dia bukan Shion, Dia bukan seorang Miko Demons, dan bell itu...kurasa dia mencuri. Tch—dia benar-benar maling yang handal."

"ta-tapi, shi-shion-san me-mengajari-ku ba-banyak h-hal." Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya lalu tertawa getir, hinata bisa merasakan betapa kecewanya pemuda yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"a-apa, sa-sasuke-kun su-suka sa-sama shion-san?" dengan takut-takut dan wajah memerah hinata memberanikan diri untuk menanyai hal yang menurut sasuke konyol, bahkan sejauh ini..sasuke tak pernah memikirkan tentang cinta. Entahlah..perasaan yang ia rasakan sekarang hanya keputus asaan dan kekecewaan karena si Roh telah membohonginya.

Sekejap sasuke menepuk-nepuk kepala hinata yang menunduk sehingga membuat hinata kaget dan pipinya lebih memerah.

"jangan khawatir, aku akan mencoba menjadi suami yang baik." Sasuke tersenyum lembut, astaga...baru kali ini, hinata melihat senyuman tulus dari sasuke, pantas saja wanita pada pingsan dan tumbang walau hanya melihatnya. Hinata baru menyadari betapa tampannya calon suaminya ini. Ia terpesona dengan pesona sasuke. Benar, belakangan ini...naruto tak ada dibenaknya lagi, hampir nihil. Walau baru kemarin ia bertemu naruto, namun ia tak merasakan apa-apa. Apa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdetak cepat? Muka hinata tambah memerah, karena takut dengan tatapan sasuke yang masih menatapnya intens, dengan cepat hinata menundukkan mukanya lagi.

Melihat reaksi hinata, sasuke tambah terkekeh geli, benar-benar imut. "jangan katakan nama shion ataupun Roh atau apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan maling itu. aku sudah muak mendengarnya."

Hinata menyadari perubahan ekspresi dari sasuke, sekarang matanya memancarkan kemarahan yang sangat-sangat. Mungkin hinata harus menuruti keinginannya, namun bagaimana dengan nasib misi rahasia ini? Apakah tak apa jika mengakhiri misi ini? Bagaimana kalau hokage-sama nanti marah? Dan, bagaimana dengan kesepakatan antara dirinya dan shion?

"kau tak perlu khawatir, misi ini terlalu bahaya bagi tubuhmu. Itu bisa kita jadikan alasan. Aku hanya tak ingin .. dia dengan seenaknya mengambil tubuhmu." Seakan memiliki indera keenam, sang bungsu uchiha ini manjawab semua pikiran yang ada dibenak hinata. Apakah shion benar-benar ingin mengambil tubuhnya? Tapi kenapa? Apa hinata terlalu baik? Atau terlalu bodoh? Apa karena ia terlalu naif, apa dia hanya memanfaatkan hinata? Kalau memang seperti itu, kenapa hinata tak menemukan satu-pun tanda kebohongan dimata shion, ia gadis yang baik dan—tulus.

Lamunan hinata terbuyarkan, ketika menyadari bahwa sasuke sudah menarik kakinya dan menekan lututnya sehingga hinata meringis kesakitan, hinata tak sadar bahwa lututnya juga terluka. Ia memperhatikan sasuke yang sedang menoleh kanan dan kiri seperti mencari sesuatu. Lalu ia kembali menatap hinata datar.

"tunggu disini, aku akan mengambil beberapa daun obat." Entah kenapa sasuke sangat lembut hari ini, ia sangat-sangat hangat bak malaikat. Ya, bungsu uchiha ini tak seburuk rumor yang beredar. Ternyata Uchiha juga manusia, bukan monster mengerikan seperti yang diceritakan, mereka juga punya hati dan juga bisa membuat orang nyaman didekatnya. Hinata tersenyum sendiri, pipinya merona.

Hawa dingin menyapa kulit porselen hinata, angin seketika menjadi tenang dan matahari lebih menyinari hinata, bukan—bukan karena hinata, namun sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang muncul didepan hinata, hinata mencoba mendongak keatas, ia kaget. Lavender bertemu Lavender. Itu Shion! Hinata masih terkaget-kaget, ia melihat roh penipu yang sasuke umpati. Hinata baru menyadari bahwa shion sangatlah cantik, mungkin sewaktu itu hinata tak melihatnya dengan jelas karena keadaannya setengah sadar dari kelakuan kasar sasuke namun, sekarang hinata bisa melihat wajah shion dengan jelas. Ia sangat cantik seperti dewi dan cahaya disekelilingnya begitu damai dan hangat. Hinata cepat-cepat kembali kealam sadarnya, ia mengingat apa yang dikatakan sasuke—bukan karena terhasut namun untuk sekedar berjaga-jaga lagipula ia juga sangat tak mengerti dengan situasi ini, ia tak bisa percaya dengan shion dan juga tak percaya begitu saja dengan sasuke, hinata mundur sedikit demi sedikit membuat jarak antara dirinya dan roh Shion. Shion masih terpaku melihat kewaspadaan hinata.

Hinata menyipitkan matanya, ia melihat shion seperti mengatakan sesuatu...sangat singkat. Apa maksudnya? Hinata membelalakkan matanya kaget. Namun, suara semak-semak ribut terdengar sangat dekat, sasuke menatap hinata khawatir dan menatap roh wanita yang ada didepan hinata dengan tatapan HORROR...dan juga penuh KEMARAHAN. Dengan sigap sasuke mengeluarkan amaterasu kearah roh tersebut sehingga Roh itu lenyap menghilang dengan raut wajah yang sedih.

Setelah itu, sasuke menghampiri hinata yang masih lemas, sasuke mengguncang-guncang tubuh mungil hinata yang mengeluarkan air mata disudut matanya.

"hinata..hinata..kau tidak apa-apa?" melihat tak ada reaksi apapun dari hinata sasuke semakin khawatir dan takut, tanpa sadar..sasuke memeluk tubuh yang lemah dan rapuh itu.

"KELUARLAH KAU ROH TERKUTUK! HINATA? APA ROHMU DIAMBILNYA? KAU HINATA KAN! KELUAR KAU MAKHLUK TERKUTUK!"

Sasuke semakin menggila mengguncang-guncang tubuh hinata, tak berapa lama kemudian, sasuke bisa merasakan keringat dingin dari tangan hinata, badannya bergetar dan bibir mungil itu seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun seperti tercekat ia tak mengatakan apa-apa hanya ringisan kecil yang sesekali keluar dari mulutnya. Sasuke menghapus peluh dingin didahi hinata lalu kembali mendekapnya agar ia bisa merasakan dan mencair oleh kehangatan tubuh sasuke. Sasuke mengutuk dirinya yang meninggalkan hinata tadi, seharusnya ia tetap menjaga hinata, entah dari kapan sasuke mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dan kehangatan jika berada didekat hinata, jika hinata berada disampingnya, rasanya tubuh mungil dan rapuh hinata nan lemah lembut ini sangat ia rindukan dan sangat familiar baginya, seperti sudah bertahun-tahun namun sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu tentang wanita bersurai indigo ini. Ia mengusap-usap surai indigo itu lemah lembut hingga ia mendengar suara yang bergetar itu.

"sa-sasuke..-kun, r-roh i-itu.."

"diamlah, jangan pikirkan roh keparat itu."

"ta-tapi..sa-sasuke."

"DIAM! Kau masih lemah, jangan pikirkan dia."

"sa-sasuke—" sebuah ciuman singkat menghentikan kedua bibir hinata yang berbicara, kini ketakutan dalam hati hinata tergantikan oleh rasa Shock dan kaget akan hal yang baru sasuke lakukan. Sasuke menatap intens hinata lalu merangkum pipi chubby hinata dengan tangannya.

"kalau kau berani bicara, aku akan menciummu lagi." Hinata bergidik mendengar apa yang sasuke katakan, muka hinata memerah seperti kepiting rebus lalu mencoba untuk menunduk dari tatapan sasuke. Sasuke kembali mendekap hinata posesif. Wangi mint dari tubuh sasuke menenangkan hinata, hinata merasa dirinya gila, tangannya dan tubuhnya betul-betul tak dapat dipercaya, tangannya membalas dekapan sasuke.

Roh itu masih berada disana, ia menatap pemandangan romantis itu. ia tersenyum nanar dan menatap sendu mereka, air mata menetes kepipinya.

"aku ...sangat... jahat, kami-sama bolehkan aku menyerah sekarang? " roh itu mengalihkan pandangannya kelangit, ia menatap kosong langit lalu perlahan-lahan roh itu menghilang.

* * *

BRAKKK...

"tsu-tsunade-sama..." semburat kekhawatiran muncul diwajah sizune, tangan tsunade mengepal membanting meja kerjanya. Dahinya berkerut dan alisnya saling menaut satu sama lain.

"sizune, seharusnya aku tak menuruti Roh yang memasuki tubuh hinata."

"ke-kenapa tsunade-sama? A-apa ada masalah."

"ya... sangat besar sizune! SANGAT BESAR!." Tsunade kembali menghentakkan tangannya ke meja kerjanya sehingga membuat beberapa kertas yang terletak diatas mejanya berterbangan hingga terkapar ke lantai. Sizune hanya bisa menatap tsunade penuh kekhawatiran dan tanda tanya.

"kita bisa terkena imbasnya awal pertunangan ini tak boleh dilaksanakan. Uchiha dan Hyuuga tidak boleh bersatu."

Sizune tak dapat menahan mulutnya untuk tidak terkejut dan terbuka, tsunade masih menatap sengit kepintu lalu 5 detik kemudian dia menoleh kearah tsunade dan memerintahkannya untuk mengirim Anbu, agar misi rahasia itu dihentikan dan membawa sasuke serta hinata kembali. Tak lupa ia mulai berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk membatalkan pertunangan antara sasuke dengan hinata diantara para tetua, daimyo dan dewan api.. sedang waktu pertunangan tidak sampai 4 hari lagi. Benar-benar waktu yang sempit, belum lagi jika alasan yang dipakai tsunade tidak jelas, lehernya bisa hilang ditangan para daimyo, belum lagi tetua yang sangat cerewet.

* * *

"a..akh...i..itai.." pekik hinata merasakan obat herbal yang menyentuh lututnya itu. sesekali ia meringis. Sasuke masih berkonsentrasi melakukan pengobatan. Sasuke lagi-lagi mengoyak bajunya dan menjadikannya perban untuk membalut luka hinata. Hinata hanya menatap sasuke dengan muka yang merah dan perasaan yang tidak enak.

"sa-sasuke-kun..."

"hn?" sasuke menatap hinata yang memanggil namanya sebentar lalu ia tenggelam kedalam konsentrasinya lagi mengobati lutut hinata.

"a-apa ba-bajumu tidak apa-apa?"

Sasuke terkekeh lalu menekan luka hinata sehingga membuat hinata terperanjak sakit. Lalu ia menatap hinata dengan seringaian jahil.

"jadi, kau mau menggunakan tanktopmu itu? heh—?" muka hinata tambah memerah lalu ia cepat-cepat menutup tanktopnya dengan coat erat-erat. Baju ini sungguh tak normal, shion benar-benar nakal membuka dan mengganti style hinata sembarangan. Hinata sangat malu. Ini bukan stylenya.

"bu-bukan be-begitu, na-nanti sa-sasuke-kun ke-kedinginan."

"lalu kau beri aku kehangatan." Sasuke menyeringai kearah hinata, sehingga membuat hinata bergidik. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sungai yang berada disamping mereka.

"apa kau lapar?"

Hinata mengangguk. "umm...lu-lumayan."

"kalau begitu tunggu disini, aku akan menyiapkan api dan memancing." Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah lagi, karena perutnya memang lapar saat ini. Baru hinata mau menengadah menatap sasuke, orangnya udah hilang entah kemana. Dia begitu cepat.

Tak sampai 5 menit, kayu bakar dan apinya sudah ada dihadapan hinata, lalu gemericik air yang ribut disertai ikan-ikan yang keluar dengan lincahnya dari tempat tinggal mereka. Dengan sekejap tumpukan ikan berada ditepi sungai itu, kurasa sasuke benar-benar tak normal. Mereka hanya berdua namun, ikan itu bisa untuk membuat mereka kenyang selama seminggu. Kowaii to Sugoii.

Hinata hanya bisa meringis melihat sasuke yang dengan lincahnya menusuk-nusuk perut ikan satu persatu lalu meletakkan ikan tersebut keatas api yang baru ia buat yang berasal dari semburannya.

Hanya diam yang menemani mereka, suara gemericik api yang bercerita. Hinata hanya menatap kosong kearah api itu, dan hinata tak sadar bahwa lagi-lagi sasuke menatapnya intens.

"sa-sasuke-kun, y-yang itu su-sudah ma-matang." Hinata merona, ia menyadari sasuke menatapnya sehingga iapun menundukkan kepalanya erat-erat.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu mengambil ikan yang sudah matang. Ia meletakkan ikan tersebut kedaun keladi yang entah kapan ia ambil.

"makanlah." Dengan malu-malu, hinata menggapai piring keladi itu dan mendekatkan kedirinya. Hening lagi...

Sasuke dengan khusu'nya mengunyah ikan itu dan kini gantian hinata yang menatapnya diam-diam. Entah dari mana, bayangan ketika sasuke menciumnya tiba-tiba teringat, panass...muka hinata tambah panass...hinata berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya namun tak dapat hilang begitu saja.

"aku tampan ya? Terpesona?" sasuke menyeringai, duhh...lagi-lagi penyakit narsis sasuke kambuh. Iya, aku terpesona. Gumam hinata dalam hati, lalu ia tersenyum lembut. Sasuke menyadari ada cakra seseorang yang ia kenal mendekat, cakra yang familiar.

Hup... seorang anbu tiba-tiba muncul dengan cepatnya, sasuke dan hinata menatap anbu yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah maroon itu. sasuke tau siapa wanita dibalik topeng anbu itu, ia adalah pasokan seksnya..ups pasokan cakra pemuasnya, Karin.

Karin adalah Anbu konoha setelah perang dunia ke-4 ninja, dia memilih menjadi anbu. Sehingga hukumannya juga bisa berkurang, yahhh hitung-hitung daripada mati membusuk dipenjara lebih baik menyumbangkan kekuatannya untuk konoha.

"hokage-sama memerintahkan kalian untuk kembali kekonoha secepatnya." Hinata kaget mendengar hal tersebut lalu menatap kesasuke, sasuke hanya membalas tatapan itu dengan mengangguk sehingga hinata ikut mengangguk.

"te-terima k-kasih A-anbu-san." Ujar hinata sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sasuke masih terdiam menatap Karin. Karin sudah ingin berlalu namun kemudian tiba-tiba ia tersungkur sehingga membuat hinata khawatir, ia ingin membantu namun karin dengan terbata-bata beranjak dari jatuhnya dan mencoba pergi lagi. Sasuke menatap karin sinis, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjil dengan karin.

"sa-sasuke-kun?" sasuke mendongak melihat hinata, lalu ia beranjak dari duduknya.

"dengarkan? Tsunade juga tak pernah setuju dengan misi ini."

"ta-tapi ke-kenapa?"

"kita tanya dia nanti."

Bayangan demi bayangan kembali melesat menembus dahan-demi dahan hutan. Hinata dan sasuke kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka—pulang ke konoha.

Mereka berpisah digerbang konoha, masing-masing mereka saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum waktu mempertemukan mereka entah kapan lagi.

"j-jaa n-nee sa-sasuke-kun, ho-hontoni a-arigatoo." Hinata menunduk 90 derajat lalu dibalas dengan sasuke hanya dengan anggukan.

"hn, istirahatlah. Biar aku saja yang melaporkan kepada nenek sihir itu besok."

"ta-tapi, a-aku ju-juga terlibat."

"tak apa, biar aku saja." Hinata belum menjawab tawaran sasuke, lalu ia menyadari bahwa sasuke sudah berlalu dari nya. Hinata masih menunduk, ia senang sudah kembali kedesa ini dan tidak capek-capek menghadapi ekspresi datar dari sasuke lagi, dan tak berurusan dengan roh lagi, namun...hati kecilnya berbisik bahwa ia tak ingin berpisah dengan sasuke. Muka hinata memerah lalu dengan pelan-pelan ia menampar-nampar mukanya pelan menyadarkan bahwa dirinya mungkin sudah tidak waras.

"uh.,uhh...pa-panas..." lalu dengan cepat hinata pun berlalu dari gerbang konoha menuju mansion hyuuga yang ia tunggu. Memang dari awal hinata merasa bersalah, Hiashi-tousan, Neji-nii, dan Hanabi pasti khawatir, mengingat bahwa sebelum melaksanakan misi, shion pasti tak meminta izin dulu dari keluarga hinata, hinata yakin itu. sebagai penyamaran, shion cukup polos. Ia tak berpengalaman pernah menyamar, hinata terkekeh memikirkan hal itu.

* * *

Sasuke masih terjaga malam ini, ia menatap lirih bulan. Tak secerah dan seterang malam kemarin, dimana ia bertemu dengan seorang dewi penipu di danau, apakah efek dewi begitu memengaruhi bulan? Sasuke mengetuk-ngetukkan kepalanya kepinggir jendela. Sudah lebih dari 2 jam ia duduk dipinggiran jendela mansionnya yang terbuka lebar itu, cukup untuk diduduki oleh sasuke. Kakinya ia julur kedepan dan menyenderkan punggung serta kepalanya dipinggiran jendela. Sasuke menutup kedua matanya, mencoba untuk berpikir lagi, namun wajah dewi itu mengusiknya lagi...kecantikan dan aroma teratai masih bisa tercium oleh sasuke. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya gila. Teratai itu telah meracuni dirinya, namun Lavender menenangkannya. Apa arti semua ini? Sasuke kembali membuka matanya. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan malam sebentar, mungkin latihan bisa membuatnya normal. Sasukepun beranjak dari jendelanya lalu pergi menuju hutan timur untuk berlatih disana, tempat favoritnya berlatih.

Karin terseok-seok, punggungnya terasa sangat lelah. Entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa badannya terasa sangat berat belakangan ini, seperti ada yang menungganginya. Sehingga konsentrasinya pun mulai menurun dan juga keseimbangannya berkurang. Karin berhenti dari patrolinya, sepertinya cukup untuk pengamanan hari ini, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya namun tiba-tiba ia tersungkur lagi. Cukup lama tak dapat bangun, suara semak-semak mendekat. Mata karin menatap sesosok lelaki yang muncul dari semak itu.

"sasuke-kun? kau sudah sampai?" muka karin langsung berseri menatap sasuke, ternyata sasuke berada dihutan timur juga.

"apa yang kau lakukan karin?" karin beranjak dari posisinya, lalu mendekat kearah sasuke.

"aku habis berpatroli sasuke-kun~~~ apa kau merindukanku? Baiklah aku akan melayanimu, aku juga sudah selesai~~~" karin mulai menggeliat manja didada sasuke, namun sasuke masih menatap nya datar.

"apa yang terjadi? Kulihat kau sering tersungkur?" sasuke menatap heran karin lalu karin hanya menatap sasuke sejenak dan langsung memeluk pinggang sasuke mesra.

"apa kau mengkhawatirkanku? Jujur saja, aku senang~~~~~"

"aku serius." Sasuke melepaskan tangan karin dari pinggangnya dan menatap tajam, sehingga membuat karin agak takut dan bergidik. Ia menelan saliva yang ada ditenggorokannya, lalu melipat kedua tangannya dibelakang.

"entahlah, hanya saja. Punggungku terasa berat belakangan ini. Aku sudah periksa ke medic namun percuma, mereka bilang aku sehat-sehat saja."

"kemampuan penyembuhmu?"

"ahhh..benar juga, tapi sayangnya tak ada beda, punggungku masih terasa berat sasuke-kun." Karin mengedikkan bahunya lalu memainkan mata kepada sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tertegun menatap lurus kearahnya, Datar...fyuhhhh...sasuke sedang tak bergejolak hari ini. Dengan malas karin pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan sasuke yang masih mematung.

"kalau kau merindukanku, aku selalu ada sasuke-kun~~~ jaa-nee...muaacchhhhh :* "

Sasuke masih terdiam lalu ia menatap bulan dengan tatapan kosong, ia menutup matanya lalu membukanya lagi setelah itu ia kembali konsentrasi dengan latihannya.

* * *

Wangi menenangkan tercium lagi dihidung sasuke, juga kelembutan menyangga kepalanya. Entah dari kapan, sang heiress hyuuga sudah berkeliling di pagi hari. Tadinya ia ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar namun di hutan timur ia tak sengaja melihat sang bungsu uchiha yang tampak kelelahan dan tidur di tempat latihannya tepatnya di atas tanah. Dengan memerintahkan beberapa pengawal yang ikut bersamanya, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengunjungi si bungsu uchiha itu sebentar dan ia memberikan kehangatan kepada bungsu uchiha itu. sasuke masih ternyenyak dalam tidurnya lalu pelan-pelan ia membuka matanya sehingga cahaya sang mentari mulai memasuki pupilnya. Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lalu dengan pelan-pelan ia duduk dengan tangan kanan sebagai penyangganya.

"a..sa-sasuke-kun, su-sudah ba-bangun?"

Sasuke memalingkan mukanya ke sumber suara, hyuuga hinata. Ia memakai yukata bewarna putih dan terdapat corak-corak lavender di yukata itu, rambutnya yang biasanya tergerai disanggulnya rapi dan terdapat bunga-bunga di sana, sangat manis. Baru saja bangun, sasuke sudah disuguhkan pemandangan yang cantik. Hinata menyodorkan gelas ocha kepada sasuke yang masih tampaknya lelah.

"i..ini...mi-minumlah. Sangat bagus u-untuk merilekskan ba-badanmu."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk lalu menerima gelas ocha itu. ia menyilangkan kakinya dan membenarkan posisi duduknya lalu meminum ocha tersebut perlahan.

"sa-sasuke-kun sangat giat." Hinata memainkan jarinya, bisa-bisanya ia mengatakan hal yang sungguh membuat dia semakin malu.

"hn, aku harus tetap berlatih."

"iya...a-aku kagum." Sasuke memperhatikan reaksi gugup dari hinata, ia terkekeh melihat hinata sehingga membuat hinata tambah merona.

"latihan, tidak ada batasan waktu hinata. Sepertinya kau tertarik kepadaku, hm?"

"a..i'iye. ngh...i-itu a-aku juga i-ingin di-diakui klan ku."

"ahh..iya, kau adalah heiress."

Suasana kembali hening, sasuke menatap wanita cantik dihadapannya intens. Ada sudut kenyamanan dalam hatinya. Benar, dia adalah seorang kunoichi namun tak banyak orang mengakui bahkan klannya sangat bersemangat akan pertunangan ini, seakan-akan ingin membuangnya. Sasuke juga merasakan hal itu, bagaimana ayahnya terus membanding-bandingkan dia dengan kakaknya, uchiha itachi. Sungguh malang kunoichi ini, tapi itu Fakta. Dan sasuke sangat tau itu, bahwa kunoichi ini lebih pantas melakukan hal-hal feminimitas. Dia juga mudah dibodohi, ohh...dia terlalu baik. Hatinya sangat lembut sama seperti parasnya.

Hinata menyadari sasuke lagi-lagi mengamatinya, matanya pun terlihat panik, mukanya tambah merona, ia mulai berpikir bagaimana cara memecahkan pandangan sasuke dan membuat suasana kembali nyaman.

"uhh...ja-jadi, sa-sasuke-kun..."

"hn,?"

"nghhh—mi-misi ini?"

"tenang saja, aku sebentar lagi pergi."

"ka-kalau mau bi-biar aku temani."

"tak usah, sudah kukatakan kepadamu." Ocha sasuke telah habis, ia pun mengembalikan gelas itu kedepan hinata lalu ia beranjak, hinata mendongak melihat sasuke dan dibalas senyuman oleh sasuke.

"terima kasih." Ujarnya singkat, lalu menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala hinata sehingga membuat hinata tertunduk sambil menutup matanya tak lupa pipinya memerah. Sasuke meringis lalu dengan singkat ia sudah hilang dari hadapan hinata, meninggalkannya dengan pengawalnya. Hinata masih tertunduk lalu dia memegang puncak kepalanya dimana sasuke menepuknya tadi, ia pun tersenyum lembut.

* * *

"akhh..." lagi-lagi karin tersungkur, namun kini ia merasakan bahwa punggungnya terasa tertusuk oleh pedang sehingga tiba-tiba dia memuncratkan darah dari mulutnya. Karin tertegun melihat darah yang begitu banyaknya, matanya terbelalak dan ketakutan menyelimutinya. Ia menyeka mulutnya, kemudian dengan terseok-seok dia meninggalkan tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi. Kepalanya mulai pusing dan ia memuntahkan darah lagi. Seketika ia pun tak sadarkan diri di Wcnya.

Tok tok tok

"masuk..."

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya masuk keruangan hokage, disana terlihat sepertinya sang hokage yang telah menunggunya dan seketika sasuke masuk ia langsung antusias karena manusia yang ia tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang.

"kau datang juga sasuke. Apa kau tau kenapa aku membawamu kembali?"

"hn"

"dimana hinata?"

"dia tidak ikut. Tapi, kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah mengusir roh itu."

Mendengar hal tersebut tsunade terkejut, lalu ia mulai bertanya lagi.

"baiklah, kalau begitu. Apa kau siap dengan misi yang tertunda."

"hn. Terserah kau saja. Apa sudah selesai?" sasuke merasa gerah dan ingin cepat-cepat berlalu. Ia pun berbalik ke pintu merasa urusannya sudah selesai dari nenek sihir didepannya.

"jangan coba-coba kabur uchiha, walau bagaimanapun—"

"—kau harus melestarikan keturunanmu."

"tsu-tsunade-sama" sizune terlihat kaget, sedang tsunade hanya menatapnya dan mengangguk-angguk pelan. Sizune merasa lemas, apa yang dikatakan tsunade sungguh-sungguh berbeda dengan apa yang ingin mereka katakan sesungguhnya, namun sizune mengerti. Jika mereka berkata yang sebenarnya, masalah akan menjadi semakin runyam.

"hn, akan kupastikan. Kau tak usah khawatir." Sasuke membanting pintu kantor hokage lalu berlalu.

"tsunade-sama, apa itu keputusanmu?" tsunade terlihat menimbang-nimbang, ia menjadikan tangannya sebagai tumpuan dagunya lalu terlihat berpikir lagi.

"kalau kita mengatakan yang sebenarnya, maka penyelidikan kita usai sudah sizune. Sasuke pasti akan sangat mengamuk dan hyuuga juga akan merasa privasinya diutak-atik."

"hhhh...tsunade-sama benar. Lalu, bagaimana dengan semua ini? Bukan hanya desa api yang akan hancur namun, semua desa juga terkena imbasnya."

"karena itulah sizune—namun, aku merasa ada yang kurang, kau tau. Di dokumen-dokumen yang kau bawa, seperti ada yang terbakar atau...sengaja dihapus. Ada yang ganjil."

Alis tsunade saling bertautan, ia kemudian membuka dokumen-dokumen tentang informasi klan uchiha dan hyuuga. Seketika matanya membelalak lebar. "Ya...ada yang sengaja menghapusnya sizune. Aku yakin, ada kata kuncinya."

"aku tidak tau kalau dua klan itu sangat berpengaruh."

"—dan berbahaya."

Suasana kembali hening, hanya terdengar terpaan angin. Lalu entah kemana terpaan angin itu menghilang, diganti dengan suara derapan-derapan kaki yang sepertinya sangat tergesa-gesa. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, seorang medic-nin bersama dengan seorang gadis bersurai pink yang juga adalah medic-nin masuk dengan raut wajah yang sangat khawatir.

"ada apa sakura? Kau lupa mengetuk pintu." Sakura masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya agar kembali normal, nafasnya tersengal-sengal, lalu ia menunduk 90 derajat untuk meminta maaf kepada tsunade.

"maafkan saya hokage-sama, ta-tapi...ada pasien yang sangat darurat!"

Tsunade menggebrak meja didepannya.

"ada masalah apa?"

"itu karin hokage-sama. Keadaannya sangat aneh, terlihat sehat-sehat saja, namun ia merasa sakit dan juga pagi ini ia ditemukan oleh seorang Anbu, ia tidak sadarkan diri di wc nya."

Tsunade pun beranjak pergi, diikuti dengan sakura dan juga medic-nin yang lain menuju ke konoha hospital, satu-satunya rumah sakit di konoha. Ketergesaan mereka sungguh membuat perhatian para pengunjung dan pasien lainnya. Tibalah tsunade disebuah ruangan UGD, ia melihat karin yang menggeliat-geliat seperti cacing kepanasan, dua medic-nin berusaha untuk menenangkannya, namun mereka terlihat sangat kesulitan, belum lagi kaki karin yang terhentak-hentakkan diatas tempat tidur sehingga membuat tempat tidur itu menghasilkan bunyi berdecit.

"obat penenang!"

Tsunade mendekati karin, lalu memerintahkan para medic-nin lainnya memberi obat penenang pada karin.

"ta-tapi hokage-sama, kami sudah memberinya tadi dan—ia malah tambah lasak dan juga seperti ini jadinya."

Tsunade ikut andil, ia mendekati karin dan berusaha untuk mengalirkan cakra ke tubuh karin.

"apa kalian sudah memeriksanya berkali-kali?"

"su-sudah hokage-sama, tapi ia tetap normal dan sehat."

"SAKURA! JANGAN DIAM SAJA! PEGANG DIA DAN BANTU AKU!"

"ha-ha'i hokage-sama." Sakura yang terdiam didepan pintu pun akhirnya mendekati tsunade lalu mematuhi segala hal yang diperintahkan tsunade.

Berkali-kali cakra dan juga obat penenang diberikan kepada karin, namun hasilnya nihil. Ini bukan genjutsu, namun keadaan karin benar-benar aneh. Penyakitnya tak dapat diprediksi. Tsunade dan sakura tetap berusaha sekuat tenaga namun hasilnya tetap NIHIL, mereka sangat kelabakan. Hingga pagi tiba pun karin tak kunjung tenang, tapi berontakannya mulai berkurang, sepertinya ia sudah mulai lelah. Begitu pula dengan tsunade dan sakura juga medic-nin lainnya, mereka terlihat sungguh kelelahan, peluh bertaburan.

Para medic-nin melepaskan cengkeraman mereka karena karin sudah terlihat tak berdaya lagi, ia tampak agak tenang namun tiba-tiba darah muncrat dari mulutnya lagi, sehingga membuat seluruh orang yang ada diruangan itu kaget dan khawatir, darah terus-terusan keluar dari mulut karin.

"hokage-sama! Dia bisa kehabisan darah!"

"ambil kantung darah dipersediaan! CEPAT !"

"baik hokage-sama!"

Sakura dengan gesitnya pun keluar ruangan yang panas itu, ia menuju ke gudang persediaan darah. Untungnya masih ada beberapa kantung yang sesuai dengan golongan darah karin. Ketika diperjalanan, ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang, sehingga membuat ia dan orang tersebut jatuh.

"ahh..."

"ohh...go-gomen. Lho? Sa-sakura-chan?" kalian tau kan siapa? Dari gelagatnya aja bisa ketebak.

"ya..tak apa-apa hinata-chan. Aku permisi dulu, karin menjadi pasien darurat." Ujar sakura yang kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkan hinata yang melongo menampilkan huruf 'O' dimulutnya. Ia melihat kepergian sakura lalu beranjak sendirinya.

"hinata-chan, kau tak apa?" seorang gadis berambut blonde berusaha membantu hinata, hinata hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk-angguk.

"ha-ha'i ino-chan, aku tak apa. Nghh..ngomong-ngomong ino-chan—"

"ah iya, kau benar. Aku mendapat panggilan, karin memiliki penyakit aneh, sehingga tsunade-sama tadi malam tak tidur."

"ahh..so-souka. Ka-kalau begitu, Ganbatte ne ino-chan."

"umm...aku pergi dulu ya, hinata-chan."

"um.." ino pun berlalu, ia terlihat tergesa-gesa juga, beberapa medic-nin juga sepertinya tergesa-gesa, mereka menyusul ino pergi ke ruangan UGD tempat karin berada.

* * *

Berita cepat sekali menyebar di konoha, keadaan kritis dan aneh karin pun sudah tersebar, tak sampai 1 hari, berbagai kalangan sudah membicarakan hal itu. sasuke yang mengetahui hal itu, dengan cepat pergi kerumah sakit, untuk melihat karin yang memprihatinkan. Bukan,, bukan karena khawatir, namun hanya untuk memastikan dugaannya.

Darah yang karin keluarkan tak ada habisnya, padahal badannya sudah terlihat pucat pasi dan bahkan sudah bewarna keungu-unguuan. Orang yang berada diruangan itu benar-benar tak tau harus bagaimana lagi, mau diapakan lagi, mau pakai obat apa? Sedang karin tak ada penyakit. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas berat ketika ia melihat keadaan karin.

Tsunade yang sudah hampir 2 hari tak istirahat karena karin, akhirnya untuk sementara digantikan oleh ino dan sakura. Tsunade berusaha sebentar menyandarkan dirinya didinding dimana disana ada sasuke yang katanya ia berkepentingan—ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"aku tau dia kenapa." Ujar sasuke santai yang kemudian tsunade menatapnya tak percaya.

"aku tak menyakitinya nenek sihir, kau tau sendiri kalau itu bukan genjutsu."

"lalu apa ?"

"tch—sayangnya, orang yang bisa menangani hal ini sudah kuusir nenek sihir." Tsunade kaget, ia berharap tak salah dengar dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan sasuke.

"maksudmu?"

"ya, dia diganggu."

"tidak mungkin sasuke!"

"apa yang tidak mungkin? Apa kau ada penjelasan atau alasan lain? Heh—kalau dibiarkan, bukan hanya karin yang akan mati, tapi kalian akan menyusulnya juga."

"lalu, sekarang apa?! Kau bahkan sudah mengusirnya. Apa kita harus pergi ke kuil? Hah...bercanda, waktu-waktu seperti ini untuk kekuil?"

Tsunade berkacak pinggang, dengan muka kesal ia menatap karin yang mulai lasak lagi. Ia tidak mengerti dan tak percaya, memang apa salah karin? Mana mungkin hal ini terjadi, namun yang dikatakan sasuke ada benarnya juga, apa salahnya kalau dicoba?. Tsunade melirik sasuke, sasuke yang menyadari lirikan tsunade itu, hanya menghela nafas berat.

"kuil bukan tipeku." Sasuke beranjak pergi namun langkahnya ditahan oleh tsunade.

"buktikan kalau apa yang kau katakan benar. Kau seorang Uchiha kan? Uchiha tak pernah salah."

"tch—kenapa kau baru mengakuinya sekarang? Dasar."

"anggap ini sebagai pengganti misi yang kubatalkan kemarin."

"ck, minggir."

CROOOOTTTTTT... lagi-lagi darah yang tak bisa dikatakan sedikit itu muncrat dari mulut karin, dan semburannya super sekali, baju sasuke pun terkena.

"SHIT!" umpat sasuke, lalu menatap kearah karin tajam.

"tolong tuan Uchiha."

"hahhhh..baiklah." dengan tidak ikhlas, sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan tsunade.

* * *

Pagi-pagi buta, didepan kuil, terdiam dan hanya menatap lurus kedepan dengan tatapan kosong, sasuke merasa canggung didepan kuil tersebut. Berulang kali dia mengusap belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sesekali mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya kelantai sambil bersandar disalah satu tiang kuil.

Tak sadar, siangpun datang. Dan seseorang yang sasuke kenal datang, ia mengenakan yukata berwarna merah muda dengan bunga lili yang menjadi coraknya. Rambutnya diikat samping dan dia menatap sasuke dengan tatapan bingung, huruf 'o' ditampilkannya.

"sa-sasuke-kun?"

"hn."

"a-apa y-yang se-sedang k-kau lakukan?" sasuke beranjak dari duduk nyamannya lalu mendekati hinata, ia menghela nafas berat.

"aku ingin memanggil roh. Tapi, tak tau caranya."

Sasuke melihat hinata yang terkekeh, sehingga membuatnya geram melihat reaksi hinata, rasanya ia ingin menerkam hinata namun ia dikagetkan oleh reaksi hinata selanjutnya. Hinata menarik tangan sasuke dan mendekati altar kuil yang dikhususkan untuk berdo'a.

"nah... sa-sasuke-kun, berdo'a saja ke-kepada kami-sama. Ne—"

Sasuke menggosok-gosok kepalanya lagi, lalu dengan canggung ia melihat hinata yang sepertinya juga mulai berdo'a. Mereka memasukkan koin lalu memukul-mukul lonceng dan menepuk-nepuk tangan 3 kali dan mulai memejamkan mata, lalu berdoa.

Hinata berdo'a sangat lama, sehingga membuat sasuke bosan menunggu, ia memilih untuk kembali duduk di tangga. Lalu, tak lama kemudian hinata sudah selesai dan duduk disamping sasuke.

"kau berdo'a apaan? Lama banget."

"eh? Nghh...tak boleh sasuke, nanti tidak terkabul." Ujar hinata kemudian, sehingga membuat sasuke mendengus, hinata pun merona.

"a-aku de-dengar ka-karin tak kunjung membaik."

"hn."

"a-aku penasaran a-apa yang terjadi dengannya—

"a-aku sudah kesana tadi pa-pagi. La-lalu hokage-sama be-berbicara denganku."

Sasuke menatap hinata, lalu kembali menghela nafas berat.

"lalu kau ingin memberikan tubuhmu kepada maling itu lagi?"

"ngh...bu-bukan begitu sa-sasuke-kun."

"lalu?"

Hinata terdiam lama, sasuke bosan menunggu jawaban dari hinata. "sudah kukatakan, aku tak mengizinkanmu lagi. Aku akan membencimu jika kau melakukannya."

"ta-tapi ba-bagaimana de-dengan karin?"

"tch—biar kami-sama yang mengaturnya. Lagipula kita sudah berusaha, benarkan?" sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu berlalu keluar kuil. Hinata juga mengikuti langkah sasuke dibelakang. Sasuke mengimbangi langkah hinata agar jarak mereka tak terlalu jauh.

"aku lapar." Ujar sasuke sehingga membuat hinata menatap sasuke, tak perlu bertanya lagi, hinata sudah mengerti apa maksud sasuke.

"aku ingin makan masakanmu lagi." Hinata terperanjak kaget, lalu mukanya merona melihat sasuke yang menatapnya sambil menyeringai nakal. Mana mungkin hinata menolaknya kan? Sedangkan bunga sudah terlanjur tumbuh dihati hinata, dan sepertinya sang bungsu uchiha ini memang terlihat kelaparan. Lalu, bagaimana caranya? Tak mungkin kan kalau hinata mengajak sasuke ke mansion hyuuga, entah apa yang harus hinata katakan? Pasti itu akan memalukan dan hinata tak tau harus apa nantinya. Nghh...kalau ke mansion uchiha? Oh my god, hinata tak pernah membayangkan untuk pergi kesana, namun tak ada pilihan lain bukan?

"a-apakah sa-sasuke punya ba-bahan makanan?"

"hn. Kurasa mereka baru belanja." Sasuke kembali fokus dengan jalannya, lalu hinata mengangguk-angguk sebelum mengikuti langkah sasuke menuju mansion uchiha.

Dengan gugupnya, hinata melangkahkan kakinya kemansion milik sang uchiha sasuke ini, ia berjalan dengan hati-hati, mukanya sudah merah dari tadi.

"sa-sasuke-kun tu-tunggu di-disini, a-aku akan me-memasak-kannya." Ujar hinata lalu dengan cepatnya melesat kedapur sasuke tentunya setelah sasuke beri tau rutenya.

Dengan Expertnya, hinata membuat masakan untuk sasuke, untuk calon suaminya. Yahh tentunya memasak itu harus dengan cinta kan? Harus sepenuh hati. Sasuke memperhatikan hinata dari pintu dapur, kadang sudut bibirnya naik melihat pemandangan didepannya. Walaupun peluh sudah mengalir didahinya, ia tetap cantik dan—errr Sexy menurut sasuke.

Hinata hampir menjatuhkan mangkuk yang ia genggam ketika menyadari bahwa sebuah lengan kekar memeluknya dari belakang. Muka hinata merona, jaraknya dengan sasuke sangat dekat sekarang. Deru nafas hangat sasuke terasa dan terdengar, membuat jantung hinata semakin bertalu-talu, belum lagi ketika ia merasakan bahwa sesuatu yang basah menyentuh kulit lehernya.

"sa-sa-sasu-ke-kun..ngh...a—ja-jangan se-seperti i-ini."

"hn" hanya dua konsonan ambigu itu sebagai balasannya, sehingga membuat hinata tambah merona. Sasuke semakin mempererat pelukannya, seakan-akan takut hinata akan kabur darinya. Hinata mencoba berontak namun, percuma saja. Sasuke lebih kuat darinya. Sasuke memutar dagu hinata agar berhadapan dengannya, lalu setelah berhasil. Ia mencium hinata lembut. Hinata kaget, ia tak siap dengan semua ini, ia lebih kaget lagi ketika merasakan bahwa ciuman lembut itu perlahan-lahan menjadi ganas. Pagutan demi pagutan terluncurkan, hinata hanya bisa pasrah oleh sasuke. Ia tau kemana arah perbuatan ini akan berlanjut sehingga hinata berusaha untuk menyadarkan sasuke. Berkali-kali ia mencoba melepaskan tangan sasuke, namun tangan nakal sasuke mulai menjalar ke setiap lekukan tubuh hinata yang masih terbalut yukata, hinata merinding, disisi lain ia menginginkan hal ini namun TIDAK! Jangan sekarang. Oh-kami-sama bagaimana cara melepaskan kungkungan ini?

Kegiatan mereka terhenti ketika suara teko menjerit mengagetkan mereka, sehingga mangkuk yang hinata pegang terlempar dan ajaibnya menumpahi kepala sasuke, hinata terperanjak lalu ia cepat-cepat mengambil lap untuk membersihkan sasuke, sasuke mendengus kesal dan menatap tajam teko nakal—yang sudah dimatikan hinata yang mengganggu kegiatan panasnya. Hinata hanya bisa bernafas lega, mungkin teko itu akan menjadi benda kesayangannya kelak. Setelah hinata kira kepala sasuke cukup bersih, sasuke pun memutuskan untuk mandi lagi, karena adonan tadi benar-benar lengket. Sedang hinata hanya bisa terkekeh melihat ekspresi sasuke, lalu ia kembali membuat masakan.

Sasuke makan dengan nikmatnya, masakan hinata benar-benar enak. Hinata sengaja membuatkan sasuke makanan yang banyak, dan rata-rata setiap masakan yang hinata masak ada tomatnya walau sedikit. Hinata terkekeh kecil memandang sasuke yang lahapnya, sasuke tak menggubris kikikan hinata ia malah kembali makan dan tenggelam didalam makanan yang mengandung tomat-tomat kesukaannya itu.

* * *

Tsunade sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga, bahkan ia meminta bantuan dengan medic-nin yang berasal dari negara lain, tak ada yang mampu. Mereka semua angkat tangan dan pulang secepatnya sebelum dimintai sesuatu yang lebih, penyakit karin benar-benar aneh dan mengerikan, pipi karin bertambah tirus, dan dia sudah terkulai sangat-sangat-sangat lemas, gimana gak lemas? Sudah 5 hari ia terbaring dengan muntah-muntah darah yang entah dari mana terus keluar dari mulutnya.

Ino dan sakura hanya bisa mengikuti perintah tsunade, saat ini memang sangat membutuhkan keajaiban, demi kami-sama...kapan engkau memberikan bala bantuan? Dan karena penyakit karin ini pula, pertunangan Uchiha dan Hyuuga bisa ditinjau kembali, alias diundurkan kembali. Entah harus bernafas lega atau bagaimanapun keadaan karin ada dampak positif dan juga ada dampak negatifnya tersendiri bagi tsunade. Bagian positifnya, kalian pasti sudah tau...pertunangan uchiha dan hyuuga diundur. Dan juga, bagian negatifnya, harus bermasalah dengan para dewan, tetua dan daimyo sekaligus harus memikirkan jalan keluar untuk menyembuhkan karin.

Hubungan antara sasuke dan hinata pun menjadi dekat dari hari ke hari, walau pertunangan mereka terus diundur, mereka tetap bisa menjalin hubungan yang harmonis dahulu. Sasuke mati-matian menahan diri terhadap hinata, ia sebenarnya agak kesal karena pertunangannya terus diundur, itulah ironisnya sang uchiha bungsu ini, dulu mati-matian minta diundur namun sekarang mati-matian minta dilaksanakan.

"bisakah kau diam dulu tuan uchiha? Ada masalah yang lebih gawat sekarang."

"lalu kau menomorduakan keturunan kami? Dulu kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa jangan sampai aku kabur, lalu sekarang? Kau terus menundanya nenek sihir." Jawab sasuke santai. Memang mendapatkan keturunan dari uchiha itu penting karena sasuke adalah uchiha satu-satunya yang saat ini tersisa di dunia, namun...dilain sisi juga bisa menjadi genting karena jika hyuuga dan uchiha disatukan, maka akan ada DISASTER yang menanti.

"bukan begitu sasuke. Tapi, penyakit karin harus diketahui dahulu." BOHONG—itulah kata-kata yang tepat untuk tsunade. Namun memang tak sepenuhnya berbohong, karena kekhawatiran tsunade sudah mencuat tinggi—khawatir bahwa penyakit ini sejenis wabah yang berbahaya dan suatu saat akan menyerang penduduk desanya.

SEE? YOU KNOW? DISASTER AND WABAH ! WHICH ONE DO YOU PREFER?

Hening, suasana kembali hening.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"lalu sekarang kau mau apa nenek sihir?" sasuke menatap tsunade mantap. "sedang orang yang bisa menangani mungkin sudah berada dilangit heh—? Kami-sama tak lagi mengizinkan konoha damai."

Deg...

Jangan, jangan katakan hal menyakitkan itu, sudah cukup! Perang dunia ninja ke-4 baru saja selesai, jangan lagi, tidak lagi.

Alis tsunade berpaut, lalu ia memijit-mijit dahinya yang pusing. Mencoba berpikir, namun benang kusut itu masih terlilit, tak jua berpisah, mereka enggan untuk ber explore.

Tok .. tok .. tok

Sejenak bunyi ketukan itu mengusik tsunade dan sasuke. Tsunade menghela nafas berat, sangat BERAT... 'apa lagi sekarang?' desisnya dalam hati.

"MASUK!" ujar tsunade mempersilahkan namun dengan volume yang benar-benar tinggi karena kepalanya sudah terlalu mau meledak.

KRIETTTT...

Mata sasuke terbelalak merasakan kehadiran ini, ia belum menolehkan wajahnya kepada manusia yang sedang memasuki ruangan tsunade itu, namun kekagetan sudah menginvasinya. Sedangkan tsunade masih menatap kosong kepada seorang wanita yang memasuki ruangan itu.

Wajah itu sangat asing bagi tsunade, tidak ada angkatan bawah maupun atas yang memiliki wajah seperti gadis itu. dia tidak memakai tanda pengenal ninja, sehingga tsunade yakin dia bukan seorang kunoichi, tsunade tambah mengernyit aneh, tsunade yakin ia tak mengundang gadis ini.

Rambut panjang hampir melewati punggung namun tak jauh mengenai lutut dibiarkan tergerai namun sebagian dikepang disamping. Bersama dengan itu, bersurai perak keungu-unguan. Kulitnya putih bak porselen, memiliki mata berwarna lavender seperti hyuuga dan tsunade yakin bahwa dia bukanlah seorang hyuuga, karena tsunade mengetahui desanya, mengetahui setiap klan, dan wanita itu bukan dari klan hyuuga. Wajahnya memang hampir mirip dengan hinata, namun wanita ini memiliki kulit yang lebih putih dan bercahaya seperti mutiara, yahh...bukan porselen namun mutiara. Walau terlalu putih, kulit itu terlihat sangat natural dan merah muda menghiasi setiap lekuk tubuhnya menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah seorang manusia. Ia memakai tanktop bewarna hitam disertai dengan baju jaring yang menutupi perut dan tulang selangkanya lalu celana sebatas bawah lutut. Ditambah dengan jubah putih yang menandakan ia adalah seorang medic-nin. Ya, tamu tak diundang ini medic-nin?

Tsunade melirik sasuke dari sudut matanya, tsunade menyadari perubahan ekspresi sasuke lalu kembali menatap gadis yang mendekat kemejanya itu.

"konnichiwa hokage-sama" ujarnya seraya membungkuk memberi hormat, pandangannya beralih dari hokage ke sasuke. Sasuke baru mau menatapnya, tapi kekesalan dalam hatinya kembali memuncak ketika menatap wanita didepannya.

'sabar sasuke..sabar'

Sasuke bukanlah orang yang sabar, namun ia berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan amaterasu kepada makhluk neraka didepannya ini. Entah mengapa sasuke sangat benci hanya dengan merasakan cakranya dan sekarang ia harus—menatap mukanya langsung.

"siapa engkau nona? Darimana asalmu? Dan apa tujuanmu datang kesini?" berbagai pertanyaan langsung terlontar dari bibir manis tsunade, nona yang ia maksud itu hanya tersenyum simpul lalu sedikit menunduk dan kembali menatap tsunade lagi.

"aku adalah ... Hyuuta."

**=ToBeContinue=**

#A.N... hohohoho, siapa lagi hyuuta itu? XXD himitsu~~~ akan dibahas di CH berikutnya, terima kasih kepada reader yang udah baca sampe sejauh ini, walau ch.8 kemarin mungkin bikin anda-anda kalian kecewa, author mohon maaf sebasar-besarnya. author harap para readers tak terlalu kecewa.

Oh iya, sekedar pengumuman, sampai disini peran shion sudah berakhir. Shion akan digantikan dengan hyuuta...

Penjelasan lebih jauh kenapa shion diganti dengan hyuuta, kalian akan tau kedepannya. Jadi, keep reading this fict ya

Love you READERS~~~~~~

SPECIAL THANKS TO:

Anniewez, rozheeflouwerz, hinatauchiha69, rini andriani uchiga, cahyalavenderhyUchiha

POJOK BALASAN REVIEW :

Wah..minta maaf deh, sasuke udah main nyosor amat. Khukhukhu... author harap jangan terlalu kecewa dan keep reading and review, makasih sebelumnya | iya, ini udah update :D keep reading and review ya ! | emmm...kalau soal siapa sebenarnya shion, akan diberi tau di chapter akhir-akhir, soalnya itu adalah bagian terpentingnya dari misteri di cerita ini. Iya, memang sebenarnya cantikan hinata daripada shion, tapi setelah membaca chapter ini, coba terka apa yang terjadi? :D | hoho, sebenarnya gimana sih hubungan sasuke-hinata selanjutnya? Lanjut dong~~ yang pasti lika liku nya akan lebih berat lagi, masalah perasaan sasuke, nanti akan tau sendirinya. Siapa yang berhak ia cintai dan siapa yang berhak ia salahkan. Yang pasti sasushion udah berakhir, dan nama shion akan jarang dipake kedepannya. Diganti dengan hyuuta. | hahaha,, memang sasuke nakal banget ya? XXD *dichidori sasuke* iya, sasuke OOC bingitz deh...posesif dan egois. Khukhukhu... karena dia lelaki, siapa yang bisa menahan pesona memabukkan wanita cantik? Setidaknya nyicip sekali akan menjadi keberuntungan sendiri baginya. Kalau soal perasaan, akan tau sendiri. :D makasih udah read...keep reading and review ya~~~

Semoga CH.9 memuaskan, tunggu update-an berikutnya ya~~~ terima kasih banyak

Mind to RnR,RnC,RnFav,RnF or just read? Love you all~~~ :D


	10. Chapter 10 - LIVING FROM THE DEATH

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuHina

Rating : T/M (WARNING! Err— buat jaga-jaga aja ...BERHATI-HATILAH ! SAYA TAK MENANGGUNG DOSANYA!)

Genre : Mysteri, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Fantasy,Drama

Warning : GAJE, GARING, segala macam kesalahan mohon dimaafkan..HOHOHO \(^o^)/

A.N : ashhhaa~~~ chapter 10 cuyyy... senangnya hati ! XD yupz, mulai dari mungkin masa lalu akan mulai diungkap, dan siapa sebenarnya roh itu? kemaren ngaku shion namun sekarang ngaku hyuuta, ada yang tau hyuuta siapa? ok... chekidot!

**THE BELL BESIDE YOU**

**CHAPTER 10 : THE GIRL WHO ARE LIVING FROM THE DEAD**

"aku adalah...hyuuta"

Tsunade dan sasuke menatap gadis bernama hyuuta itu bersamaan. Pandangan sasuke penuh kebencian sedangkan pandangan tsunade penuh kekagetan. Suasana hening seketika beberapa detik tak ada satupun insan yang ingin memecahkan suasana hening itu, hingga akhirnya suara derap kaki terdengar lagi, derap kaki itu seperti tergesa-gesa.

BRAKK..

Pintu terbuka kasar, seorang medic-nin tampak pucat dan khawatir.

"hokage-sama..hokage-sama..." nafas medic-nin itu terengah-engah, ia berusaha menyandarkan tangannya kepintu kantor hokage. Tsunade terbawa suasana, ia pun mengepal tangannya tak sabar ingin mendengar kabar dari medic-nin itu.

"ho-hokage-sama, ka-karin-san...ingin bunuh diri!" mata tsunade langsung terbelalak lebar mendengar hal itu, lalu ia pun segera berlari menuju ruangan UGD, tsunade meninggalkan hyuuta dan sasuke yang masih terpaku melihat kepergian tsunade, hyuuta pun memutuskan untuk keluar ruangan tsunade dan mengikuti tsunade namun sebuah tangan kekar menarik lengannya kasar, sehingga ia agak meringis. Ia menolehkan pandangannya kepada pemilik tangan kekar itu. pandangan sasuke benar-benar tak ada tandingannya.

"lepaskan aku, ada pasien darurat."

"tch—sekarang kau mengaku sebagai medic-nin? Lalu besok kau mengaku sebagai apa lagi? Kunoichi? Alien? Secepat itukah kau mengganti profesi."

"ck—apa urusanmu?!" hyuuta berusaha memberontak namun cengkeraman sasuke semakin erat.

"sebenarnya kau siapa! HAAA! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU PERMAINKAN UCHIHA SASUKE!" suara sasuke mampu memecahkan gendang telinga hyuuta, hyuuta hanya memandang sasuke bingung, matanya agak berkaca-kaca karena dibentak segitunya.

"memangnya apa salahku? Aku hanya ingin menolong pasien darurat."

Sasuke menyeringai kejam mendengar apa yang dikatakan hyuuta, gadis didepannya benar-benar membuat suasana makin panas dan runyam.

"apa salahmu? Apa salahmu? Tch—APA SALAHMU! HAHA...KAU SAMA SEKALI TAK BAGUS DALAM HAL BERAKTING!" sasuke menghempas kasar tangan hyuuta sehingga mengakibatkan ia hampir jatuh kalau saja tak langsung digapai sasuke kemudian ia mengganti gerakannya dengan mencengkeram kedua bahu hyuuta, mengguncang-guncangkannya.

"KAU PIKIR KAU PINTAR? Huh? KAU ADALAH PEMBOHONG TERBODOH YANG PERNAH AKU TEMUI! SEKARANG PERGI DARI SINI! KAU TAK ADA URUSAN DIDUNIA MANUSIA! KAU SUDAH MATI JADI TAK BERHAK MENGURUSI KEHIDUPAN KAMI! PERGI KAU MAKHLUK NERAKA! PERGI!" sasuke hendak menghembuskan amaterasu kepada hyuuta namun hal tersebut berhasil dicegah.

"sa-sasuke-kun!" wanita itu mencengkeram lengan sasuke agar cepat melepaskan cengkeraman kasarnya dari lengan hyuuta. Nafas sasuke berderu-deru tak normal, lalu ia melirik wanita disampingnya yang menatap penuh kekhawatiran. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, lalu perlahan melepaskan cengkeramannya dari hyuuta. Hyuuta menatap sinis sasuke, lalu berusaha memperbaiki jubah medic-ninnya, lalu pandangannya beralih ke hinata.

"a-ano, ma-maafkan atas perilaku sa-sasuke-kun. Mhh... tsunade-sama me-memanggil anda." Hyuuta hanya mengangguk mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh hinata, ketika ia hendak berlalu ia menatap tajam kearah sasuke sejenak lalu mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruangan UGD.

Tinggalah sasuke dan hinata diruangan itu, hinata mencoba mengelus-elus lengan sasuke agar ia tenang. Sasuke masih menatap lantai dengan tatapan kosong.

"dia kembali hinata."

"eh?" hinata terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan sasuke, siapa yang kembali? Lalu perlahan sasuke menatap hinata penuh arti dan tersenyum nanar.

"Roh Penipu."

* * *

Suasana ruangan UGD sangatlah ricuh, karin masih mengamuk dan ia menggenggam sebuah pisau yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana.

"LEPASKAN AKU! LEBIH BAIK AKU MATI! LEPASKAAANNNN!" karin meronta-ronta layaknya orang gila, tsunade berusaha menenangkan karin dibantu oleh sakura, ino dan juga rekan lainnya. Suasana semakin klimaks ketika karin memuncratkan darah dari tubuhnya dan menyemburnya sembarangan, muka para medic-nin pun tersembur oleh cairan anyir itu tak luput juga ruangan dan kasur karin yang awalnya bewarna putih suci namun berubah menjadi merah darah.

BRAKKK... pintu UGD terbanting keras, tsunade menatap kedatangan gadis yang mengaku medic-nin itu—hyuuta.

Hyuuta menatap tsunade, dan para medic-nin lainnya yang ada diruangan itu yang sudah belepotan darah. Lalu pandangannya berpaling kearah pasien gila yang lagi kambuh, yahh siapa lagi, karin kan yang satu-satunya jadi permasalahan belakangan ini?

Sejenak, karin menatap hyuuta, ajaib! Ia terdiam dan hanya memperhatikan hyuuta yang mendekat. Suasana semakin mencekam, hanya langkah kaki hyuuta sajalah yang terdengar, hyuuta dengan santainya mendekat sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada, ia menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

"tinggalkan kami." Ujar hyuuta singkat sehingga membuat para medic-nin lainnya kaget, tak luput juga tsunade, sakura dan ino yang ketularan sindrom TRIPLE SHOCK. Tsunade keheranan, alisnya bertautan, gadis ini...gila kah? Dari kemarin ia dan para petugas bergantian merawat pasien yang tak jelas penyakitnya apa secara berkelompok, namun sekarang apa yang ia katakan sungguh tak masuk akal. KAMI? Berarti dia dan pasien gila ini?

"apa kau sudah gila nona hyuuta?! Jangan bercan—"

"TINGGALKAN KAMI!" kini suasana semakin klimaks, semuanya mengerjap tak percaya dengan volume yang hyuuta keluarkan didepan pemimpin desa mereka, hokage mereka. Belum lagi, caranya yang tidak sopan dalam memotong perkataan tsunade. Tsunade juga kaget tak percaya. Hening seketika...

"kalian tidak dengar? Tolong tinggalkan kami." Astaga? Apakah pemilihan hokage sudah diajukan kembali? Siapa yang memimpin saat ini? Sakura geram melihat tingkah hyuuta, tangannya sudah terkepal lalu ia pun mendekati hyuuta, untuk apa lagi? Tentu protes. Namun, tangan tsunade menghentikannya. Ia menghentikan langkah sakura.

"tsu-tsunade-sama?"

"tak apa, ayo kita tinggalkan mereka." Seluruh medic-nin benar-benar terlemas sekarang, bisa-bisanya tsunade berkata seperti itu? siapa gadis ini? Mereka bahkan tak mengenalnya. Entah dari mana asalnya, dari klan mana dia? Sama sekali tak punya adab dan tak sopan. Dengan tidak ikhlas, satu persatu dari mereka pun meninggalkan ruangan yang mencekam itu.

Tinggallah karin dan juga hyuuta, karin masih menatap hyuuta. Si gadis maroon itu terkulai lemas diatas kasurnya, ia menatap pisau yang ada ditangannya, lalu cairan bening pun tak luput keluar dari air matanya beberapa menit kemudian. Hyuuta masih menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"tch—eonni, kau hantu korea yang aku temui saat itu kan?" tanya hyuuta santai, karin mencoba menatap hyuuta lalu mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"eonni, apa yang kau lakukan? Gadis ini tak ada salah apa-apa."

"dia pantas mendapatkannya, hyuuta."

"ck—eonni, berhentilah. Kau tak boleh sembarang menghukum orang."

Karin mempererat pegangannya kekasur yang sudah belepotan darah itu, lalu menatap pisau yang ada digenggamannya kosong.

"dia...dia membunuh penyemangatku." Hyuuta tersenyum mendengar apa yang dikatakan karin, bukan—yang ada ditubuh karin bukanlah karin, namun seseorang yang dipanggil hyuuta dengan Eonni (dalam bahasa korea artinya kakak perempuan, hyuuta memanggilnya begitu karena ia berasal dari korea dan juga mempunyai umur yang lebih tua dari hyuuta)

"eonni, kematian penyemangatmu adalah takdir."

"TIDAK! Wanita ini membunuhnya! DIA PEMBUNUH!" mata karin penuh kebencian, ia pun mencoba menarik pisau itu panjang-panjang lalu ingin menusuknya keperut karin lalu hyuuta dengan cepat menahan pisau itu. karin menatap hyuuta geram, tatapan tidak setuju dan penuh kemarahan.

"lepaskan tanganmu!"

"eonni, tenanglah. Bukan wanita ini yang membunuhnya eonni."

"BOHONG ! DIAM DAN BIARKAN AKU MEMBUNUH WANITA INI! PERGI!"

"EONNI! DIAM DAN DENGARLAH!" karin tercekat lalu air mata yang keluar dari matanya tambah banyak.

"eonni, aku...aku sudah hidup selama 400 tahun. Berkali-kali kami-sama mengambil nyawaku dan aku bereinkarnasi lagi." Karin tersenyum meremehkan lalu ia tertawa terpaksa mendengar hyuuta, hyuuta membelalakkan matanya namun ekspresinya masih tegar.

"omong kosong apa yang kau bicarakan hyuuta? Memang seorang dewi yang BERDOSA, mati? Cih, jangan buat aku tertawa hyuuta, aku tau kau memohon-mohon dengan kami-sama untuk menyelamatkan takdir. Takdir menjijikkan mu itu. SADARLAH HYUUTA! KAU MEMBUANG-BUANG WAKTUMU!"

Hyuuta terdiam, ia menatap karin penuh arti.

"aku tau perjanjian yang kau lakukan dibumi ini, aku sudah ada dibumi ini juga lebih lama dibanding engkau hyuuta. Aku tau, bagaimana rupamu pertama kali ketika kau diusir dari langit. Aku juga selalu berhasil melarikan diri dari dewa kematian–"

"—wanita ini, wanita maroon ini, adalah keturunan dari lelaki busuk yang membunuh lelaki yang kucintai hyuuta. AKU TAK DAPAT MENGAMPUNINYA!"

"kalau begitu, eonni tak pantas menghinaku. Eonni juga menghabiskan waktu eonni dengan hal yang tak ada gunanya." Karin terpaku, ia menatap kedua iris amethys hyuuta lalu ia melemah memeluk hyuuta, hyuuta hanya terdiam lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"aku, mengerti apa yang eonni rasakan. Eonni merasa bersalah atas kematiannya kan? Jangan ungkit lagi eonni, pulanglah. Eonni sudah menjadi buronan no.1 para grim reaper."

"benar, kau benar, ia mati karena aku! Aku tak pantas jadi pendampingnya. Hyuuta...aku sangat jahat." Karin terisak lalu mengeratkan pelukannya dengan hyuuta.

"dia memaafkanmu eonni, eonni tidak salah apalagi gadis yang kau sakiti ini. Dia tidak ada hubungan darah eonni, hanya saja...siklus hidupnyalah yang terhubung. Dia juga tak tau apa-apa eonni. Bagaimana bisa dia mengenal orang yang berasal dari zaman dimana ayahnya pun belum dilahirkan? Um..? pulanglah eonni."

Karin melepaskan pelukannya dari hyuuta, masih dengan linangan air mata ia tersenyum lembut.

"apakah dia memaafkanku? Da-darimana kau mengetahuinya?"

Hyuuta mengedikkan bahunya lalu tersenyum penuh arti. "umm..aku baru mendapatkan jackpot terbaru dari kami-sama. Khukhu~"

Karin tersenyum lalu memukul pelan lengan samping hyuuta, ia juga menepuk-nepuk singkat kepala hyuuta.

"hhh...kau benar, seharusnya aku cepat pulang, supaya bisa bertemu dengannya. Bagaimana bisa eonni mu lebih kekanak-kanakan?"

"khukhu, eonni harus pintar-pintar menjilat kami-sama."

"ushhh...kau ini sangat nakal! Lalu, kapan hyuuta menyusul eonni?"

"umm...sepertinya aku masih ada urusan eonni, eonni pulanglah duluan. Nanti hyuuta menyusul."

"benarkah? Aku tak sabar menunggumu. Mmhh..kalau begitu, eonni titip permintaan maaf kepada gadis ini." Hyuuta mengangguk mantap lalu tersenyum nanar. Sebuah cahaya singkat pun keluar dari tubuh karin, team kematian tak lama datang dan muka datar dari mereka menyiratkan kelegaan karena buronan no.1 mereka telah ditemukan, hyuuta hanya terkekeh kecil sebelum bayangan mereka benar-benar menghilang.

Badan karin terkulai lemas diatas kasur yang bersimbah darah, kesadarannya menghilang. Hyuuta menatapnya prihatin, seluruh tubuhnya kelihatan pucat, seperti tak mengandung darah lagi. Kemudian, mukanya bertambah tirus. Hyuuta menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia bisa menebak bahwa karin sudah dalam keadaan hampir titik, jika saja hyuuta terlambat 1 hari, maka karin akan benar-benar mati. Hyuuta mengarahkan telapak tangannya keatas kepala karin, lalu menyalurkan cakra penyembuh. Setelah selesai, ia beranjak meninggalkan karin.

Kriettt... pintu UGD terbuka, semua pandangan tertuju pada hyuuta, sirat kekhawatiran dan kengerian tercampur satu, sehingga membuat hyuuta bergidik. Tsunade lah yang pertama kali mendekati hyuuta lalu diikuti sakura dan ino.

"tak apa-apa, dia sudah sembuh. Silahkan ditangani lebih lanjut." Hyuuta menjawabnya santai, para medic-nin menyiratkan perasaan kelegaan namun tsunade dan kedua gadis yang mendampinginya masih menatap tak percaya pada hyuuta. Mereka sudah berusaha hampir 1 MINGGU, namun hyuuta menyelesaikannya tidak sampai 1 JAM.

"nona, siapa kau ini?" pertanyaan dari ino pun terluncurkan lalu disusul dengan sakura.

"apa kau monster nona? Ini, tsunade-sama, kemampuan medis nya tak diragukan lagi. K-kau...siapa kau ini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, hyuuta hanya tertawa geli dan mengedikkan bahunya.

"wanita macam apa kau ini?" itu adalah pertanyaan kedua dari sakura. Hyuuta tampak berpikir, lalu kembali menatap ino, sakura, err—dan juga tsunade yang ngebet menunggu jawaban darinya.

"mmm...aku, wanita yang hidup dari kematian." Jawaban singkat itu berhasil membuat jantung ketiga wanita yang melongo 'O' itu hampir keluar. Hyuuta lagi-lagi menyeringai singkat, lalu jempolnya menuju keruangan UGD yang baru saja ia tinggalkan.

"uruslah karin, kasurnya sungguh berantakan. Mhh,, dan juga kasih dia bubur hati ayam, itu bagus untuk memulihkannya. Permisi!" hyuuta menunduk singkat lalu berlalu dari hadapan ketiga gadis yang masih melongo kebingungan itu.

* * *

"mi-minumlah sa-sasuke-kun." Hinata menyodorkan perasan tomat yang dikasih gula kepada sasuke yang masih terbeku menatap kosong langit didepan rumahnya yang tak berdosa sama sekali. Hinata hanya bisa terdiam, ia tak ingin mengganggu sasuke yang khusu' merutuki langit.

"mhh...sasuke-kun, te-tentang pertemuanku y-yang terakhir de-dengan shion-san. Di-dihutan. Dia me-mengatakan sesuatu."

Perkataan hinata berhasil membuat pandangan sasuke teralihkan kearahnya, kini ia menatap hinata tak sabar dan penuh harap agar ia melanjutkan pernyataannya secepat mungkin.

"mhh...jadi..."

**FLASHBACK ON**

Hawa dingin menyapa kulit porselen hinata, angin seketika menjadi tenang dan matahari lebih menyinari hinata, bukan—bukan karena hinata, namun sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang muncul didepan hinata, hinata mencoba mendongak keatas, ia kaget. Lavender bertemu Lavender. Itu Shion! Hinata masih terkaget-kaget, ia melihat roh penipu yang sasuke umpati. Hinata baru menyadari bahwa shion sangatlah cantik, mungkin sewaktu itu hinata tak melihatnya dengan jelas karena keadaannya setengah sadar dari kelakuan kasar sasuke namun, sekarang hinata bisa melihat wajah shion dengan jelas. Ia sangat cantik seperti dewi dan cahaya disekelilingnya begitu damai dan hangat. Hinata cepat-cepat kembali kealam sadarnya, ia mengingat apa yang dikatakan sasuke—bukan karena terhasut namun untuk sekedar berjaga-jaga lagipula ia juga sangat tak mengerti dengan situasi ini, ia tak bisa percaya dengan shion dan juga tak percaya begitu saja dengan sasuke, hinata mundur sedikit demi sedikit membuat jarak antara dirinya dan roh Shion. Shion masih terpaku melihat kewaspadaan hinata.

Hinata menyipitkan matanya, ia melihat shion seperti mengatakan sesuatu...sangat singkat.

"hyuuga-chan, terima kasih atas semuanya."

"shi-shion-san? Apa yang terjadi a-antara kau dan sa-sasuke?"

"dia sensitif sekali. Hanya pertengkaran kecil."

Hinata menggenggam erat coatnya lalu dengan mulut bergetar ia beranikan bertanya.

"a-apakah shi-shion-san me-memanfaatkan tu-tubuhku? Sa-sasuke bilang, kalau shion-san ma-mau mengambil tu-tubuhku. Di-dia bilang k-kau membohongiku dan di-dirinya." Shion tersenyum tipis lalu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, sehingga membuat hinata membelalakkan matanya tak percaya dengan barusan apa yang ia lihat.

"apa kau membenciku sekarang hyuuga-chan? Kau akan berakhir seperti miko demons jika kau memberiku tumpangan lebih lama." Badan hinata tambah bergetar hebat, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran kesekujur tubuhnya.

"hahaha, wajah ketakutanmu lucu sekali hyuuga-chan. Baiklah, aku mengaku sekarang, aku memang membodohi hati lunakmu itu! aku hanya ingin mendapatkan suplai tubuh lagi, tubuh shion sudah rapuh. Jadi, aku butuh tubuhmu hyuuga-chan."

"he-hentikan!" hinata mencoba untuk menjerit, namun tetap saja volumenya tak bisa mengalahkan bunyi angin. Shion menatap hinata malas.

"aku minta maaf, dan terima kasih atas tubuhmu. Aa, benar! Sampai jumpa lagi."

Apa maksudnya? Hinata membelalakkan matanya kaget. Namun, suara semak-semak ribut terdengar sangat dekat, sasuke menatap hinata khawatir dan menatap roh wanita yang ada didepan hinata dengan tatapan HORROR...dan juga penuh KEMARAHAN. Dengan sigap sasuke mengeluarkan amaterasu kearah roh tersebut sehingga Roh itu lenyap menghilang dengan raut wajah yang sedih.

Setelah itu, sasuke menghampiri hinata yang masih lemas, sasuke mengguncang-guncang tubuh mungil hinata yang mengeluarkan air mata disudut matanya.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Sasuke meringis, sedang hinata menunduk malu.

"apa jadinya kalau kau tak menurut denganku waktu itu?"

"a-arigato sa-sasuke-kun, mhh... go-gomen. Waktu itu a-aku hampir tak me-menurutimu. Ta-tapi, apa maksud dari sa-sampai ju-jumpa lagi itu? a-apakah yang tadi itu wu-wujud asli shi-shion ahhh ma-maksudku hyuuta-san?"

Sasuke sedikit menerawang lalu mengangguk pelan. "aku tidak ada kepercayaan lagi dengannya hinata. Dia memang makhluk neraka."

Hinata menatap lirih kearah sasuke, sasuke membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut. Menyadari pipi hinata yang kembali merona, membuat sasuke ingin mengerjainya lagi. Ia pun menyeringai jahil lalu menarik tangan hinata, alhasil hinata pun jatuh kepangkuan sasuke. Hinata tersentak dan pipinya memerah seperti tomat.

"sa-sasuke-kun" hinata memberontak namun sasuke tetap merengkuh tubuh mungil hinata dipangkuannya.

"kenapa kau tidak membicarakannya saat itu?"

"bu-bukankah sa-sasuke-kun me-melarang. Mhh...wa-waktu i-itu sa-sasuke-kun me-mengancam-ku, nghhh...ci-ciuman a-anc-aman i-itu." OK! Sekarang abaikan kegagapan hinata yang semakin menjadi, sasuke! Author perintahkan kau lepaskan hinata! #dichidori sasuke# *tewas*

Sasuke menyeringai jahil lalu tambah merapatkan dekapannya sehingga tubuhnya dan hinata hanya berjarak tidak lebih dari 5 CM, jantung hinata bertalu-talu tak karuan, deru nafasnya mulai tak beraturan, ia sangat gugup, mata onyx itu seakan mencekamnya sekaligus menghipnotisnya agar tak melawan.

"seharusnya kau bicarakan itu, supaya aku bisa menciummu." Dekat dan semakin mendekat lalu, *kau tau sendirikan apa yang terjadi?* yap, sasuke mencium hinata, ciuman lembut itu kembali hinata rasakan. Untunglah, sasuke sedang tak bermood hari ini, mungkin dia kecapekan karena masalah batin, cukup menghirup lavender yang menguar dari tubuh hinata saja, sebenarnya sudah membuat sasuke tenang. Ia mengerti akan hinata, maka sasuke bersabar akan gejolak dalam dirinya. Ada sedikit kekecewaan dalam hati sasuke ketika bibirnya menjauh dari bibir hinata, ng—begitu pula hinata. Namun, ini hanya 1 ciuman dan membuat hinata benar-benar ingin pingsan, sebelum ia benar-benar pingsan, ia langsung beranjak dari pangkuan sasuke dan menunduk tergesa-gesa.

"sa-sasuke-kun, su-sudah ma-malam. Ti-tidurlah y-yang nye-nyenyak. J-jaa n-nee! J-jus t-tomatnya di-diminum."

"kau tak ingin tidur denganku?" seakan tawar menawar dipasar, sasuke mengatakan hal itu tanpa ketegangan sedikitpun, tenang dan datar tak lupa seringaiannya yang khas itu. hinata tambah merona, lalu dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"aku hanya main-main. Kau boleh pergi sekarang, dalam hitungan ke3 kau harus sampai kemansion hyuuga, atau aku akan benar-benar menyuruhmu menemaniku malam ini."

"y..ye?"

"1..."

"sa-sasu—"

"2..." hinata mengerjap tak percaya, sebelum sasuke mengatakan 3, ia langsung mengeluarkan jurus dan POFFF...hinata lenyap seketika. Sasuke terkekeh pelan lalu ia menatap cangkir yang berisi –jus tomat yang hinata maksudkan. Dengan perlahan ia gapai cangkir itu dan meminumnya sambil menatap bulan, setelah habis tak bersisa ia merebahkan dirinya diteras mansion uchiha itu, matanya seketika tertutup, bukan! Dia tidak tidur, namun otaknya sedang bereksplorasi.

Hyuuta sebagai Racun, dan Hinata sebagai Penawarnya.

* * *

"bagaimana keadaanmu?" karin belum bisa menjawab, ia baru saja berusaha untuk beradaptasi dengan cahaya mentari yang menerpa pupilnya, namun wanita yang menurutnya asing itu langsung melemparnya dengan pertanyaan.

"nghh..." karin berusaha untuk bangkit, menatap gadis asing itu. ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "siapa kau?" tanyanya dengan suara parau, gadis itu terkekeh lalu kemudian tersenyum.

"panggil aku hyuuta, aku dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas dirimu." Karin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"jadi, aku ada penyakit apa?"

"tidak parah, hanya ada sedikit gangguan."

Karin menatap hyuuta tidak percaya, apanya yang tidak parah? Karin melihat sendiri, betapa banyaknya darah yang ia muncratkan dari mulutnya sampai ia tak sadarkan diri di Wc apartemennya. Menyadari tatapan karin yang begitu sinis hyuuta yakin karin butuh penjelasan, ia pun mulai memilah-milah kata yang masuk diakal, OK! Hyuuta memang agak—polos, dia tak pandai merangkai kata yang masuk akal dan juga penyamarannya bahkan mudah tercium hanya dengan waktu 1 hari oleh insting yang dimiliki ninja.

"ngh—sebenarnya ada 'makhluk' cantik yang mengikutimu." Badan karin pun seketika memucat, karin paham apa yang dikatakan hyuuta, padahal hyuuta berusaha agar makhluk yang ia jelaskan tidak ada tanda kutipnya namun tetap saja, orang-orang selalu pucat mendengar kata Makhluk dengan tanda kutip, sepertinya lain kali hyuuta tak perlu memakai kata makhluk dengan tanda kutip. Karin seakan tak percaya namun, ada masuk akalnya juga. Tekhnologi yang ada tak dapat mengetahui penyakitnya, juga catatan medis mengatakan ia tak ada penyakit parah, belum lagi cakra penyembuh yang ia milik tak merespon apa-apa karena badan karin benar-benar sehat wal afiat, sasuke yang menjadikannya pemasok 'kepuasan' pun terlihat sehat-sehat saja. Lalu apa lagi yang bisa menjawab dengan gejala punggung berat itu?

"apa aku harus mempercayaimu?" hyuuta mengedikkan bahunya lalu melipat tangannya didepan dadanya.

"lalu, apakah 'makhluk' cantik yang kau maksud itu, ada disekitar ini?" hyuuta menggelengkan kepalanya.

"dia sudah pulang, dengan selamat. Ahh,,,dia meminta maaf karena sudah membuatmu seperti ini."

Karin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seraya menerima permintaan maaf dari 'makhluk' cantik yang dimaksudkan, jika karin tak memaafkan 'makhluk' itu, mungkin ia akan disakiti lagi. Itulah pikiran karin. Merasa tak puas dengan rasa penasarannya, ia bertanya lagi dengan hyuuta.

"se-sebenarnya kenapa dia mengikutiku? Dan membuatku muntah darah seperti itu? apa dia ingin membunuhku?"

Hyuuta menatap karin sejenak lalu mengangguk sekali, karin terlihat memucat. "sayangnya iya. Dia ingin membunuhmu. Ngh..tapi untungnya aku berhasil membuat amarahnya reda. Sebenarnya, dulu nenek moyangmu melakukan kesalahan yang tidak bisa ia maafkan, jadinya kau terkena imbasnya."

"ne-nenek moyang ku yang mana?"

"nghh...tak tau, aku tak yakin. Aku lupa kronologinya, mungkin yang dulu-dulu-dulu lagi, kau tak akan mungkin mengenalnya." Jawaban hyuuta membuat karin tambah pucat. Bagaimana tidak? Wanita yang bernama hyuuta itu seperti lebih mengetahui silsilah nenek moyang karin lebih baik dan juga permasalahannya dibanding karin. Karin membatu lalu menggenggam erat selimutnya, jangan-jangan dokter didepannya ini adalah salah satu 'makhluk' itu? atau dialah 'makhluk' itu? menyadari reaksi karin, hyuuta hanya mengernyit aneh lalu terkekeh.

"wa-wanita macam apa kau ini? Dokter? Kunoichi? Atau kau adalah 'makhluk' itu?"

Hyuuta memutar bola matanya malas, lalu ia sedikit memainkan kuku-kuku tangannya, ia sengaja membuat suasana semakin mencekam, lalu tak lama kemudian ia bangkit dari kursinya, ia menatap karin lalu tersenyum.

"bukan semuanya, aku hanya lah wanita yang hidup dari kematian."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, hyuuta berlalu menuju pintu ruang inap karin, namun sebelum itu ia tersenyum penuh arti kepada karin seakan mengatakan bahwa 'jaga dirimu baik-baik'. Karin hanya terpaku sampai pintu ruang inapnya benar-benar tertutup.

Hyuuta berjalan dengan santainya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya dikantung jubah medic-ninnya melewati lobi rumah sakit. Sebenarnya, rumah sakit adalah tempat yang paling hyuuta benci, karena kau tau sendiri kan? Kadang rumah sakit menjadi tempat perisitirahatan terakhir manusia. Hyuuta hanya mencoba enjoy saja, tak lebih walau keringat dingin sudah bercucur didahinya yang seputih pearl. Hyuuta menghembuskan nafas lega ketika ia berhasil keluar dari rumah sakit konoha namun hembusan nafasnya terhenti ketika ia merasakan ada marabahaya yang sesungguhnya lebih mengancam tengah menatapnya. Pemilik mata onyx itu mendekatinya, hyuuta berpura-pura tidak menyadari kehadiran si pria onyx namun ketika ia ingin berlari lagi-lagi lengannya dicengkeram erat. Mau tidak mau, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pemilik cengkeraman itu. hyuuta menatap sasuke kikuk, sedangkan tatapan sasuke masih sama penuh kemarahan seperti yang terakhir kali hyuuta lihat. Masih dengan cengkeraman itu, sasuke menyeret hyuuta untuk mengikutinya. Hyuuta tau, pasti sasuke ingin melabraknya lagi, ia mengikuti seretan sasuke dengan langkah yang malas.

* * *

Sampailah mereka ke sebuah mansion, mansion yang masih bisa hyuuta ingat, dimana ia bertemu kuchisake onna-atau hantu mulut robek waktu itu. Baru pertama kali inilah hyuuta memasuki kawasan mansion uchiha. Mansion ini cukup luas dan indah, sepertinya tamannya cukup terawat. Kekaguman hyuuta terbuyarkan ketika ia menyadari sasuke membanting pintu gerbang mansionnya yang tidak bisa dikatakan dengan pelan. Siap-siap kena semprot lagi.

"apa lagi maumu? Sekarang pergilah! PERGILAH DARI KONOHA!" hyuuta mengernyit heran lalu agak memijit pelan pelipisnya.

"oy tuan u.c.h.i.h.a yang TERHORMAT, dengar baik-baik. Aku, memang roh penipu yang pernah kau umpat-umpati itu, aku memang roh yang menyakiti TUBUH tunanganmu yang TERHORMAT itu, dan juga yang berencana mengambil TUBUH milik TUNGANGANMU itu. tapi, asal anda tau tuan u.c.h.i.h.a yang TERHORMAT—"

BLARRR... sasuke mengeluarkan chidorinya sehingga membuat hyuuta kaget dan langsung menyingkir. Sasuke tetap menatap hyuuta seperti orang yang haus dan lapar akan membunuh orang. Ya, sasuke tak menyukai penekanan atas dirinya dan klannya dengan kata TERHORMAT seperti yang dikatakan hyuuta tadi. Ia semakin benci dengan hyuuta, dengan roh penipu itu, ia tak sabar ingin membunuh hyuuta. Sharingan sasuke sudah muncul entah sejak kapan, hyuuta masih menatap sasuke santai.

Lagi-lagi sasuke mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, yakni api hitam a.k.a amaterasu. Hyuuta menghindar dan terus menghindar dari serangan sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai melihat hyuuta yang cemen dan tak melawan hanya menghindar. Dengan kecepatannya, entah sejak kapan ia sudah berada dibelakang hyuuta dan dengan cepat menendang punggung hyuuta hingga ia tersungkur ketanah dengan kuat dan mengakibatkan tanah itu erupsi.

Sasuke menatap hyuuta penuh kemenangan, dari sorotan matanya, bisa ditebak bahwa ia mengatakan 'ada kata-kata yang terakhir'. Mudah sekali melumpuhkan roh yang bukan kunoichi, sangat lemah. Namun untuk ukuran manusia, caranya menghindar bisa diacungi jempol namun sayangnya ia bukan manusia tapi roh.

Sasuke menggapai jubah medic-nin yang hyuuta pakai hingga hyuuta pun terangkat tinggi, kakinya tak bisa menggapai tanah. Sasuke kembali menyeringai lalu tanpa ampun, melemparkan taijutsu-taijutsu kebadan hyuuta bergantian tanpa henti dan dengan kejamnya, serangan akhirnya diluncurkan dengan chidori. Badan hyuuta terlempar ketanah, tanah itu bukan sekedar tererupsi namun badannya yang terhempas sampai membuat tanah itu ikut terseret kuat hingga akhirnya terbentur kuat oleh salah satu pohon yang ada dimansion uchiha itu, sampai pohon itu patah. Tubuh hyuuta terkulai lemas, matanya masih bisa menangkap samar-samar siluet milik pria berdarah dingin bernama sasuke uchiha.

"aku pernah berjanji ingin membunuhmu nona roh penipu yang MENJIJIKKAN."

Kaki sasuke menginjak pinggang hyuuta sehingga membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Sasuke menyukai ini, menyukai rintihan kesakitan yang hyuuta keluarkan dari mulutnya. Ya, rasa puas sasuke seperti tersalurkan seluruhnya. Roh didepannya inilah yang telah menyiksa otaknya belakangan ini, akan lebih baik jika roh ini lenyap untuk yang kedua kalinya, BIAR MAMPUS.

"kau tidak melawan lagi heh—?" sasuke menendang perut datar hyuuta keras sehingga berhasil membuat hyuuta mengeluarkan lebih banyak darah dari mulutnya, sasuke menyeringai puas.

"ch—hanya ini?" sasuke membelalakkan matanya ketika mendengar cibiran dan kekehan lemah dari hyuuta. Mulutnya benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran. Sasuke menarik lengan hyuuta secara paksa lalu ketika tingginya telah sejajar dengan sasuke, tak tanggung-tanggung ia langsung meninju mulutnya yang err—pernah sasuke rasakan dan sempat membuat sasuke tergoda. Tanpa peduli mulutnya mau bonyok atau giginya rontok semua, berkali-kali sasuke memukul mulut yang menurutnya BERDOSA itu berulang kali, sampai ia tak bisa berbicara lagi. Setelah puas, sasuke membiarkan tubuh yang dari tadi sudah lemah itu lagi-lagi terjerembab ketanah. Dengan kejamnya, ia berdiri tegak diatas punggung hyuuta.

"akhhh..." hyuuta berhasil memuncratkan darah lagi.

Sakit, rasanya sangat sakit. Mata lirih hyuuta tak bisa menahan air mata bening yang dari tadi sudah ada diujung batasannya.

"masih beranikah kau bermain dengan uchiha?"

"khukhukhu...kau pikir, uchiha lah yang paling hebat? Heh—arogansimu memang tak pernah berkurang." Sasuke tercengang, ternyata mulut hyuuta masih bisa berbicara begitu lancarnya? Waduhh...minta di koyakin betul nih, atau dibakar aja sekalian? Sasuke menyeringai memikirkan hal menyenangkan itu.

"aku ...pernah merasakan kehidupan, aku... pernah merasakan bagaimana caranya untuk mempertahankan hidup yang kejam ini, aku... pernah HIDUP tuan uchiha yang TERHORMAT! Dan aku, sudah pernah mati lebih dari 1 kali, walau aku menjadi roh parasit, tapi...aku masih punya harga diri sebagai Manusia, aku...memiliki janji yang harus kutepati, aku melakukan itu demi hal itu! jadi, BERHENTILAH untuk mencegahku. Tenang saja tuan uchiha, aku tak akan meminta bantuanmu lagi,... sudah cukup. Walau aku makhluk halus, aku masih punya hati tuan uchiha. Aku pernah hidup! PUAS?!—"

BUGH...BRAKKK...

Hyuuta dilempar sasuke kegerbang mansionnya sehingga badan hyuuta terpental dan mendarat ketanah.

"aku betul-betul akan membunuhmu kali ini. Akan kupastikan acara pemakamanmu menyenangkan nona roh penipu. Aa—benar, kau sudah pernah mati lebih dari 1 kali? Sekarang aku ingin menambahkan kenangan kematianmu." Sasuke memukul permukaan tanah yang ada dihadapannya sehingga membuat suatu lubang erupsi yang dalam, ia mendekati hyuuta dan dengan kasarnya menendang-nendang hyuuta seperti bola dan akhirnya hyuuta terjatuh kelubang yang telah sasuke ciptakan.

"akan kupastikan kau akan mengingat api hitamku." Sasuke bersiap-siap mengeluarkan api hitamnya.

Dewi fortuna selalu berpihak kepada hyuuta, mungkin ini efek dari perbuatannya yang suka menjilat para dewa dan dewi.

Bak malaikat penolong yang selalu terpanggil, hinata memeluk sasuke dari belakang sehingga membuat sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya.

"hentikan sasuke-kun! Hentikan!" ajaib, gagapnya hinata tak kambuh XXD

Sasuke merasakan air mata hinata yang membasahi punggungnya, sasuke terdiam. Tenang, lagi-lagi obat penenang nya datang. Nafas sasuke yang tidak stabil karena emosinya yang memuncak kini perlahan-lahan stabil. Ruang gerak sasuke terbatasi karena pelukan hinata, ia mencoba melepaskan tangan hinata yang melingkar diperutnya lalu ia memutar badannya agar bisa memandang hinata jelas. Mata lavender itu dipenuhi oleh cairan bening yang membuat hati sasuke tercubit, perlahan sasuke merangkum wajah hinata dan berusaha menghapus air mata yang menyakiti hatinya itu.

"hentikan, jangan menangis."

"sa-sasuke-kun..hiks...ke-kenapa me-menyakiti hyu-hyuuta-san hiks..." raut hangat yang sasuke pancarkan berubah menjadi kebencian.

"aku ingin memberinya pelajaran hinata."

"ta-tapi..hiks..ka-kasihan hyu-hyuuta-san..hiks, su-sudah cukup pe-penderitaannya..hiks." tangisan hinata semakin keras, sasuke tidak tahan lagi, iapun memeluk tubuh hinata yang bergetar itu, ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keberadaan sang roh yang masih terkubur di lubang erupsi yang ia buat. Ia benar-benar tak peduli lagi dengan roh terkutuk itu.

"ck—berhentilah menangis hinata." Sasuke merangkum wajah hinata lagi, lalu ia menjilat air mata yang ingin keluar disudut mata hinata, aksi sasuke sukses membuat hinata merona, mukanya memang sudah merona dari tadi, namun kali ini merahnya mendahsyat.

"kalau kau masih menangis, aku benar-benar tak segan untuk membunuh roh penipu itu." mendengar hal tersebut, hinata langsung cepat-cepat menyeka air matanya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat aksi hinata. Kau adalah gadis baik hinata. Sudah jelas-jelas ia mengetahui langsung dari mulut BERDOSA hyuuta bahwa tubuhnya hanya dimanfaatkan, dan ingin dirampas namun, ia masih berbelas kasihan kepada makhluk itu.

Hyuuta menatap kosong keluar jendela, suasana diruang rumah sakit itu sangat remang. Namun, air mata yang keluar dari mata hyuuta dapat terlihat dan ditebak begitu mudahnya oleh bulan, bulan sangat jahat malam ini, ia seperti tertawa melihat hyuuta yang menangis menderita. Hyuuta yakin, kami-sama sangat senang melihat hyuuta menderita saat ini.

Apakah salah yang ia lakukan selama ini? Apakah memang seharusnya takdir berkata kejam? Jangan! Hyuuta hanya tak ingin kalau dunia ini berakhir berantakan dan tidak damai. Hyuuta akan lebih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri jika itu terjadi, karena semua cerita menyedihkan itu berawal dari dirinya. Ia yang memulai dan ialah yang harus menyelesaikannya. Ini permintaan terakhir hyuuta kepada kami-sama, mungkin setelah ini hyuuta akan benar-benar lenyap dari kehidupan didunia, sudah saatnya ia kembali ke tempat persinggahan nya yang memang seharusnya, ne—kami-sama? Berhentilah tertawa.

'Dalam waktu 1 bulan ini...akan kupastikan aku berhasil. Tunggu dan lihatlah kami-sama !'

**=ToBeContinue= **

#Selesai deh chapter 10 nya :D gimana? Apa sasuke gak terlalu kdrt? :D hohoho –kekerasan dalam rumah teman-

Author bingung mau ngomong apa nih =_=" mau ngucapin makasih aja deh, buat para reader yang udah setia dan tetap membaca, semoga fic ini gak ngebosenin kalian. Mohon review nya ya ~~~ :D

Dan mohon semangatin authro pemalas ini ya~~~

Special thanks to :

Cahyalavenderhyuuchiha, rozheefluwerz

Dan para readers sekalian yang udah baca, baik yang silent maupun yang follow ataupun ngefav :D

POJOK BALAS REVIEW :

Apa hyuta itu bener-bener pengen ngambil tubuhnya hinata thor?tapi apa tujuannya?dan siapa sebenernya dia ? author-san cowok-cowok kece konoha lainnya kok gak nongol –cahyalavenderhyuchiha-

Waduh, banyak amat pertanyaannya XXD, ma'acih deh udah review, jangan lupa review lagi yahh~~ soal mau atau enggaknya mungkin akan tau sendiri nanti, jawaban dari pertanyaan nya saling bersangkutan lho~~, nanti akan dibahas di chapter-chapter akhir :D si cowok-cowok kece pada ilang! Author yang pemula ini kalau buat cerita suka keladasan dibagian pemain utama, jadi belum kepikir mau masukin teman-teman seangkatan, tapi makasih atas sarannya. Akan author coba untuk mengeluarkan mereka dari kurungan XXD *plak* dan chapter 10 memang berisi penganiyaan yang dilakukan sasuke, selamat menikmati :D hahahahahahahaha~~~~

Sasuhinanya dipanjangin –rozheeflouwerz-

Author udah berusaha, dan inilah hasilnya, sama dengan chapie 9 kemarin, sasuhina semua walaupun ada sedikit-sedikit permasalahan yang melanda mohon dimaklumkan. :D

Ok readers~~ mind to RnR, RnF, RnFav, or just read? It's okay :D


	11. Chapter 11 - YAKUSOKU

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuHina

Rating : T/M (WARNING! Err— buat jaga-jaga aja ...BERHATI-HATILAH ! SAYA TAK MENANGGUNG DOSANYA!)

Genre : Mysteri, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Fantasy,Drama

Warning : GAJE, GARING, segala macam kesalahan mohon dimaafkan..HOHOHO \(^o^)/

#A.N : thor...author~~ kenapa pairing diatas sering ganti-ganti sih? Mhh..entahlah, sasuke kan playboy jadinya gonta-ganti XXD khukhu, well abaikan perkataan yang tadi. OK, dari CH.11 ini, author akan menghapus shion menjadi peran utama . Lho kenapa? Yap, jawabannya simple, karena anda sudah baca CH.10 dimana Roh misterius itu *elehhh* bukan shion :D

Mohon maaf kepada para readers kalau pairing nya gaje gak jelas, dan juga roh yang gajebo banget, satu lagi, adegan action yang membosankan dan tanggungan. Mohon maaffff~~~ XXD namun makasih yang udah mau baca sampe sini, enjoy this chapter~~

**THE BELL BESIDE YOU**

**CHAPTER 11 : YAKUSOKU **

Sesuatu yang dianggap sebagai kami-sama itu berada tepat didepan seorang gadis yang menampakkan muka kesal terhadap kelakuan yang kami-sama lakukan selama ini. Ia merasa dipermainkan oleh Takdir, berulang kali selalu dijungkirbalikkan tanpa hasil, namun kali ini tekad nya sangat kuat, tak akan ada lagi tambahan waktu, 400 tahun sudah cukup dan dia sangat bosan dengan bumi, secepat mungkin ia ingin tinggal di langit, kampung halamannya, disana banyak yang menunggunya. Karena itulah ia lagi-lagi membuat kesepakatan dengan kami-sama, sekali ini, hanya satu kali lagi kesempatan kami-sama berikan untuknya. Tapi kami-sama tak membiarkan gadis itu berjalan dengan mudahnya. Sungguh, kami-sama yang licik.

"baik, 1 bulan. Dan kau sudah menghitungnya bersamaan dari minggu kemarin?"

Kami-sama itu tertawa. "ya, sisa 3 minggu lagi hyuuta."

"kau memang pak tua licik!" hyuuta merasa geram, sedang kami-sama itu tetap tenang dengan cengirannya, menurutnya bermain dan menggoda hyuuta itu sungguh menyenangkan.

"jangan salahkan aku hyuuta, kau sendiri yang memintanya sejak dulu."

"lalu kenapa kau mengusirku seenaknya saja. Menyebalkan!"

Tawa kami-sama itu semakin keras sehingga membuat hyuuta tambah kesal.

"itu pelajaran bagimu hyuuta. Ckck...sekarang rasakan sendiri."

Hyuuta mengelus-elus dadanya, berusaha meredamkan emosi dihatinya. Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan, pak tua itu tak salah, salahkan dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia meminta permintaan bodoh saat itu. dia sudah hidup enak dilangit, mendapatkan fasilitas yang lebih mewah dibanding yang ada dibumi. Sebagai dewi alam, ia sendiri menjadi serakah. Serakah akan keindahan alam, sehingga ia pantas dihukum. Benar, hyuuta yang harus kuat dan juga ia harus secepatnya mengakhirinya, lagipula...bukan sekedar keserakahanlah yang mengakibatkannya menginginkan hal itu, sebagai dewi alam, ia juga sangat lelah terhadap kelakuan manusia yang mulai bermula dimuka bumi, seorang monster seperti dia tak dapat dipercaya, menciptakan kekuatan yang namanya Dunia Ninja. Dia pikir seenak jidatnya saja mengatur alam ini? Fuhhh...malapetaka. MENYEBALKAN. Itulah yang dirutuki hyuuta saat ini, kemudian setelah emosinya mulai stabil ia kembali menatap kami-sama dengan sinis, kami-sama mengangkat alisnya sebelah.

"OK..aku terima. Sekarang cepat beri aku peraturan. Persyaratan permainan terakhir ini."

Kami-sama sedikit menimbang-nimbang, lalu menyeringai jahil sehingga membuat hyuuta terkesiap dan bergidik.

"peraturannya mudah." Kami-sama bangkit dari singgasananya dan mendekati hyuuta.

"kau harus bermain dari awal."

"nani? Maksudmu? Aku harus bertingkah seperti pertama kali aku turun kebumi?" kami-sama mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lalu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"kau akan kembali menjadi manusia hyuuta, jadi mulai sekarang berhati-hatilah pada tubuhmu. Ah... dan juga ini." Kami-sama melemparkan sebuah pisau yang terbuat dari kayu spesial yang berasal dari surga kepada hyuuta, hyuuta menangkap pisau itu dan menatap bingung kepada kami-sama.

"aku tau, monster itu bisa hidup sampai sekarang karena kau masih berkeliaran dibumi. Hhhh...kenapa kau suka sekali mempersulit keadaan? Ckck...seharusnya kau fokus saja kepada tugasmu."

"aku tidak suka dengan keadaan bumi, memprihatinkan. Seharusnya mereka hidup berdampingan, tapi kedatangan monster itu sungguh membuat keadaan bumi mendekati peperangan. Dia...iblis."

"aku tau, tapi itu adalah takdir hyuuta, kita yang ada dilangit tak pantas untuk melucuti takdir yang sudah ditentukan."

"kau kan yang membuat? Kau sungguh keterlaluan, mengganggu ketenanganku." Kami-sama tersenyum simpul lalu menunjuk kepisau yang ada ditangan hyuuta.

"selesaikanlah, kuharap kali ini kau berhasil." Kami-sama kembali duduk disingasananya, sedang hyuuta masih menatap heran kearah kami-sama.

"tunggu, apa yang harus kulakukan dengan pisau ini?"

Seringaian dari kami-sama tambah melebar sehingga membuat mata amethys hyuuta terbelalak tak percaya, kami-sama benar-benar mempermainkan dirinya.

"kenapa aku melakukan itu? supaya urusanmu dibumi dan Monster itu musnah seluruhnya hyuuta. Kau menjanjikan kehidupan bagi monster itu, tanpa kau sadari kau memberi kepadanya peluang untuk menghancurkan bumi itu sendiri, padahal tujuan awalmu hanya untuk menciptakan kedamaian." Hyuuta mempererat pegangannya kepisau itu, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Benar, kami-sama itu benar. Dirinya sendirilah yang telah memberi harapan itu kepada monster yang ia cintai, monster itu. sepertinya ia harus menyakiti seseorang lagi, kenapa nasib mu begitu apes? Hahhhh...OK, tak ada gunanya mengumpat.

"apa aku akan kembali menjadi dewi lagi setelah urusan ini selesai?" kami-sama menatap hyuuta penuh arti lalu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"tapi, kalau kau gagal. Kau akan menjadi manusia dan akan kujamin kau hidup abadi, khukhu...dan juga, kau akan menyaksikan bagaimana monster itu menghancurkan perdamaian dibumi. Kau mengerti?"

Hyuuta terpaku, dan terbeku. Hidup abadi? Bercanda! Kehancuran bumi? Kau lebih keterlaluan daripada iblis! Dasar! Kuharap kau mendengar semua umpatan yang ada dihatiku!

Hyuuta menyeringai. "baiklah, aku terima. Kau akan lihat sendiri bagaimana kau memakan tawamu. Tertawalah!"

Kami-sama kembali tertawa, well...hyuuta sendiri yang menyuruhnya untuk mentertawakan dirinya. Dasar, dewi yang tak bisa diatur.

Hyuuta meringis diatas tempat tidur rumah sakit membayangkan perjanjian yang ia lakukan dengan kami-sama, lihatlah, 1 minggu saja sudah cukup. Nanti, hyuuta lah yang akan tertawa didepan pak tua itu. LIHAT DAN TUNGGULAH.

* * *

"ohayou one-chan!" hanabi berlari kearah kakak tersayangnya itu lalu memeluknya, hinata membalas pelukan adik tersayangnya lalu mengusap-usap lembut rambut coklat adiknya itu.

"ohayou hanabi-chan, kau sudah sarapan?" hanabi menggeleng pelan, lalu tersenyum.

"um..belum. one-chan sendiri?"  
"belum juga, kalau begitu. Ayo masuk, kita sarapan sama otou-san dan neji-nii."

Hanabi mengangguk semangat lalu mengikuti tuntunan kakaknya masuk ke ruang makan mansion hyuuga. Seperti biasa suasana makan pagi ini sunyi, senyap, tenang dan damai. Hanya terkadang bunyi dentingan alat makanlah yang sesekali terdengar.

"tadi pagi aku mendapat surat dari hokage." Hiashi memecahkan keheningan ini dengan suara datarnya, hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya sebentar mencoba mendengarkan ayahnya dan menuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut, karena surat itu dari hokage, maka pasti ini mengenai masalah pertunangannya dengan si bungsu uchiha.

"ia mengajukan rapat mengenai pertunangan. Karena itu hinata, ikutlah bersamaku sehabis ini."

"ha'i otou-sama." Hinata mengangguk patuh, namun ia sedikit heran. Apalagi sekarang? Apakah pertunangannya akan ditunda lagi? Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa selalu ditunda? Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihati hinata, ia merasakan suatu firasat buruk mengenai rapat kali ini, entahlah. Tapi, satu harapan hinata, tolong JANGAN. Jangan batalkan pertunangan ini, ia tau bahwa mungkin dirinya sudah mengidap penyakit gila karena perasaannya yang sudah membuah panen dihatinya. Sang bungsu uchiha itu sudah menanamkannya entah sejak kapan, namun kehangatan yang ia rasakan sungguh bergelora. Apakah si bungsu uchiha akan hadir juga nanti? Hinata tersenyum disela makannya memikirkan si uchiha, mukanya merona seketika.

* * *

Benar, uchiha bungsu itu duduk tenang disalah satu kursi rapat, hinata meremat yukatanya. Seketika pandangannya bertemu dengan sasuke ia menunduk cepat, mukanya memerah. Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika mata onyx itu menatapnya, seharusnya hinata tersenyum bukan? Seharusnya ia tertawa atau menyapanya sopan, namun apa daya? Dia adalah Hinata Hyuuga, wanita yang memiliki penyakit akut yakni MALU, dan pipi MERONA nya itu. ohh,,,terkutuklah kami-sama telah memberikan sindrom malu kepada hinata sebanyak ini.

Sasuke mendengus kesal diikuti dengan sirat kelegaan para anggota rapat ketika wanita yang mereka tunggu-tunggu datang juga. Ya, tsunade. Telah tiba. Ia duduk dan disampingnya ada pendamping setianya, sizune. Tsunade memulai rapatnya dengan topik pertunangan ini.

"terima kasih kepada para dewan dan juga kepada semua anggota rapat ini yang telah menghadiri rapat ini. Tujuan diadakan rapat ini adalah sudah jelas yakni mengenai pertunangan antara uchiha dan hyuuga. Sebelumnya, saya pribadi sebagai hokage meminta maaf karena pertunangan ini terus diundur. Namun, saya berjanji akan melaksanakan pertunangan ini secepat mungkin yakni, akhir bulan ini."

Tatapan horror menusuk tepat kearah tsunade. Suara bising menggelegar, bisa-bisanya ditunda lagi? Itu bukan dipercepat namun diperlambat! Para tetua sudah terlihat kesal ngomel-ngomel, lalu para dewan mulai menyanggah dengan berbagai alasan namun yang dilakukan tsunade HANYA DIAM, ia tidak menerima sanggahan apapun. Sehingga membuat kesabaran sasuke uchiha habis.

BRAKKK...

Sasuke meninju kuat meja rapat sehingga permukaannya retak, semua mata tertuju kepadanya, begitu juga hinata. Ia kaget minta ampun, padahal bagi hinata tak apa kalau ditunda 3 minggu lagi, walau agak keberatan . mmm...ya, hinata sebenarnya juga ingin meminta alasan namun terlihat dari ekpresi tsunade yang hanya terdiam sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke meja, membuat hinata mengerti bagaimana malasnya wanita itu untuk menjelaskannya. Tapi, tidakkah dia mengerti, kami butuh penjelasan tsunade-sama.

"oyyyy..nenek sihir! Sekarang apa lagi?!" sasuke mejerit dengan volume yang keras sehingga suasana semakin mencekam, tsunade hanya menatap sasuke datar.

"hanya, menundanya saja." Itu? hanya itu? sasuke mengepalkan tangannya lalu meninju meja sekali lagi.

"Dengar sekali ini, nenek sihir! Sudah cukup kau mengancamku dengan pertunangan ini, kurasa syarat bagiku juga sudah cukup! Kenapa kau seenaknya mengatur hidupku. Kalau tau seperti ini, lebih baik pertunangan ini DIBATALKAN!"

BRAKK... sekali lagi sasuke memukul meja dengan keras dan berlalu keluar ruang rapat, ia membanting pintu itu kuat sampai kenopnya tak dapat menutup. Semua mulut tercengang mendengar apa yang dikatakan sasuke, ia ingin pertunangannya dibatalkan? Hinata juga tak salah SHOCK nya. Tsunade masih tetap tak bergeming, tenang dan datar. Ia berusaha membuat para anggota rapat untuk tenang dan melanjutkan rapat dengan kepala dingin. Biarlah sasuke keluar, daripada membuat suasana semakin mencekam.

Beberapa saat kemudian tsunade memulai berbicara lagi. "aku membenarkan kata-kata uchiha, bagaimana menurutmu hyuuga-sama?"

Para anggota rapat kini benar-benar mendapat sindrom TRIPLE SHOCK. Mendengar apa yang diungkapkan tsunade, hiashi tak bergeming sama sekali, masih dengan ekspresi datarnya sedang hinata makin meremat yukatanya sehingga keriting tak menentu. Keringat dingin bercucuran. Apakah ini perasaan tak enak yang ia rasakan sejak dirumah tadi? Tapi, kenapa sasuke dengan mudahnya berkata BATAL, sasuke-kun bagaimana dengan perasaanmu padaku? Batinnya cemas.

"tsu-tsunade-sama, a-apakah k-kau se-serius?" dengan keberanian yang sedikit, hinata mencoba memastikan apakah tsunade bercanda.

"tidak, aku serius. Lagipula, bukankah kau terlihat tersiksa bersama sasuke sewaktu menjalankan misi, nona hyuuga? Sampai-sampai, kalian gagal melaksanakan misi tersebut."

TIDAK! ITU TIDAK BENAR!

"bu-bukankah tsu-tsunade-sama yang me-memerintahkan kami pulang ke konoha?"

Tsunade tersenyum sinis sehingga membuat hinata terkesiap. "bahkan sebelum kuperintahkan kalian pulang, kalian sudah memutuskan untuk menggagalkan misi bukan?" kini hinata hanya tertegun, yang dikatakan tsunade benar, ia dan sasuke sudah meninggalkan misi sebelum tsunade memerintahkan untuk pulang. Habislah sudah, jika pertunangan ini dibatalkan bagaimana dengan rencana melestarikan keturunan uchiha? Apakah sasuke akan menikah dengan gadis lain?

"Tidak Masalah." Semua mata menatap Hiashi yang berwajah datar dan pendiam dengan tatapan horror ketika mendengar apa yang barusan ia katakan, tak tertinggal hinata yang terlemas begitu mendengar apa yang ayahnya sendiri katakan, bukankah ini mempermalukan klan hyuuga? Oh ayah, apa yang terjadi padamu, kau seperti robot yang dikendalikan.

Mata hinata memerah sepertinya akan ada tangisan yang menggelegar darinya, karena tak ingin membuat ayahnya lebih malu, ia memutuskan untuk keluar ruang rapat, untunglah tsunade mengizinkannya. Bukan hanya untuk menangis namun juga ingin meminta penjelasan yang lebih jauh dari sasuke. Bagaimana dengan perasaan yang sasuke miliki selama ini?

Hinata berusaha mencari sasuke menggunakan byakugan, oh sasuke kemana kau? Seluruh sudut kota sudah ia telusuri, mungkinkah sasuke sudah berada di mansionnya?

Hinata pun memutuskan untuk mengunjungi mansion bungsu uchiha itu, pintu gerbang tidak ditutup dan hinata yakin bahwa sasuke ada didalam dan baru saja tiba dikediamannya. Dengan tegesa-gesa, hinatapun melangkahkan kakinya ke mansion tersebut dan tak ingin mengabaikan norma kesopanan, ia mengetuk pintu mansion tiga kali lalu masuk ke mansion yang sudah sangat ia kenali. Ya, hampir tiap hari hinata mengunjungi mansion sasuke. Tubuh hinata gemetar ketika ia mulai merasakan kehadiran uchiha bungsu itu, ternyata sasuke memang sedang berada didalam mansionnya. Tepatnya dikamarnya, pintu kamar tersebut tidak ditutup sasuke, dibalik pintu shoji, hinata bisa melihat si bungsu uchiha yang sedang duduk diatas futon yang sudah tergelar.

"kenapa kau kesini?" hinata tersentak mendengar sang pemilik mata onyx itu berbicara, mukanya memerah dan pegangannya tambah erat dipinggiran shoji.

"ma-maaf, a-aku ti-tidak so-sopan sa-sasuke-kun."

"..." sasuke hanya terdiam dan menatap hinata kosong, sehingga membuat hinata tambah takut dan bergetar hebat. Pasti si bungsu uchiha ini menunggu pertanyaan pertamannya dijawab.

"a-ano..mhh..te-tentang ra-rapat ta-tadi sa-sasuke-kun. Ke-kenapa ngh...k-kau i-ngin me-membatalkan-nya?" hinata menunduk dan menenggelamkan kepalanya erat-erat. Entah sejak kapan sasuke sudah berada dihadapannya sehingga membuat hinata tambah bergetar.

"masuklah, akan sangat tak sopan jika kau berbicara disini."

"nghh...kyaa..." hianta kaget karena sasuke tiba-tiba menariknya masuk kamar, dan menutup pintu shoji. Ia berada didekapan sasuke, dekat sekali. Beberapa detik kemudian, hinata merasakan nafas hangat sasuke yang menjalar ditengkuknya sehingga membuatnya bergetar dan mukanya tambah merona.

"sa-sasuke-kun, he-hentikan." Hinata mencoba berontak, namun dekapan sasuke semakin erat. Ketika hinata merasakan sesuatu yang basah ditengkuknya, ia merasa bahwa dirinya akan pingsan, dan ia sangat shock karena entah sejak kapan ia tak menyadari bahwa ia sudah berada diatas futon bersama sasuke. Sasuke melepas dekapannya dan menatap hinata penuh arti, sedang hinata masih tak paham arti pandangan itu. sasuke menyadari ketidakpahaman hinata. Mata hinata membelalak lebar ketika menyadari bahwa tangan sasuke berusaha untuk melepas obi yukatanya, kini hinata paham maksud sasuke. Apa dia serius? Jangan! Jangan begini, mereka belum terikat ikatan sah pernikahan, namun aroma memabukkan dari sasuke membuat hinata lupa diri, ia memang menginginkan hal ini juga namun setelah menikah nanti. sasuke kembali mendekap hinata erat sehingga membuat hinata tambah mabuk dan tergoda karena sentuhan dari pria yang ia cintai ini, imannya tegoda, kami-sama apa yang harus kulakukan?

"nghh..." hinata tak sadar telah melenguh karena merasakan bahwa sasuke menggigit cuping telinganya, dengan cepat hinata menutup mulutnya untuk menahan desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya, dan ia berusaha berontak, namun hasilnya nihil dan kini yukatanya sudah terbuka sebatas pangkal dadanya.

"sa-sasuke-kun, ja-jangan! He-hentika..mmpphhh" kata-kata hinata terputus oleh ciuman yang sasuke lakukan, pertama memang ciuman lembut namun seketika berubah menjadi kasar dan liar. Rasa nikmat dan sensasi memabukkan menjalar disekujur tubuh hinata, ciuman panas ini sungguh menggairahkan. Otak hinata menolak namun, tubuh hinata sungguh pengkhianat abadi, ia menjambak rambut sasuke dan melingkarkan lengannya dileher sasuke, menuntut agar ciuman ini diperdalam. Sasuke menurut dan ini merupakan sinyal bahwa hinata menerima perlakuannya, hinata setuju. Sasuke melepas ciumannya dan menyeringai kearah hinata.

"kita buat para dewan tercengang." Ujarnya singkat lalu melanjutkan aksinya, hinata bagai bermain roller coaster, terhipnotis dan melayang kelangit 7 ketika sasuke kembali melanjutkan aksi liarnya. Apa yang membuat sasuke begitu ahli dalam memanjakan tubuhnya, kenapa tubunya menurut sekali kepada sasuke, sejak kapan sasuke menjinakkannya.

Suasana pengap dan panas menjelajahi seluruh ruangan karena aksi yang kedua insan itu lakukan. Baju mereka berserakan entah kemana, peluh-peluh berkilauan dibadan mereka.

"ch—ternyata kau juga bitch hinata-chan." Ujar sasuke disela-sela aksi yang ia lakukan lalu melanjutkannya lagi. Ketika sudah puas dengan bagian atas, iapun melirik bagian bawah, hinata menatap sasuke ngeri sedang sasuke tersenyum simpul dan lembut. Ia meminta izin kepada hinata, dengan ragu-ragu hinata mengangguk-angguk pelan sehingga menghasilkan seringaian nakal diwajah sasuke. Ketika sasuke ingin memulai aksi intinya, pintu shoji mereka bergeser! OH...tidak! mereka lupa mengunci pintu kamar. Betapa shocknya mata hinata ketika menyadari seseorang yang tak kalah kagetnya berdiri didepan kamar sasuke. Laki-laki itu menatap tajam kearah dua insan yang lagi mempause kan aksi mereka diatas ranjang miliknya, ranjang milik Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki yang sedang tengah kaget berdiri didepan kamarnya sendiri. Badan hinata terlemas dan pucat pasi ketika ia menyadari bahwa ternyata, ia melakukan 'itu' bukan dengan sasuke, melainkan dengan seorang lelaki yang sangat familiar, pria berambut kuning dan berkulit tan. Mata shappire nya bergitu membuat hinata tersentak dan kaget.

"apa yang kau lakukan dikasurku dobe?" sasuke menatap naruto tajam dan penuh kemarahan, begitu pula ia manatap penuh dendam dengan hinata.

Hinata merasa bahwa dirinya benar-benar bodoh, benar-benar hina! Ia mendorong naruto yang berada diatasnya, sehingga membuat naruto terjungkal. Wujud palsu sasuke berubah menjadi naruto, tenggorokan hinata tercekat dan keringat dingin mengguyur tubuhnya, kenapa naruto menyamar menjadi sasuke dan kini tengah melakukan 'itu' dengan hinata. Naruto merapikan kaos yang ia pakai dan merapikan celananya sedang sasuke sepertinya juga terbeku karena emosi. Naruto menyeringai kearah sasuke.

"hai..teme" ujarnya santai.

CRACK...sasuke meninju pintu shoji sehingga patah dan patahan tersebut menuju kearah naruto sehingga naruto menghindar dari lemparan shoji itu, ia masih menatap sasuke tenang dan santai.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA TUNANGAN KU!" sasuke bertanya dengan volume yang lebih keras dari yang pertama. Naruto memasukkan jari kelingkingnya ketelinga kanannya dan mengorek-ngoreknya sebentar, serasa telinganya tuli karena volume suara sasuke yang tak menentu tersebut.

"JANGAN MENGABAIKANKU!" buaghh...tinju keras melayang kepipi naruto sehingga membuat ia terpental ke sudut kamar sasuke, hinata berteriak ngeri lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang seperti bayi baru lahir. Ia berusaha menghindar dari kedua sahabat yang sepertinya tengah saling teredam emosi itu, hinata menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mencari yukatanya dan berusaha membenarkannya acak-acakan.

Bugh..bugh,,,,dagh...daghhh... bertubi-tubi pukulan sasuke lakukan kearah naruto sehingga berkali-kali ia terpental, entahlah, kamar sasuke sekarang sudah setengah hancur, pukulan terakhir yang sasuke layangkan kearah naruto berhasil naruto hindari dan kini gantian.. dengan sekali serangan, naruto memukul perut sasuke keras sehingga membuat sasuke hampir mengeluarkan sarapan paginya. Tak menghilangkan kesempatan, naruto membalas pukulan sasuke sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada dirinya tadi, sasuke juga terbanting dan terpental kesegala arah kamar. Setelah selesai membenarkan yukatanya, hinata mencoba untuk memisahkan kedua sahabat karib yang tengah saling membunuh itu. namun badannya yang kelewat kecil dan imut membuat ia tak sengaja terkena pukulan kuat dari sasuke sehingga membuat perkelahian kedua sahabat karib itu terhenti sejenak melihat hinata yang tersungkur disudut.

Sasuke terpaku melihat hinata, pandangan hinata dan sasuke beradu sejenak. Hinata bisa melihat betapa terkhianatinya sasuke dari sorotan matanya, sehingga tak pelak membuat hinata mengeluarkan air matanya, ini adalah salah paham, namun hinata yakin kalau ia berada diposisi sasuke pasti tidak akan bisa menerima juga jika lelaki yang dicintainya sedang tengah bercumbu dengan wanita lain bukan? Namun, apa daya. Hinata tak tau apa-apa, naruto menyamar dan penyamarannya berhasil memabukkan hinata. Tapi, apa maksud naruto melakukan hal itu?

Naruto tidak main-main kali ini, pukulan yang ia layangkan sanggup membuat sasuke terpuruk ditatami kayu sehingga lantai kamar sasuke pun hancur. Sasuke tak membalas pukulan naruto, apakah ini ilusi? Namun, sasuke barusan mengeluarkan air matanya kearah hinata, hati hinata terasa tercubit dan tenggorokannya tertohok, benar-benar sakit rasanya melihat air mata keluar dari mata sasuke walau setetes, naruto masih meninju-ninju sasuke tanpa ampun. Hinata tak boleh membiarkan hal ini, dengan tereok-seok, hinata mencoba menggapai lengan naruto dengan menariknya agar menyingkir dari sasuke.

"HENTIKAN NARUTO! CUKUP!" naruto berhenti sejenak lalu menatap hinata, sasuke masih terkulai lemas dibawah naruto. Sosok sasuke benar-benar hancur dan rapuh saat ini, saat ia kembali mencoba mempercayai wanita selain ibunya, lagi-lagi ia harus terkhianati, benar-benar kejam! Kini sasuke bisa kembali menarik perkataannya. 'Hyuuta dan Hinata sama saja, ketika ia berusaha memepercayai mereka, keduanya sama-sama mempermainkan hati sang uchiha. Apakah uchiha ini memang benar-benar lelucon dan permainan belaka? Ternyata, gadis yang paling baik didunia ini hanya ibunya sendiri. Kenapa bukan dia saja yang menikah dengan ibunya? Kenapa ayahnya harus lahir duluan? Sasuke masih menatap kearah lain kosong, menghindari objek kebenciannya sejauh mungkin.

"sa-sasuke-kun, k-kau..." hinata mencoba membangkitkan sasuke namun tangan mungilnya ditepis kasar oleh sasuke. Sasuke kemudian bangkit sendiri dari posisinya, badannya masih kuat, hanya saja ia sedang malas berantem hanya untuk WANITA PENGKHIANAT, lagipula, sasuke sudah mengetahui sejak lama bahwa hinata memang menyukai naruto. Karena misi bodoh ini, mungkin hinata terkekang oleh sasuke yang terus memaksakan perasaan kepadanya sehingga membuat hinata untuk bertindak serendah itu dihadapan sasuke bersama naruto, dan yang lebih keterlaluannya lagi, mereka melakukannya ditempat tidur sasuke, seperti memang unsur kesengajaan dan objek mereka adalah sasuke uchiha. Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan sudah, pertunangan memang telah sasuke ingin batalkan, tak salah lagi. Apa yang ia putuskan diruang rapat tadi memang pilihan terbaik. Dengan gontai sasuke keluar kamar dan sebelum itu ia kembali memukul shoji kamarnya hingga patah tak bersisa. Ia tak ingin berurusan lagi dengan hal ini, silahkan lanjutkan kegiatan mereka, sasuke tak ingin mengganggu. Sasuke merasa tangan mungil hinata yang menarik lengan kekarnya namun dengan kasarnya sekali lagi ia menepisnya hingga hinata terjatuh terjerembab diatas tatami, hinata menangis sekeras-kerasnya, sejadi-jadinya, namun sasuke tak menanggapi hal itu sama sekali, mau sampai nangis darah kek... gak akan pernah sasuke berpaling melihat kearahnya, sasuke meringis merasakan nyeri disisi-sisi tulang wajahnya. Dengan sekejap sasuke menghilang dari mansion uchiha dan pergi entah kemana, namun tujuannya saat ini adalah menenangkan dirinya.

* * *

Hari belum berganti di Konoha, namun kabar akan pembatalan tunangan uchiha dan hyuuga sudah tersebar keseluruh pelosok konoha. Klan hyuuga pun tak pelak menanggung malu, namun begitu juga sang bungsu uchiha yang harus menahan malu yang lebih karena rumor mengatakan bahwa hyuuga lah yang menolak uchiha. Tak ingin menahan beban yang lebih berat sang bungsu uchiha itu entah pergi kemana tak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui tempat singgahannya, kalau ingin bertanya bagaimana suasana hatinya saat ini, ia benar-benar hancur.

Gadis itu terus menatap keluar jendela dengan penuh kekhawatiran, menunggu sang mantan calon suaminya pulang kerumah, berharap agar ia dapat memberi tahu perihal kesalahpahaman diantara mereka. Sepersekian detik, menit, dan bahkan jam...pemilik mata onyx itu tak kunjung pulang, air mata gadis itu sudah terkuras sejak pemuda itu menelantarkannya terjerembab dan tak mendengar satu patah katapun yang keluar dari mulut manisnya. Ia tau tak seharusnya ia berada di mansion ini, mansion uchiha. Seharusnya ia berada di mansion keluarganya sendiri, menenangkan keluarganya dan juga sama-sama menanggung malu namun, sangat disayangkan bahwa diotaknya sekarang hanyalah uchiha bungsu, bukan klan nya yang terus mengekangnya. tak sekalipun ia memikirkan klannya sejak keluar dari ruang rapat yang menyesakkan hatinya. Sasuke benar-benar telah menghipnotis gadis polos bermarga hyuuga ini—hinata. Sedangkan bocah berambut blonde dan bermata biru saphirre itu sudah menghilang sedari tadi, ia tak menjelaskan apapun maksudnya melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu kepada hinata dan tak izin ketika pergi, lebih tepatnya..dia KABUR. Sirat kekecewaan, itulah yang bisa hinata tampilkan ketika memikirkan si pemuda berkulit tan itu. cinta? Jangan bercanda, itu dulu. Sekarang, hatinya telah direbut oleh pemuda yang direbut-rebutkan oleh wanita se-konohagakure ini, uchiha sasuke.

* * *

Malam telah tiba, namun sipemuda yang ditunggu-tunggu tak kunjung datang, lelah mulai menyelimuti jiwa kecil nan rapuh milik hinata, kini ia berpindah keruang makan, ia berkali-kali meminum ocha untuk mendapatkan ketenangan namun sangat disayangkan, bahkan jika hinata meminum narkoba, hatinya tak akan bisa tenang. Wajahnya sudah penuh dengan bekas-bekas air mata, mungkin air matanya sudah habis dan rasanya tak ada lagi yang bisa ia keluarkan dari matanya kecuali darah. Ia kembali kedapur, untuk membuat ocha lagi. Ia mulai mengambil daun teh dan air panas yang ada didekat lemari dapur uchiha, lalu tak sengaja ia melihat beberapa tomat yang berserakan disamping teko air panasnya. Ia menatap kosong tomat itu, lalu air mata ternyata masih tersisa dan berhasil keluar dari matanya yang sudah benar-benar sembab, ia meringkuk lemas ditatami lalu memukul-mukul tatami kayu itu. ia mulai menangis sekeras-kerasnya dan sejadi-jadinya, lalu bayangan ketika ia melakukan pergumulan dengan uchiha palsu kembali muncul, matanya menyiratkan kehinaan memandang pantulan dirinya sendiri ketika menikmati pergumulan tipuan itu, lalu dengan cepat ia menepis bayangan itu dan pergi menuju kamar mandi yang ada dikamar sasuke, ia menghidupkan pancuran air dan tenggelam sedalam-dalamnya dibawah pancuran itu, suaranya teredam oleh air yang membahasi sekujur tubuhnya, berusaha menghapus dan mengelap seluruh tubuhnya, untuk menghilangkan noda-noda yang dibuat oleh uchiha palsu. Yukata yang ia pakai terasa sangat berat dan membebani, karena yukata itu sudah sangat basah bersamaan dengan badannya dan juga rambut indigo indahnya, ia duduk dilantai kamar wandi itu dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam tak peduli betapa dinginnya air yang mulai menusuk tulangnya, ia tak peduli kalau-kalau ia akan terkulai sakit, yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah uchiha sasuke—

'sasuke-kun ... kembalilah.'

"haahhh..." disinilah sang bungsu uchiha itu sekarang, di sebuah hutan yang tak jauh dari desa konoha, ia duduk diatas dahan pohon sambil memandang kosong bulan yang malu-malu pada malam itu, suara sungai yang tenang berada tak jauh dari tempat sasuke sekarang, samar-samar menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Sasuke berteriak dalam hatinya, bayangan tentang kejadian yang membuatnya stress benar-benar sudah membuatnya gila. Apakah ia akan menyesal membatalkan pertunangan ini? Entahlah, sasuke tak tau sama sekali apa jawabannya. Ia merasa bahwa tak ada salahnya jika hinata hidup bahagia dengan naruto. Namun, demi hidup dengan naruto bukan berarti ia harus melakukan hal keji diatas tempat tidur milik orang bukan? Apakah sesemangat itu ia ingin menunjukkannya didepan sasuke? Sasuke tau kok, hinata menyukai naruto. Terus...dan terus... sasuke mengacak-acak kepalanya karena pusing memikirkan perkataan apa lagi dan pikiran positif yang mana yang bisa menenangkan hatinya. Ia ingin sekali membunuh naruto, namun...naruto adalah alasan dia kembali kedesa tanah airnya ini. Naruto adalah tomodachinya yang kekal selamanya, kenapa harus naruto? Dan...dan...sasuke kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan mencari kata-kata yang bagus untuk menenangkan hatinya yang tambah gelisah. Ini bukan pertama kalinya sasuke melihat hinata dan naruto melakukan pergumulan, pernah..ya! pernah ia melihatnya juga sebelum itu, sesaat sehari sebelum rapat pembatalan pertunangan itu dilakukan, dan hal itu adalah salah satu alasan sasuke mengatakan 'BATAL' saat rapat. Siapa yang harus disalahkan sekarang? Dirinya? Enggak, dia nggak salah, hinata? Tidak juga, dia menyukai naruto kan? Dan naruto? Ahh...sebodoh apapun naruto, ia juga lelaki. Namun yang menjadi adegan frontalnya, naruto melakukan hal 'itu' sungguh tak tau tempat...ya, saat dikoridor gudang kantor hokage yang lumayan sepi saat itu, dan juga ... di kamar milik sasuke? Ck..ck.. kenapa sekalian tidak didepan sasuke langsung? Ch...dasar manusia-manusia pengkhianat. Apa ini karma untuk sasuke? Karena ia pernah berkhianat dengan konoha, apakah sekarang giliran pahlawan konoha yang membalas pengkhianatannya? Ironis sekali.

"apa kau butuh bantuan?"

Bagus! Sekarang lengkap sudah kebencian sasuke, ini adalah hari terburuk sasuke saat kembali ke konoha. Teratai racun itu sungguh-sungguh membuat hati sasuke bertambah panas.

"pergilah, sebelum aku membunuhmu."

Hening

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Terdengar cekikikan dari teratai racun itu, namun sasuke tak peduli. Tawanya itu persis seperti nenek lampir. Anggap angin lewat~

Walau sasuke tak menatap ke wajah neraka miliknya, sasuke bisa merasakan setiap gerakan yang ia lakukan.

Hyuuta hanya tersenyum lembut melihat bungsu uchiha yang sangat arogan itu, ia memanjat ke atas pohon lalu duduk didahan yang tidak jauh dari sasuke dan menatap ke bulan, sasuke masih saja terdiam seperti patung.

Hampir setengah jam mereka duduk dalam diam, tak menatap, saling menganggap tak ada, berada di dunia mereka masing-masing. Namun, sesekali hyuuta menatap sasuke yang sedari tadi terlihat gelisah walau tak ia tampakkan, matanya mudah sekali terbaca.

"Cho-sak-sah"

DEG...

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya lalu langsung menatap kearah hyuuta yang menyeringai kearahnya.

'pesan itu...tidak mungkin.'

Hening, kembali hening.

"k..kau?"

"hehe... Cho-sak-sah. Jangan lupakan hari itu."

Sasuke menatap tajam kearah hyuuta tak percaya bahwa ia yang mengingatkan Janji itu, janji yang entah sudah sangat lama. Janjinya dengan seseorang dari masa kecil, seseorang yang selalu menemaninya berlatih di hutan timur. Sasuke sudah lama sekali melupakan janji itu, bahkan tak sekalipun ia mengingatnya dan sekarang ia dipaksa mendengar janji itu dari mulut makhluk neraka didepannya, ia sungguh tak percaya, seharusnya HANYA DIA dan DIRINYA yang mengetahui janji itu, janji dua insan yang masih polos. Tapi, ... gadis ini.

"tenanglah, aku hanya menyampaikan pesan dari ibumu sasuke. Sangat disayangkan jika kau melupakannya bukan? Ibumu, mendatangiku kemarin malam. Ahh... hmm..sebenarnya sudah lama sih dia mengikutiku, dia mendesakku untuk menyampaikan pesan ini kepadamu."

Sasuke masih terdiam dan terpaku, lalu ia memalingkan pandangannya ke tanah yang tak berdosa.

"kau sangat bodoh sasuke, masa ingatan itu kau lupakan?"

"lalu kenapa kau mengingatkanku? Semuanya sudah terlambat."

"hmm...entahlah. sudah kukatakan bukan? Ibumu selalu memaksaku, ia mengetahui semuanya sasuke. Apa yang kau lakukan, sepertinya ia belum tenang. Melihat anaknya yang selalu berbuat dosa dan menyedihkan di mansion."

"jangan mengejekku, kalau aku berdosa, lalu kau apa makhluk neraka?"

"ch—sasuke, makhluk neraka memang kejam."

"jadi, kau mengetahui semuanya? Mengetahui seluk beluk perjanjian itu?"

"hmmm..entahlah."

"berhentilah menjawab ENTAH, jika bersamaku. Aku tidak suka dengan ENTAH mu."

Hyuuta meringis dengan apa yang dikatakan sasuke, lalu ia meloncat dari dahan pohon, sasuke menatap gerak-gerik hyuuta yang menjauh. Setelah tiga langkah berjalan menjauh, hyuuta membalikkan tatapannya kearah sasuke, ia tatap mata onyx yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"bukankah, kau membutuhkan penjelasan. ?" sasuke mengernyitkan matanya, alisnya saling bertaut berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan hyuuta.

"bukankah begitu sayangnya jika kau tidak mendapatkan penjelasan itu? situasi ini bukan sebuah kebetulan sasuke.

—tapi, sebuah takdir." Mata sasuke melebar melihat senyum dan perkataan hyuuta, lalu dengan cepatnya Hyuuta menghilang dari hadapan sasuke. Sasuke masih terdiam seperti patung. Ia kembali menatap bulan lalu tak berapa lama kemudian tatapannya menjadi memelas lemah, sekelebat bayangan tentang ingatan lamanya kembali terputar sempurna. Dia benar-benar melewatkan kenangan yang sangat berharga itu. sasuke mengepalkan tangannya lalu ia beranjak berdiri di dahan dan menatap lurus ke desa konoha yang tak jauh dari posisinya sekarang, ia menutup matanya, lalu berusaha merasakan cakra-cakra walau posisinya sangat jauh dari konoha.

"dasar bodoh." Ujar sasuke kemudian, ia tersenyum lembut.

Ia berlari, berlari sekencang-kencangnya, tubuhnya, otaknya dan bahkan hatinya sekarang mengalahkan arogansinya, kearogansian sang uchiha. Ia harus tiba disana secepat-cepatnya. Ketika sampai kegerbang konoha, para ninja yang berjaga menatapnya heran dan kaget. Itu dia, sang bungsu uchiha yang memalukan, itulah yang ada dipikiran beberapa ninja penjaga yang kebetulan juga ada yang hobi bergosip. Sasuke tak peduli dengan lingkungan sekelilingnya, ia sekarang lagi mengejar Orientasi Diri nya sendiri, ya...dia ingin memastikan hal ini. Hal yang sudah lama ia lupakan semenjak ia kecil. Kenapa ia baru ingat sekarang, dan kenapa yang mengingatkannya harus seorang Makhluk Neraka, bukan...Ibunya lah yang memberi tau makhluk neraka itu. sasarannya, seseorang.

Mansion uchiha sudah didepan matanya, tinggal sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi. Gerbang tinggi itu digebrak sasuke, lalu dengan cepatnya ia melesat membuka pintu mansionnya dan...

"HINATA!"

**=ToBeContinue=**

**#ye~~~ abiss :D **

**Akhirnya chapter 11 publish, sebenarnya mau nunggu reviewnya 30-an dulu, tapi yasudahlah saya tak ingin ngaret, lagipula ada proker baru sasuhina. Pengen cepet-cepet selesain cerita ini. Semoga pembaca gak bosan ya dan terus dukung THE BELL BESIDE YOU ampe abiss XXD**

**Huahahahahaha~~~~~~~**

Special thanks to :

Cahya_lavenderhyuchiha | rozhee flouwerz | ringohanazono6 | rini andriani uchiga | gifha aulia | guest | taeyang kiryuu

FOR REVIEW CHAPTER 10 :D

Review lagi yahhhh~~~~~~

POJOK BALASAN REVIEW :

Cahya : author-san kenapa sasuhinanya gak nikah-nikah? | Karena, tsunade punya suatu alasan dan di bisa dibaca, mereka membatalkan pertunangannya. Hehe~~

Rozhee : jadi merid gak sasuhinanya? | Bisa ditemukan jawabannya di chapter ini :D iya, sasuke memang kejam amat, dia sakit hati karena dipermainkan dan dibohongi oleh roh hyuuta yang menyamar memakai nama shion.

Rini andriani uchiga : sebenernya Hyuuta itu siapa sih?kan knapa dia bisa k Konoha?sebenernya apa rencana yg akan Hyuuta lakukan,,smoga az gg menggunakan tubuh Hinata seperti Shion yg menggunakan tubuh Hinata bwt kepentinannya sendiri,,dan smoga ad tidak melakukan rencana jahat bwt misahin Sasuke-Hinata. | hyuta itu siapa adalah rahasia :D. Kenapa bisa di konoha? Karena dia terikat perjanjian, sudah diinformasikan bahwa, THE BELL BESIDE YOU adalah time traveller. Yang direncanakan hyuuta masih rahasia :D, kalau tentang shion yang make tubuh hinata bisa dibaca kembali bahwa sebenarnya shion juga adalah korban dari hyuuta sendiri. Informasi lebih lanjut akan diinformasikan di chapter-chapter terakhir.

THANKS FOR ALL~~ PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER ... or RnFav, RnF, or just read but i hope you can review this chapter :D


	12. Chapter 12 - CHO-SAK-SAH PART 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto (ah iya, ada scene yang terinspirasi dari drama korea, Gu Family Book :D)

Pairing : SasuHina

Rating : T/M (WARNING! Err— buat jaga-jaga aja ...BERHATI-HATILAH ! SAYA TAK MENANGGUNG DOSANYA!)

Genre : Mysteri, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Fantasy,Drama

Warning : GAJE, GARING, segala macam kesalahan mohon dimaafkan..HOHOHO \(^o^)/

#osh... terima kasih para readers udah baca sampe ch.12 ini. :D

Di ch. Ini, penjelasan tentang janji ChoSakSaH yang di lupakan sasuke akan diungkapkan, maaf sekali kalau kisah masa lalu ChoSakSah ini tidak memuaskan atau tidak mengharukan. selamat menikmati *memangnya makanan?* hoho, maksudnya selamat membaca, enjoy this chapter !

**THE BELL BESIDE YOU**

**CHAPTER 12 : CHO-SAK-SAH**

Kaki-kaki kecilnya terus berlari menuju keramaian kota yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini, ramai, hiruk pikuk yang mulai terdengar dari kedekatan ini. Gadis itu sangat senang, merasa sudah cukup umur dan diizinkan oleh ayahnya keluar dari penjara yang menyesakkan dan mulai belajar untuk mengenal dunia, itulah pesan ayahnya. Tumben-tumbenan saja ayahnya berkata sedemikian rupa, bagi gadis ini kata-kata ayahnya bagai penyejuk dan penghilang kepenatan dalam dirinya, walaupun ia masih harus dijaga namun, baginya anggap penjaga itu tidak ada, tidak masalah kan?

Sekarang ia telah berada ditengah-tengah keramaian yang sungguh tak ada duanya. Para pedagang dan pembeli yang berlalu lalang bergantian melakukan tujuannya dan urusannya. Bagi seorang heiress yang sudah dikurung di mansion selama 6 tahun, pemandangan akan keramaian ini sangat indah. Peluh peluh yang keluar dari orang yang terjebak keramaian dan juga bau-bau yang bercampur dari peluh mereka terasa seperti minyak kasturi bagi heiress ini.

"hinata-sama. Pelan-pelan"

Hinata tidak mempedulikan perkataan bunkenya yang sedari tadi mengawalnya dari belakang, berlari mengejar hinata yang kelewat kesenangan. Hinata bingung ingin mulai dari sudut mana, ia ingin menjelajah seluruh kota ini. Kepalanya mulai menoleh kearah kanan dan kiri, melihat gedung-gedung cakrawala dan lampion-lampion terang yang menabjukkan. Bagus sekali! Akhirnya hinata bisa melihat dan mengikuti Festival yang sangat langka setahun sekali ini besok.

Festival lampion harapan, adalah salah satu festival yang diadakan di konohagakure. Bisa 3 tahun sekali atau 2 tahun sekali dan bahkan 5 tahun sekali. Festival ini tak tentu namun pasti dilaksanakan dengan kurun waktu tak boleh lebih dari 5 tahun dilewatkan. Para hokage juga tak tau pasti apa tujuan festival ini, tapi bagi masyarakat bisa dijadikan sebagai ajang bagi mereka untuk pemicu semangat. Dan hokage percaya anggapan mereka, karena sehabis dilakukan festival ini, para masyarakat akan menjadi semangat dengan sendirinya, karena itulah festival ini selalu dilakukan. Kegiatan yang biasa dilakukan saat festival ini tak berbeda dengan pelaksanaan festival lainnya, hanya saja disepanjang jalan dan disetiap rumah akan memasang lampion, para penduduk berbondong-bondong pergi kepusat kota untuk membawa lampion mereka dan menggantungnya dengan rapi, dan tentunya hal yang tak bisa dilewatkan adalah menggantung lampion yang bertuliskan harapan mereka di atas monument atau di tengah kota.

Karena kelewatan senang, hinata tidak melihat wajah orang-orang yang dilewatinya. Beberapa kali ia menabrak orang yang tak ia kenal dan meminta maaf berulang-ulang. Bunkenya sampai harus sangat waspada mengawasinya, takut-takut ada harimau yang menerkam soukenya. Rasanya, ingin sekali ia berada disamping soukenya untuk menjaganya lebih dekat, namun ia ngerti dan kelewat pengertian akan perasaan bagaimana rasanya kesan keluar dari mansion untuk pertama kalinya bagi seorang heiress. Ia harus berpura-pura tidak ada disana, membiarkan sang souke bergerak bebas. Namun, sang harimau yang terlihat sangat dingin dan kejam seakan-akan ancaman terbesar dan dalang ketakutan bagi bunke ini terlihat, ia tepat menabrak soukenya—hinata, hingga hinata jatuh terjerembab keatas tanah.

"aaa..." hidung hinata membentur tanah yang kasar dan keras sehingga membuat hidung imut nan putih miliknya memerah.

Harimau itu melihat badan hinata yang terjatuh tepat disampingnya, ia hanya menatap datar dan kosong seakan-akan dia tak ada urusan dan tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Melihat tak ada reaksi apapun dari harimau itu, bunke hinata serasa marah dan kesal. Ketika harimau yang kurang ajar itu mau berlalu, hinata yang terjerembab menarik kaki harimau itu, sehingga membuat harimau itu kaget dan menatap tangan mungil milik gadis bersurai indigo yang menggenggam pergelangan kakinya.

"tolong, hidung hina...hi-hidung hina be-beldarah." Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya keatas untuk menatap orang yang menabraknya, ia masih menatap kosong kearah korban yang ia lukai. Mata onyxnya membuat hinata agak takut, lalu ia menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, ia melonggarkan genggaman tangan mungilnya sehingga perlahan terlepas dari pergelangan kaki putih milik pemuda yang sepertinya seumuran juga dengannya.

"ma-maaf.." seharusnya pemuda itulah yang mengucapkan maaf, bukan hinata. Dasar hinata bodoh. Yah..setidaknya ia tak ingin merusak anniversary pertamanya dengan dunia luar bukan? Mata onyx yang pemuda itu miliki sangat menyeramkan seakan-akan ingin melahap hinata saat itu juga. Hinata mendengar helaan nafas panjang dan decakan kesal yang sepertinya berasal dari pemuda itu, sehingga berhasil membuat hinata tambah gelisah dan takut. Ia sangat berharap sekarang bunkenya—neji, datang menemuinya dan menolongnya untuk mencairkan suasana yang dingin ini. Pemuda itu menatap intens kearah gadis lemah yang menjadi korbannya. Menatap yukata yang sudah belepotan tanah, tetesan darah yang berasal dari hidungnya, lalu lecetan kecil yang ada ditelapak tangan mungil gadis itu. itu semua perbuatannya, namun ia merasa sama sekali tak bersalah, bukankah itu salah gadis itu? dia sendiri yang seperti orang bodoh tak memperhatikan jalan yang ia lalui didepan dan malah memilih melihat-lihat gedung dan suasana di setiap rumah warga dan toko. Pemuda itu merogoh sakunya, lalu memberikannya kepada gadis yang masih tertunduk didepannya. Bukan memberikan secara baik-baik namun ia langsung melemparkan sapu tangan bewarna biru tua itu seperti melemparkan uang receh kepada pengemis, sungguh kasar sehingga membuat hinata tersentak. Ketika ia menengadahkan kepalanya, pemuda itu sudah berlalu dan tertelan keramaian warga dan digantikan oleh sirat kekhawatiran milik bunke-nya, neji. Kenapa ia lama sekali datang? Neji membantu hinata berdiri lalu merangkum kedua pipi chubby hinata.

"ya ampun, hinata-sama! Hidungmu berdarah!" neji berusaha merogoh-rogoh sakunya untuk mencari benda yang bisa digunakan untuk mengusap darah yang ada di hidung hinata, sedang hinata menatap sapu tangan yang diberi oleh pemuda tak bertanggung jawab itu. disapu tangan itu ada lambang uchiwa bewarna merah diatas dan dibawahnya bewarna putih. Rasanya sayang sekali memakai sapu tangan ini untuk mengelap darahnya. Walau pemuda itu memberi sapu tangan ini dengan kasar namun hinata tetap senang karena setidaknya pemuda itu masih mendengar cicitan nya yang sangat kecil dan selalu gagap. Hinata menggenggam erat sapu tangan itu didadanya. Akhirnya neji mendapatkan sapu tangan untung-untungan dari lubang terdalam sakunya, dan langsung mengelap darah di hidung hinata.

"ck..pasti ini ulah si berandal uchiha." Neji sangat geram, neji sendiri juga datang telat dan uchiha sialan itu sudah keburu kabur. Padahal jarak neji tadi sangat dekat dengan hinata yang jatuh namun kerumunan semakin ramai secara tiba-tiba seakan-akan mengalangi neji untuk mengganggu kedua anak kecil yang sedang memulai jalan takdir mereka.

"neji-nii, kenal?" pengecualian untuk hinata adalah, ia berhasil berbicara lancar didepan bunkenya—neji. Karena, neji sudah bersama hinata sejak lahir. Ia selalu menjadi teman bermain dan belajar hinata sekaligus menjaganya dari marabahaya.

"kalau hinata-sama ingin selamat, menjauhlah darinya." Hinata menampilkan huruf O ketika neji berkata seperti itu.

"memangnya, neji-nii tatut apa?"

"hahh...kau tak akan mengerti hinata-sama. Lebih baik sekarang kita pulang saja hinata-sama. Yukata anda kotor sekali." Neji menarik tangan hinata namun hinata menepisnya.

"enggak mau, hina-chan kan belum jalan-jalan."

Hinata melengos lalu berjalan berlainan arah dengan neji sehingga membuat neji menghela nafasnya yang tertahankan.

"hinata-sama, tapi ini memalukan. Nanti hiashi-sama marah."

"hina-chan gak dengel,gak dengel! Ayo cucul hina-chan nanti neji-nii ilang." kini hinata berjalan lebih berhati-hati. Ia mulai mendekati toko satu-persatu dan sesekali menyicip makanan dan permen yang dijual di toko itu, dengan berat hati, neji mengikuti soukenya. Hinata merasa perutnya sudah agak full sehingga sepertinya sudah cukup berburu makanannya. Ia merasa matahari sebentar lagi terbenam dan neji sudah berkali-kali memperingatinya untuk segera pulang, namun entah mengapa hinata merasa penasaran akan suatu hal yang seirng ia dengar dari pembantu-pembantu dimansionnya, ketika mereka bercerita mengenai sebuah dongeng kepada hinata, mereka pasti mengambil Take Place nya di konoha dan juga sering memakai salah satu tempat romantic dikonoha yakni, kursi diatas monumen konoha. Hinata sudah bisa melihat betapa tingginya monumen itu sehingga dari pusat kota pun terlihat oleh kedua mata lavender miliknya. Hinata ingin sekali pergi kesana, ia ingin melihat matahari terbenam.

"neji-nii, ayo kita kecana! Ke atas monumen konoha." Hinata menunjuk monumen itu, sehingga membuat neji kaget dengan kemauan soukenya ini.

"ta-tapi, hinata-sama...hiashi-sama tak mengizinkanmu pulang malam."

"tapi hina-hime mau kesana! Ayo neji-nii...ne..ne...ayooo" hinata menarik-narik baju neji untuk pergi bersamanya menuju monumen itu, neji rasanya tak bisa menolak permintaan dari soukenya. Sepertinya neji harus mendapat hukuman lagi dari hiashi-sama. Setidaknya ia bisa kembali membuat mata hinata jauh dari air mata kelelahan. Neji menunjukkan jalan menuju monumen hokage itu, entah darimana soukenya ini mengetahui tempat itu, memang neji akui tempat itu adalah tempat favorit yang sering dikunjungi oleh berbagai kalangan. Namun, demi mendapatkan keindahan yang tak tertahankan itu, harus terlebih dahulu disiksa dengan ratusan anak tangga atau mungkin bahkan sampai ribuan?

Belum setengah perjalanan, neji sudah bisa melihat betapa terengahnya nafas hinata, kakinya sudah beberapa kali berusaha ia tekukkan untuk meredam rasa pegal yang ia rasakan, peluh pun sudah memenuhi dahi dengan poni milik hinata. Neji tak tega melihat hinata yang sudah tampak sangat kelelahan. Neji menyadari bahwa matahari sudah terbenam dan lampu-lampu sepanjang tangga sudah mulai dihidupkan.

"hinata-sama, sebaiknya kita pulang saja."

Hinata masih berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya yang sesak, neji menarik tangan hinata dan mengajaknya menuruni tangga, hinata terlihat tidak memberontak namun beberapa saat kemudian, neji mendengar isakan tangis dari hinata, sehingga membuat neji menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang kearah hinata yang sudah tak bisa menahan tangisnya.

"huweee...padahal...hi-hina-chan.. ingin melihat ...matahali telbenam...hiks...huweee..." tangisan hinata makin mengeras dan menggelelegar. Neji terlihat sangat khawatir dan mulai mengelus-elus rambut hinata agar ia tenang.

"hinata-sama, tenanglah. Besok kita bisa kesini lagi, kan masih ada festival lampion." Mendengar apa yang dikatakan neji, tangisan hinata berubah menjadi isakan dan akhirnya berhenti.

"be-benalkah?"

"hum..." neji mengangguk mantap, hinata tersenyum lalu mulai membayangkan betapa indahnya monumen konoha dengan lampion-lampion yang bertaburan.

Hinata mengikuti langkah neji menuju mansionnya, dengan hati riang gembira ia melompat-lompat saking senangnya. Didepan neji, ia bisa sebegitu meninggalkan norma dan kesopanan yang telah ayahnya ajarkan. Neji sendirilah yang membiarkan hinata bebas dihadapannya, ia bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan hinata. Berkali-kali neji melihat bagaimana cara hiashi memperlakukan darah dagingnya sendiri, ia memukul fisik dan batin lemah lembut milik hinata diumurnya yang masih tergolong sangat belia jika sedikit atau bahkan banyak kesalahan yang hinata lakukan. Dan yang lebih kejamnya lagi, hiashi pernah berkata langsung kepada hinata bahwa dia ingin sekali membuang hinata keluar dari klannya, dan berkali-kali mengancam ingin menghapus garis keturunan hinata dari silsilah keluarga hyuuga. Kejam sekali, walaupun mereka masih kecil, namun perkataan seperti itu sudah dapat dimengerti bukan?

Gerbang mansion sudah terlihat dan neji hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika melihat seorang pembantu yang sangat terlihat khawatir berdiri didepan mansion itu. sudah neji duga bahwa, hiashi pasti sudah mengerahkan pengawal untuk mencari dirinya dan hinata. Ketika melihat neji dan hinata mendekat, pembantu itu langsung membelalakkan matanya. Keadaan hinata yang anggun dan cantik kini berubah menjadi belepotan tanah dan kumal. Ia langsung mendekati hinata dan menggendong badan mungil milik hinata.

Tanpa berpaling kearah neji, pembantu itu langsung berlalu menuju pintu gerbang mansion dan masuk. Neji tau harus kemana ia pergi setelah ia melewati gerbang mansion hyuuga itu, ia harus menemui hiashi terlebih dahulu dan menagih hukuman yang biasa ia dapatkan ketika melanggar aturan.

Neji duduk bersimpuh dihadapan hiashi yang sedang menghirup wangi ocha nya dan meminumnya penuh kharisma.

"sebagai bunke hyuuga, tak sepantasnya kau melanggar aturan."

Neji hanya terdiam, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat dari hiashi, biasanya neji juga dipaksa untuk mendengar ocehan dan ceramah dari hiashi dari pagi sampai keesokan paginya, pernah juga selama 2 hari lamanya ia bermeditasi dan kupingnya hampir lepas karena ocehan dari mulut hiashi yang tajam menusuk layaknya pedang. Akan lebih baik jika hiashi berpindah profesi menjadi pendeta, dimana ceramahnya mungkin akan lebih berguna bagi orang-orang yang sedang membutuhkan ceramah itu.

"walaupun dia sudah kuizinkan untuk mengenal dunia luar, bukan berarti dia bisa keluar dari aturan. Aturan tetaplah aturan, dan kau tau kan apa akibatnya jika kau melanggar aturan itu."

"maafkan saya hiashi-sama."

"kau harus terima hukumanmu neji sebagaimana kau adalah bunke yang harus melindungi dan menjaga heiress mu yang masih labil dan sangat lemah itu. jangan ajrkan ketidak disiplinan bagi dia, apakah malam masih tampak siang bagimu? Aku sama sekali tak mengizinkan dia pulang setelah matahari terbenam namun kau entah membawanya kemana sampai-samapai pulang setelah matahari terbenam."

Neji kembali terdiam dan tak menjawab lanjutan kata demi kata yang mulai terluncurkan dari mulut hiashi. Menyesap teh lalu kembali bicara, menyesap teh lalu kembali bicara, menyesap teh lalu kembali berbicara, menyesap teh lalu kembali berbicara begitupun seterusnya. Entah seberapa banyak ocehan dan teh dalam cangkir itu, serasa tak akan pernah habis disesap hiashi. Telinga neji memerah akibat panas mendengar ucapan hiashi, neji dengan mudah bisa menebak bahwa, keesokan paginya, ia tak akan bisa menemani hinata pergi ke festival lampion karena ia harus mendengar ceramah harian hiashi. Dan juga hinata pasti tak akan bisa menghadiri festival lampion itu karena pasti hiashi sudah mengambil kebijakan kepada pembantunya untuk menghukum hinata, neji rasa kebebasan hinata akan ditutup lagi. Ia akan dikurung lagi, setidaknya selama 1 bulan. Kejam sekali.

* * *

Hinata duduk termenung didepan mejanya, sambil mempoutkan bibirnya melihat kearah pembantu yang sangat dekat dengannya. Pembantu itu melarang hinata untuk keluar hari ini, ia dilarang untuk menonton festival lampion di pusat kota konoha. Melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar saja sudah tidak dibolehkan. Hinata menatap jari-jari terampil milik pembantunya yang sedang menunjukkan step by step bagaimana dasar menyulam. Hinata memang feminim dan menyukai hal-hal yang berbau wanita namun, saat ini dia sangat bosan, yang ia inginkan hanya mengikuti festival lampion dan menggantung lampion harapan di monumen konoha bersamaan berpesta dengan penduduk konoha sampai pagi, sehingga setidaknya ia bisa melihat atahari terbit. Mungkin matahari terbit lebih memunculkan harapan dibanding dengan matahari terbenam bukan?

Pembantu itu menyadari aura kejenuhan dari nona muda nya, dia hanya bisa menghela nafas berat ikut meratapi kemalangan yang gadis itu rasakan. Ingin sekali juga rasanya ia menculik hinata dan mengajaknya kabur dari mansion penjara ini.

"hinata-sama, cobalah teknik ini, tusuk bunga bisa membantumu membuat bunga hinata-sama."

Hinata sama sekali tak tertarik dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh pembantunya, ia hanya ingin FESTIVAL LAMPION.

Hinata merebahkan kepalanya kemejanya sehingga membuat pembantunya semakin menatapnya iba.

"hina-chan ingin sekali ikut festival lampion." Isakan tangis mulai terdengar dari bibir hinata, sehingga membuat pembantunya tambah khawatir.

Hinata terus menunggu dan menunggu kedatangan bunke-nya. Namun, neji tak kunjung datang dan menjemput sang hime untuk keluar dari penjara ini, apakah neji-nii juga dihukum? Kalau begitu festival lampion harapan hanya ada dimimpi saja, mimpi indah milik hinata, membayangkan hal itu hinata makin terisak. Beberapa saat kemudian seorang pembantu masuk kekamar hinata dan memberikan seporsi sarapan untuknya namun hinata sama sekali tak peduli dan menyentuh sarapan yang sangat terlihat nikmat itu. hinata tak ingin apa-apa, ia hanya ingin mengikuti festival lampion, itu saja. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang, kalau bisa...lampion yang bergantung itu ingin hinata makan dan menelannya dengan penuh kepuasan.

"ne..akari nee-san, okaa-sama dimana?" hinata bertanya dengan pembantunya yang masih mematung menatap hinata sambil memegang jarum sulamnya, seketika ia berhenti menyulam lalu menatap hinata dengan senyuman.

"ahh.. apa nona lupa, okaa-sama nona singgah ketempat obaa-sama nya nona."

Hinata mengganti posisinya dan sekarang ia meringkuk disudut. "souka..." dengan penuh kedukaan dia menenggelamkan kepalanya. Sekarang kandas sudah harapannya, ibunya juga sedang dirawat dirumah nenknya. Ibunya sedang melakukan persiapan untuk hamil muda dan ibunya diharuskan tinggal dimansion neneknya untuk menjaga keselamatan dan kesuciannya sebelum mengandung dan sekaligus melaksanakan beberapa ritual agar mendapat keberkahan saat mengandung dan kelahiran. Mungkin neneknya kurang mempercayai hiashi karena hiashi yang minim perhatian kepada setiap anggota keluarganya, entah darimana ibunya yang cantik dan lembut itu bisa menikah dengan hiashi yang sangat dingin dan membosankan.

Pembantunya sudah tak tahan melihat hinata yang sudah 3 jam tak beranjak-anjak dari ringkuk-an nya. Ia mempunya ide gila, yang bisa membahagiakan nonanya namun bisa membahayakan karirnya. Hingga akhirnya iapun memutuskan bahwa karirnya bukan apa-apa, walau bagaimanapun kebahagiaan nonanya lebih berharga dibanding dengan sekepok uang yang ia dapatkan.

Ia meletakkan jarum dan benang sulamnya dengan rapi dalam kotak lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan keluar dari kamar hinata.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia kembali kekamar hinata dengan membawa sebuah lampion dengan kertas menjulang dibawahnya yang masih kosong. Ia mendekat kearah nonanya dan dengan pelan dan lemah lembut meraih pundak nonanya.

"hinata-sama.." merasa namanya dipanggil, ia menatap keseseorang yang suaranya yang sangat ia kenal itu dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat apa yang ada ditangan pembantunya.

"akari onee-san, i-itu."

"iya, ini untuk hinata-sama." Wajah hinata langsung sumringah dan merebut lampion itu seperti anak yang merebut permen miliknya. Namun tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih lagi, sehingga membuat hati akari tercubit.

"ta-tapi...pe-pecuma kalau hina-chan punya lampion cantik tapi enggak digantung."

Pelan-pelan akari mengelus lembut rambut hinata lalu merangkum kedua pipi chubby hinata dan memandangnya penuh arti.

"hina-hime gak usah khawatir. Akari onee-san akan baha hina-hime ke festival itu." wajah hinata kembali ceria mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh akari, spontan ia memeluk akari erat.

"onee-san!" teriak hinata penuh kebahagiaan akari mendekap majikan yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya ini. Badannya sangat mungil dan menggemaskan, tangannya sungguh membuat punggung ramping akari tergelitik.

* * *

Akari mengendap-endap didinding mansion. Berusaha mengawasi ruangan souke tempat ceramah harian yang sedang berlangsung antara neji dan hiashi. Menyadari bahwa percakapan antaranya masih serius, akari menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia sedikit melirik kearah neji yang matanya sudah dihiasi dengan kantung panda, karena dari kemarin malam mulut majikannya Hiashi belum puas-puasnya melontarkan ceramah kearahnya. Andai saja hiashi menyadari bahwa, ceramah yang ia lontarkan sebenarnya tidak terlalu banyak, hanya saja...diulang-ulang! Mungkin agar lengket di otak neji. (duhh...author jadi merasa bersalah sendiri =_=" hiashi OOC banget sih~~)

Akari terkekeh pelan, lalu ia kembali mengendap-endap kekamar hinata. Ia geser pintu shoji itu lalu menutupnya kembali. Hinata sudah dibalut dengan yukata bewarna lavender dengan corak bunga lotus putih. Cantik sekali hime satu ini. Mungil dan rambutnya kelihatan halus dan akari serasa tak tahan ingin membelai kelembutan hinata. Akari tersenyum lembut kearah hinata yang sudah membawa sebuah lampion ditangannya. Ia menunduk mensejajarkan diri agar tingginya sama dengan hinata, lalu ia tersenyum kearah hinata dan membelai rambut lembut hinata.

"hina-hime, sekarang aman. Kita bisa kabur."

Wajah sumringah hime tertampilkan, tak terbayang betapa bahagianya dirinya sekarang. Mengikuti festival lampion merupakan mimpinya. Dan sekarang akhirnya akan terwujud. Tinggal satu langkah lagi!

Akari menuntun tangan mungil hinata, lalu berjalan mendekati jendela. Pelan-pelan akari membuka jendela itu agar tidak menarik perhatian para gardener mansion hyuuga. Setelah jendela itu terbuka, akari mencoba memeriksa keadaan, kanan dan kiri kosong dan tak ada siapa-siapa. Akari pun memanjat jendela itu duluan. Dengan susah payah kaki jenjangnya ia selonjorkan agar meraih tanah yang ada disana. Yukatanya pun sempat tersingkap sedikit. Setelah berhasil, ia gantian mengangkat tubuh mungil hinata lewat jendela itu, badan hinata sangat kecil sehingga mudah baginya untuk membopong hinata.

Hinata sudah berpijak ditempat yang sama seperti akari berpijak, ia memperhatikan akari yang sedang mengangkat sebuah tangga yang cukup tinggi dan sepertinya akan mampu untuk melewati pagar mansion hyuuga yang tinggi seperti penjara. Dengan hati-hati akari merangkum kedua bahu hinata dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"hina-hime, apa hina-hime bisa memanjat duluan? Biar akari onee-san berjaga disini. Ok?" hinata melihat tangga yang sudah tersusun rapi untuk melewati pagar tinggi mansion hyuuga, ia menatap tangga itu tidak yakin. Tidak bisa! Hinata tidak boleh menyerah, ia harus bisa. Tinggal selangkah lagi ia bisa mengikuti festival lampion. Hinata tak boleh kehilangan kesempatan satu ini. Hinata kembali menatap akari yang menunggu jawaban lalu dengan yakin, hinata mengangguk mantap.

"t-tapi, o-one—chan arus nyucul hina-hime ya?" akari tersenyum lalu mengelus pipi chubby hinata.

"iya, hina-hime. Hina-hime tenang saja."

"ja..janji ya?" hinata memberi jari kelingking mungilnya kepada akari. Akari mengerti, lalu menyambut jari mungil hinata.

"sekalian akari stempel." Akari memberi jempolnya dan melengketkannya kejempol hinata yang 3x lebih kecil darinya untuk menyetempel janjinya. Hinata tersenyum riang lalu tertawa.

"siapa disana?!"

"—!" akari dan hinata tersentak mendengar orang yang sepertinya menyadari kehadiran mereka. Dengan sigap akari langsung mendesak hinata agar cepat menaiki tangganya. Hinata pun tak menolak, ia menaiki tangga itu sekuat tenaga dan secepat nya yang ia bisa lakukan.

Hinata berhasil menaiki tangga dan mendarat kasar ketanah luar mansion, kakinya terasa agak sakit namun untungnya tak terkilir. Ia menunggu akari. Namun, sayangnya akari tak muncul-muncul. Hinata menyipitkan matanya lalu ia menyadari bahwa tangga yang ia gunakan untuk keluar mansion tadi sudah tak ada diatas sana, hinata melongo. Jangan-jangan akari-onee chan gagal? Kalau memang iya, jadi apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa akari onee-chan akan dihukum karenanya?

Tiba tiba mata hinata terbelalak, ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia sempat mendengar apa yang akari onee-chan katakan sebelum hinata meluncur keluar mansion.

"hina-hime, tunggulah akari onee-chan ya? Hina-hime harus percaya!"

Hinata mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mantap mengingat apa yang akari katakan. Ia pun menunggu akari. Berkali-kali ia tatap lampion ditangannya, ia tak sabar untuk menyicip gurita bakar, takoyaki, dan makanan lainnya yang belum pernah ia cicipi selama 6 tahun hidupnya. Ia sebenarnya bosan memakan makanan higenis koki mansion hyuuga ini. Hinata juga membayangi ia akan menggantungkan permintaan pertamanya di tebing monumen konohagakure juga melihat matahari terbit paginya. Pesta semalaman, bukankah itu asyik?

* * *

Hinata tak sadar bahwa ia sudah menunggu akari yang belum juga muncul selama 2 jam, sekarang hari sudah mulai sore. Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya berat, sesekali ia mengelap sudut matanya, ia meneteskan air mata. Sesengukan dan mencoba bersabar.

"uhk..kemana akari-onee-chan? " hinata sedikit menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Lalu ia berjongkok, menuliskan sesuatu ditanah. Setelah puas menulis-nulis, ia berdiri lagi. Namun sekarang perhatiannya teralihkan ketika melihat seekor kupu-kupu putih yang sangat indah. Hinata terpesona akan keindahan kupu-kupu itu, benar-benar berbeda dengan kupu-kupu biasa yang hinata temui. Sayap dalamnya bewarna lavender seperti matanya lalu sayap luarnya bewarna putih, putih keperak-perakan. Senyum dibibir hinata merekah seketika sehingga hinata tak menyadari bahwa dirinya mengikuti kemanapun kupu-kupu itu pergi, berusaha menggapainya dan menangkapnya.

Keinginan hinata pupus ketika melihat kupu-kupu itu meninggalkannya kembali sendiri. Dengan kejamnya kupu-kupu itu mengarah kelangit, tempat yang lebih luas untuknya terbang sedang hinata? Kini ia menyadari betapa bodohnya dirinya. Hinata melihat kekanan dan kekiri, disekelilingnya, pohon-pohon menjulang tinggi, semak-semak belukar mengancam gerakannya. Ia tak tau sekarang ia sedang berada dimana. Ia berusaha menahan isakan tangisnya dan mencoba memberanikan diri untuk mencari jalan keluar dari tempat itu. ia mencoba berjalan dan terus berjalan tanpa henti, namun tempat yang ia lewati semakin seram dan juga langit terlihat mulai senja. Hinata tak tau harus kemana lagi, ia tersesat. Hinata terduduk ketika ditanah lalu mulai mengeluarkan tangisannya. Kuat dan semakin kuat. Hinata menenggelamkan mukanya kelututnya yang ditekuk. ia mengutuk dirinya yang telah bersikap bodoh dan egois. Mungkin ini balasan dari kami-sama karena sikapnya yang terlalu tamak dan tidak sabaran.

Suara aungan anjing hutan berhasil membuat bulu kuduk hianata berdiri, bukan hanya suara aungan namun geraman khas anjing terdengar ditelinga hinata. Rasa takut mulai menyelimutinya, takut dan lebih takut ketika bunyi semak yang sepertinya terbuka. Dengan mencoba berpikir positif hinata perlahan-lahan menatap semak-semak yang ada dikelilingnya dan tatapannya berhenti ketika melihat ada seekor anjing hutan bewarna hitam yang menakutkan memandangnya penuh kelaparan. Tenggorokan hinata tercekat dan ingin menjerit. Ia mencoba menjauh, namun anjing itu tetap mengaung-ngaung dan menggonggong kearah hinata. Hinata memohon agar siapa saja menolongnya sekarang, hinata berjanji tidak akan nakal lagi. Kami-sama mohon tolong hinata saat ini. Hinata benar-benar tak ingin berakhir dimakan anjing dan saat ini ia sedang kabur hanya untuk mengikuti festival lampion. Anjing itu semakin ganas melihat hinata yang berusaha menjauh, hinata semakin terisak. Ia sangat takut dan sepertinya ia harus benar-benar menjerit.

"diam! Jangan bergerak."

Hinata tersentak mendengar perkataan itu, hinata merasakan ada seseorang yang berada tak jauh darinya. Bukannya tenang, hinata malah tambah khawatir.

"hi-hina-hime a..atut...to-tolong."

"diam! Jangan alihkan pandangan!"

Hinata mengurungkan niatnya untuk menatap siapa orang itu, ia menahan dan terus menahan namun seberapa tahankah ia tak mengeluarkan air matanya? Anjing itu terlihat mengerikan dan kelaparan. Hinata seperti mangsa, dan sekarang ia disuruh diam? Apakah orang itu pemilik anjing itu? apakah dia bermaksud untuk menjadikan hinata sebagai makanan peliharaan nya saat ini? Hinata benar-benar tak rela jadi makanan anjing, lebih baik ia dikurung dimansion selama 1 tahun lagi, dan berakhir ditangan ayahnya. Bukan berakhir dalam keadaan hina 'dimakan anjing' setidaknya ia mati dalam keadaan sedikit terhormat jika mati ditangan ayahnya.

"hi-hina-hime..a-atutt...huweee..."

"jangan bergerak, diam, dan jangan berteriak."

"a-apa k-kau ja-jahat?" hinata ingin menoleh namun dia berhasil dicegah oleh peringatan dari orang itu. sehingga hinata terbisu.

"tenanglah, sasuke disini melindungimu."

DEG...

Mata lavender hinata yang berkaca-kaca membelalak hebat ketika mendengar kata-kata menyejukkan itu, sehingga ia tak tahan untuk berpaling. Dan akhirnya, hinata pun menatap kearah seseorang itu, alangkah terkejutnya hinata ketika menyadari bahwa ia mengenali rambut raven itu, dia adalah pemuda yang membuatnya terjerembab ditanah saat dipasar kemarin, pemuda dengan sapu tangan dongker. Pemuda itu menggeram.

"sudah kubilang jangan alihkan pandangan!" pemuda itu berteriak, namun peringatannya terlambat dan anjing hutan itu segera maju untuk menerkam hinata, hinata membelalakkan matanya dan menjerit

"KYAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH..." tak ada rasa sakit sedikit pun yang hinata rasakan, seharusnya anjing itu sudah melahap hinata. Tapi kalau tidak salah hinata mendengar erangan-erangan gigitan anjing, kalau bukan menggigit hinata jadi anjing itu menggigit siapa? Jangan katakan bahwa? Hinata membuka kedua mata levender indahnya dan alangkah kagetnya dia ketika melihat anjing itu yang menggigit tangan pemuda itu. pemuda itu meringis kesakitan. Hinata takut dan khawatir, ia ingin menjerit.

"jangan menjerit, nanti dia tambah ganas."

"ta..tapi"

"tidak apa-apa. Ini tidak seberapa." Pemuda itu berkata dengan tenangnya, sehingga membuat mata hinata kembali berkaca-kaca. Ia ingin sekali menjerit dan tenggorokannya tercekat menahan jeritan dari pita suaranya. Hinata hanya memperhatikan pemuda itu yang masih pasrah memberikan tangan mungilnya untuk pelampiasan gigitan anjing itu. pemuda itu malah mengelus-elus kepala anjing hitam yang mengerikan itu. dan ajaib, anjing itu pun pergi dengan sendirinya, anjing itu sudah terlihat tenang. Ketika anjing itu sudah menjauh dan hilang ditelan semak. Hinata agak tenang, ada sedekit terbesit kekhawatiran akan pemuda yang menyelamatkannya itu. tangannya penuh dengan darah bekas gigitan anjing itu. hinata beranjak dan mendekati pemuda itu, diraihnya tangan pemuda itu sehingga membuatnya menatap kaget kearah hinata.

"apa tanganmu tidak apa-apa?" dengan cepat, ia menepis dan melepas pegangan hinata. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"sudah kukatakan tidak apa-apa, pulanglah." Pemuda itu ingin berlalu, namun hinata tidak menuruti kata-katanya sedikitpun.

Hinata mengikuti pemuda itu, sehingga membuat pemuda itu risih. Ia memberhentikan langkahnya lalu menatap tajam kearah hinata.

"kan sudah kubilang, pulanglah."

"ta-tapi, hi-hina-hime tak tau ja-jalan pulang. Go-gomen..."

Sasuke mendesah pelan, lalu ia meneruskan perjalanannya tanpa memperdulikan hinata yang mengikutinya. Hinata dapat melihat sebuah gerbang mension yang didepannya terdapat sebuah lambang uchiwa, lambang yang sama dengan sapu tangan yang pernah pemuda itu berikan. Hinata langsung bisa menebak, itu pasti rumah pemuda ini.

Pemuda itu membuka gerbang mansion, lalu masuk. Ketika hinata ingin ikut masuk, ia langsung mencegah hinata, mendorongnya kuat hingga hinata terjatuh dan membanting gerbang mansion itu. hinata hanya bisa melongo dan kaget betapa kejamnya pemuda itu. tapi, sepertinya hinata pantas untuk mendapatkan pukulan dan perlakuan seperti ini. Apakah pemuda itu marah? Semenyebalkan itukah hinata? Bibir hinata kembali bergetar, ia takut. Takut ditinggal sendiri lagi. Yukatanya sudah kotor, dan lampionnya sudah terjatuh entah kapan. Malam sudah menyambut. Hinata merasa takut, disini gelap dan hanya ada cahaya remang-remang. Hinata menenggelamkan wajahnya kelutut dan duduk didepan gerbang mansion uchiha. Ia terisak.

* * *

Kriett...

Pintu gerbang mansion terbuka, hinata kaget. Ia langsung cepat-cepat menoleh kearah gerbang dan disana ia melihat seorang wanita cantik, berambut panjang dengan tatapan lembut kearahnya. Ia tersenyum lalu mensejajarkan tinggi dengan hinata.

"maafkan sasuke ya hina-hime. Dia memang nakal." Wanita itu mengelus lembut rambut hinata.

"ke-kenapa tau nama hina-hime?" wanita itu terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan hinata lalu mencubit pipi chubby hinata.

"oba-chan tau mama hina-hime. Jangan takut. Ayo masuk." Tanpa mengindahkan tanda tanya yang masih terhias dikepala hinata, wanita itu menarik tangan mungil hinata untuk masuk kedalam mansion uchiha. Mansion ini cukup terawat dan memiliki taman yang indah. Hinata terpesona dengan kerapian mansion ini, ternyata bukan hanya mansion hyuuga yang indah, ternyata mansion ini juga indah.

Kini hinata sudah duduk bersimpuh di ruang makan bersama para anggota keluarga pemuda penyelamatnya tadi. Hinata melihat satu-satu para penghuni mansion ini, ada wanita cantik nan lembut tadi, lalu ada seorang lelaki yang sepertinya adalah ayah dari pemuda tadi, dan juga disampingnya ada seseorang dengan wajah yang ramah sangat mirip dengan pemuda yang menyelamatkannya, dan terakhir adalah pemuda tadi yang masih melipatkan kedua tangannya, dan tangan mungil itu sudah diperban dengan rapinya.

"hina-hime, perkenalkan. Ini adalah sasuke anak bungsu oba-chan, dan yang itu kakaknya sasuke, anak sulung oba-chan, namanya itachi. Dan yang ini, suami tercinta oba-chan fugaku. Oba-chan sendiri mikoto. Kami semua keluarga bahagia uchiha." Mikoto tersenyum lembut, pipi hinata memerah mendengar sambutan ramah itu.

"umm..hi-hina-hime." Hinata sangat gugup, ini pertama kali ia berkenalan dengan sebuah keluarga yang tidak memiliki kepentingan yang terlalu penting.

"yoroshikune hina-hime chan" itachi memberi salam hangat kepada hinata juga sehingga membuat hinata tambah malu, sedang sasuke dan fugaku hanya menatapnya kosong dan datar. Sepertinya sikap sasuke benar-benar keturunan fugaku.

Setelah sesi-sesi perkenalan berlangsung lancar, makan malam pun terlaksana. Masakan buatan mikoto sangat enak dan lauknya bervariasi. Candaan kadang keluar dari mulut itachi atau mikoto, sedang fugaku dan sasuke juga kadang menanggapi dan senyum. Sasuke juga terlihat bahagia. Senyumnya benar-benar menggemaskan, hati hinata berdesir ketika pandangannya dengan sasuke sengaja bertemu, pipinyapun tambah merona. Sesaat ketika hinata mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya, ia teringat tentang Festival Lampion. Benar!

"a..ano ne,, umm.. oba-chan"

"ya, hina hime-chan?"

"um...fe-festival la-lampion."

"ahhh...benar. festival lampion, tenang saja hina-hime chan, kami tidak semembosankan itu. kami sengaja memilih makan malam bersama dahulu, baru ketika agak malam baru kesana."

Hinata mengangguk-angguk kecil.

"apakah hina-hime mau ikut?" mikoto menawarkan hinata, hinatapun mengangguk semangat mendengar hal tersebut, ia sangat senang. Acara makan pun dilanjutkan, lalu setelah selesai, keluarga uchiha pun bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke festival lampion. Hinata membantu membereskan peralatan makan, namun mikoto mencegahnya tapi hinata tetap bersikeras hingga mikotopun hanya bisa pasrah. Lalu setelah membersihkan semuanya, mikoto menyeret hinata kekamarnya, untunglah fugaku-sama sudah bersiap-siap dan menunggu didepan. Mikoto dan hinata berada dikamar berdua, mikoto segera memilih yukata untuknya lalu mengambil sebuah yukata mungil dan diberikan ke hinata. Hinata kaget.

"hina-hime ganti pakaiannya ya, yang hina-hime udah kotor lho." Mikoto merayu hinata, hinata berusaha menolak namun mikoto tidak menerima penolakan, ia memaksa hinata sehingga akhirnya hinata memakai yukata indah itu. yukata itu sangat pas dibadan mungil hinata, mikoto mengatupkan kedua tangannya, ia tersenyum senang dan puas. Ia sangat geram melihat hinata yang begitu mungil, ditambah pipi chubbynya yang memerah ketika malu mendengar pujian yang berkali-kali mikoto ucapkan.

Ketika keduanya sudah siap, mereka keluar kamar. Didepan mansion sudah ada ketiga anggota keluarga lainnya yang menunggu mereka. Hinata menatap sasuke, dan tatapan mereka kembali beradu. Pipi hinata kembali memerah, ia pun menunduk malu.

"hina-chan, kawaii." Cubitan dipipi hinata sangat keras sehingga berhasil membuat hinata menjerit imut. Itachi benar-benar jahil, setelah mencubit pipi hinata, ia langsung menggendong tubuh mungil hinata sehingga membuat hinata kaget.

Mikoto tertawa melihat itachi, "okaa-san, aku ingin adik perempuan." Perkataan itachi membuat mikoto tersipu, dan fugaku hanya berdehem mendengarnya, sedang sasuke hanya menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Ia iri dengan apa yang itachi katakan. Insting anak-anak sasuke bekerja, ia pun menarik yukata yang kakaknya pakai, sehingga membuat itachi menoleh kebawah melihat sasuke. Itachi tersenyum geli lalu memindahkan gendongan hinata ketangan kirinya, dan kemudian ia menggendong sasuke ditangan kanannya.

"sasuke juga kawaii.." itachi terkekeh melihat sasuke yang tersipu mendengar perkataannya. Mikoto hanya menatap betapa lucunya tingkah anak-anaknya. Itachi jalan didepan, sedang mikoto dan fugaku dibelakang, mereka mengobrol-obrol kecil.

"ne, fugaku-sama. Punya anak perempuan asyik ya?"

"jangan menggodaku."

"kau ini, malah membuatku malu."

Suasana hening.

"jadi, apa kau benar-benar telah membulatkan keputusan itu?"

"tentu, bukankah menyenangkan punya menantu imut seperti hina-hime?"

"hn."

"lihat, kau tidak menyadari bahwa yukata hina dan sasuke couple." Fugaku menyipitkan matanya lalu, menggeleng-gelngkan kepalanya. Istrinya benar-benar menyeramkan, bagaimana bisa ia lakukan hal ini? Dan dari kapan ia merencanakannya. Mikoto hanya terkekeh senang, ia sangat bahagia.

Sedang sasuke yang berada didalam gendongan itachi bersama dengan hinata hanya mendengarkan cerita yang itachi lantunkan. Terkadang, sasuke juga menatap hinata. Bukan hanya mata sasuke saja yang tertarik dengan rambut lembut hinata, namun hidungnya juga aktif mencium bau lavender yang terus menguar setiap ia bertemu dengan gadis mungil bersurai indigo itu. entah mengapa, walau sasuke masih kecil dan tak tau apa-apa, naluri nya akan ketertarikan terhadap wanita sudah muncul, dan itu karena hinata hyuuga—salahkan gadis mungil itu.

**=ToBeContinue=**

#A.N : festival lampion harapan? Ohh, itu adalah akal-akalan dari author aja, hahahaha :D jangan terlalu percaya deh, di naruto gak ada kok, namanya juga fanfic :p. ternyata membuat kharisma anak-anak itu sulit juga...fyuhh~~~

Ah benar, kalian belum mengerti apa arti dari Cho-sak-sah ya? hu'umm...author bagi jadi dua CH, jadi di CH selanjutnya anda-anda baru bisa menemukan arti dari Cho-Sak-Sah itu sendiri, selamat menunggu ch selanjutnya, dan semoga gak pernah bosan sama fict ini yahhh~~~ :D

SPECIAL THANKS TO :

Cahya levenderhyUchiha | rozhee flouwerz | hinatauchiha69 | re | guest | hanna uzumaki

For read and review :D, don't forget to review this chapter again!

POJOK BALASAN REVIEW :

Cahya lavenderhyUchiha : entah tuh, tanya aja ama naruto nya, nakal amat ya? hohohoho,,, iya, ini udah updet kilat. Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa review lagi :D

Rozhee flouwerz : hohoho,,, ada kambing itamnya kali jangan-jangan. Bandar masalah. Arti kata yang dikatakan hyuuta akan dibahas diCH berikutnya~ :D selamat membaca dan kalau berkenan review lagi :D

Hinatauchiha69 : sayang sekali, kalau yang itu orang ke3 nya tetap hyuuta, gomennasai ^^v. Alasan naruto apa ya? entahlah, nanti juga akan tau sendiri :D selamat membaca CH ini dan jangan lupa di review lagi~~

Re : kenapa naruto jahat banget?  
Apa semuanya rencana stunade?  
Fic ini bakal happy ending kan?  
Berarti hinata udah nggak virgin lagi? : waduhhh... banyak amat pertanyaannya? One by one ya~~... naruto jahat amat? Ada alasannya :D. Rencana tsunade? Bilang gak ya...nanti akan kita ketahui di CH 16, masihh jaohhh~~~ bakal happy ending atau enggak nya masih mistery, author juga agak pusing mau sad atau happy, tapi author usahain happy deh :D. Masalah hinata virgin atau enggak, tentu masih virgin karena narutonya belum sempat (*&*^^%$ #^)(*(&&^^%%$%^ heheheeh :D

Hanna uzumaki dan guest : oke deh,,,, akan dilanjutin anmpe tamat. Tetep dukung author ya~~ ma'acih udah mampir. Jangan lupa review lagi ya :D

THANKS YA READERS YANG UDAH KEEP READING~~~~ author seneng bangeettttt :D

**Mind to RnR, RnFav, RnF~~~ :D**


	13. Chapter 13 - CHO-SAK-SAH part 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuHina

Rating : T/M (WARNING! Err— buat jaga-jaga aja ...BERHATI-HATILAH ! SAYA TAK MENANGGUNG DOSANYA!)

Genre : Mysteri, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Fantasy,Drama

Warning : GAJE, GARING, segala macam kesalahan mohon dimaafkan..HOHOHO \(^o^)/

#A.N : chapter ini lanjutan dari CHO-SAK-SAH, semoga cerita masa lalu sasuke dan hinata gak membosankan ya, :D ok,,,selamat membaca para readers yang setia..keep reading and faithfully~~~~

**THE BELL BESIDE YOU**

**CHAPTER 13 : CHO-SAK-SAH PART 2**

Suasana semakin ramai ketika menjelang malam tiba, dari kalangan dewasa hingga anak-anak membawa lampion kemana-mana. Berlarian tanpa takut tersesat dan tanpa takut bahwa mereka akan terluka. Terlihat juga seorang anak kecil berambut pirang yang sedang menikmati gurita bakarnya sambil bermain ayunan yang sering ia duduki. Tempat isolasi ini adalah miliknya. Ia memang dijauhi oleh warga karena ada monster yang tersegel diperutnya.

"oyyy...naruto!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, sontak ia kaget. Disana telah ada se-grup anak lelaki, terdiri dari lelaki yang diikat nanas, lalu ada yang rakus membawa berbagai ciki-ciki dan juga seseorang gadis berambut pirang, dan satu lagi gadis bersurai pink yang sedang bersembunyi dipunggung gadis berambut pirang. Satu-satunya orang yang membuat naruto terpesona adalah gadis berambut pink itu.

"ayo kemari, main bersama kami." Ujar choji—lelaki yang rakus membawa berbagai macam ciki sehingga membuat naruto kaget dan matanya sontak berbinar. Ia tinggalkan ayunan isolasi itu dan mendekati mereka, entah hanya perasaan naruto saja, tetapi gadis bersurai pink yang memikat hatinya tambah menenggelamkan diri dibalik punggung wanita bersurai pirang, sehingga membuat naruto agak bersedih. Sebuah tepukan terluncur dibahu naruto.

"ayo kita main naruto. Sekarang lagi festival lampion. Ayo kita sama-sama kemonumen hokage dan menempelkan harapan disana."

Naruto masih melongo tak percaya bahwa ada yang mengajaknya main seperti ini, ini adalah yang pertama kali seumur hidupnya. Dengan semangat naruto pun menampilkan cengiran khas darinya. Melihat respon naruto, shikamaru, choji, dan ino mengangguk dan tersenyum lalu memulai perjalanan mereka.

"ahh iya, tahun depan kita sudah bisa masuk akademi." Shikamaru menghancurkan keheningan itu.

"benar! Pasti akan asyikk..nyumm..nyum...nyuummm..."

"oeyy...choji, berhentilah makan! Bisa-bisa perutmu meletus duluan sebelum hanabi diluncurkan!" mendengar candaan shikamaru membuat mereka tertawa bersama.

"kau benar shikamaru! Ahh iya, naruto. Kau akan masuk akademi kan?" ino yang dari tadi membisu mencoba menegur naruto, sepertinya apa yang dikatakan orang-orang tak semula benar. Naruto hanya agak canggung saja, tapi sepertinya dia asyik. Naruto balik menatap ino dan mencoba berpikir.

"ummm...tentu! aku akan menjadi hokage dan mendapat pengakuan dari orang-orang." Balas naruto semangat

"benarkah? Kau bisa menuliskan itu dilampionmu nanti!" tambah ino senang, sehingga membuat naruto juga senang.

"kalau kau, apa harapanmu shikamaru?"

"aku?...uhhh..." shikamaru tampak berpikir lama, sehingga membuat choji menyela perkataannya.

"aku tau! Shikamaru akan menjadi penggembala kambing yang pemalas! Lihat, mukanya saja mirip kambing! HUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHHA..."

Hening...

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"itu tidak lucu choji!" rutuk ino yang kesal, sedang choji merengut dan shikamaru mengetuk pelan perut choji. "apa otakmu sudah berpindah tempat choji?"

"nah..itu baru namanya lawakan,,,HAHAHAHAHHAHAA..." semua kembali tertawa mendengar candaan shikamaru, sedang muka choji memerah menahan amarah dan malu. Naruto melirik sakura dari sudut matanya, sakura hanya terdiam dari tadi sambil meremas yukata yang ino pakai, apa sakura setakut ini dengan naruto? Menyadari pikirannya, senyum merekah naruto menghilang. Shikamaru yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi naruto dan tatapan naruto kepada sakura menyeringai jahil, lalu pelan-pelan ia membisikkan sesuatu kepada choji dan ino. Mereka bertiga terkekeh sendiri-sendiri.

"wahhh,,,sepertinya enak sekali kalau memakan anmitsu sambil menunggu matahari terbit, nee-shika~~~" ino memulai aksinya, sakura yang mendengar nama 'anmitsu' sontak menengadahkan kepalanya. Anmitsu adalah salah satu makanan favorit sakura.

"betul sekali ini, naruto...kita beli anmitsu dulu yokkkk~~~" ajak shikamaru sambil menarik tangan naruto menerobos keramaian, begitu pula choji, ino dan sakura yang menyusulnya kemudian.

Kedai anmitsu terlihat ramai, sehingga mengharuskan mereka untuk menunggu. Ino, shikamaru dan choji diam-diam berlalu dari keramaian antri itu, meninggalkan naruto dan sakura yang tampak kebingungan. Setelah cukup jauh, ketiga iblis cilik itu terkekeh-kekeh, terutama shikamaru yang ngakak habisss,,,,rencananya benar-benar berhasil. Choji juga ikut tertawa dan ciki yang sedang ia kunyah berhasil meloncat indah keluar dari mulutnya.

Mereka bertiga kemudian cepat-cepat berlari menuju monumen hokage, dan tak sabar ingin menggantung lampion harapan mereka. Naruto dan sakura masih kebingungan hingga akhirnya tatapan mereka bertemu. Sakura masih takut dengan naruto, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mendempet dengan ino namun yang ia dempeti bukanlah ino, melainkan seorang bapak-bapak yang memiliki jenggot panjang. Bapak-bapak itu tersenyum jahil melihat tingkah sakura yang lucu, sehingga mencubit pipi chubby sakura. Sakura menangis dan terisak ketakutan sehingga membuat naruto yang melihat pemandangan itu menggeram, lalu dengan cepat ia menepis tangan bapak-bapak itu dan langsung menarik tangan sakura dan mengajaknya berlari entah kemana.

Ketika merasa agak aman, naruto memberhentikan langkahnya, begitu pula dengan sakura. Mereka terengah-engah, mencoba menormalkan nafas mereka. Sehingga akhirnya, naruto kembali menatap kearah sakura yang masih sedikit terisak. Dengan mencoba berani naruto mendekati sakura dan menepuk-nepuk kepala sakura pelan agar sakura agak tenang. Sakura yang menyadari tepukan pelan itu, cepat-cepat menatap naruto dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca.

"diamlah...naruto disini melindungimu."

"hik..huk...hik...huwaaaa..." rengekan sakura mulai kencang sehingga membuat para bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu yang berada disekitar mereka menatap mereka heran, terutama kearah naruto dengan tatapan kejam. Mereka menyalahkan naruto, naruto sudah biasa dengan pandangan tekanan itu, hingga ia mengabaikan saja pandangan itu dan masih fokus dengan sakura. Ia memahami bahwa sakura pasti takut dengan dirinya, naruto pun mendudukkan sakura.

"enghh...diamlah disini, jangan kemana-mana."

Sakura masih merengek keras, sehingga membuat naruto semakin iba. Tapi, naruto tetap pergi. Sakura yang menyadari bahwa langkah naruto semakin menjauh dan tak terdengar tambah menangis keras..sekeras-kerasnya.

Sebuah tepukan pelan kembali sakura rasakan sehingga ia pun mendongak, disana telah berdiri seseorang yang ia takuti tadi, naruto. Saat sakura ingin menjerit telunjuk naruto langsung melayang kebibir mungil sakura. Sakura terdiam sesengukan sambil menatap naruto. Menyadari tangis sakura mulai berhenti, naruto pun menampilkan tangan kirinya yang ia sembunyikan dibelakang.

"ini..." sebuah bungkus hanabi naruto tampilkan, sakura menatap bingung kearah naruto.

"ayo kita mainkan!" ujar naruto semangat sambil tersenyum. Sakura masih menatap naruto ngeri dan kembali menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Naruto merasa kelabakan, ia menoleh kearah kanan dan kiri, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuat sakura tenang. Naruto kembali pergi dan meninggalkan sakura yang sedang menangis.

Beberapa menit kemudian naruto kembali datang dan menepuk lembut kepala sakura, sakura kembali mendongak. Naruto tersenyum lalu menampilkan tangan kirinya lagi, mata sakura membelalak dan seketika tangisannya hilang ...

"u-umeboshi!" melihat manisan yang ia sukai,sakura langsung menarik makanan kesukaannya itu dari tangan naruto, tanpa berkata terima kasih atau apalah.

Akhirnya, tangisan sakura berhenti. Naruto menatap sakura yang sedang menikmati umeboshi, beberapa saat kemudian ia mengambil hanabi bungkusan yang tadi ia beli lalu menghidupkannya dengan korek yang sudah ia beli. Sakura menyadari ada sebuah percikan-percikan kecil yang tiba-tiba muncul, ia kaget dan sontak mendekat kearah pemuda namikaze disampingnya.

"tak apa, ini sama seperti yang ada dilangit nanti." Naruto kembali nyengir sehingga membuat sakura merona dan agak menjauh dari naruto. Suasana hening seketika, naruto asyik memainkan hanabi sedang sakura hanya memakan umeboshi sambil menatap lekat-lekat kearah hanabi yang naruto mainkan.

"ne...namamu sakura kan?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan naruto.

"nama yang bagus, namaku naruto uzumaki."

Suasana kembali hening...

"apakah kau setakut itu denganku?" tanpa ba bi bu naruto langsung melemparkan kata-kata yang tepat men-jleb dihati sakura. Sakura terkesiap dan keselek.

" ,...uhukkkk..."

Naruto yang merasa iba dengan sakura, langsung memukul mukul pelan punggung sakura dan kemudian memijat-mijat leher sakura.

"kau tak apa?"

"uhuhukk...uhuk...emmhh..." sakura mencoba mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Setelah agak tenang, sakura kembali terdiam sedang naruto menghembuskan nafas berat merasa bahwa sakura masih takut dengannya.

"aku memang menakutkan. Sampai kau tak mau berbicara denganku. Aku minta maaf karena telah menakut-nakutimu sakura-chan." Naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan ingin pergi, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika menyadari tangan mungil yang menggenggam erat lengannya. Naruto menoleh dan melihat sakura yang bersembunyi dibalik punggungnya. Naruto gemas sekali dengan sikap sakura, ia terkekeh lalu membelai lembut surai pink sakura.

"na..naruto..."

"ha'i? Nani deshouka?"

"a..aku ingin menggantung harapan."

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan sakura, naruto mengangguk mantap lalu menarik tangan sakura lembut kearah tangga yang membawa mereka menuju puncak monumen hokage.

* * *

Disisi lain, itachi masih menggendong sasuke dan hinata tanpa lelah. Itachi tak sengaja melihat adiknya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mengikuti arah pandangan adiknya. Adiknya yang manja itu tengah menatap hinata intens, itachi menyeringai.

"aahhhh...kita sudah sampai ditengah kota. Mulai sekarang kalian harus jalan ya~~~" ujar itachi yang kemudian menurunkan sasuke dan hinata. Hinata senang karena ia tak perlu menahan nafas dan terdiam malu. Sedang sasuke mendengus kesal karena ia masih ingin menatap wajah chubby dan menggemaskan milik hinata.

Mikoto dan fugaku entah sudah kemana. Kedua uchiha itu mungkin sudah keluyuran mencari kesempatan berdua. Itachi menghembuskan nafas berat, memandang bergantian kearah sasuke dan hinata yang melangkah kecil-kecil didepannya. Kini itachi baru menyadari bahwa pakaian sasuke dan hinata ternyata couple. Itachi kembali menyeringai dan terkekeh.

Sekali lagi, ibunya memang mengerikan. Tapi, itachi bisa lebih mengerikan dan kejam. Ia terdiam dan tidak meneruskan langkahnya dibelakang sasuke dan hinata. Hingga akhirnya hinata dan sasuke ditelan oleh keramaian.

Sasuke masih melangkah dengan santainya, begitu pula dengan hinata. Terdiam dan hening...bungkam seperti tidak ada mulut.

Sasuke merasa ganjil, ia menghentikan langkahnya, hinata yang menyadari sasuke yang berhenti juga ikut-ikutan berhenti. Ia menatap sasuke yang membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat kebelakang, hingga hinata mengikuti arah pandang sasuke. Mata lavender hinata membulat sempurna, itachi, mikoto dan fugaku LOST. Sepertinya mereka berdua harus melapor kepada para ninja penjaga dan memberi tanda wanted untuk mereka. Sasuke menatap hinata, dan hinata membalas tatapan sasuke. Selama 5 menit mata mereka bertatapan, hinata duluan tersadar, mukanya memerah dan ia cepat-cepat menunduk. Ia tak kuat dan akalnya hilang, hinata berlari kearah keramaian sehingga membuat sasuke melongo, ia pun segera menyusul hinata dan mencarinya kemana-mana namun terlambat! Hinata telah tertelan oleh keramaian. Cemas menjalar disekujur tubuh sasuke, dengan tidak menyerah sasuke tetap mencari gadis cilik bersurai indigo itu.

Disinilah hinata, ia masih menunduk malu sambil berlari tanpa tau sekarang ia berada dimana. Ketika nafasnya mulai terengah-engah hinata memberhentikan langkah kakinya, ia mulai menatap sekitar dan akhirnya menyadari bahwa dirinya telah meninggalkan sasuke. BAKA HINATA! Hinata shock..TRIPLE SHOCK! Badannya mulai bergetar dan juga keringat dingin menyeruak keluar, ia berusaha kembali, mengingat kembali jalan yang mana yang ia tempuh. Air mata mulai menembus disela matanya, sehingga ia berusaha untuk menghapus air matanya dan tetap mencari sasuke dengan penuh konsentrasi.

Sasuke berdecih dan mengumpat berkali-kali ketika tidak menemukan hinata, ia sudah berusaha keliling namun ia tidak mendapatkan siluet wanita bersurai indigo itu.

"hinata! Hinata!" sasuke akhirnya menjerit, berharap hinata bisa mendengar suaranya dan kembali kepadanya.

"s...suke...s..suke-kunn?" hinata masih berusaha mencari sasuke dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ia sangat takut sekarang, berkali-kali badan mungilnya terguncang dan tertabrak orang-orang yang berlewatan.

"hinata!" sasuke berteriak frustasi, orang-prang disekelilingnya menatap heran. Sasuke berdehem dan mencoba terlihat tenang, ia kembali ke imej uchiha, namun seberapa kali ia menahan diri untuk menjaga imej, rasa khawatirnya terhadap hinata kembali menyeruak dan akhirnya ia kembali menjerit jeritkan nama wanita yang ia cari.

Sudah 2 kali sasuke keliling-keliling kota dan counter jualan namun hasilnya NIHIL, hinata sudah hilang. Hati sasuke terenyuh dan terasa sakit, pasti sekarang hinata sedang menangis karena ketakutan. Dan benar sekali bahwa hinata sudah dari tadi merangkum kedua lutunya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sehingga ia bisa menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

Sasuke belum menyerah! Kalau menyerah itu namanya bukan anak fugaku, dan bukan uchiha. Ia masih berusaha mencari hinata hingga akhirnya ia merasa terusik oleh seekor kelelawar hitam yang entah datang dari mana menarik-narik rambut ravennya. Memangnya sasuke berkutu? Tidak sama sekali. Sasuke mencoba menghiraukan gangguan itu, namun jambakan dari kelelawar itu semakin beringas, seakan-akan mengejek sasuke. Sasuke kesal dan mukanya memerah menahan amarah. Ia pun mengejar kelelawar hitam kelam itu.

* * *

Dilain sisi, hinata yang masih merangkum kedua lututnya pun mencoba berhenti sejenak, ia mendongak keatas. Melihat langit yang tampak amat sangat cerah dan tiba-tiba pandangannya terusik, seekor kupu-kupu unik yang sepertinya ia temui tadi sore berhasil ia temui lagi. Hinata beranjak dari tempatnya yang nyaman lalu berusaha mengejar kupu-kupu yang nakal itu—hingga hinata terjerat disebuah lubang yang sama. Badan hinata kembali bergetar, ia diseret ketengah-tengah hutan oleh kupu-kupu itu lagi. Dan hinata menjamin bahwa tidak ada sasuke lagi, sasuke pasti sedang sibuk di festival. Hinata tak bisa menahan air matanya dan akhirnya ia kembali menangis sekeras-kerasnyadan tangis hinata berhenti ketika mendengar resekan-resekan dari sebuah semak. Bulu kuduk hinata berdiri, ia mulai takut dan menggenggam badannya erat-erat, lalu ketika resekan itu semakin kuat dipendengarannya, ia menjerit kuat.

"KYAAAHHH..."

"Hinata!"

BRUKK...sebuah dekapan hangat hinata rasakan, kini tubuhnya yang gemetar mencoba mencari kehangatan lebih, ia menatap siapa yang datang, disana sudah ada sosok yang ia nanti...sasuke. pria bermata onyx itu menatap hinata khawatir lalu tanpa ada rasa malu lagi, sasuke mendekap hinata erat dan dekapan itu dibalas oleh hinata.

"su..suke-kun..uh...hiks..."

"tenanglah, sasuke disini melindungimu."

DEG...

Kata-kata itu lagi, sebuah kata-kata yang membuat hati hinata tentram dan damai, hinata mengeratkan tangan mungilnya kepunggung sasuke, takut akan jika sasuke meninggalkannya.

Sasuke mengelus-elus pelan surai indigo milik hinata.

"tenanglah, ini bukan apa-apa."

"s..suke-kunnnn..." bibir hinata bergetar, namun sedikit demi sedikit isakannya menghilang. Ketik hinata sudah muai agak tenang, bunyi suara asing terdengar dikedua telinga mereka, sebuah gemerisik semak dan juga suara-suara itu begitu mengancam dan terlihat mendekat. Yang benar saja, belumlah mereka beranjak sekelompok anjing hutan mengelilingi mereka, hinata yang kaget benar-benar histeris dan mencoba berteriak namun bibir mungilnya langsung ditutup oleh sasuke. Para anjing itu masih menatap sasuke dan hinata dengan tatapan lapar. Sasuke tidak takut, ia malah agak menyeringai. Apakah ini saatnya ia berlaku keren? Menampilkan segala bentuk latihan yang pernah ia lakukan? Sasuke perlahan membantu hinata untuk bangkit,

"tutup matamu, hinata-chan.." sasuke berbisik ditelinga hinata dan kembali mendekap erat hinata. Hinata yang sudah ketakutan setengah mati hanya bisa pasrah dan mematuhi perintah sasuke.

Sasuke perlahan-lahan mundur sambil mengawasi gerak gerik anjing hutan galak itu, mereka tidak menggeram tanda bahwa mereka tidak mempermasalahkan gerakan yang sasuke dan hinata lakukan.

Dengan tenangnya sasuke perlahan berhasil menjauh dari kelilingan anjing hutan itu, setelah agak jauh, sasuke langsung menyembunyikan dirinya dan hinata disebuah semak dibalik pohon sedang para anjing hutan linglung, dan bingung. Kemana perginya kedua mangsa mereka tadi.

Anjing hutan itu berpencar dan mencari keberadaan sasuke dan hinata, mencoba mencium jejak-jejak yang mereka berdua tinggalkan. Hingga salah satu dari anjing itu berhasil mencium bau sasuke dan hinata yang dekat dari sana. Sasuke yang menyadari kehadiran anjing ia berusaha tetap mendekap hinata yang sepertinya mulai terisak.

"diamlah hinata, nanti mereka menemukan kita."

Tenggorokan hinata tercekat, ia ingin menjerit tapi harus ditahan. Bukankah itu keterlaluan? Hinata sedikit terisak dan berhasil terdengar oleh pendengaran tajam milik anjing hutan itu, sasuke yang merasa terancam bingung ingin melakukan apa, ia menatap hinata yang ingin menjerit. Sasuke menelan salivanya, mungkin hanya ini satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan.

'maafkan aku hinata' batin sasuke kemudian sebelum langsung mencium bibir mungil hinata yang tengah ingin menjerit. Hinata yang menyadari benturan lembut itu langsung membelalakkan matanya. Sasuke masih mengecup bibirnya pelan, hinata pun terdiam. Dan bersamaan dengan hal itu, anjing liar itu sudah berada dibelakang sasuke. Sasuke menekan kepala belakang hinata dan menenggelamkan kepala hinata dibahunya. Hinata kini tidak bisa melihat apa-apa dan merasakan apa-apa kecuali dekapan hangat dan kecupan dari sasuke. Sampai beberapa menit kemudian, sasuke melepas dekapan dan kecupannya. Hinata masih menatap sasuke tak percaya, sedang muka sasuke sudah merona.

"enghh...sepertinya kita sudah aman." Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya, sasuke kembali berdiri dan menatap kearah lain, hinata melongo menampilkan huruf 'O'. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap tak percaya dengan apa yang barusaha ia rasakan. Sasuke yang sudah berjalan duluan didepannya masih malu. Sasuke memegang bibirnya yang masih basah dan mukanya kembali membluushing. Dimana sasuke belajar hal itu? waduhh sasuke masih 6 tahun dan sudah mesum? Enggak, salahkan fugaku dan mikoto yang pernah melakukan ciuman singkat didepan sasuke, itachi sudah berusaha menutup kedua mata sasuke namun itu semua hanya akting itachi belaka, anikinya yang nakal itu, malah melonggarkan jarinya dan membiarkan sasuke melihat pemandangan itu, dan itachi juga tak lupa membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga mungil sasuke 'otouto-ku yang manis dan polos, kau melakukan itu hanya dengan wanita yang kau cintai, ok?' mendengar apa yang dikatakan anikinya, Sasuke spontan langsung mengikutinya dong.

Suasana hening, hinata dan sasuke terdiam menyusuri jalan setapak menuju pusat kota. Langkah mereka terhenti ketika melihat kembang api yang sudah mulai diluncurkan. Sasuke menatap kaget, hinata juga. peluncuran kembang api telah digelar yang berarti, lampion harapan sudah selesai melakukan ritual dan sekarang tinggal tunggu matahari terbit. Mata lavender hinata berkaca-kaca. Ia ingin sekali mengikuti festival lampion dan menggantung lampion harapan. Tapi...sekarang harapannya hilang sudah! Kedua kaki mungil hinata terlemas.

BRUKK...

Mendengar bunyi itu, sasuke berbalik dan mendapati hinata yang menangis keras, sontak sasuke langsung menghampiri hinata dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran. Ia rangkum pipi chubby hinata.

"ada apa hinata-chan? Humm?"

"s..suke-kun..i..itu...huwaaaaaaa..."

Sasuke menatap kembang api yang diluncurkan yang merupakan arah dari jari hinata, sasuke berusaha menghapus air mata hinata.

"ada apa hinata?"

"s..suke-kun...hi..hina-hime, m..mau..i-ingin se-sekali ikut fe-festival i..itu...huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Sasuke menggeleng tidak percaya, apakah hinata bener-bener ngebet gantung lampion murahan itu?

"hinata...dengar! kita bisa mengikuti festivalnya 2 tahun lagi."

Mendengar hal itu,hinata sontak menepis tangan sasuke yang merangkum wajahnya dan langsung menambahkan volume tangisannya.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAA...EENNNNNNGGGGGGAAAAAAAKKKKKK MMMMMAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! HUUUUUUUUUWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

Sasuke memasukkan kelingkingnya kekupingnya, berusaha meredam jeritan yang barusan terdengar dan masih mengiang ditelinganya.

"s..suke..-kun, festival itu... sungguh hi-hina-hime tu-tunggu-tunggu, tiap hari dari hina-hime berumur 3 tahun, hina-hime mendengar a-akari-nee-san yang berkata b-betapa asyiknya fe-festival lampion itu. akari-nee san bercerita, di-dia pernah menghadiri festival itu dengan pa-pacarnya. Lalu, mereka be-berdua berpiknik, menggantung harapan di-dilampion y-yang m-mereka pu-punya. Mereka be-berpiknik di-dibawah pohon s-sakura. Dengan lampion yang bergantungan dan juga...melihat matahari terbit di-didepan mereka...su-sungguh indah dan ro-romantis. Hi-hina-hime mau k-kayak gi-gitu..HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Bagus, baik sasuke maupun hinata sudah teracuni dengan hal-hal mesum dan romansa cinta orang dewasa. Sasuke bluushing mendengar kata 'pacar' dari mulut hinata. Jujur, sasuke sangat ge-er saat ini, hinata berkata dengannya bukan? Artinya dia memohon bukan? Sasuke sedang ditembak cewek sekarang! Entah mengapa kesenangan dihati sasuke membuncah dan peri-peri yang berada didalam hati sasuke benar-benar menari sekarang. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas berat lalu memegang kedua bahu mungil hinata, sehingga membuat tangisan hinata agak memelan. Sasuke mendekati hinata dan—mencium dahi gadis mungil itu yang tertutup poni dengan lembut. Hinata kembali melongo melihat aksi sasuke.

"hina-hime, suke-kun janji akan memberi hina-hime kebahagiaan lebih dari itu. ne? Hina-hime mau apa? Piknik dibawah pohon sakura, lampion disekeliling dan juga matahari terbit? Hmm? Semua akan suke-kun berikan."

"h..hik...uhh...s..suke-kun j—janji?"

"hmmm...suke-kun berjanji hidup dan mati."

Sebuah senyuman senang tercipta dibibir hinata, lalu tanpa aba-aba, hinata memeluk sasuke erat.

"hina-hime sayang suke-kun!"

DEG... hati sasuke sungguh terguncang saat ini, seperti lagi bermain orgen tunggal. Sasuke berdehem dan membalas pelukan hinata.

Pelukan hangat itu berakhir dan terlihat hinata yang sepertinya menginginkan sesuatu.

"s..suke-kun, boleh hina-hime minta satu hal?"

"hmm...?"

"b..bisakah k-kita mengejar matahari terbit?"

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, ia bingung dengan apa yang barusan hinata katakan.

"mh..maksud hina-hime, hina-hime ingiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn sekaliiiiiiiiiiiiiiii melihat matahari terbit tahun ini, ha-hanya matahari terbit kok! Hi-hina hime gak akan membahas lampion lagi, hi-hina hime akan tetap menunggu suke-kun."

Sasuke menyeringai lalu beranjak dari duduknya. "bisa, karena ada uchiha disisimu, semua bisa kau wujudkan, jangankan meminta bumi, tata surya dan seluruh galaksi pun akan kuberikan untukmu,,,,hime-chan."

Entah dari mana sasuke belajar kata-kata narsis itu, sungguh. Sasuke umurmu masih 6 tahun ! *Author menjerit gila*

Hinata terharu melihat posisi sasuke yang sekarang seperti menyambut tuan putrinya, dengan sangat bahagia, hinata menyambut uluran tangan sasuke dan beranjak. Namun, kakinya terasa perih, sepertinya ini ulahnya karena telah membanting lututnya sendiri tadi. Sasuke yang menyadari keadaan hinata langsung tersenyum lembut dan berbalik lalu jongkok membelakangi hinata seraya memberikan hinata sebuah punggung kuat yang siap untuk menjadi tempatnya bersanding.

Hinata tak ingin merepotkan sasuke lebih jauh lagi, sehingga ia menolak dengan halus namun sasuke sepertinya tak menerima penolakan. Hingga akhirnya hinata pun menyerah dan mengikuti perintah sasuke. Sasuke berlari sekencang-kencangnya, berusaha untuk mengejar keterlambatannya. Hinata memeluk erat leher sasuke agar tidak terjatuh. Nyaman—itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini, punggung sasuke adalah tempat terbaiknya, bukan! Bukan hanya punggung! Tetapi, sasukelah yang membuatnya merasakan kehangatan yang membuncah.

Ketika sasuke sudah sampai pusat kota, ia merasa lelah dan kakinya terasa ngilu dan tertusuk namun ia menahannya, menahan kesakitan yang ia rasakan. Sungguh! Ia tak peduli dengan dirinya saat ini, ia hanya ingin memberi kebahagiaan pada hinata hari ini, layaknya keesokan hari ia tak bisa memberikan kebahagiaan pada hinata, layaknya besok ia akan berpisah dengan hinata.

Beberapa penduduk dan orang-orang yang dilewati oleh sasuke yang menggendong hinata, hanya bersorak dan menyiul-nyiulkan mereka, hal itu dihiraukan sasuke, ia tetap mencari targetnya. Akhirnya sampai! Tinggal mendaki anak tangga yang beribu-ribu itu dan berhasil membawa hinata kepada kebahagiaannya.

"s..suke-kun, sebaiknya dari sini, hina-hime jalan sendiri."

"TIDAK! TETAP DIAM DAN TETAP PEGANG ERAT." Hinata terdiam mendengar perintah tegas sasuke. Ia bisu dan tetap mengalungkan tangannya keleher sasuke, sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya panjang, seraya melepas semua kepenatan dan bersiap untuk memulai tantangan baru.

* * *

Satu langkah dan—terus melaju tanpa henti! Tetap mengejar dan mengejar kebahagiaan hinata. Beberapa orang yang sepertinya sudah kelelahan hanya menatap kagum melihat betapa lincahnya pemuda kecil itu, dan betapa romantisnya ia, belum lagi yukata mereka yang couple menambah kesan betapa manisnya pemandangan yang tersuguhkan. Seorang pejualan lampion yang berada dijalanan tangga, sedang asyik membereskan barangnya, ia sudah berjualan dari kemarin dan sekarang saatnya pulang, dagangannya benar-benar laku! Pandangan pedagang itu tak sengaja melihat pemuda cilik berambut raven yang tengah menaiki tangga dengan semangat dan dipunggungnya sedang menggendong seorang gadis manis yang mendekap erat bahu pemuda cilik raven itu dan tengah menyemangati pemuda itu. benar-benar manis, dan membuatnya gemas. Ahhh tunggu dulu! Pedagang itu baru ingat bahwa tadi malam ia juga sempat melihat anak kecil yang tak kalah romantis juga, ya...seseorang pemuda cilik berambut blonde dan wanita yang manis bersurai pink berlari-lari kecil menuju puncak monumen dengan tangan diantara keduanya bergandengan, dan yang paling mengejutkan ketika wanita bersurai pink itu capek, pemuda blonde itu membopong gadis itu ala bridal style tanpa aba-aba sedikitpun sehingga membuat gadis itu malu dan tentu saja terkejut. 2 kali menonton dorama!

Hampir sampai, dan 5 anak tangga lagi dan akhirnya tap...tap..tap...

Sasuke terkulai lemas, sedang hinata langsung turun dari punggung sasuke. Ia menatap sasuke yang masih mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya. Hinata tertawa melihat ekspresi sasuke yang seperti ikan kakap kehabisan nafas. Mendengar tawa dari hinata membuat sasuke geram dengannya. Ia pun membangkitkan diri dan menggelitik hinata, sehingga membuat hinata menggeliat geli dipelukan sasuke. Lagi-lagi pemandangan manis tersuguhkan, mereka berdua benar-benar seperti bermain dorama.

Candaan mereka berhenti ketika merasakan panas yang mulai menusuk kulit mereka. Mereka membenarkan posisi mereka dan mendekat kesebuah pohon sakura sambil bergandengan. Akhirnya mereka berhasil melihat matahari terbit, benar-benar indah. Tanpa sadar, hinata tengah menyenderkan kepalanya kebahu sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum dan melebarkan bahunya sehingga hinata bisa dengan total bersender dengannya. Hal ini sungguh-sungguh romantis.

"ne..suke-kun."

"hn?"

"janji yang suke-kun katakan itu, hina-hime beri nama ya..."

"nama?"

"ya, agar mudah diingat!"

"mhh...lalu apa nama yang cocok?"

"CHO-SAK-SAH."

Alis sasuke saling bertautan dan menatap hinata, hinata tersenyum lalu mulai menjelaskan.

"CHO = chochin yang artinya lampion, SAK = sakura yang artinya bunga sakura, SA = sasuke-kun dan H = untuk hinata."

Sasuke terkekeh lalu menjitak jidat hinata yang tertutup poni. "baka! Sekarang kau sudah lancar berbicara ya?"

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sambil menutup jidatnya dengan kedua tangannya. "eh?"

"ketika pertama kali bertemu dihutan, omonganmu tidak jelas."

Hinata kembali mengingat-ingat lalu ia terkekeh sendiri, "mu..mungkin sa-sasuke, yang udah bu-buat hinata be-berani." Bluuuuuussshhh...wajah hinata total memerah begitu pula dengan sasuke yang memerah.

"ehmm...yaudah, CHO-SAK-SAH. Suke-kun berjanji. Kesinikan kelingkingmu dan jempolmu."

Hinata mengangguk mantap lalu segera membuat janji dengan sasuke lalu menyentempelkannya.

Setelah itu mereka tertawa lepas bersama dan diikuti dengan cerita-cerita serta candaan.

"eh? Suke-kun! Lihat, itu kupu-kupu nakal yang selalu membawa hina-hime kehutan!"

Sasuke mengikuti jari mungil hinata dan membelalakkan matanya, disamping seekor kupu-kupu yang hinata tunjuk ada seekor kelelawar nakal yang sering mengganggunya juga.

"hina-hime, kelelawar itu sering ganggu suke-kun juga."

"eh? Benarkah? Mereka benar-benar nakal."

Hinata meringis sedang sasuke kembali menatap kelelawar dan kupu-kupu yang sedang bermain dengan bahagianya. Bukankah seharusnya kelelawar memakan kupu-kupu itu? tapi mengapa mereka terlihat akrab? Sasuke tak habis pikir. Untuk hidup, kelelawar harus mencari makanan dan sekarang mangsa didepan matanya, dan untuk hidup, kupu-kupu harus kabur dari cengkeraman mangsanya, dan sekarang ia malah bersanding dengan kelelawar itu.

Kebahagiaan mereka terputus ketika mendengar suara mikoto, fugaku, dan itachi yang memergoki mereka. Dengan malu-malu mereka langsung menjauh layaknya bermusuhan. Ke tiga cupid itu menertawakan kedua tingkah hinata dan sasuke. Kemudian setelah puas menertawakan couple cilik mereka, mereka kembali ke mansion uchiha—termasuk hinata. Mikoto mengerti akan ketakutan yang hinata rasakan, sehingga mikoto memutuskan untuk membawa hinata ke rumah tempat hikaru—ibunya hinata sekarang sedang dikarantina dengan baa-chan nya sendiri.

Dan dimulai dari situlah, keseharian hinata dihiasi oleh sasuke yang sering main dengannya setiap kali mikoto berkunjung untuk bertemu hikaru atau ibunya hinata.

Hingga ketika hinata dan sasuke berumur 7 tahun, mereka dimasukkan keakademi konoha, dan jarak mereka merenggang karena sasuke yang sepertinya melupakan hinata dan janjinya dengan hinata. Hal itu terjadi karena peristiwa yang menimpa keluarga uchiha, dimana ada pembantaian besar-besaran yang dilakukan itachi uchiha—kakaknya sasuke. Sasuke yang tertekan, dan masih kecil terkena sedikit gangguan mental dan melupakan semua kenangan masa indahnya saat kecil, termasuk janjinya kepada sang hime...hinata hyuuga.

Hinata yang merasa tidak dipedulikan sasuke pun akhirnya ikut menjauh, belum lagi ketampanan yang sasuke punya sehingga membuat sasuke sangat populer dikalangan anak cewek dan hinata tersingkir jauh ke jurang bersama janji yang pernah ia buat dengan sasuke. Hinata berusaha move-on dan melupakan semuanya hingga akhirnya ia menemukan matahari barunya, naruto. Bocah uzumaki itu memberi semangat kembali kepada hinata, dimana saat itu ia sangat tertekan karena kematian ibunya yang tercinta karena melahirkan hanabi dan juga sasuke yang menjauh ditambah sikap neji yang 180 derajat berubah menjadi dingin dan hanya mempedulikan hinata sekenanya saja. Hinata hanya sendiri, tak ada yang peduli. Pernah mendengar bahwa ' ketika kau berada dikeadaan terpuruk maka, jangan biarkan lelaki manapun mendekatimu saat itu, karena hatimu mempunyai harga yang sangat murah.' Dan hinata tidak menjauhi hal itu, ia malah tetap menganggap naruto sebagai matahari barunya dan berhasil melupakan kenangannya bersama sasuke. Walau hinata selalu tidak dipedulikan naruto, tak apa. Yang penting, setidaknya hinata memiliki semangat hidup.

Terus menjalani hidup ini...

**=ToBeContinue=**

**#A.N : oallah, hinata~ alangkah malang nasibmu XXD, hohoho... oh iya, nama ibunya hinata itu HIKARU? itu cuma karangan author kok, habisnya kagak tau siapa namanya ibunya hinata jadi tulis aja deh asal-asalan. HOHOHOHO XXD ...ngemeng-ngemeng lanjutan chapter 11 nanti ada di chapter selanjutnya yakni chapter 14 ! oh iya, di chapter 13 ini ada cerita naruto sama sakura sedikit. Memang gak penting sih ya... tapi, buat nambah-nambah skenario aja deh, habisnya Naruto ama Sakura nya ngambek, pengen ditambahin perannya XXD *plak* moga reader gak bosen ya ama cerita narusaku nya :D dan juga maafin sasuke yang sangat amat pervert di CH ini, padahal dia masih kecil dan polos tapi udah ngelakuin hal aneh. Sungguh bukan salah sasuke! salahin itachi sono~~ **

**Itachi : lho? Ngapain loe nyalahin gue thor? Bukannya elo yang buat script? Gue ngelakuin perannya aja, guekan tinggal act doang! Busuk loe *sepak author***

**Author : *pasang bendera putih* ampuni gue chi!**

**Itachi : CHI? LOE MANGGIL GUE CHI?**

**Author : *minggat***

**ok! Keep reading chapter berikutnya~~~ :D**

SPECIAL THANKS TO

Cahya lavenderhyUchiha & rozhee flouwerz

FOR READ AND REVIEW, makasih udah setia banget dan nerusin bacanya, jangan lupa review chapter ini ya~~ :D

LOVE YOU ALL~~~

POJOK BALASAN REVIEW :

Untuk cahyalavender & rozhee ... lanjutan chapie 11 akan ada di chapie berikutnya, makasih ya udah mau baca chapie 12 & 13 dengan penuh kesabaran hohoho~~ jangan marah ya ama author karena di chapie 14 mungkin akan membuat kalian tertohok. :D

**AUTHOR SANGAT BERHARAP PARA READERS TETAP SETIA MEMBACA DAN MELUANGKAN WAKTUNYA UNTUK MEMBACA FICT INI :D **

**Mind to RNR, RNFAV, OR RNF **


	14. Chapter 14 - LET HER GO

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuHina

Rating : T/M (WARNING! Err— buat jaga-jaga aja ...BERHATI-HATILAH ! SAYA TAK MENANGGUNG DOSANYA!)

Genre : Mysteri, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Fantasy,Drama

Warning : GAJE, GARING, segala macam kesalahan mohon dimaafkan..HOHOHO \(^o^)/

#A.N : Cho-sak-sah nya udah selesai. Jadi, anda-anda sekalian sudah mengertikan, cho-sak-sah itu apa? :D hehehehehe, mulai chapter ini dimulai dari saat sasuke yang lari-lari gaje dan memanggil 'HINATA!' itu yaa~~~~ :D ok enjoy readers~~~~

**THE BELL BESIDE YOU**

**CHAPTER 14 : LET HER GO**

"okaa-chama, sasuke mau nikah sama hina-hime."

Suasana hening diruang makan itu segera mencair disusul oleh fugaku yang keselek duri ikan, itachi yang menyemburkan ocha yang masih menggenang dimulutnya dan mikoto yang menjatuhkan sumpit beserta mangkok yang ada ditangannya ketika mendengar suara anak bungsunya yang begitu mengejutkan.

"eh..sasuke sudah genit?" itachi begitu suka menggoda sasuke, fugaku masih terlihat kaget sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet yang ada didekatnya sedang mikoto langsung tersenyum riang.

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan itachi, sasuke menggeleng. "sasuke gak genit! Hanya saja, hi-hina-hime begitu menggemaskan."

"benarkah? Sepertinya kau akan melangkahi anikimu." Mikoto melirik itachi yang ia ketahui masih melajang sambil mencubit pipi chubby milik sasuke.

"okaa-san, aku tidak sepenuhnya melajang. Lagipula jika aku ingin menikah, wanita banyak yang antri bukan? Jadi tinggal pilih satu yang terbaik."

Mikoto terkekeh, diikuti dengan tawa dari itachi dan fugaku hanya sedikit tertawa.

"okaa-chama, sasuke serius! Pokoknya sasuke gak mau nikah kalau bukan sama hinata."

"kau ini, benar-benar tidak sabar ya otoutoku yang manis. Ne, ne, ceritakan pada kami apa yang telah hina-hime lakukan sehingga menyihirmu?"

Muka sasuke merona sehingga membuat ke-3 anggota keluarganya tak sabar ingin mendengarkan kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut mungil sasuke.

"sasuke sudah berjanji sama hina-hime."

"janji?" mikoto dan itachi semakin penasaran, tidak sabar lagi.

"cho-sak-sah..."

"heh—janji macam apa itu otoutoku yang manis? Aniki gak pernah denger."

"benarkah? Berarti sasuke sama hina-hime yang hanya mempunyai janji itu. cho-itu adalah lampion, sak-itu adalah pohon sakura dan sah-itu nama sasuke dan hinata. Sasuke berjanji akan membawa hina-hime piknik dibawah pohon sakura yang indah saat festival lampion 2 tahun kedepan, hanya berdua."

Mendengar penuturan itu, mikoto terkekeh sedang fugaku menahan tawanya. Itachi yang jahil, mencuil pinggang sasuke sehingga membuat sasuke terkesiap.

"ne, ototuto ku ternyata lebih berani. Apa kau sudah melakukan ehmm... hal yang pernah okaa-chama dan otou-chama lakukan? Hemm—" pertanyaan dari itachi tambah membuat sasuke merona total, sedang mikoto dan fugaku yang merasa namanya dipanggil, merasa penasaran. Memang apa yang pernah mereka ber-2 lakukan?

Sasuke menelan saliva yang tercekat ditenggorokannya.

"su..sudah aniki."

Itachi terkekeh, "benarkah? Bagaimana rasanya? Hemm?"

Sasuke tampak berpikir, lalu mukanya kembali merona.

"ma..manis."

"benarkah? HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." itachi tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar cicitan adiknya, sedang mikoto dan fugaku hanya menatap itachi dengan tatapan heran sekaligus kaget melihat tawa membahana dari itachi.

"itachi, ada apa?" mikoto begitu penasaran, sehingga membuat itachi terkekeh melihat ibunya.

"okaa-san mau tau?"

Mikoto mengangguk mantap dan disusul dengan anggukan pelan fugaku.

"apa okaa-san sama dan otou-san gak ingat apa yang terjadi pada anniversary pernikahan kalian tahun lalu?"

Mikoto dan fugaku terdiam seketika lalu beberapa menit kemudian mikoto terkesiap sedang fugaku berdehem sambil mencari sebuah uchiwa lalu menggapainya, dikipas-kipaskannya uchiwa itu agar ia tak merasa gerah. Mikoto merasa tenggorokannya kering, ia pun meminum air. Itachi terkekeh melihat kedua reaksi orang-tuanya sedang sasuke masih asyik merona.

**...oOo...**

"khe—itachi-nii, kau membuatku melupakan hal itu." sasuke terkekeh, kini flashback pikirannya berakhir. Ia menatap sendu kearah meja makan satu-satunya yang ada dimansionnya, mukanya kembali datar dan tangannya mengepal, karena ia tak mendapatkan hinata dimansionnya ia segera keluar mansionnya lagi. Sasuke merasakan cakra hinata berada di mansionnya tadi, namun apa daya, ternyata sasuke terlambat. Hinata telah tiada, mansionnya kosong. Hanya beberapa gelas ocha yang ia lihat, lalu juga shower kamar mandinya yang masih terbuka dan banyak air yang terbuang sia-sia. Lalu, ia juga sempat melihat seporsi makan malam yang belum disentuh sama sekali di ruang makannya. Hanya 1 orang yang bisa melakukan itu, hinata hyuuga. Sasuke merasa dirinya sangat bodoh. Sasuke terus berlari menerjang malam, namun kemudian langkahnya terhenti didepan gerbang mansion hyuuga. Ia tak berani mendekati gerbang itu sehingga ia hanya bisa menatap gerbang itu dari jauh.

"hinata..."

Hati sasuke terenyuh, ia ingin sekali mendekap tubuh mungil hinata saat ini. Ia ingin melepaskan semua kerinduan dihatinya. Ternyata, selama ini. Hati sasuke sama sekali tidak berbohong, bahkan tubuh sasuke yang mengenali sentuhannya bersama hinata, hanya keegoisan dan otaknyalah yang menipu sasuke, terus mengelabui, dan lupa akan kenangan serta janji manisnya dengan hinata.

Sasuke tertunduk, lalu menghela nafas berat. Jika hyuuta tidak memberi peringatan, jika ibunya tidak meminta bantuan kepada hyuuta untuk mengingatkan sasuke, sasuke pasti bakalan tak akan pernah mengingat hal manis itu. sangat disayangkan sekali, kenapa harus HYUUTA yang mengingatkan sasuke. Kenapa hinata juga tak pernah membahas janji itu? sasuke berani mengambil kesimpulan bahwa, hinata juga melupakan janji dan kenangan mereka. Lalu, apakah sekarang sasuke masih dianggap oleh hinata?

Sasuke berusaha berpikir positif, ia pun naik kesalah satu pohon didekat mansion hyuuga dan duduk tenang didahannya sambil menatap mansion luas itu lekat. Sasuke bisa merasakan cakra para hyuuga, termasuk cakra gadis yang ia cintai –hinata.

* * *

"yo! Bersulang untuk keberhasilan misi!"

"berisik kiba! Diamlah."

Seorang lelaki berisik itu berhenti mengangkat gelasnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Di sebuah kedai makanan, para teman seangkatan naruto sedang bersenang-senang. Disana ada kiba, shikamaru, ino, choji, sakura dan juga sai.

"ahh..benar! sakura, naruto kemana?" tanya sai, yang sedari tadi tak mendengar suara berisik khas naruto, sakura yang merasa ditanya hanya melongo bingung.

"ahh...naruto?"

"lho? Sakura? Bukankah naruto selalu lengket denganmu?" ino memainkan matanya lalu menyenggol sakura dengan sikunya.

"emm..entahlah."

Mendengar jawaban itu sontak membuat suasana hening seketika. Tak ada yang berani membuka omongan, hanya choji saja yang sedari tadi masih asyik memakan takoyaki hangat yang baru diantar oleh salah satu pelayan.

"apa kalian putus?" shikamaru benar-benar bodoh atau apa? Perkataan itu sungguh tambah menyayat hati sakura, ino membelalakkan matanya kearah shikamaru lalu disusul dengan jeritan penuh kesakitan dari mulut shikamaru. Kaki shikamaru ternyata telah diinjak oleh kiba.

"ahh..sakura, maafkan shikamaru. Dia benar-benar bodoh! Wahahahaha..." kiba menarik leher shikamaru dan memaksa bocah berambut nanas itu agar mendekat agar kiba bisa menjepit leher shikamaru diketiaknya yang kecut.

"woy! Kiba, hentikan! Memangnya baumu enak?" dengan ogah-ogah shikamaru langsung mencubit pinggang kiba sehingga membuat kiba meringis dan melepaskan jepitan ketiak itu.

Sakura hanya tersenyum nanar, lalu meminum ochanya pelan.

"aku tidak melihat naruto belakangan ini." Kata sakura kemudian, sehingga membuat teman-temannya yang berisik mulai menyimak.

"apa kalian bermain dengannya belakangan ini?"

"maaf sakura, tapi kami juga tak melihat naruto." Choji yang khusu' makan akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"bukankah kau sering menginap diapartemen naruto, sakura? Kau membersihkan apartemennya yang kotor itu kan?"

"ahh...iya, tapi...aku tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan."

Hening...suasana kembali hening. Tidak ada yang berkutik dan takut untuk membuka pembicaraan.

Jujur saja, belakangan ini sakura sama sekali tak merasakan kehadiran naruto dikonoha. Sakura sudah bertanya kepada tsunade maupun pusat tempat pelaporan misi, namun naruto sedang tidak ditugaskan ataupun sedang dalam misi apapun. Kemana naruto? Tidak mungkinkan dia kabur dari konoha? Atau dia memang telah memilih menjadi missing-nin? Ahhh...tepis pikiran negatif itu, tidak mungkin! Sedang naruto sangat ingin menjadi hokage. Dasar sakura bodoh.

* * *

Sasuke masih menatap lekat mansion hyuuga tanpa beranjak sedikitpun.

"oey...kau tidak lapar?" sasuke tersentak, ia mendapati hyuuta yang duduk disampingnya sambil makan kue, kue yang sasuke kenali dan pernah sempat sasuke cicipi. Do—nat.

"dari kapan kau disana?"

"kau benar-benar telah terhipnotis oleh teman kencan kecilmu ya? Aku sudah disini sejak matahari terbit."

"aku tidak ada waktu untuk meladenimu. Pergilah."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"kenapa kau belum beranjak pergi? Kau tidak ingat rasa sakit yang pernah aku berikan? Kau ingin mencicipinya kembali?"

"apa? Kau ingin makan donatku lagi?" omongan kasar sasuke bak angin lembut menembus telinga, hyuuta malah menawarkan sasuke sekotak donat yang ada dipangkuannya. Sasuke mendengus kesal lalu mengambil kotak donat itu dan melemparnya jauh-jauh sehingga membuat hyuuta melongo. Donat yang masih hyuuta genggam, tak sengaja terjatuh ketanah. Sekarang semua donat buatannya lenyap dimakan tanah.

"aku akan membuatmu bernasib sama seperti donat itu."

Hyuuta mendengus kesal, lalu ia turun dari dahan dan memungut donatnya yang terlempar berantakan. Setelah ia kira donatnya telah terpungut sempurna ia menatap sasuke tajam, sedang sasuke dengan tenangnya sama sekali tak mempedulikan tatapan tajam itu, dia masih konsentrasi melihat mansion hyuuga.

"oey! Kalau kau ingin mati kelaparan jangan ajak-ajak orang!"

Suasana hening, kata-kata yang hyuuta lontarkan tersapu oleh angin yang lewat begitu saja.

"oey! DENGARKAN AKU!"

"memang kau bisa mati? Huh—?"

Mata lavender hyuuta terbelalak hebat mendengar apa yang dikatakan sasuke.

"bukankah kau 'ROH' ? kau kan ROH parasit yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai shion dan juga dewi palsu?"

Hyuuta tak habis pikir, sasuke masih membahas mengenai dirinya. Apakah sasuke sebegitu dendamnya? Hyuuta menatap kotak donat yang ia rangkul lalu mengambil donat-donat dari kotak itu dan melempar-lemparkannya kearah sasuke satu-persatu sehingga membuat sasuke terkejut dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya agar tak terkena lemparan donat itu. semua donat sudah habis, sekarang sasuke bisa melihat ekspresi hyuuta yang sepertinya sedang kesal dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Sasuke hanya menyeringai, apa ia berhasil membuat hyuuta sakit hati? Tidak, ini belum seberapa bukan? Sasuke masih mempunyai beribu-ribu kata yang tajam untuk dilontarkan kepada hyuuta.

"kau adalah lelaki pengecut yang pernah aku temui sasuke!"

"apa? Bukankah kau yang pengecut? Kau kan yang selalu bersembunyi dibalik tubuh hinata?"

"dan kau selalu sembunyi di balik kearogansianmu itu! memang apa bagusnya sih menjadi keturunan uchiha? Huh?"

Rahang sasuke mengeras dengan sigap ia turun dari dahan dan segera mengangkat hyuuta dan membawanya pergi.

* * *

"hina-hime, apakah keadaan hime sudah baikan?" dengan suara yang parau karena usianya, akari masuk dan membawa seporsi manisan plum kepada hinata di kamar.

Hinata terlihat masih terkulai lemah ditempat tidur, ketika menyadari kehadiran akari. Hinata langsung berusaha tersenyum dan beranjak pelan dari posisi tidurnya.

"hina-hime, akari onee-chan bawakan manisan plum."

"wah,, sepertinya enak." Akari tersenyum melihat nona yang sudah ia rawat selama bertahun-tahun ini yang sudah mulai menanggapi perkataannya, setidaknya ia tak membisu seperti kemarin.

Dengan tangan yang masih bergetar, hinata mengambil sebuah manisan plum itu dan mulai mengunyahnya.

"enak sekali akari-neesan, apakah ini akari-neesan yang buat?"

Akari menggeleng pelan, "ada teman hina-hime yang datang dan membawakan ini. Ia berpesan agar hina-hime cepet sembuh."

Hinata agak mengernyit heran, rasanya hinata sama sekali tidak memberi tau teman-temannya bahwa ia sakit, dan yang mengetahui hinata sakit hanya neji, ayahnya dan semua yang berada dimansion hyuuga. Neji-nii tidak mungkin memberi tau teman hinata, karena neji-nii sedari kemarin terus berada dimansion untuk menjaga hinata.

"ada apa hina-hime?"

"ahh..tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja, manisan ini begitu manis." Akari mengetahui hinata yang hanya menjadikan manisan itu alibi. Manisan kan memang manis? Hinata pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu, akari sudah terlalu mengenal hinata dan kebiasaannya. Hinata tak pandai berbohong. Merasa ada sejuta pekerjaan yang harus ia lakukan, akari hanya meninggalkan hinata agar kembali beristirahat dan membiarkan manisan plum itu berada dikamar hinata.

Ketika pintu shoji telah tertutup sempurna, hinata menghela nafas berat. Ia melirik kembali manisan plum dan memikirkan satu nama yang ada diotaknya. "apa sasuke-kun sudah mengetahui kehadiranku? Apa sasuke sudah kembali? Sasuke...aku merindukanmu."

Air mata keluar disudut mata hinata, ia mencoba untuk bangun dari futon nya dan menuju sebuah lemari hias. Hinata membuka laci lemari hias itu dan mengambil sebuah kotak indah, ia tersenyum lembut ketika membuka kotak itu.

Disana terdapat benda yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya, benda-benda yang sudah lama ia lupakan. Sapu tangan bewarna biru dongker dengan rajutan lambang uchiha. Ini milik sasuke, sapu tangan yang merupakan pemberian pertama dari sasuke. Hinata terkikik geli, ternyata setelah ia berendam dikamar mandi sasuke dan melakukan banyak hal di mansion sasuke membuatnya menjadi teringat dan bernostalgia tentang dirinya dimasa lalu, terima kasih kepada sasuke palsu yang telah membuatnya teringat akan sesuatu yang sangat penting dimasa lalu. Hinata mengelus lembut sapu tangan itu, air matanya ternyata telah membanjiri kedua mata lavendernya yang indah, kakinya terasa kelu sehingga akhirnya ia merosot ke atas tatami kayu.

"sa..sasuke-kun...s...suke-kun, aku merindukanmu." Tangis hinata semakin membuncah, ia tidak pernah merasa sebegitu merindukan seseorang selain sasuke. Sosok pria stoic itu telah meracuni dan menjadi candu baginya.

* * *

"lepaskan! Aaaa,,,,!" hyuuta merasakan benturan hebat dipunggungnya, ia telah dihempaskan oleh sasuke disebuah pohon yang besar.

"bisa kau ulangi apa yang kau katakan tadi? Huh?" hyuuta diseret sasuke entah kemana, yang hyuuta tau sekarang ia berada disebuah hutan yang lebat. Sasuke benar-benar mengerikan, tapi jangan salahkan sasuke karena hyuuta sendiri yang telah menantang sasuke. Hyuuta yang memulainya, dan api tak akan nyala sendiri sebelum ada yang menghidupkannya. Hyuuta merasakan sakit dikedua pergelangan tangannya, sasuke mencengkeram erat pergelangan hyuuta hingga hyuuta benar-benar tak dapat meronta lagi.

"aku tak ingin mengulang perkataanku. Sepertinya bisa dimulai sekarang huh-?"

"begitu juga dengan aku! Aku tak suka mengulang perkataanku, dan juga—membahas tentang shion atau dewi palsu." Mendengar hal itu dari hyuuta sasuke berdecih lalu mengeratkan kembali cengkeramannya sehingga membuat hyuuta meringis.

"akan kujamin, bukan hanya tanganmu yang akan kupatahkan, namun mulutmu juga akan kurobek, bahkan akan lebih lebar dibanding dengan koyakan yang kuchiyoshe onna miliki."

"sayang sekali tuan uchiha, bukan kuchiyose onna melainkan kuchisake onna!" sasuke terdiam, hyuuta menyeringai kemenangan namun hyuuta kembali meringis, tangannya sudah terasa sangat sakit.

"apa kau masih berani memanggil marga itu sembarangan? Ya! Kau benar sekali, aku bangga menjadi seorang uchiha, dan aku sangat senang memiliki kearogansian ini. Lalu apa yang salah menjadi uchiha? Bukankah uchiha sangat terhormat huh— aku bahkan mendapatkan apa saja yang kuinginkan. Selama kau ada disisi uchiha, bukan hanya bumi yang kau dapatkan tetapi seluruh galaksi akan kau dapatkan."

"cih—kau kira seluruh bumi hanya bisa kau beli dengan marga murahanmu itu? yang benar saja! Oeyy,,, tuan uchiha, sekarang sudah pagi dan kau masih tidur? Sadarlah! Didunia ini, bukan hanya kau yang hebat! Didunia ini, ada lebih dari 100 orang yang memiliki kekuatan dan kemampuan yang lebih hebat darimu!"

"apa yang kau ketahui tentang dunia dan para manusianya? Sedang kau sendiri saja bukan manusia! KAU ROH PARASIT YANG MENGAMBIL TUBUH ORANG LALU MEMBUAT ORANG MENDERITA! KAU ADALAH RACUN!"

Kraaakkkk...

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." pergelangan tangan hyuuta serasa ngilu dan sangat sakit. Sasuke benar-benar tidak bercanda, kedua tangan mungil yang hyuuta miliki sudah ia patahkan tulangnya. Hyuuta terkulai lemas, ia tak bisa merasakan kedua pergelangan tangannya yang bergerak. Memang tidak putus seutuhnya, hanya saja, tulangnya yang patah, dan hanya dagingnya serta pembuluh darahnya lah yang menyatu dan masih mempersatukan tangannya. Hyuuta meringis kesakitan lalu mulai menjerit penuh kepiluan. Sedang sasuke membiarkan hyuuta yang meringis dan malah menatap datar tanpa ekspresi seperti baru saja tak mendengar dan bahkan tak melakukan apa-apa.

"apa kau puas?"

Sasuke masih menatap datar, sedang hyuuta menatap sasuke dengan mata yang sangat tajam. Sasuke kemudian menyeringai sehingga membuat hyuuta tersentak.

"apa aku melakukan sesuatu?" hyuuta benar-benar tak habis pikir, kedua bibir hyuuta terkatup. Ia ingin berteriak dengan tingkah keterlaluan sasuke, dia iblis! Benar-benar iblis tak berperasaan!

"sekarang kau mengetahui betapa hebatnya uchiha kan? Dan betapa tak berartinya dirimu, jadi jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi. Aku sangat membencimu."

Sasuke berbalik tanpa belas kasihan sedikit pun kepada hyuuta, hyuuta meringis dan sekarang jeritan tak dapat ia tahan lagi, ia menjerit sekeras-kerasnya.

"benar! Kau benar! Uchiha memang yang terhebat!"

Sasuke menyeringai lalu kembali berbalik. "wah..wah..kau sudah kapok? Tapi sayangnya rasa kapok mu terlambat!"

"UCHIHA MEMANG HEBAT! TAPI SAYANGNYA MEREKA TAK PUNYA HATI!"

Sasuke terdiam, dan seringaian yang terlukis diwajahnya benar-benar hilang. Hyuuta masih menatap sasuke yang terdiam dengan senyumannya yang nanar. Suasana hening...lalu beberapa menit kemudian hyuuta tergeletak lemah ditanah, ia pingsan tak sadarkan diri. Sasuke masih menggeram, dan seketika ia ingin mendekati hyuuta dan mencekik leher hyuuta, entah mengapa sasuke tak dapat mendekati tubuh lemah itu, sasuke memang sedang berjalan mendekat, namun ia tak berjarak sejauh ini dengan hyuuta. Sasuke berusaha menganalisis sekitarnya, namun sayangnya ia tak menemukan keberadaan cakra atau orang lain, juga tak ada genjutsu maupun ilusi. Tapi, kenapa ia tak bisa mendekati hyuuta? Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, lalu memutuskan untuk membunuh hyuuta lain waktu, dan sasuke bisa pastikan kalau dia akan benar-benar akan membunuh hyuuta.

Zeeppp... bunyi itu menandakan hilangnya sasuke.

"hhhhhh..." hyuuta menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan dipergelangan tangannya. Ia menatap nanar nasib tangannya ini, apakah bisa sembuh? Andai sasuke tau bahwa, sekarang adalah kesempatan terakhir hyuuta. Dan terakhir kali ia menjadi reinkarnasi manusia.

* * *

Suasana konoha ramai seketika sekembalinya sasuke setelah menganiaya hyuuta di hutan. Sasuke merasa ini bukan karena kehadirannya namun, sasuke menyadari lampion-lampion yang para warga bawa kesana kemari. Berbagai kalangan dari yang kecil sampai dewasa, berlomba-lomba memasang lampion. Apa sasuke berhalusinasi? Tidak! Mungkinkah? Apakah besok akan ada festival lampion?

Sudut bibir sasuke terangkat, lalu ia mempercepat jalannya. Ada satu-satunya tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi sekarang. Ia berjalan lebih cepat dan cepat namun sayangnya langkahnya terhenti ketika menyadari ada tepukan kuat dibahunya.

"oyyy sasuke, mau kemana? Buru-buru amat!" shikamaru merangkul sasuke tanpa menghiraukan betapa kesalnya bocah uchiha ini dengannya.

"aku dengar pertunanganmu dengan hinata batal?"

Sasuke mendeathglare shikamaru, namun shikamaru tetap tersenyum nakal dan mulai menyeret sasuke entah kemana.

"shikamaru! Kau lama sekali!"

"maaf lee, aku baru mendapatkan mangsa!"

Shikamaru melepaskan rangkulannya dengan sasuke dan mendekati teman berisik nya lee. Mereka ber-high five sedang sasuke masih menatap datar mereka.

"bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?"

"itu~~~" lee menunjuk teman-temannya yang lagi sibuk menata tali-tali disekitar pusat kota.

"wahh sudah sibuk, ayo uchiha muda! Kita membantu mereka." Tanpa menghiraukan muka datar sasuke, lagi-lagi shikamaru menyeret sasuke dan memberi sasuke tali-tali satin.

"nah, daripada kau malas-malasan, lebih baik bantu kami memasang tali ini di puncak monumen, OK?"

Sasuke mendengus kesal, ia enggan sekali melakukan hal ini. Namun ketika mendengar monumen kepalanya ia telengkan sedikit dan alisnya saling bertatutan. Ahhh,,benar! Sebuah lampu sepertinya menyala terang diotak jeniusnya. Sasuke seperti mendapatkan hadiah dari dewi fortuna karena ia telah melukai dewi pengkhianat dan makhluk neraka bernama hyuuta. Sepertinya semua dewa dan dewi membenci hyuuta. Sasuke tak bisa membayangkan betapa mulusnya rencana yang akan ia lakukan. Ia mengangguk setuju dan mulai mengikuti lee dan shikamaru menaiki beribu-ribu tangga untuk sampai kemonumen hokage.

"tumben sasuke mau, khukhukhu..." kiba cekikikan sambil memasang tali satin, lalu choji menyusul giggling mengerikan temannya itu.

"oyy..gendut! bocah anjing! Jangan banyak ketawa! Bantu kami!" perkataan kasar itu berasal dari sai yang sedang kesusahan karena tali satin yang ada digenggamannya terkelibat kuat. Tak disangka, sai yang bermulut manis didepan wanita dan membuai wanita dengan perkataan itu, mampu mengatakan hal sekasar itu kepada teman-temannya hanya karena 'SATIN' yang kusut! Ino yang berada disampingnya sontak menganga tak percaya.

Karena tak ingin mendapat makian yang lebih, kiba dan choji sontak langsung membantu sai, sedang ino masih menganga dan untung saja, tidak ada lalat yang singgah dimulutnya.

Sasuke, lee dan shikamaru masih berada ditengah-tengah perjalanan.

"ahh benar, sakura mana?"

"entahlah, dia menyuruh kita duluan tadi." Lee mengedikkan bahunya, karena hanya itu saja yang bisa ia lakukan.

"apa ada pasien darurat?"

"mungkin saja."

Sasuke menyeringai kecil mendengar perkataan teman seangkatannya, 'pasien darurat?' mungkin itu adalah hyuuta yang sedang tersakit-sakit dan menderita karena aniayaan sasuke. sasuke sangat bahagia mendengar dan membayangkan kesakitan yang hyuuta rasakan. Mungkin kebenciannya sudah abadi terhadap hyuuta.

* * *

Ternyata pemikiran bodoh sasuke salah, bukan hyuuta yang sakit melainkan...

"hinata-chan, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa?" sirat kekhawatiran terus menerus menghadang sakura ketika melihat hinata yang sepertinya sudah tak bernyawa lagi, disampingnya juga ada shizune yang berusaha memberi efek elctric shock dengan cakra yang ia punyai ke dada hinata.

"detak jantungnya sangat lemah sakura!"

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" sakura menatap seorang wanita paruh baya yang khawatir disisi lain hinata. Wanita itu ragu-ragu menjawab pertanyaan sakura.

"sebenarnya, nona tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya demam."

Shizune menatap wanita itu tak percaya. "demam? HANYA DEMAM? Itukah yang pantas kau katakan ketika ada RACUN yang mematikan ditubuh nonamu?"

Mata akari terbelalak lebar, mendengar penuturan shizune barusan. Setau dia hinata memang terkena demam sampai tadi malam, namun entahlah, pagi ini hinata sudah seperti tak bernyawa, hinata tak berkata apa-apa, mukanya benar-benar pucat dan bibirnya mengering serta pecah-pecah.

"hi..hina-hime?"

"ya! ada racun yang menjalar ditubuhnya."

"a..apakah kau bisa mengeluarkan racun itu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat sakura tertohok dan lidah shizune sontak kelu. Melihat tak ada respon sedikitpun sontak membuat akari membelalakkan matanya.

"apa kau bisa mengeluarkan racun itu dari tubuh anakku?" bagus, pertanyaan interogasi itu kembali keluar dan sekarang berasal dari mulut yang berbeda. Dari hiashi yang datar dan dingin.

"ya, kami mohon!" dan neji yang menambah permohonan itu, membuat sakura dan shizune lemas. Shizune menutup kedua matanya lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"dengan berat hati kukatakan bahwa, hal itu sudah terlambat."

"APA? APA KAU BERCANDA? HAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH?" neji langsung mengangkat kerah baju sakura dan menguncang-guncang sakura. Sakura hanya terdiam pasrah, ia hanya terdiam karena memang tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi. Tatapan kesedihan benar-benar terpancar dari kedua mata lavender neji.

"racun ini cepat sekali menyebar ketubuh hinata. Dari informasi yang pernah kubaca, racun ini tidak berbau dan tidak berasa. Jika racun ini kau makan, maka pada masa awalnya kau tidak akan merasa apapun. Tapi, dengan sendirinya ternyata racun itu menyebar dan ketika sudah total menghancurkan organ dalam tubuhmu, baru kau merasakan sakitnya."

Badan akari lemas mendengar penuturan dari medic-nin bersurai pink itu, sedang neji menatap sakura dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat ditebak. Beberapa saat kemudian, neji melepas kerah sakura dan berdiri tegap sambil memijit-mijit pelipisnya dan menahan cairan bening yang keluar dari matanya.

Suasana hening seketika.

"jadi, apa ada hal yang harus kami lakukan untuk hinata sekarang?" hiashi memecahkan keheningan ini, shizune yang mendengar hal itu tertunduk penuh bela sungkawa sedang sakura tak bisa menahan air mata yang keluar dan sudah menumpuk dikelopak matanya, isakan demi isakan sakura lancarkan.

"maaf hiashi-sama, tapi sepertinya kita hanya bisa berdo'a kepada kami-sama saat ini."

"apa yang kau maksudkan?" suara parau penuh kesedihan neji meninggi.

Shizune meneguk saliva yang tercekat ditenggorokannya. "harapan hidup hinata tinggal 1 hari lagi."

Isakan sakura berubah menjadi raungan. Neji juga semakin tak bisa menahan tangisnya, apalagi akari? Akari juga menangis meraung sambil memeluk tubuh hinata yang lemas dan hiashi? Hiashi hanya mengatupkan kedua matanya. Shizune sendiri merasa bahwa dirinya iblis karena tega sekali berkata hal menyakitkan seperti ini kepada klan hyuuga. Air mata menetes dipipi shizune.

"mungkin, ia sewaktu-waktu akan terbangun. Ketika ia terbangun, maka saat itulah kalian harus melakukan hal-hal yang mungkin akan menjadi kenangan baginya. Ingat, hinata tak bisa berlama-lama lagi."

"lalu, bagaimana caramu menjelaskan tentang racun itu?"

"racun itu...adalah racun yang kuno. Aku pernah mendengar kabarnya tapi namanya tak terlalu jelas. Racun itu tak berbentuk."

"bagaimana cara menggunakannya?"

"mereka biasanya hanya mengoleskannya. Engh...mengoleskan di sapu tangan atau benda-benda padat yang biasanya digunakan oleh manusia."

"maksudmu, bisa melalui penciuman.."

"—dan juga cecapan." Shizune menambahkan. Tapi, darimana dan benda apa yang hinata hirup sampai didalam tubuhnya mengandung begitu banyaknya racun itu. sepertinya ada seseorang yang sengaja mencelakai hinata.

"hiashi-sama, aku akan memberi kabar kepada tsunade-sama dan melaporkan kepada nya untuk mengadakan penyelidikan mengenai hal ini."

Hiashi hanya mengangguk mendengar penuturan shizune, memang benar hal ini harus diselidiki. Siapa yang berani melukai Heiress hyuuga akan tau akibatnya. Tangisan neji berubah menjadi geraman, ia berjanji akan segera mencabik-cabik pelaku yang sengaja ingin mencelakai sepupu tersayangnya.

* * *

Sakura melupakan segalanya, mukanya sekarang sangat tirus. Ia lupa akan janjinya untuk membantu persiapan festival lampion bersama lee dan shikamaru. Sakura terhuyung-huyung dalam perjalanan pulang, beberapa kali ia menabrak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang namun ia tak merasa bersalah, meminta maaf pun—sekedar tersenyum atau bahkan menoleh. Ia benar-benar shock, hinata yang lemah lembut dan baik itu dicelakai orang dan diracuni. Dan juga life expectancy hinata tinggal 1 hari lagi? Bayangkan? Harapan sakura sekarang adalah ingin memberi kebahagiaan kepada hinata, ingatan akan dirinya dan naruto berkencan didepan hinata kembali terngiang sehingga membuatnya merasa bersalah. Namun, sepertinya hubungan dia dan naruto sekarang tak perlu dipermasalahkan lagi, naruto sendiri entah kemana.

Apakah sakura sekarang harus memanggil semua teman seangkatan dan melakukan perayaan? Tapi rasanya akan memakan waktu yang lama, lalu siapa orang yang bisa memberikan kebahagiaan kepada hinata disaat terakhirnya—

BRUAKK...

Sakura terjatuh, ia menabrak dada bidang seorang pria.

"kau tidak apa-apa sakura?" suara baritone ini! Sakura sangat mengenalnya. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, ia melihat sasuke yang sedang menjulurkan tangannya menawarkan bantuan. Sakura kembali ketitik sadarnya dan menyambut tangan sasuke.

"ah..tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih."

"hn"

Sakura kembali memikirkan hal yang baru ia pusingkan, benar. Kalau sasuke bagaimana? Apakah sasuke akan melakukannya? Tapi, bukankah hubungan hinata dan sasuke sudah berakhir? Pertunangan mereka telah dibatalkan. Tapi,...

"apa kau memikirkan sesuatu sakura?"

Sakura terkesiap, berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan kelabakannya tapi justru sikap itu tak lewat dari pandangan mata elang sasuke, ia mengetahui gerak-gerik mencurigakan itu.

Sasuke mencium wangi familiar dihidungnya, sehingga membuat ia terbelalak. Ia langsung mencengkeran kedua bahu sakura.

"tatap aku! Apakah kau baru saja melakukan pemeriksaan?"

"ah..eh...umm...i-iya sasuke-kun" sakura semakin takut ketika melihat pandangan sasuke yang tidak dapat ditebak.

"katakan sejujurnya, ada apa dengan hinata?"

Deg...

Memang sasuke...hanya dia yang menyadari bahwa sakura baru saja memeriksa hinata. Sakura membungkam dan takut harus mengatakan apa-apa. Dia mengalihkan pandangan lalu menghembuskan nafas berat.

"sebaiknya kita berbicara baik-baik sasuke-kun"

Sakura menepis tangan sasuke lembut lalu menuju kesalah satu counter ocha terdekat. Sasuke sebenarnya sangat tak suka jika ada sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan hinata tidak dibicarakan dengan cepat-cepat. Namun, kali ini mungkin ia akan mengalah, setidaknya sakura adalah teman se-teamnya dahulu.

Sakura menyeruput ochanya dan menatap sasuke dalam-dalam sehabis itu.

"iya, aku baru pulang dari mansion hyuuga."

"apa yang terjadi?"

"sasuke-kun, aku mohon kali ini."

Sakura tampak menunda perkataannya sehingga membuat sasuke tambah penasaran dan ingin cepat-cepat mengetahui hal apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"jangan marah ataupun apapun sasuke. aku mohon, turuti permintaanku kali ini."

"aku tak suka mendengar lawan bicaraku bertele-tele, sakura. Cepat beritahu aku, apa yang terjadi dengan hinata?"

Sakura kembali menimang-nimang perkataannya, apakah keputusan ini terbaik? Kalau sasuke dengan hinata tak apa-apa kan? Iya, tidak apa-apa. Sakura pernah melihat raut kebahagiaan yang memancar dimata hinata ketika melihat sasuke.

"1 hari."

"hah?"

"bahagiakanlah hinata."

Hening...sasuke berusaha mencerna kata-kata sakura. Cukup sakura! Kau bukanlah gadis pengecut, kau harus kuat mengatakan hal ini.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. "sasuke, harapan hidup hinata tinggal 1 hari lagi. Karena itu, bahagiakanlah dia."

"Apa katamu?!"

"ya, sasuke-kun. Hinata memiliki harapan hidup 1 hari lagi."

Bagaikan petir menyambar dan menghancurkan hati berbunga sasuke. apa-apaan ini? Bukankah sasuke baru saja akan memulai perasaannya kepada hinata, berusaha mengulas kembali senyuman diwajah hinata. Tapi, cobaan macam apa lagi ini? Hinata hanya memiliki harapan hidup 1 hari lagi? Kami-sama benar-benar mempermainkan keinginan sasuke.

"sasuke-kun. Permintaan terakhirku...kumohon, bahagiakanlah hinata, walau hanya 1 hari saja."

**=ToBeContinue= **

**#A.N : NGEBUT UPDATE~~~ :D it doesn't mean that i wanna go ... but i wanna write another story about sasuhina, :D tentang action lho~~~~ dan gaje lho~~~~~ **

**Buat readers maaf ya kalau ch ini buat kalian tertohok...**

**Pertanyaannya : author! Kenapa life expectancy nya hinata tinggal 1 hari, kecewa deh sama kamu! Katanya sasuhina ! JAHAT ! i wanna cry~~~ *ini adalah pertanyaan dan cercaan yang teman ane katakan saat ane menspoiler beliau =_=" * **

**Author : tau aja deh kamu, baca aja terus. Nanti pas tamat juga tau ada apaan. Lagipula, misterinya belum terpecahkan! =_="**

**Pertanyaannyan: lagian sasuhina pairing utamanya kan? Enak aja mau ubah ke sasuhyuuta, gue gorok lho! **

**Author : *siap-siap minggat* eh... kok asal bilangin sasuhyuuta aja sih? Kan author belum bilang apa-apa, baca dulu aja napa? =_=**

**End **

**End**

**End**

**TAMAT PERCAKAPAN GAJENYA! GAK MAU SPOIL AJA DEH...**

**Intinya keep reading and review aja ya~~~:D **

**With love –wondergrave- (biar gak digorok pake with love)**


	15. Chapter 15 - A DAY WITH YOU

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuHina

Rating : T/M (WARNING! Err— buat jaga-jaga aja ...BERHATI-HATILAH ! SAYA TAK MENANGGUNG DOSANYA!)

Genre : Mysteri, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Fantasy,Drama

Warning : GAJE, GARING, segala macam kesalahan mohon dimaafkan..HOHOHO \(^o^)/

#A.N : astaga, sudah chapter 15~~ ready for this chapter? Siapkanlah tisumu! Wakkakakakakakakakakakakakakakakakakaka XXD *author pe-de tingkat tinggi*

**THE BELL BESIDE YOU**

**CHAPTER 15 : A DAY WITH YOU—the first and the last**

Aura kejahatan terus terpancarkan dari tubuh menyeramkan miliknya. Semakin besar dan semakin membunuh. Rerumputan dan tanaman yang berada tidak jauh darinya, layu seutuhnya.

"_kebangkitan sempurna..."_

* * *

Tuk...

Tuk..

Tuk.

Sasuke mengetuk-ngetuk satu-satunya meja yang berada diruang makannya. Pikirannya tidak dapat jernih sama sekali. Kekasihnya, Hinata Hyuuga sedang berada di ambang kehidupan saat ini. Sasuke memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk menemui kekasihnya itu. tak ada waktu yang lama lagi, ia harus membahagiakan hinata.

Berita mengenai hinata yang sedang kritis sudah mulai tersebar di konoha, seluruh teman seangkatan hinata yang mengetahui hal tersebut sontak pada shock.

Neji dan para ninja bagian penyelidik juga sekarang sedang mencari tau mengenai seluk-beluk racun yang ada ditubuh hinata secara rahasia.

Sasuke keluar dari mansionnya, matanya menangkap siluet orang yang sangat ia kenal, sasuke menghembuskan nafas berat serasa benar-benar sedang tertimpah beban berkepanjangan.

"sasuke, aku turut berduka." Shikamaru menepuk pundak sasuke, sasuke hanya bungkam sambil mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya.

"Aku sudah tidak tau lagi shikamaru. Jika kau menjadi aku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Shikamaru menunduk. "aku akan membuat hinata menjadi wanita yang paling bahagia."

"bagaimana caranya? Hinata sekarang disekap di mansionnya."

Shikamaru terkekeh pelan sehingga membuat sasuke kaget, ia menatap shikamaru penasaran.

"kenapa otakmu selalu tumpul jika menghadapi masalah mengenai hinata? Inilah gunanya kita memiliki jiwa muda sasuke."

Shikamaru merangkul sasuke lalu menunjuk kearah sebuah jendela yang berada dimansion sasuke. "kau lihat, percobaan menculik?"

Mata sasuke terbelalak lebar, lalu sudut bibirnya terangkat. "shikamaru...kau benar."

"hehe, bukankah itu tak se-mainstream kedengarannya? Itu adalah hal yang romantic."

"benar. Aku akan pergi dan... aku ingin meminta bantuanmu sedikit."

Shikamaru melepas rangkulannya dan membalas tatapan serius sasuke. lama ia memandang sasuke lalu ia mengangkat sudut bibirnya, memandang dalam mata onyx sasuke.

"tentu, apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Sasuke membalas senyuman shikamaru lalu mulai membicarakan mengenai hal yang ingin ia lakukan.

* * *

"jejaknya hilang."

"apa kau sudah mencarinya dengan benar?"

"tentu. Jangan meremehkan anbu."

Neji terdiam lalu ia berusaha menerawang jauh kearah hutan belantara.

"ini aneh, bagaimana bisa seorang ninja menghapus jejaknya secepat ini. Belum lagi, kemarin cuaca sangat bagus bukan?" ujar salah satu anbu yang sedang meraba pohon-pohon yang berada disekitarnya.

Neji mengepalkan tangannya, giginya bergemelatuk. Ia sangat tidak rela atas apa yang terjadi dengan sepupunya, hinata. Neji mendekati sebuah pohon lalu memukul pohon tersebut hingga membuat burung-burung yang sebelumnya berada dalam ketenangan pergi terbirit-birit melarikan diri.

"arghhh...siapapun tak akan aku ampuni." Kebencian memuncak hingga keubun-ubun kepalanya. Matanya merah menahan amarah dan kesedihan yang melandanya.

* * *

Dengan terhuyung huyung, hyuuta berusaha mendekat kesebuah mansion mewah yang terlihat ramai. Hyuuta mendekat dan terdengarlah suara riuh yang berlebih. Mansion uchiha terlihat sedang dihiasi oleh beberapa tomodachi sasuke, seluruhnya dan hanya naruto yang absen.

"shhh..." hyuuta meringis, denyut masih ia rasakan yang berasal dari kedua pergelangan tangannya yang baru tadi siang dipatahkan oleh sasuke tulangnya. Hyuuta ke mansion sasuke untuk meminta pertanggungjawaban atas semua perbuatan sasuke, sekaligus ingin membicarakan sesuatu kepada sasuke.

Salah satu teman sasuke, yakni chouji yang berada digerbang mansion melihat hyuuta, ia terbingung-bingung.

"siapa anda?" tanya chouji kepada hyuuta.

"boleh aku bertemu dengan sasuke?"

"sasuke?" chouji tampak menimang-nimang, begitu lama ia berpikir. Ia tak mengenal wanita yang berada didepannya ini, tidak juga menaruh kepercayaan begitu saja kepada wanita yang berada didepannya saat ini.

"ada apa chouji?" beberapa saat kemudian sai muncul sehingga membuat chouji kaget. Hyuuta masih meringis mencoba menahan rasa sakit di pergelangan tangannya. Chouji menunjuk kearah hyuuta, sehingga membuat sai berpaling dan sekarang ia menatap hyuuta. Sai menautkan kedua alisnya.

"siapa anda nona?"

Hyuuta mendongak, lalu tersenyum terpaksa. "aku ingin bertemu sasuke."

"aku tak bertanya mengenai hal itu, aku bertanya siapa anda."

"ahh...aku medic-nin." Sai menelusuri penampilan hyuuta dari atas hingga bawah. Pakaian wanita itu memang seperti seorang medic nin, lalu tatapan sai berhenti ke pergelangan tangan wanita itu yang tampak kaku dan sedang terbalut perban.

"apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya sai kemudian.

"ahh tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku ada perlu sebentar." Sai tidak bisa mempercayai wanita tersebut. Chouji dan sai hanya terdiam. Hyuuta yang menyadari keheningan itu, sadar bahwa ia sudah menemukan jawaban tanpa harus diucapkan oleh kedua lelaki yang merupakan teman seangkatan sasuke itu. hyuuta kembali menunduk dan tersenyum. Lalu hyuuta berbalik untuk berlalu dari mansion uchiha. Namun, saat tepat ia berbalik ia melihat seseorang yang ia cari saat ini, sasuke uchiha. Sasuke tampak santai sambil tersenyum membawa sebuah kantung plastik namun hyuuta tau bahwa senyuman sasuke itu bukan senyuman kebahagiaan melainkan senyuman nanar dan penuh kesedihan.

Sasuke yang merasakan cakra yang ia benci langsung menegakkan kepalanya yang tertekuk. Ia melihat seseorang yang baru saja ia aniaya tadi siang. Hyuuta tersenyum kearah sasuke sedangkan sasuke melengos.

Sasuke mendekat kehadapan hyuuta, hyuuta mendongak untuk bisa menatap kedua mata onyx milik sasuke. dari kejauhan chouji dan sai tampak berbisik-bisik. Mereka menerka-nerka apa hubungan sasuke dengan hyuuta.

"apa kau ingin tertawa sekarang? Apa tidak puas kau mendapati tanganmu tak dapat difungsikan lagi?"

"..." hyuuta masih terdiam, ia menatap ke-kedua pergelangan tangannya lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang dan kembali menatap sasuke.

Sasuke menyadari bahwa beberapa temannya berkeluaran dari mansion dan berbisik-bisik melihatnya bersama wanita lain. Sasuke merasa tidak enak, ia pun dengan cepat meraih pergelangan tangan hyuuta kasar sehingga membuat hyuuta berteriak karena sakit yang ia rasakan. Sasuke menyeret hyuuta kesebuah hutan yang berada didekat mansionnya.

"sekarang cepat! Katakan apa maumu!"

Sasuke terlihat tidak sabaran, kilat matanya semakin menyeramkan sehingga membuat hyuuta agak bergidik.

"sebaiknya, sekarang kau menurut kepadaku sasuke."

"apa?"

"kau harus mencintaiku."

"heh—apa katamu?"

Hyuuta terdiam, tak ingin mengulangi perkataannya. Sasuke benar-benar tidak menyangka apa yang dikatakan oleh roh yang berada didepannya saat ini. Saat pertama kali bertemu, dia mengaku-ngaku sebagai shion, lalu mengaku sebagai dewi, dan kemudian medic nin dan sekarang dia ingin agar sasuke mencintainya? Omong kosong macam apa lagi sekarang? Benar-benar tidak masuk diakal bagi sasuke. sasuke terkekeh meremehkan, lalu sasuke melirik pergelangan hyuuta dan mencengkeramnya sehingga kembali membuat hyuuta tersentak.

"aaa...sa-sakit."

"tatap mataku!" dengan keberanian, hyuuta pun akhirnya menatap kedua mata sasuke yang semakin liar.

"kau bilang, aku harus mencintaimu?"

"ya...k-kau...harus mencintaiku."

"keh—omongan macam apa lagi ini? Huh—?"

"jika kau tidak mencintaiku, maka...seluruh desa akan bahaya."

"cih—kau mengancamku?"

"itu bukan ancaman tapi peringatan dariku sasuke. sekarang, lebih baik kau pergi bersamaku dan kita memulai membuka hati dari awal kembali."

Hening...

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"kau gila?" permintaan macam apa itu? bukankah hyuuta pernah berkata bahwa dia tidak akan pernah meminta bantuan kepada sasuke lagi? Dan lagi, siapa orang yang ingin menikah dengan roh yang sudah bukan manusia lagi? Ditambah jika orang itu sudah menanamkan penyakit dalam hatimu. Sudikah sasuke? jangan harap! Mengampuninya saja enggan apalagi menikahinya.

"a-aku serius sasuke."

"hahaha... aku penasaran, apakah aku harus membunuhmu sekarang? Kira-kira akan menjadi kenangan kematianmu yang keberapa?"

"sasuke, jangan alihkan pembicara—akh..." sasuke tambah mencengkeram pergelangan tangan hyuuta. Kini tatapan sasuke semakin menajam seperti ingin menghujam kedua bola mata lavender hyuuta.

"setiap lelaki hanya memiliki satu wanita yang selalu menghiasi hatinya. Camkan itu! aku akan membebaskanmu kali ini, tapi jangan harap jika kita bertemu lagi akan kupastikan kakimu tidak akan bisa bergerak." Sasuke menghempaskan cengkeramannya kasar. Ia kemudian berlalu meninggalkan hyuuta yang sendirian dihutan. Hyuuta hanya menatap sendu sasuke. bibirnya terkatup rapat dan tak sanggup untuk mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, badannya gemetar hebat, lalu lututnya lemas sehingga ia pun terduduk lemas di tanah yang dingin. Air matanya tidak dapat terbendung lagi, tetes demi tetes keluar dengan lancarnya tanpa terhalang.

Sasuke sengaja membebaskan hyuuta, kali ini karena ia berada didekat mansionnya. Tidak mungkin kan jika ia membunuh hyuuta didekat mansionnya yang sedang ramai itu. bisa-bisa sasuke langsung dikerjai lagi oleh tsunade. Lagipula sasuke tidak ingin melakukan hal yang merepotkan saat ini. Ia hanya ingin membahagiakan hinata saat ini, tak ingin memikirkan apa-apa, termasuk ucapan konyol yang baru saja keluar dari bibir ranum milik hyuuta. Hal itu sasuke anggap biasa, karena memang seluruh gadis yang berada didekatnya selalu mengatakan hal seperti itu dan berusaha mendapatkan sasuke. biasanya sasuke langsung saja menerima, namun sekarang beda karena hatinya hanya milik hinata saat ini.

"seluruh desa dalam bahaya? Konyol! Jangan membuatku tertawa."

* * *

Malam semakin larut, namun desa konoha tetaplah ramai, karena besok adalah festival yang sangat mereka tunggu-tunggu yang hanya datang 2 tahun atau 5 tahun sekali. Memang ditengah kota ramai, namun letak mansion hyuuga sangatlah jauh dari kata 'ramai'.

Setelah menghias mansionnya, sasuke memilih untuk menunggu didahan pohon sambil menunggu hinata. Lagi-lagi si bungsu uchiha itu menguntit mansion hyuuga. Cahaya sangat minim disana. Cahaya lilin samar-samar berasal dari beberapa sisi dan sudut mansion hyuuga. Tak terkecuali kamar hinata yang lumayan terang akibat cahaya lilin.

"ngh..." hinata tersadar dari tidur panjangnya. Entah apa yang membuatnya terbangun secara paksa, seperti ada yang memanggilnya. Seluruh tubuh hinata masih terasa kaku, dan juga kepalanya pusing. Hinata mencoba untuk beranjak, lalu matanya mulai menelusuri seluruh ruangan tempatnya berada, beberapa lilin diam anteng di sebelah futonnya. Lalu ada juga kompres dan juga air hangat yang sepertinya belum lama ditinggalkan. Ada juga beberapa pil obat tak jauh dari futon tempat hinata berbaring.

Hinata memegangi kepalanya yang sangat pusing, namun kegiatannya berhenti ketika mendengar gemerisik yang berasal dari luar ruangannya. Hinata menatap satu-satunya jendela yang terdapat dikamarnya. Dengan terhuyung-huyung ia berjalan menuju jendela tersebut.

Krieet...

Hinata membuka jendelanya lebar...

Gelap

Tidak ada siapa-siapa

Atau Cuma perasaan hinata saja? Tapi, hinata merasakan cakra seseorang tadi. Hinata menghembuskan nafas panjang lalu berbalik tanpa menutup jendelanya kembali. Ia meraih sebuah kotak yang berasal dari laci hiasnya. Ia buka kotak itu lalu memandang sebuah benda yang sangat ia sayangi dan benda yang paling berharga baginya.

"sasuke..aku merindukanmu."

Tes...tes..tes... air mata terus menetes keluar dari pelupuk mata hinata, pikirannya terus membayangkan dan melayang kepada seseorang, sasuke. hinata sangat merindukan sasuke, padahal baru beberapa hari saja ia tak bertemu namun kerinduan dalam hatinya begitu membuncah.

Sebuah cahaya seperti kunang-kunang berada didepan hinata, hinata mem-pause tangisnya, ia mendongak menatap cahaya bak kunang-kunang itu. hinata ingin menyentuh cahaya itu namun berhenti karena ia terusik akan kehadiran cahaya kunang-kunang lainnya. Semakin banyak dan juga sangat indah. Kini bukan hanya cahaya remang lilin yang menerangi kamar hinata, melainkan cahaya bak kunang-kunang itu juga turut menerangi kesepian hinata. Hinata beranjak dari duduk simpuhnya, dia tersenyum riang sambil menggenggam sapu tangan kesayangannya.

"kau menyukainya?"

DEG...

Suara itu, adalah suara seseorang yang sangat hinata rindukan. Hinata berbalik menghadap jendela dan dia menemukan siluet lelaki itu. lelaki itu tersenyum lembut sambil menyembunyikan kedua tangannya dibelakang badan. Tatapan mereka bertemu selama beberapa detik namun hinata kemudian langsung melangkah cepat menuju jendela.

"sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke tersenyum dan kemudian tertawa kecil, ia mendekat ke jendela hinata. Kini mereka berhadapan dengan posisi hinata yang ada di muka jendela dan sasuke yang berada diteras jendela hinata.

"aku juga merindukanmu, hinata."

Air mata kembali menutup kedua mata lavender hinata, hinata terisak. "sa-sasuke-kun...ke-kenapa sa-sasuke-kun pergi. Pa-pasti sa-sasuke-kun sangat me-membenci hi-hinata?"

Hinata menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dan penuh dengan air mata dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha menghapus air mata yang tidak habis-habisnya sambil menunduk menghindari tatapan sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menatap hinata iba, ingin sekali rasanya ia menjerit ketika melihat wanita yang ia sayangi akan segera pergi. Ingin sekali ia menghukum kami-sama karena tega melakukan hal ini. Lagipula, sasuke juga tak tau apa yang membuat hinata hanya memiliki 1 hari harapan hidup lagi, namun kata sakura, hinata memiliki penyakit. Well, mungkin awalnya sasuke tak percaya namun setelah melihat warna muka hinata saat ini, sasuke percaya.

Semua perasaan sedih sasuke tahan, sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menutupi rasa sakitnya dan air matanya yang akan keluar mendengar tangisan pilu hinata. Ia tak boleh menampilkan wajah pilu dihadapan hinata mulai sekarang, hanya senyum dan tertawa kebahagiaan.

Sasuke meraih kedua tangan mungil hinata yang menutupi wajah manisnya, kemudian tangan sasuke merangkum kedua pipi chubby hinata sambil menghapus air mata yang keluar dari kelopak mata indah itu.

"hinata, dengarkan aku."

Hinata mencoba mengerem tangisnya, hingga akhirnya hanya suara sesengukan yang keluar dari dirinya.

"aku tidak akan pernah marah denganmu, dan aku tidak akan pernah membencimu."

"ta-tapi—"

"hustt..." sasuke menempelkan jari telunjuknya kebibir mungil hinata sehingga membuat hinata terdiam.

"aku...akan membahagiakanmu mulai sekarang. Jadi, tersenyumlah." Sasuke memberikan senyumannya yang paling tulus dan lembut kepada hinata sehingga membuat hati hinata terenyuh. Kehangatan dan perasaan terlindungi menghujani hati hinata dan seluruh tubuhnya.

"tenanglah, sasuke disini melindungimu."

DEG...

Kata-kata itu lagi, sebuah kata-kata yang membuat hati hinata tentram dan damai, mata hinata terbelalak lebar. Ternyata, sasuke mengingatnya. Sasuke mengingat semua masa lalunya saat kecil. Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berharap agar ini bukan mimpi. Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Tak selang beberapa waktu kemudian, kupu-kupu bertebaran dari belakang punggung sasuke, sekarang hinata benar-benar terkena sindrom TRIPLE SHOCK. Kupu-kupu itu mengelilingi suasana romantis sasuke dan hinata.

"i-indah, sa-sasuke-kun..."

Cup... sebuah ciuman singkat mendarat di bibir hinata. Hinata masih terkaget-kaget, ia hanya bisa melongo menampilkan huruf 'O'

"ayo, kita berpetualang, hina-hime."

Hinata terharu, sasuke segera mendekatkan diri kepada hinata dan meraih hinata keluar dari jendela mansion. Setelah hinata berhasil keluar, sasuke membopong hinata ala bridal style.

"sasuke...ka-kalau ketahuan ne-neji-nii dan to-tousan?"

"jangan khawatir, di dunia ini hanya ada kita berdua. karena ada uchiha disisimu, semua bisa kau wujudkan, jangankan meminta bumi, tata surya dan seluruh galaksi pun akan kuberikan untukmu,,,,hime-chan."

Kata-kata itu lagi... hinata benar-benar bernostalgia sekarang, seperti terkena De Ja Vu. Hinata menunduk malu, wajahnya blushing karena senyum lembut sasuke dan barusan saja sasuke mengecup lembut dahi hinata yang tertutup poninya yang rata.

* * *

Sasuke melangkah mantap menuju gerbang mansionnya sambil membopong hinata. Hinata bisa melihat bahwa gerbang mansion itu terbuka dan banyak sekali lampion yang bergantungan di gerbang mansion uchiha. Ketika berada tepat didepan gerbang mansion, sasuke menurunkan hinata.

Seluruh tubuh hinata kaku ketika melihat keseluruhan sisi halaman mansion uchiha. Dikanan kiri sisi halaman depan nya terdapat banyak bunga-bunga mawar putih dan juga lavender. Lalu tak lupa juga lampion yang bergantungan di pohon sakura yang terdapat di mansion uchiha. Hal yang benar-benar membuat hinata terpaku adalah sebuah altar yang menyambut kedatangannya.

Hinata menatap sasuke namun entah sejak kapan sasuke sudah membungkuk dihadapannya. Jantung hinata berdegup kencang ketika melihat aksi sasuke yang mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari kantung celana hitam yang ia pakai.

"hinata, aku ingin kau selalu bersamaku, sehidup semati...menjadi satu-satunya wanita yang bersemayam dihatiku."

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kalung indah dari kotak tersebut. Kalung dengan bandul berbentuk simbol klan uchiha dan ditengahnya ada simbol klan hyuuga.

"sa-sasuke-kun..." hinata benar-benar bahagia sekarang. Sasuke beranjak dari posisinya lalu menatap hinata lembut tanpa mengurangi keseriusannya melamar hinata.

"apakah kau bersedia menjadi pendampingku hinata?"

Hinata tampak berpikir, ia menatap kedua mata onyx sasuke lalu air mata mulai keluar lagi dari mata hinata dan ia pun menunduk lama. Lalu hinata mengangkat kepalanya pelan-pelan dan membuka mulutnya, memulai untuk berbicara karena tak ingin membuat sasuke menunggu lama.

"tidak...tidak bisa..." hinata mengatakan hal itu sambil terisak sehingga membuat sasuke menatapnya penuh kebingungan dan tenggorokan sasuke mulai mengering, apakah hinata serius mengatakan hal tersebut?

"maksudku, aku tidak bisa menolak sasuke." kini bibit-bibit cinta yang hinata tanamkan di hati sasuke benar-benar tumbuh subur. Sasuke merasa perutnya geli dan hatinya berbunga penuh kebahagiaan. Mendengar penuturan tersebut langsung keluar dari mulut wanita yang sangat ia cintai, hinata. Sasuke tidak dapat menahannya lagi, dengan tanggap ia langsung memeluk tubuh mungil hinata erat, takut jika hinata pergi darinya. Hinata membalas pelukan sasuke.

Setelah puas bertukar kehangatan, sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap dalam hinata lalu menggenggam kedua tangan mungil hinata.

Hinata menurut, lalu hinata mengikuti langkah sasuke kedepan altar buatan yang ada dipusat halaman mansion uchiha tersebut.

Di altar tersebut, sasuke mengucapkan janjinya, hinata masih menampilkan senyum bahagianya. Walaupun ini hanya sebuah pernikahan lari, ia tetap bahagia. Hinata tau ia tak bisa berbuat seperti ini, karena pasti ia sangat berdosa besar. Namun, rasa cinta yang membuncah dalam hatinya benar-benar tak dapat ditahan lagi.

Selesai sasuke mengucapkan janji sehidup semati, sasuke menyematkan kalung kepada hinata.

"sekarang kita suami-istri yang bahagia."

Mata hinata berkaca-kaca mendengar pengakuan dari mulut sasuke. sasuke menghapus air mata yang berada di sudut mata hinata.

"jangan menangis." Sasuke berusaha menenangkan hinata, namun air mata yang keluar dari mata lavendernya tak kunjung berhenti.

Sasuke kemudian memeluk erat hinata dan mengelus-elus surai indigo hinata yang terurai. Setelah menyadari bahwa hinata agak tenang, sasuke menatap hinata erat-erat lalu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah hinata. Mata hinata semakin sayu dan menerima perlakuan lembut sasuke. dan akhirnya mereka pun berciuman.

Ciuman ini benar-benar lembut, beda dari biasanya. Beda dari ciuman liar yang sering sasuke lakukan atau beda dari ciuman singkat yang sasuke lakukan. Ini adalah benar-benar ciuman yang sesungguhnya.

Hangat dan nyaman...itulah yang kedua insan itu rasakan.

"ini baru pembukaan. Ayo kita ke halaman belakang."

Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan hinata lembut menuju halaman belakang, hinata hanya pasrah mengikuti langkah sasuke. tibalah mereka di halaman belakang sekarang, hinata memandang sekelilingnya, indah sekali. Banyak pohon dengan lampu-lampu berbentuk jambu lonceng yang berkilau seputih salju bergantung didahan. Lalu ada juga cahaya kunang-kunang yang mengelilingi halaman belakang mansion uchiha itu.

"sekarang, kau lihat keatas sana." Sasuke menunjuk kearah langit pencakar bumi. Hinata mengikuti arah telunjuk sasuke, matanya berbinar kekaguman ketika menangkap monumen hokage yang sudah terhias dengan lampion yang sangat banyak. Hinata akhirnya menyadari hal ini, menyadari bahwa warga konoha akan melakukan festival rutin mereka selama 2 tahun atau 5 tahun sekali yakni festival lampion harapan. Hinata semakin terharu ketika melihat langit pencakar bumi yang bertaburan bintang, dan juga terdapat rasi bintang yang bertuliskan namanya dan nama pria yang sedang membahagiakannya saat ini, suke dan hina.

Nama kecil mereka saat mereka masih berumur 6 tahun. Hinata terkesiap ketika merasakan bahwa pinggangnya dipeluk oleh sasuke dari belakang. Muka hinata sontak memerah malu.

"sa-sa-sa-suke-kun..."

"hn?"

"nghh..." hinata semakin memblushing ketika menyadari bahwa punggungnya merasakan dada bisang sasuke. sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya dibahu hinata, menghirup aroma lavender yang mengaur dari tubuh hinata.

"apa kau malu?"

Hinata mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan, namun pernyataan dari hinata malah membuat sasuke semakin tak bergeming. Sasuke meraba perut ramping hinata sehingga membuat hinata tambah menggelinjang.

"sa-sasuke-kun..."

"tidak apa, biarkan aku menyentuhmu hinata. Aku adalah suamimu."

Jantung hinata semakin bertalu-talu dan mukanya semakin merah bak kepiting rebus. Sasuke menyeringai jahil lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya pelan-pelan dan membalikkan tubuh hinata agar menghadap kearahnya.

Hinata mencoba memberanikan diri menatap sasuke. onyx bertemu lavender. Sasuke tersenyum lembut lagi, dan untung saja hinata tidak mempunyai riwayat penyakit jantung seumur-umur.

"aku akan menepati janjiku kepadamu hina-chan...Cho-Sak-Sah"

Hinata terpaku kembali, matanya serasa dihipnotis oleh perkataan sasuke barusan. Cho-sak-sah...adalah janji lama mereka berdua. Sebuah janji yang merupakan ikatan diantara mereka yang membuat mereka bertahan sejauh ini.

"aku akan melakukan apa saja yang kau inginkan, hina-chan.."

"su-suke-kun..." hinata tak tahan lagi, ia pun langsung memeluk erat sasuke tanpa aba-aba. Entah mengapa sasuke benar-benar romantis sekali. Jujur, hinata sangat menyukai perubahan sasuke. dia tak sedikitpun menampilkan wajah datar ataupun dingin sejauh ini. Hinata benar-benar berharap agar waktu sekarang berhenti.

Sasuke membalas pelukan hinata. Hinata benar-benar tak menyadari bahwa sasuke merubah ekspresinya. Matanya memancarkan kesenduan dan kesedihan mendalam. Sasuke menutup kedua matanya dan memeluk hinata lebih erat, seakan-akan hinata benar-benar akan pergi dari hadapannya.

Sasuke mengakhiri tatapan kesedihannya lalu ia kembali berusaha tersenyum. Ia mendekati kuping mungil hinata dan berbisik.

"malam pertama..."

Mata hinata terbelalak, ia melepaskan pelukan nya dan menatap sasuke yang sedang menyeringai kearahnya. Tiba-tiba saja badan hinata gemetaran. Bukannya tidak mau melayani sasuke, dan bukannya tidak mau menjalankan tugasnya sebagai istri...hanya saja hinata belum siap. Hinata meneguk salivanya lalu mukanya memerah. Sasuke tambah menyeringai lalu terkekeh.

"beri aku dirimu, hina-chan. Aku sudah cukup menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan 'itu' terhadapmu."

"sa-sasuke-kun...nghh..."

Hup...sasuke kembali membopong hinata tanpa aba-aba. Ia segera melesat menuju pintu mansion dan masuk kedalam mansionnya. Hinata masih mencoba memberontak, ia sangat tak siap melakukan 'itu' dengan sasuke. hinata mengutuk dunia dan seisinya...mengapa sih harus ada 'itu' didunia ini? Benar-benar membuat hinata tak tahan untuk menggerutu.

Hinata sadar dari lamunannya. Kini ia telah berada di kamar sasuke, kamar sasuke juga tak kalah indahnya dari halaman depan dan halaman belakang mansion uchiha. Kamar sasuke sudah dihias dengan bunga-bunga juga ada lilin pengharum ruangan yang menyala. Futon sasuke juga sudah berganti seprai warna hitam lembut dan juga selimut bewarna ungu. Melihat futon itu, hinata langsung mengingat ketika dirinya bercumbu dengan sasuke palsu alias naruto yang menyamar menjadi sasuke. hati hinata sakit dan dirinya merasa tertohok. Sasuke menyadari perubahan raut wajah hinata, dan ia sangat mengetahui apa yang sedang mengganjal pikiran hinata. Dengan sigap, sasuke langsung membuat hinata berbaring diatas futonnya. Kini sasuke berada diatas hinata, hinata menatap onyx sasuke dalam-dalam, hinata yakin sasuke bisa membaca pikiran hinata saat ini. Tangan sasuke terangkat dan mengelus lembut pipi chubby hinata.

"sudahlah...aku tau kau masih perawan hinata."

Glek...memang benar! Memang saat itu sasuke datang tepat waktu ... kalu sasuke tidak datang mungkin keperawanan yang hinata pertahankan selama ini dan hanya hinata persembahkan untuk suaminya yang tercinta akan terenggut begitu saja. Namun walau dirinya masih perawan, hinata tak dapat menyangkal bahwa tubuhnya sudah sempat tercicipi oleh orang lain.

"percayalah padaku hinata... aku akan menghapus seluruh jejak yang pernah lelaki brengsek itu lakukan kepadamu." Mata sasuke kini penuh kemarahan namun ia kembali menatap hinata penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang.

"sasuke...aku—aku mencintaimu...ha-hanya su-suke-kun lah y-yang hi-hina sukai."

Sasuke tersenyum lalu mengelus lembut poni hinata hingga dahi putih hinata terlihat. Sasuke menunduk dengan tangan kirinya sebagai penyangga berat badannya. Ia mencium lembut dahi hinata, kemudian setelah mencium dahi hinata, ia mencium mata hinata dan berlanjut hingga berakhir di bibir hinata. Pertama penuh kelembutan namun lama-kelamaan sasuke semakin tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk bersikap sabar... sasuke memulai aksinya, pelan-pelan namun kasar...lambat ke cepat...dan seterusnya.

Malam penuh cinta itu mereka lewati bersama, benar-benar indah bagi 2 insan itu. setelah selesai ber-cinta, mereka berserita dan bernostalgia mengenai masa kecil mereka. Dan akhirnya mereka pun terlelap dan tenggelam dalam mimpinya masing-masing.

"ukh..." tengah malam, hinata merasa bahwa perutnya semakin sakit dan kepalanya semakin berputar. Ia melirik kearah sasuke yang sedang terlihat terlelap. Sasuke masih memeluk pinggang hinata erat. Hinata sulit bergerak. Hinata rasanya ingin muntah saat ini, namun akhirnya karena ia tak ingin membangunkan sasuke, ia menahan rasa sakit yang semakin ia rasakan.

Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya terlelap, ia menyadari gerakan hinata. Ia mengetahui bahwa hinata sedang menahan sakitnya. Hati sasuke benar-benar terasa tercubit karena hal ini. Besok...hanya tinggal besok...tapi, sejauh apapun sasuke berusaha untuk merelakan hinata..ia benar-benar tidak bisa! Badan hinata makin terasa dingin dan berkeringat, sehingga membuat sasuke benar-benar ketakutan akan kepergian hinata.

_Bahkan sampai mati kelaparan pun, sang kelelawar tak akan memangsa kupu-kupu idamannya_

**SASUKE POV**

Pagi ini, pagi terakhir ku bersamanya

Ingin rasanya kuberhentikan waktu, andai masih ada kesempatan bagiku untuk memutar waktu...aku tak ingin melupakan kenangan indahku bersamanya.

Hanya memandang matanya saja aku tak mau...

Bahkan aku sempat menganggapnya merepotkan dan menyusahkan.

Andai lebih cepat aku menyadari perasaanku, maka aku tak akan menyesal. Bukan! Walau seperti itu, aku tetap akan menyesal.

Aku belum pernah melakukan apa-apa untuknya.

Karena itu, _kumohon hari ini... bahagialah_

Kutatap kedua matanya yang masih tertutup oleh kedua kelopak matanya yang besar. Bibirnya sangat pucat, pipinya tampak tirus dan nafasnya sangat pelan. Kulitnya menjadi dingin dan lebih pucat dari biasanya. Bagai bunga yang layu, aku hanya berharap dia akan kembali mekar dimusim semi kelak.

Ia tampak tenang namun aku tau bahwa badannya sedang menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar dalam tubuhnya. Alisnya berkali-kali berkerut dan peluh terus membahasi dahinya. Aku memang tidak berguna.

Aku bergeser dari futon meninggalkannya. Sepertinya ia terusik karena gulingnya menghilang, namun aku hanya tersenyum melihat ia kembali ternyenyak. Kulangkahkan kakiku kepintu shoji, lalu kugeser pintu tersebut pelan tanpa meninggalkan suara bahkan gesekan sedikitpun.

Aku ingin membalas semua kebaikannya selama ini, dia sering memasakkanku makanan yang sangat enak. Aku tau, aku tak bisa memasak. Namun, tak ada salahnya jika mencoba. Kunyalakan api dikompor lalu mencari sebuah panci dan kumasukkan air. Setelah itu mataku membidik sekarung makanan pokok, beras. 1 canting beras kurasa cukup, lagipula aku tak nafsu makan.

"ahhh...sial." mengambil 1 canting saja sangat susah! Canting yang aku pegang secara hati-hati lagi-lagi terjatuh untuk ke-3 kalinya. Dan akhirnya aku berhasil memasukkannya ke panci pada canting yang ke-10. Betapa borosnya aku.

"aaarggg...panas!" tanganku menyentuh bibir panci. Dasar panci sialan!

TRANG... aku menjatuhkan sendok sayur yang baru saja kupegang.

"ck...kenapa memasak itu susah sekali! Arghhhhh..."

Kejambak-jambak rambut ravenku kuat sebagai pelampiasan dari rasa frustasi yang menyerangku. Ternyata memasak sangat sulit, bahkan lebih sulit dari membunuh orang. Sempat aku berpikir untuk memanggil seorang ahli memasak namun akhirnya aku memilih untuk tidak menyerah. Aku ingin hinata mencicipi masakanku dan aku harus berusaha sampai mati sekalipun.

**SASUKE POV END**

"ngh..." hinata merasa terusik ketika mendengar suara berisik untuk ke-3 kalinya. Dengan malas, hinata pun beranjak dari posisi tidurnya. Ia berusaha mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk menstabilkan penglihatannya.

"sasuke?" tidak ada sasuke disekitarnya, ia tampak berpikir lalu beberapa saat kemudian ia mendengar dentingan panci yang terjatuh. Hinata terkesiap, apakah sasuke sedang berantem? Apakah ada bandit? Sasuke tidak boleh bertengkar disini, karena ini adalah mansion yang berisi kenangan-kenangan berharga sasuke bersama keluarganya. Dengan sigap hinata mulai mendekati shoji namun seketika ia merasa bahwa badannya berputar dan terbang. Pandangannya gelap dan akhirnya ia terjatuh keras ditatami.

"aaa..." rasanya sangat sakit. Hinata mencoba untuk bangun dan membiarkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan namun, rasanya sangat sulit untuk diabaikan.

Setetes

Dua tetes

Tiga tetes

Hinata bisa mencium bau anyir disekitarnya. Matanya yang semula gelap kini kembali normal. Ia merasakan sesuatu menetes dari hidungnya. Ia mengelap sesuatu itu dan alangkah ia sangat terkejut ketika melihat warna dari sesuatu yang cair tersebut.

"Darah..." setetes demi tetes air mata hinata mengalir.

Tiba-tiba, pintu shoji digeser kuat dan berdirilah sang bungsu uchiha disana dengan muka yang penuh kekhawatiran.

"hinata!" sasuke segera merangkul hinata yang terkulai lemah ditatami, diusapnya darah yang ada ditangan hinata lalu tak lupa mengusap darah yang ada dihidung hinata. Hinata masih terpaku dan tak lama kemudian dia menatap sasuke.

"sa-sasuke..." kedua mata lavender hinatapun kembali tertutup oleh kelopak matanya yang lebar sehingga menimbulkan sirat kekhawatiran yang lebih dari sasuke.

Sasuke mengguncang-guncangkan badan hinata namun hasilnya nihil. Sasuke segera membopong badan mungil hinata dan berlari keluar mansion. Saat selangkah lagi ia melewati gerbang, langkahnya terhenti.

Lama ia terdiam dan kemudian sasuke berbalik. Sangat tidak mungkin jika sekarang sasuke membawa hinata kerumah sakit karena sasuke sendiri sedang menculik hinata. Sasuke bersyukur karena sampai sekarang ia belum ketahuan, untung saja ia sempat meminta bantuan akari (pembantu setia hinata) untuk menahan agar keluarga hinata tidak kekamar hinata.

Sasuke kembali kekamarnya dan membaringkan tubuh mungil hinata di futon. Ia menghela nafas berat kemudian memijit-mijit pelipisnya. Pikirannya mengeksplorasi bagaimana caranya untuk mendatangkan medic-nin tanpa ketahuan oleh konoha hospital. Bagaimana kalau sakura? Tapi itu sangat tidak mungkin karena mungkin ia sibuk mengurus pasien yang membutuhkan bakatnya untuk selamat. Sizune? Sama saja! Dan mungkin dia akan segera melapor ke nenek lampir jika mengetahui perbuatan bejat yang sasuke lakukan.

Mata sasuke membelalak ketika memikirkan hal bodoh yang ada dibenaknya. Tapi, sasuke merasa tidak ada pilihan lain. Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan segera melangkah melewati gerbang mansion. Ia mencari seseorang walau ia tau bahwa ia tak akan pernah menemui orang itu begitu saja. Orang itu seperti hantu, namun memang kenyataannya bahwa dia memang seorang Roh.

* * *

Sungai di hutan timur tampak tenang, biasanya juga selalu ribut namun ketenangan ini disebabkan karena hyuuta yang sedang merendam pergelangan tangannya disungai itu. kegiatan hyuuta berhenti ketika menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Hyuuta mengetahuinya sehingga dengan cepat ia beranjak berdiri dan berbalik menghadap orang tersebut.

"sasuke. k-kau ingin pergi?" tanya hyuuta antusias dan tak percaya namun sasuke masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak pernah berubah yakni datar dengan sirat kebencian.

"jangan ge-er ! aku kesini untuk menyelamatkan hinata."

"karena itu kau ingin pergi bersamaku kan?"

"bukan! Aku tak akan pernah mau bersamamu!"

"ja-jadi?"

"kenapa kau masih bertanya? Tentu saja aku ingin meminjam kekuatan dewi mu untuk menyembuhkan hinata."

Hyuuta terdiam lalu ia menunduk. Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya.

"kenapa? Kau menolak?"

"tidak bisa...aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu."

"hah?"

"apa kau tau penyakit apa yang menyerang hinata?"

"aku tidak tau, tapi—aku tidak memperdulikan itu sekarang. Aku tau kau dewi dan bisa menyembuhkannya."

Suasana hening, hanya bunyi angin semilir yang menjawab. Hyuuta berbalik membelakangi sasuke lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"hinata menghirup racun doku akuma."

Sasuke terdiam dan menampilkan muka penuh tanda tanya.

"racun kuno yang hanya bisa disembuhkan dengan kematian. Yang artinya, rasa sakit akan terus menjalar dalam tubuhnya sampai ia mati. Bahkan racun itu akan tetap beroperasi walau sang penghirup mati."

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, rupanya hinata bukan terkena penyakit tapi diracuni. Kenapa sakura berbohong kepada sasuke? apakah sakura melindungi orang yang meracuni hinata? Tapi tidak mungkin! Sasuke tau benar bahwa sakura tak akan melakukan hal tersebut. 100% mustahil.

Lalu, kenapa racun mengerikan itu bisa terhirup oleh hinata? Sedang hinata selalu dimansionnya belakangan ini. Tidak mungkin akari, hiashi apalagi neji. Apa hinata bunuh diri? Tidak mungkin! Hinata juga tak tau bahwa ia hanya memiliki waktu kurang dari 24 jam lagi.

Tunggu dulu! Sasuke berusaha berpikir jernih...berpikir kritis. Lalu kepalanya yang tertekuk kembali menengadah menatap lurus wanita yang ada didepannya.

"apa naruto yang melakukannya?" sasuke menyadari bahwa semenjak kejadian pergumulan di mansionnya, naruto tak pernah terlihat lagi.

Hyuuta kembali berbalik memandang sasuke. "bagaimana bisa kau mengkhianati kepercayaanmu kepada naruto? Bukankah kalian sahabat sejak kecil, kemana panggilan dobe & teme?"

"tapi, dia sudah pernah mencoba melakukan 'itu' kepada hinata."

"bukankah kau menganggap bahwa naruto juga lelaki saat itu? hmmm? Kau mencoba berpikir positif bahwa naruto punya alasan, lalu sekarang kau mengkhianati kepercayaanmu?"

"kalau bukan naruto berarti hanya ada satu orang." Kini mata sasuke semakin menajam, sedang mata hyuuta berusaha tetap tegar menahan rasa sakit dihatinya karena selalu mendapat pandangan tajam tersebut.

"kau menuduhku?" kini hyuuta angkat bicara.

"siapa lagi kalau bukan kau hyuuta? Kau sudah pernah sekali mencoba mengambil tubuh hinata dengan mengaku-ngaku sebagai shion dan sekarang kau ingin mencoba meracuninya? Apa sebenarnya maumu?"

"kenapa kau selalu menuduhku yang melakukannya sasuke?"

"karena aku tau, kaulah DALANG dari semua ini! Kaulah yang dari awal mencoba untuk menyusun rencana dengan Tsunade! Kau sengaja membuat pertunangan kami diTUNDA dan diBATALKAN dan juga aku tau sekarang kalau naruto memanglah tak bersalah, tapi... KAU MENCULIK NARUTO DAN MENYAMAR MENJADI NARUTO! akuilah Hyuuta! Kau tidak lain adalah seorang pecundang yang selalu bersembunyi. Kali ini aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu!"

"kyaaa..."

BRUK...

Sasuke menindih hyuuta sambil mencekik lehernya kuat-kuat ditanah. Hyuuta megap-megap seperti ikan kehabisan nafas. Cekikan sasuke sangat kuat sehingga leher hinata berdarah karena kuku sasuke yang menancap.

"sampai matipun, aku tak akan pernah mengampunimu hyuuta. Jangan harap aku akan menurutimu apalagi mencintaimu! Lebih baik aku mencintai iblis daripada mencintai dirimu karena IBLIS LEBIH BAIK DARIMU."

Hyuuta terdiam, tak memberontak lagi, kini ia hanya menatap sasuke dengan matanya yang sayu, yang kemudian berkaca-kaca dan akhirnya air matanya menetes. Sasuke semakin menguatkan cekikannya ketika merasakan air hangat yang membasahi tangannya.

"kuakui, dulu sebelum aku mengetahui kebohongan yang kau buat. Aku sempat dilema karenamu. Aku merasa mengenali sentuhanmu namun semua kata-kata dan perasaan hatiku ternyata salah. Bukan kau! Tapi, hinatalah...hinatalah wanita yang kucintai dan satu-satunya wanita yang akan selalu menghiasi hatiku! SELAMAT TINGGAL MASA LALU!"

Air mata hyuuta tak habisnya, lalu ia mulai menutup matanya. Mau apa lagi? Sepertinya nyawa yang dimilikinya sudah melayang. Sepertinya kami-sama yang akan tertawa dan menang lagi. Hyuuta memang tak akan pernah menang. Hyuuta bukan dewi lagi, ia memang manusia saat ini, dan janji terakhirnya dengan kami-sama telah berakhir. GAME-OVER lah sudah. Dia telah kehilangan nyawanya. Misinya gagal dan ia akan menjadi manusia abadi. Dan segera...

_Ia akan melihat kebangkitan sempurna dan kehancuran seluruh desa_

**=ToBeContinue=**

**#A.N : saya tidak menyangka, sasuke OOC banget disini... terlalu romantic *cemburu* TT_TT lamar gue aja dong sasuke! /abaikan saja~~ **

**Maaf ya readers, ch.15 nya ngaret ... XXD huwahahahahaahaahaahaaa...#ditabok readers**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO :**

Rozhee flouwerz | buah ayam | hinatauchiha69 | hannauzumaki | rini andriani uchiga | aina freedom | hinahimelovers8 | re

**FOR READ AND REVIEW, jangan lupa review lagi ya! XXD **

**POJOK BALASAN REVIEW :**

Rozhee flouwerz : darimana ya racunnya? Coba tebak hayoo :D ! iya, author ngebut sekali 2 chapter soalnya takut kalo ngaret entar malah hiatus :D, makanya semangatin terus author pemalas ini ya~~~ hohoho

Buah ayam : iya, makasih udah ngingetin, lupa kasih disclaim nya, ntar dimasukin deh, sebetulnya juga dapat inspirasi dikit dari sana. :*

Hinatauchiha69 : mati dong~~ di hinata mati! Oh tidak! XXD apa yang akan terjadi ya? wuahh nyalahin naruto, okelah kita lihat aja kedepannya :D makasih~

Hanna uzumaki : iya lagi buat project baru nih, semangat sasuhina! *W*9 . cho-sak-sah itu bahasa jepang kok, disingkat-singkat gitu deh, dasar author yang gaje XXD hahahahahahaha

Cho itu artinya lampion, sak itu artinya bunga sakura, kalo sah nya singkatan dari nama sasuke ama hinata :D

Rini andriani uchiga : inget dong, yang flashback kan sasuke :D, sasuke diingetin ama hyuuta. soal racun itu masih misteri. Entar dijelasin kok :D coba tebak, siapa yang ngasih hayoo? Iya, pastinya akan diusahain cepet lanjut :D, iya.. aku harap hinata dan sasuke akan bahagis

Aina freedom : ehehehe, entah itu, sasuke-baka! Oke, makasih... read ya, ma'acih :D

Hinahimelovers8 : uhmm.. mati gak ya? tapi sepertinya dia akan mati. Happy and sad akan author usahain happy kok, keep calm :D

Re : hai juga, XXD pengasuhnya ketahuan karena itu gak jadi deh jagain hinata, hohoho yang pastinya dihukum tuh sama hiashi. Iya, pake yang couplean dengan sasuke :D. Yang ngasih manisan adalah—jejeng! Rahasia :D

**Makasih ya teman-teman atas dukungannya, author sangat senang bin bahagia XXD**

**Author akan lanjutin ampe selesai kok, tenang aja :D **

**Mind to RnR, RnFaV, RnF ~~~ :***


	16. Chapter 16 - RISE AND RETALIATION

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuHina

Rating : T/M (WARNING! Err— buat jaga-jaga aja ...BERHATI-HATILAH ! SAYA TAK MENANGGUNG DOSANYA!)

Genre : Mysteri, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Fantasy,Drama

Warning : GAJE, GARING, segala macam kesalahan mohon dimaafkan..HOHOHO \(^o^)/

**THE BELL BESIDE YOU**

**CHAPTER 16 : RISE AND RETALIATION**

"JANGAN!"

Jeritan menggelegar membuat suasana semakin mencekam di padang pasir terluas di dunia ninja, desa sunagakure.

_Seberapa banyak nyawa yang aku hisap tak akan bisa memuaskan rasa kelaparanku. 1 jiwa, lagi...lagi...lagi...dan lagi_

_Kumohon, mengertilah! Tapi, semua manusia sama. Karena manusia itu lemah, mereka bisa lebih kejam dari apapun. Kumohon! Hentikan perasaan menyakitkan ini!_

_Kenapa kau pergi dari sisiku? Apa kau takut kepadaku? Apa kau sama dengan orang lain? Bukankah kau berjanji akan bersamaku? Pembohong! Bahkan sampai mati pun, kau tak akan membiarkanku melakukan hal itu. karena aku mencintaimu, aku melakukannya. Melakukan semua ini demi dirimu, namun kau tidak pernah mengerti betapa menderitanya diriku yang mencintaimu. _

Mayat-mayat yang telah mengering berjatuhan di atas desa yang kering ini. Mereka bukan ditusuk dengan kunai, atau diberi segel kematian, atau mati karena peledak liar. Namun, harakiri pun tak dapat disalahkan. Mereka hanya sekelompok penduduk biasa, mereka berdagang, dan mencari nafkah untuk menghidupi keluarganya. 1 kesimpulan yang bisa ditarik bahwa mereka tidak berdosa. Tapi, mahkluk mengerikan itu terus membunuh mereka semua hingga tak bersisa, ketika ia telah menyelesaikan 1 desa, ia beranjak ke desa lainnya. Memuaskan rasa dendamnya dan kelaparannya...

* * *

Sasuke terbangun dari tidur ayamnya. Peluh membasahi dahinya dan matanya terbelalak lebar. Ia berusaha menstabilkan penglihatannya yang terbatas. Dihadapannya tergolek seseorang yang sangat ia kenali, seseorang yang masih sama. Tergolek lemah bagai makhluk tak bernyawa.

Pandangan sasuke berubah sendu, seberapa lama lagi ia harus menunggu? Duduk simpuh sambil menunggu sang kekasih sekedar menggerakkan tangannya. Namun, sudah 3 hari sasuke tak keluar mansion, tidak makan dan minum dan juga hanya tidur ayam namun hasilnya masih sama, Hinata masih tergeletak tak berdaya diatas futonnya. Sasuke berkali-kali berharap bahwa hal ini adalah mimpi, karena terlalu menyedihkan jika saja hinata benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya.

Hinata bahkan belum sempat menyicipi masakan yang sasuke buat dan entah sekarang sudah berjamur dimeja makan mansion uchiha.

Sasuke juga belum menepati janjinya kepada hinata, janjinya Cho-Sak-Sah.

Tapi, 1 hal yang sasuke sudah lakukan yakni membalas pembunuh dari hinata yakni hyuuta. Wanita –eh ralat! IBLIS –ralat! Dia lebih parah dari IBLIS. Racun doku akuma yang hyuuta berikan kepada hinata.

Festival lampion harapan tahun ini benar-benar tak bernyawa, tiada kenangan karena kabar mengenai hinata yang memiliki harapan hidup 1 hari lagi. Tapi, walau keluarga hyuuga mengetahui hal tersebut, mereka tetap sibuk masing-masing. Dimana hiashi yang sibuk bolak-balik kekantor hokage, dan entah apa yang ia lakukan disana, kemudian neji yang sibuk mencari tau mengenai racun yang hinata hirup, lalu juga keluarga lainnya yang sepertinya tidak pernah mengunjungi kamar ungu mungil milik hinata, lalu kemana hanabi? Hanabi sendiri kabarnya tidak diketahui, jika kau pergi kepusat laporan misi, jawabannya adalah hanabi sedang melakukan misi yang panjang dan dijamin bahwa hanabi tidak diberi kabar apa-apa.

Hanya akari yang mengetahui bahwa hime-sama nya, telah diculik oleh sang bungsu uchiha 3 hari yang lalu. Akari sengaja membiarkan hime-sama nya meninggal dengan tenang ditangan seseorang yang akari ketahui sangat dicintai oleh hime-sama nya itu. jika saja akari membiarkan hime-sama nya meninggal dengan keadaan sendiri dikamar mungil tanpa satu keluarga yang menungguinya itu bahkan tak dapat dikatakan sebagai mati dalam kebahagiaan.

Hiashi sengaja tak mempedulikan hinata yang sudah sekarat karena lebih baik hinata mati dalam keadaan terhormat. Cih—terhormat apaan? Bilang saja bahwa hiashi lebih mementingkan kehormatan klannya.

Jujur saja, tujuan hiashi menyekap hinata dan mengurungnya dikamar karena gagalnya pertunangan hyuuga dan uchiha. Hinata adalah Aib, dan akan selalu menjadi Aib bagi klan hyuuga. Itu saja, tidak lebih dan kurang.

Seluruh teman seangkatan hinata berusaha untuk mengunjungi mansion hyuuga namun hasilnya NIHIL, mereka tak diizinkan masuk. Beberapa teman juga sudah mengunjungi mansion uchiha karena mereka mengetahui sendiri bahwa sasuke pasti telah melakukan sesuatu namun mereka juga diperlakukan sama, mereka dibiarkan membeku diluar dan didiamkan.

* * *

Setelah menyelidiki lebih dari 3 hari, neji merasa lelah dan juga merindukan hinata. Tapi neji yakin bahwa hinata sudah tak bernyawa lagi sekarang. Sebenarnya neji ingin sekali berada disisi hinata ketika hinata mengalami masa-masa terakhirnya, namun ia telah berjanji kepada hiashi tidak akan menemui hinata sebelum membunuh pelaku yang telah sengaja meracuni hinata. Tapi, setelah menimbang-nimbang ternyata hal tersebut keterlaluan juga. dan neji tidak yakin bahwa hiashi akan mengadakan pemakaman. Hal terakhir yang neji ketahui bahwa hiashi pernah meninggalkan mayat selama lebih dari 1 minggu tanpa ia sentuh bahkan dimakamkan. Bahkan sampai berulat pun hiashi tak akan memakamkannya. Hiashi tak peduli, walau itu mayat. Wadoww...neji rasa souke hyuuga tidak ada yang normal.

Tsunade juga sepertinya ngoceh-ngoceh tidak jelas, dan neji malas mendengar ocehan dari tsunade. Neji akhirnya memilih untuk sekadar memeriksa mansion dan khawatir akan mayat hinata.

Neji melangkahkan kakinya di halaman mansion, mansion tampak sangat sepi. Penjaga kebun dan pembantunya tak terlihat. Hiashi dan para souke junior yang biasanya berlatih juga tak terlihat. Baru 3 hari neji meninggalkan mansion tapi, keadaan mansionnya sudah seperti tak terurus selama 3 minggu. Neji kini sudah berada diruang tengah dan terus berjalan menuju kamar mungil yang dimiliki oleh sepupunya. Matanya menangkap siluet seorang wanita setengah baya yang sedang berdiri dengan kepala yang tertekuk didepan kamar hinata.

Apa kali ini hiashi memakamkan hinata?

Neji semakin mendekat, akari yang menyadari kehadiran seseorang didekatnya langsung mendongak dan menatap neji yang terlihat sangat khawatir dan bingung.

"akari-san, apa hinata sudah tiada?"

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan neji, akari tak dapat menahan air matanya yang sudah mengering kembali mencair.

"apakah semua orang sedang pergi ke pemakaman?"

Akari semakin menjerit, lalu hanya isakan yang terdengar. Neji semakin takut, ia tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang sudah terjadi.

"cepat katakan kepadaku! Aku tidak mengerti!" kini neji sudah habis kesabaran. Ia mengguncang-guncang bahu rapuh akari.

"tu-tuan muda... ti-tidak ada pemakaman."

"apa?"

Neji berusaha menyingkirkan akari agar ia bisa segera masuk dan melihat hinata namun akari tak mau beranjak dan masih memegang pintu shoji agar tak bergeser. Neji menautkan kedua alisnya dan merasa marah.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Biarkan aku masuk! Si tua bangka hiashi itu keterlaluan!"

Neji berusaha melepaskan tenaga kecil yang dimiliki akari dan akhirnya apa daya? Tenaga wanita tua vs tenaga salah satu ninja terkuat di konoha?

Mata neji membelalak lebar ketika melihat kamar mungil hinata yang biasanya rapi kini terlihat sangat berantakan. Neji mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, berharap agar penglihatannya salah. Namun, semua yang dilihatnya sekarang semua nyata, jendela yang satu-satunya berada dikamar hinata terbuka lebar, lalu laci meja rias hinata terbuka dan kotak perhiasannya juga berantakan, seperti ada bandit yang masuk. Neji berbalik, menatap akari yang semakin terisak.

"apa maksud semua ini, akari-san?"

"ma-maafkan aku tu-tuan muda. Ta-tapi...a-akan lebih ba-baik jika, hi-hina-sama me-meninggal di-dipangkuan su-suaminya..."

Neji setengah percaya dan setengah tidak percaya, ia seperti ingin tertawa. Suami?

"suami?"

"u-uchiha-sama."

"cih—omong kosong APA INI!"

"ma-maafkan aku tu-tuan muda. Ampuni hi-hidupku! Aku pa-pantas mati." Akari langsung bersujud di hadapan neji. Neji menatap akari sejenak lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela kamar hinata yang masih terbuka. Pandangan neji tampak menyelidik.

"dasar, uchiha sialan, tidak tau diri!" tangan neji mengepal dan rahangnya mengeras. Jika memang hinata sekarang bersama sasuke lalu apakah sasuke akan memakamkan hinata? Neji berharap agar sasuke tidak segila hiashi.

Pandangan neji berhenti pada suatu benda, matanya membidik tajam benda tersebut. Lalu dengan segera, neji mendekati benda tersebut dan menggenggam benda tersebut.

"apa ini?"

Akari yang masih bersujud kini mendongak sedikit, melihat apa yang membuat tuan mudanya penasaran. Akari terpaku. Neji yang menyadari tak ada jawaban dari akari kini memicing tajam kearah akari, akari terkesiap dan kembali menunduk dalam-dalam.

"sejak kapan hinata memiliki benda ini?"

"i-itu adalah benda kesayangan hina-sama."

Neji menatap benda tersebut, alisnya saling bertautan. Lalu, neji mengingat-ingat kata-kata dari sizune.

"_mereka biasanya hanya mengoleskannya. Engh...mengoleskan di sapu tangan atau benda-benda padat yang biasanya digunakan oleh manusia."_

Neji terkesiap dan rahangnya kembali mengeras. Neji beranjak dan kini menatap tajam kearah akari.

"DARI KAPAN KAU TAU HINATA MENYIMPAN BENDA INI?!"

"tu-tuan muda! Hamba pantas mati...!"

"memang! Memang pantas mati! Katakan itu didepan pengadilan!" neji melangkah cepat keluar kamar hinata namun langkahnya terhenti ketika merasakan tangan akari yang menahan langkahnya. Neji berbalik dan melihat muka akari yang memelas memohon.

"jangan! Tuan uchiha tidaklah salah, benda itu sudah dimiliki oleh hina-sama sejak ia kecil. Tuan uchiha tidaklah salah."

"cih—apa kau melakukan konspirasi akari-san? Bersama uchiha terkutuk itu? heh—aku tidak menyangka! Kini aku baru mengerti salah satu ceramah hiashi yakni, 'jangan pernah memelihara anjing berkepala hitam.' BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MELINDUNGI PEMBUNUH DARI NONA MU? HUH—BUKANKAH KAU TERLALU KETERLALUAN? AKU AKAN MEMOHON KEPADA HIASHI UNTUK MEMECATMU!"

Neji menyingkirkan kasar tangan rapuh milik akari hingga akari terjengkang kebelakang. Neji berencana untuk pergi kekantor hokage terlebih dahulu, lalu ia akan membantai sasuke, tak peduli seberapa kuat sasuke, neji harus membunuh bungsu uchiha itu.

* * *

Sasuke menatap kosong hinata. Wanita itu tetap terdiam walau berapa kali sasuke telah mencoba untuk membangunkannya.

Tatapan kosong sasuke kini menjadi tatapan lembut. Ia membelai rambut hinata penuh kasih sayang.

"istriku, apa kau tidak lelah? Aku sudah memasakkanmu nasi dan juga tomat iris. Aku tau masakanku tidak enak, tapi setidaknya kau mencicipnya."

Hening...

Sasuke tetap tersenyum lembut, lalu ia beranjak dari posisinya dan keluar kamar. Ia langkahkan kakinya ke dapur lalu mulai berkutat dengan tatapan kosong.

Ia iris tomat yang sudah tak segar lagi sambil merebus air. Kembali ia memasukkan beras kedalam panci berisi air mendidih namun ia telah gagal selama 10 kali mencoba. Ia baru berhasil pada canting yang ke-30.

Bau busuk mulai mencemari kamar dengan aroma lilin lavender itu. beberapa semut mulai mendekati bau manis yang mereka sukai, pasti rasanya sangat enak.

Pintu shoji bergeser, dan raut muka sasuke kesal ketika melihat beberapa semut nakal yang mendekati istrinya. Sasuke langsung berlari dan menyingkirkan semut-semut tersebut tanpa ampun. Setelah sasuke rasa seluruh semut itu sudah hilang sasuke menghela nafas berat sambil menatap hinata kosong. Ia lirik semangkuk nasi dengan irisan tomat yang baru saja ia buat. Sasuke menggapai seperangkat makanan tersebut lalu dengan pelan mulai mengambil suapan.

Ia mendekatkan suapan tersebut kebibir hinata yang terkatup rapat. Tetap berusaha sasuke masukkan walau bibir itu tak melakukan respon apapun.

"bagaimana? Enak kan? Ayo, makan yang banyak. Sehabis ini, kita akan pesta jadi kau harus makan yang banyak supaya kuat."

Masih sasuke tambahkan suapan demi suapan. Nasi itu berkumpul diluar bibir hinata, sehingga gundukan nasi itu meluber ke sana kemari. Sasuke melihat akibat perbuatannya dan hanya terkekeh.

"istriku, kenapa kau membuang-buang makanan? Apa nasiku separah itu?"

Hening...

"hahhh...baiklah, kau ingin aku suapi? Dasar, kau agresif sekali."

Sasuke mendekati bibir hinata yang belepotan nasi, lalu menciumnya sambil menyalurkan nasi-nasi yang tertumpah. Sasuke tidak peduli bahwa perbuatannya telah mengakibatkan bibir hinata agar robek, kulit hinata sudah mulai rapuh. Bau menyengat dan busuk yang berasal dari bibir hinata, sasuke biarkan saja. Sesungguhnya hinata masih hidup, itulah batinnya.

Setelah selesai meluruskan aksinya, sasuke tersenyum puas sambil kembali membelai lembut surai indigo hinata.

"nah, ayo kita pergi sekarang."

Sasuke membuka yukata tidur hinata dan menggantikannya dengan yukata baru bercorak bunga lavender, lalu me-make-up muka hinata yang pucat. Walau sasuke tidak terampil, setidaknya hinata cantik...dan diapakan saja, hinata tetap cantik.

Sasuke juga berganti pakaian, ia mengenakan yukata yang memiliki warna hitam dengan simbol uchiha dipunggungnya.

_Bahkan sampai kelelawar menemukan mangsa yang baru pun, ia tak akan sanggup memakan kupu-kupu kesayangannya._

Sasuke membopong hinata dipunggungnya, tapi hinata sangat loyo sehingga ia terjengkang kebelakang. Akhirnya sasuke memutuskan untuk membopong hinata ala bridal style. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan, melewati mansionnya, lalu berjalan terus menuju hutan timur. sasuke bercerita berbagai hal tentang dirinya kepada hinata walau tiada satupun perkataannya yang direspon. Beberapa lalat mendekati hinata namun usaha mereka sia-sia karena disisi hinata ada sasuke yang selalu melindunginya.

Sasuke terus berjalan sambil membopong hinata ketempat tujuan tanpa mempedulikan dan menyadari bahwa bahaya besar sedang menunggunya.

* * *

"Desa Marsh, desa kika, desa jiro, desa haha, desa taro, desa teh, desa o'uzu, desa nagi, desa ombak, desa sungai, lalu menuju negara-negara besar kirigakure, kumogakure, iwagakure lalu terakhir...sunagakure. dan diperkirakan bahwa, kini konohagakure sedang dalam masalah nona tsunade."

Mata tsunade terlihat lelah terus memicing dan kedua alisnya saling bertautan, melihat surat-surat bertumpuk, dokumen-dokumen dan juga kabar yang mengatakan bahwa naruto yang menghilang.

"penyerangan desa telah dikronologikan mulai saat sasuke dan hinata kembali dari misi mereka."

"separah itukah?"

"ya, dan juga penyerangan itu 2x lebih cepat saat diketahui bahwa hinata akan wafat."

"jadi, usaha kita sia-sia? Lagipula membunuh hinata tidak masuk dalam rencana."

"ya, tapi apakah hyuuta membunuh hinata dengan sengaja? Bagaimana dengan penyerangan mengerikan ini tsunade-sama?"

"apa kau mendapatkan informasi yang lain? Sebenarnya, rencana yang aku susun dengan hyuuta hanya sebatas pembatalan pertunangan."

Sizune membolak-balikkan catatan yang ada ditangannya, lalu ia berhenti pada satu lembar dan memberinya kepada tsunade.

"apa maksudnya ini?" mata tsunade bergetar melihat catatan yang ia pegang, sesungguhnya itu bukan catatam namun lukisan.

"aku juga tidak tau maksudnya tsunade-sama, tapi aku baru mendapatkan catatan tersebut dari takamaru, elang tercepat suna tadi malam."

"gila! Mustahil!" tsunade merunyek kertas itu sehingga membuat sizune terkesiap. Rahang tsunade mengeras lalu melempar gumpalan kertas itu asal, sehingga mengenai seseorang yang ternyata sudah berada dalam ruangan tersebut juga.

"jadi, kematian anakku sia-sia, tsunade-sama?"

"diam kau HIASHI!"

"bagaimana dengan mempertahankan kehormatan klan hyuuga yang kau janjikan? Haruskah aku melanjutkan konspirasi ini?"

"asal kau tau hiashi, aku sama sekali tidak merencanakan pembunuhan ini, aku hanya memerintahkanmu untuk menjauhkan hinata dari sasuke."

"aku tau, tapi siapa lagi yang berniat membunuh anakku?"

Suasana semakin mencekam, tsunade merasa bahwa dirinya lebih ingin mati daripada meneruskan rencanya yang berantakan. Tujuan tsunade awalnya hanya tidak ingin menjatuhkan korban dan memulai perang dunia ninja ke-5, intinya ia ingin kedamaian. Tapi, semua gagal! Lagipula kemana hyuuta? Belakangan ini, hyuuta sama sekali tak terlihat.

"sizune, apakah lukisan itu benar?"

"ya tsunade-sama. Lukisan itu akurat 100%."

"tapi...orang yang ada dalam lukisan itu sasuke."

Hening...

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"tidak mungkin sasuke yang membunuh dan melakukan penyerangan disemua desa."

Pusing...(dan author juga pusing) kenapa masalah ini makin rumit? Hyuuta...tsunade benar-benar butuh hyuuta sekarang. Tapi kemana dia? Sudah dari 3 hari yang lalu hyuuta tak ada.

"jadi tsunade-sama, apa konspirasi mau dilanjutkan?"

"TUTUP MULUTMU DULU HIASHI!" tsunade benar-benar ingin menyumpal mulut hiashi yang cerewet itu. ternyata hiashi memang menyusahkan. Lain kali, tsunade bersumpah tidak akan mengurusi masalah mengenai klan hyuuga lagi, apalagi jika sudah menyangkut paut dengan souke aneh nan cerewet HIASHI HYUUGA.

Tok..tok..tok

TERKUTUK! Tsunade belum memerintahkan masuk namun pintu itu sudah digebrak dengan sendirinya secara kasar, dan taukah anda siapa monyet berandal tak tau sopan santun itu? ya, 100! Anda benar! Itu adalah salah satu makhluk aneh dari klan hyuuga, bedanya, ia adalah bunke.

"neji..."

Neji berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya sambil berjalan masuk, ia lirik hiashi yang sedang berdiri tenang lalu kembali meluruskan tatapan kearah tsunade.

"ini..." neji menampilkan benda yang sedari tadi ada digenggamannya. Tsunade dan sizune terkesiap melihat benda tersebut.

"sapu tangan milik uchiha."

Neji mengangguk mantap membenarkan perkataan tsunade. "aku menemukan ini di kamar hinata. Dan kau tau? Hinata menghilang! Ia diculik Sasuke! dan 1 yang kutau pasti sasuke lah yang memberi hinata racun itu..."

"maksudmu itu bukti?" sizune mendekati neji dan menyodorkan tangannya, neji memberikan sapu tangan itu kepada sizune. Sizune meraba singkat sapu tangan tersebut dan mulutnya terbuka lebar, tsunade yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi dari sizune langsung beranjak dari kursi kerjanya dan mendekati sizune...merebut kasar sapu tangan yang ada ditangan sizune. Mata tsunade terbelalak lebar juga, lalu ia menatap kearah neji tak percaya.

"apa kau yakin neji, ini milik sasuke?"

"tentu, lihat simbol itu...simbol itu simbol uchiha. Uchiha bungsu terkutuk itu membunuh hinata dan menculiknya. Kuharap kau mengizinkan ku membunuh uchiha tengik itu!"

"sebaiknya kau bersihkan dulu tanganmu neji, itu berbahaya."

"tenang saja." Sudut bibir neji terangkat, ia menatap tangannya yang berlumuran racun. Tatapan kebencian itu ia tujukan untuk sasuke.

Sizune dan tsunade saling tatap lalu tatapan mereka beralih kearah hiashi yang tampak sedang menatap mereka tajam.

"sebaiknya kau hentikan semua ini tsunade-sama. Aku tau cara yang tepat menyelesaikan ini. Kita harus memusnahkan klan Uchiha."

Kurang ajar! Benar dugaan tsunade bahwa, hiashi pasti akan memanfaatkan kesempatan emas ini untuk menjadi klan no.1 di konoha. Sasuke memang uchiha terakhir di dunia ini, jika sasuke mati, maka klan uchiha juga akan musnah. Keadaan mendesak ini memang harus ditindaki cepat, kemanapun tsunade bercoba berpikir, sepertinya ujungnya adalah HANYA klan UCHIHA yang bisa DISALAHKAN.

Maaf, klan uchiha... namamu akan hilang ditelan klan hyuuga.

"sizune, cepat panggil para petinggi, dewan, ninja, kunoichi, anbu dan segala nya yang ada di konoha ini untuk bersiap melakukan rapat dadakan! CEPAT!"

"ba-baik tsunade-sama." Sizune dengan sigapnya pergi keluar ruangan. Hiashi masih menampilkan ekspresi datar namun neji maupun tsunade mengetahui bahwa, hati hiashi sangat berbunga saat ini.

* * *

"nah, kita sudah sampai." Sasuke menurunkan badan rapuh hinata pelan-pelan di sebuah karpet yang sudah ia siapkan yang terletak tepat dibawah pohon sakura yang rindang dengan berhiaskan lampion-lampion cantik nan mewah.

"bagaimana? Apa kau suka?"

Hening..tak ada jawaban. Sasuke masih tersenyum lembut dan mulai kembali bernostalgia mengenai hal-hal sewaktu mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"istriku... ketika pertama kali bertemu denganmu, aku sudah mengenali betapa familiarnya perasaan yang ku miliki ketika kita bersentuhan. Kau memanglah gadis yang selama ini bersembunyi dibalik kearogansianku. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kenangan manis kita? Hum? Apa kau juga lupa? Keh—mengingatnya benar-benar keterlaluan, bagaimana bisa aku berkata bahwa kau lupa? Sedang aku lebih buruk dari sekedar melupakan hal tersebut. Ne...hinata...hina-hime, bisakah aku mendengar suaramu? Sekali ini saja? Sekedar kau panggil namaku...itu lebih dari cukup."

Hanya hembusan angin yang menjawab perkataan sasuke, sasuke kini mulai tertohok. Ia menangkap cairan yang keluar dari hidung hinata, kemudian juga telinga hinata. Kenyataan didepan matanya kini benar-benar membuat hatinya perih, seperti luka yang tersiram air jeruk nipis.

"kenapa kau belum memanggil namaku? Ikuti aku ya...sa-su-ke"

Mencoba bertahan namun, mengapa hinata belum menjawab?

"ne..ne..apakah sulit? Karena itu, pelan-pelan saja. Sa-su-ke..."

"atau nama kecilku saja? Su-ke...hum? mudah kan?"

"su...ke...? cepat katakan."

Sasuke merangkum kedua bahu mungil hinata, lalu mengguncang-guncangkannya.

"bangun hinata! Bangun! Panggil namaku! Namaku ..."

Air mata mulai keluar disudut mata sasuke, ia terus mengguncang-guncang badan rapuh itu sambil sesekali menjerit memanggil nama gadis yang sangat ia cintai.

"HINATA!"

Sasuke memeluk erat hinata seakan-akan tak rela jika hinata menghilang sekarang. Burung-burung berlarian ketika mendengar suara sasuke yang menggelegar bagai petir.

_Aku menemukan cintaku saat festival lampion harapan dan mengakhirinya saat hari indah itu berlalu..._

"_kau, kupu-kupu yang menggemaskan"_

Dunia seakan runtuh, planet-planet serasa bertabrakan satu sama lain, alien menjajah bumi dan matahari menerjang tanpa gravitasi. Badan sasuke serasa meleleh dan otaknya berhenti. Hari-hari terbuang percuma, dan janji nya belum ia tepati. Kenapa dirinya lahir? Kenapa kami-sama memilih dirinya setelah lebih dari 1000 nya sperma yang berasal dari fugaku dan indung telur dari mikoto? Kenapa? Sasuke hanya menyia-nyiakan hidup ini! Bukankah sekarang lebih baik dia mati?

Dengan lemah lembut, sasuke mengangkat tubuh mungil hinata sambil terisak-isak.

Sasuke mendekati sebuah peti dengan bunga-bunga putih yang entah sejak kapan telah ia siapkan. Ia masukkan tubuh mungil hinata disana. Ditatapnya sebentar lalu kembali menguar-nguar sambil mengeluarkan air mata.

Tak ada kata lelah bagi sasuke, bahkan sempat terlintas dipikirannya ingin mati karena menangisi hinata.

* * *

Sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Sasuke tidak merasa takut sedikitpun. Sasuke masih mematung didepan peti mati hinata. Tak mau beranjak. Sasuke menatap muka hinata yang sudah mulai retak. Mata sasuke terbelalak ketika merasakan cakra-cakra yang berdekatan kearahnya. Dengan sigap namun tetap datar, sasuke menyiapkan dirinya. Cakra-cakra besar ini sasuke ketahui pemiliknya...yakni ninja-ninja konohagakure.

Bukan hanya ninja konohagakure namun sasuke juga merasakan cakra-cakra kuat lainnya. Sasuke mengenali ini...cakra 5 kage.

Yang benar saja! Kini sasuke berada dipusat lingkaran. Disekitarnya telah berdiri ninja-ninja kuat konohagakure dan juga 5 kage.

Sasuke bernostalgia. Ia pernah dikelilingi seperti ini, namun bukan dengan ninja namun dulu ia dikelilingi oleh sekawanan anjing hutan liar.

Para ninja itu tampak memancarkan aura kemarahan kearah sasuke. beberapa dari mereka ada yang terkesiap, terkejut, memasang kuda-kuda dan sebagainya yang pastinya pandangan tak mengenakkan hati.

Tsunade dan keempat kage lainnya mendekati sasuke, sasuke masih terdiam seperti patung.

"sasuke uchiha, menyerahlah." Terumi memulai

"kau tau seberapa banyak kerugian yang telah kau buat?" tambah gaara sang kazekage

"biar aku yang menyelesaikannya..." tsunade menyela, ia mengisyaratkan agar ke empat kage lainnya mundur. Seluruh kage berdiri dibelakang tsunade, karena bagaimanapun, sasuke milik konoha.

"kami ingin mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan kepadamu tuan uchiha—

—dimana kau belakangan ini?"

Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan dari tsunade, malahan sasuke kembali mengelus lembut surai indigo hinata yang berada dipeti. Suasana semakin mencekam, beberapa ninja tampak tak sabar ingin mencabik sasuke. shikamaru, malah menatap sasuke memelas memohon agar sasuke mengatakan sesuatu.

"tuan uchiha, apa kau mendengarkanku? Jangan main-main, tatap mataku."

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas berat seakan menampakkan semua beban yang ia pikul. Sekarang ia menatap tajam kearah tsunade.

"apa lagi? Tentu aku menemani istriku."

Para ninja tertohok, tak lewat juga tsunade yang heran. "nani? Bukankah kau—"

"keh—aku kawin lari." Potong sasuke. rahang neji mengeras mendengar apa yang keluar dari mulut uchiha bungsu itu.

"hee? Kenapa pada terkejut? Inilah gunanya kita memiliki jiwa muda."

Shikamaru agak terkekeh mendengar perkataannya di dubbing sasuke. tapi kemudian shikamaru kembali kealam sadar.

"tuan uchiha, apa kau tau sekarang bahwa klanmu dalam keadaan terancam?"

"aku tau, karena itulah aku menikah dengan hinata."

"DIAM! Kalau kau memang menikah dengan hinata, mengapa kau memberinya racun? Dan menculiknya."

Sasuke mengerling, ia terkekeh sehingga membuat atmosfer semakin menusuk. Kekehan sasuke berubah menjadi bahakan.

"apa kau bercanda? Buat apa aku memberinya racun?"

"jangan mengelak! Jelaskan mengenai ini..." tsunade membanting sapu tangan bersimbol uchiha ke tanah yang tak berdosa. Sasuke memandang sapu tangan tersebut nanar.

"dari mana kau mendapatkan itu?"

"jangan pura-pura tidak tau tuan uchiha, aku tau itu milikmu."

"aku tanya KAU DAPAT DARI MANA?!"

Dengan sigap sasuke langsung berlari untuk mengambil sapu tangan miliknya yang terdampar dengan kejamnya ditanah, namun saat selangkah lagi dia bisa menggapai sapu tangannya, sebuah kaki menginjak sapu tangan itu dengan kasarnya. Mata sasuke membelalak lalu ia mendongak. Neji menatap sasuke tajam, begitu pula sasuke.

"puas kau membunuh sepupuku?"

"menyingkirlah!"

"memang atas hak apa aku menuruti permintaanmu?"

"kau ! sialan! Kau tidak tau apa yang kau lakukan! Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau tak menyingkir!"

"cih—memang disini ada apa?" neji memutar-mutarkan pijakkannya sehingga membuat sapu tangan sasuke penuh dengan tanah dan segera terkubur lebih dalam. Sasuke yang melihat pemandangan tersebut langsung memanas.

"HENTIKAN!" chidori langsung keluar dari seluruh tubuh sasuke sehingga membuat orang-orang disekitar sasuke termasuk neji, menjauh.

"hokage-sama, cepatlah ambil tindakan!"

Hiashi berbisik kearah tsunade, tsunade sebenarnya tidak tega melihat sasuke yang terlihat terluka, lebih dari apapun tsunade adalah seorang hokage, jadi dia mengetahui seluruh seluk beluk fisik maupun batin yang dimiliki ninja-ninja di konoha, tak luput juga dari penglihatannya bahwa sasuke memang sangat kuat namun ia tak akan sanggup untuk menandingi kekuatan 5 kage+temanteman seangkatannya+senseisenseinya+ninjaninja hebat lainnya. Tsunade tidak ingin menyerang fisik sasuke, sejujurnya, tsunade belum 100% percaya bahwa sasuke lah yang meracuni hinata, melihat perilaku pria labil tersebut yang menatap dan memperlakukan hinata bak seseorang yang belum rela ia lepaskan.

Saat tsunade ingin mendekat, sasuke mengeluarkan jurusnya goukakyou no jutsu, sehingga membuat ledakan besar dan tsunade kembali menjauh.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT! Jangan sentuh istriku! Jangan ganggu kami! KAMI HANYA INGIN HIDUP BAHAGIA! Dewan terkutuk! Konoha terkutuk! Jangan ATUR HIDUPKU SEENAKNYA! APANYA YANG DIHORMATI HUH—OMONG KOSONG! MUNAFIK! SEAKAN AKAN MENGHORMATI DIDEPAN NAMUN MENUSUK DIBELAKANG!"

Suasana hening, semua ninja terpaku melihat kepiluan dari jeritan sasuke.

"baka sasuke..." sakura mulai terisak mendengar perkataan sasuke, ino yang menyadari temannya terisak mencoba menenangkan.

"apa yang kalian tunggu? Pengkhianat desa seperti dia tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja bukan? Klan uchiha sudah sepantasnya di musnahkan, agar kedamaian tercipta. Jika kalian ingin kedamaian maka musnahkanlah uchiha."

Tatapan sasuke membidik hiashi yang baru saja berkata begitu merendahkan klan yang ia miliki. Hiashi tampak tenang dan sasuke sangat jijik melihat tatapan hiashi yang sok tenang itu. kini hati sasuke benar-benar memanas, tangannya mengepal dan rahangnya tambah mengeras.

Cukup! Tsunade tak ingin melukai fisik sasuke. satu hal yang tsunade paham bahwa, sasuke bukanlah pelaku dari ini semua, dia hanya domba yang dikambing hitamkan oleh serigala. Dan serigala itu masih misteri. Apakah hyuuta?

Baru saja sasuke ingin melancarkan satu jurus namun tsunade sudah menghadang didepannya, sasuke pun mundur menjaga jarak agar tidak terkena 'genjutsu' yang barusan akan dilancarkan tsunade.

"sasuke, kau dihukum diasingkan di kuil nakano selamanya. Maafkan aku sasuke, tapi klan uchiha harus diredupkan dahulu."

Sakura yang sekedar menyaksikan kini tak tahan lagi, sakura segera mendekati sasuke dan tsunade. "tidak! Tsunade-sama, sasuke-kun tidak salah!"

"diamlah sakura!"

Sakura terdiam, dan kemudian sakura merasakan lengannya ditarik. Ino menatap sakura iba, sakura tertunduk dan kembali keposisinya.

Sasuke masih menekukkan kepalanya, ia terdiam dan terpaku. "sebegitu bencikah kalian terhadap klan uchiha? Apa karena kami terlalu hebat hingga tak ada yang bisa menandingi? Bukankah uchiha itu menabjubkan? Hingga kalian ingin sekali untuk memusnahkan cahaya kami yang terlalu berkilau." Sasuke mengatakan hal tersebut dengan angkuhnya, sehingga membuat hiashi agak mual (OOC banget lu pak!)

"omong kosong apa lagi yang kau layangkan uchiha yang terkutuk? Bukankah kerjaan kalian hanya rebut-rebutan mangekyou saringan?" neji menyeringai, ia benar-benar sudah muak mendengar keangkuhan dari sasuke. sasuke memicingkan mata, kilat matanya makin mengerikan dan saringan sudah ia aktifkan. Eternal mangekyou saringan.

Tsunade terkesiap, keadaan benar-benar gawat dan sepertinya cara lembut tak akan mampu untuk menghentikan sasuke. para ke-4 kage mulai bersiap-siap, begitu pula dengan para ninja lainnya. Mereka tau bahwa kekuatan sasuke tak berusaha, namun ini adalah pengadilan bagi mereka, karena sasuke tersangka utama dalam kehancuran desa mereka.

Serangan demi serangan terluncurkan kearah sasuke, sasuke berusaha melawan namun benar sekali, belum sampai 5 menit sasuke sudah agak babak belur, susan oo akhirnya sasuke keluarkan, sehingga mengakibatkan darah keluar dari mata sasuke. susan oo benar-benar menyeramkan, bahkan sasuke kehilangan kendali akan akalnya, teman-teman seangkatannya benar-benar sudah luka-luka, bahkan diantaranya undah keok. Namun 5 kage tidak bisa dianggap remeh, mereka sangat hebat.

Pertarungan terhenti sebentar, berusaha mencharging cakra. Sasuke sudah megap-megap layaknya ikan kehabisan air. Ketika pertarungan akan dilanjutkan kembali, sasuke terdiam dilangkahnya. Badannya serasa kaku, dan nyawanya serasa diambil... ini bukan jurus bayangan yang berasal dari shikamaru namun rasa sakit yang sasuke rasakan sekarang murni berasal dari tubuhnya sendiri.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." sasuke menjerit kesakitan, sontak membuat para lawan kaget dan ngeri mendengar jeritan mengerikan tersebut karena jeritan itu lebih terdengar seperti jeritan binatang buas daripada jeritan manusia biasa.

"GRAAAOOOOOOOOOOO...GAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" tsunade dan keempat kage lainnya membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat sasuke berubah. Ya ! berubah ! ia berubah wujud menjadi siluman yang mengerikan.

"ARRGGGGGGGGGGGGGG..."

Gagak-gagak dari penjuru arah dilangit berdatangan menyatukan tubuh dengan sasuke, pertama-tama terbentuklah sayap yang sangat lebar sehingga saking lebarnya, sasuke terangkat tinggi dilangit. Rambut raven sasuke menjadi panjang dan berubah warna menjadi hitam mengkilat, begitu menyeramkan! Yukata yang ia kenakan kini berubah menjadi pakaian serba hitam dengan bulu-bulu gagak disekitar sepatunya, pinggangnya juga bahunya yang lebar.

Mata tsunade tak dapat berkedip walau sedetik pun, termasuk ninja-ninja lainnya, apalagi sakura yang merupakan mantan teman se-team sasuke, baru kali ini sakura melihat sasuke yang mengerikan seperti itu. rasanya kaki sakura lemas dan akhirnya sakura pun terkulai lemah ketanah namun untung saja sai yang berada disampingnya segera merangkulnya.

"itu...adalah tengu." Ujar hiashi yang masih tampak tenang. Perkataan hiashi kecil, namun bisa terdengar oleh tsunade. Tsunade menoleh kearah hiashi.

"tengu? i..itu be-berarti?"

"aku pernah mendengar legenda bahwa, leluhur uchiha adalah seekor tengu, jadi itu benar?" tanya sai tak percaya. Ino yang mendengar hal itu menatap sai ngeri, sedang shika masih terkejut tak berkutat.

Setelah perubahan itu total, tengu itu melihat kebawah, menatap meremehkan para ninja-ninja yang ia rasa memiliki kekuatan yang jauh lebih rendah darinya.

"kenapa berhenti? Khukhukhu..." suara mengerikan, benar-benar mengerikan. Baritone + raungan hewan liar.

Bulu kuduk ino bergidik, sehingga ia pun juga menyusul sakura pingsan. Ten-ten kaget dan langsung menangkap ino.

"apa maumu?" jerit tsunade tenang kearah tengu mengerikan tersebut.

"khukhukhu...mauku? itu..." tengu sasuke itu menunjuk kearah hinata yang tertidur lemah diatas peti mati. Neji terkesiap. "jantung wanita itu...aku mau itu."

Tsunade terpaku namun kemudian ia cepat-cepat kembali ke titik kesadarannya.

"SEMUANYA DENGAR PERINTAH! TANGKAP TENGU ITU APAPUN YANG TERJADI! MUSNAHKAN DIA!" ujar tsunade dengan semangat berapi-api. Sekarang tiada keraguan baginya, dan ia benar-benar harus mengeluarkan perlawanan fisik. Itu bukan sasuke, tapi siluman tengu yang mengerikan dan sangat berbahaya. Tsunade pernah mendengar cerita dari ayahnya mengenai kejadian 400 tahun lalu, dimana seekor tengu yang sangat kuat dan tak tertandingi menyerang desa api.

_Tsuchikage..._

_Raikage..._

_Mizukage..._

_Kazekage..._

"ughhhhhh..." tsunade terlempar kasar ketanah sedalam hampir 2 meter.

_Dan hokage... _

Kage-kage bahkan tak dapat menandingi, namun...ninja-ninja malang itu tetap berusaha, belum ada satupun dari mereka yang dapat menandingi kekuatan tengu tersebut.

"apa semua ini? Hanya ini? Ternyata kalian sangat lemah...khukhu..."

"a-apa se-sebenarnya ma-maumu?"

"sudah kukatakan bahwa aku ingin jantung gadis itu, berikan padaku sekarang atau kalian akan merasakan kemarahan lebih besar dariku?"

"ti-tidak akan! TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU MENGHANCURKAN DESA INI!"

"siapa bilang aku akan menghancurkan desa ini? Jangan salah paham ya... bukan hanya desa ini, tapi...seluruh dunia akan kuhancurkan. Khukhukhu..."

Tengu mengerikan itu mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dari mulutnya, sungguh menjijikkan dan mengerikan. Pedang itu seperti pedang samurai biasanya, namun berbeda pada gagangnya yang berbentuk seperti simbol uchiha terbalik.

"manusia LEMAH!" dengan kecepatan super, tengu itu meluncur kebawah dan mendekati peti dimana hianta terbaring. Ia memandangi hinata kelaparan, dari ujung sampai bawah.

"akhirnya, kebangkitan sempurna akan kurasakan...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..."

Aura kejahatan mulai mendekati disekeliling tengu itu, bulan bahkan berubah warna menjadi merah darah, tanaman disekitarnya pada layu, lalu hewan-hewan juga pada berguguran. Tengu benar-benar perusak.

Tengu itu bersiap menghujam dada hinata agar terbelah, tsunade tak berdaya, dia tertatih-tatih mencoba mendekat namun hasilnya nihil. Kage-kage lainnya juga berusaha bangkit, begitu juga kunoichi dan ninja hebat lainnya. Bahkan scarecrow kakashi pun gugur. Entah mengapa tengu ini begitu kuat, mungkin kebenciannya kepada bumi telah mengakibatkannya begitu DENDAM.

"sho-kun..."

Hujaman itu terhenti, badan tengu itu seketika membeku. Tsunade juga terkejut, apa yang menyebabkan tengu itu terdiam.

Tengu itu berbalik. Pandangannya menangkap seseorang yang begitu familiar baginya. Kebencian didalam hatinya serasa hilang sudah ketika ia sudah bertemu dengan wanita itu. wanita satu-satunya yang berbeda dari manusia lemah lainnya.

"hyuuta? Kaukah itu?"

Hyuuta melangkah mendekati tengu mengerikan itu. pedang yang tengu itu pegang, terjatuh lemah begitu saja. Tengu itu juga melangkah kearah hyuuta. Mereka berdua berhadapan, tatapan saling beradu. Onyx bertemu lavender.

"hyuu...hyuuta? ta-tapi, ku-kukira kau sudah mati?" tengu itu merangkum kedua pipi hyuuta, tangannya yang berbulu dan berkuku tajam membuat hyuuta geli namun hyuuta sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

"bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan sho-kun? Aku memiliki janji denganmu?"

"souka?...a-aku sangat bersyukur..." tengu itu memeluk hyuuta erat, tiba-tiba tanpa aba-aba. Kerinduan yang membuncah diantara keduanya kini sedang tersalurkan. Pandangan haru itu digunakan sebagai kesempatan emas bagi para ninja cerdas. Tsunade mengambil pedang dingin milik tengu itu yang tergeletak begitu saja ditanah dan dengan cepat menusukkan pedang tersebut kearah tengu mengerikan nan berbahaya tersebut.

Crooottttttt...

Menancap dengan pas dipunggung tengu itu, menembus hatinya dan karena ia sedang berpelukan dengan hyuuta ditambah pedang itu tajam, hyuuta juga terkena tusukan pedang itu.

Kalau boleh jujur, tengu itu bisa saja menghindar karena tengu itu memiliki insting tajam yang bahkan bisa mengidentifikasi gerakan sekecil apapun. Namun, hyuuta menahan tengu itu agar tidak bisa beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dengan tenaganya.

"akkhh...uhukk...uhukkk...hyuu..hyuuta..ke-kenapa?"

"tenanglah, kau tak akan mati hanya karena ini. Bukankah takdir kita tak dapat disatukan sho-kun? Kita berpisah bagai pagi dan sore, siang dan malam, api dan air...tak akan bisa bersatu. Kita terpisah oleh jeruji besi yang disebut segel..."

Hyuuta mendorong tengu itu hingga tengu itu terjatuh lemah ditanah. Menyakitkan, seseorang yang kau cintai gugur. Hati terasa teriris. Namun, hyuuta tau bahwa tengu itu tak akan mati hanya karena tertusuk pedang, hyuuta hanya ingin mengembalikan sasuke ketitik kesadarannya. Benar saja... kini bulu-bulu gagak musnah bagaikan angin, gagak-gagak yang sebelumnya bergabung terbang kembali dan pergi entah kemana. Rambut panjang berubah menjadi raven biasa dan luka tusukan itu mulai mengeluarkan darah segar. Hyuuta cepat-cepat merangkul sasuke sebelum ia tumbang ke tanah.

Sasuke sangat kelihatan kesakitan, darahnya juga semakin banyak. Tsunade yang masih lemah, mendekati hyuuta dan sasuke.

"kau ...belum me-menjelaskan ke-kepadaku..te-tentang tengu i-itu."

Hyuuta hanya terdiam tak menjawab pertanyaan tsunade, lalu ia menjauh dari tsunade menciptakan jarak.

"aku akan membawa sasuke pergi jauh dari desa. Anggap itu sebagai hukumannya. Aku tidak tau kapan sasuke akan bangkit menjadi tengu lagi, karena itu...biarkan aku membawanya. Aku berjanji tidak akan membiarkan sasuke mendekati hinata, sampai tengu itu benar-benar musnah. Aku juga meminta agar makam hinata dijaga ketat."

"la-lalu, a-apa yang a-akan k-kau lakukan ..uhukk..uhukkk...selanjutnya?"

"sudah kukatakan, aku akan menjaga sasuke sampai tengu itu musnah. Tengu itu bisa datang kapan saja, itu artinya, sasuke bisa bangkit kapan saja."

"ba-bagaimana ca-caramu me-membunuh te-tengu i-itu?"

"aku...memiliki banyak cara. Karena itu, jangan khawatirkan kehancuran desamu, itu tak akan terjadi selama hinata dan sasuke berpisah."

"a-aku me-mengerti, ta-tapi pa-pastikan bahwa, di-dia tak a-akan per-pernah bisa..uhukk..uhukkkk... u-untuk me-mendekati ko-konoha. U-uchiha...ku-kuanggap su-sudah tak a-ada...sampai te-tengu itu mu-musnah."

Hyuuta mengangguk singkat lalu, memperdalam rangkulannya ke sasuke agar sasuke tidak terjatuh saat hyuuta melakukan perjalanan.

Tsunade sudah kehabisan banyak cakra, namun bagaimanapun ia adalah medic-nin, ia segera mengeluarkan cakranya untuk menstabilkan dan menyembuhkan lukanya.

"tsunade-sama, terima kasih atas semuanya. Kapan-kapan aku akan memberi kabar kepadamu, sampai saat itu...kumohon, jaga rahasia kita."

Tsunade melongo, tidak paham akan rahasia yang hyuuta katakan namun ketika menatap mata hyuuta dalam-dalam, ia kemudian mengangguk pelan.

Hyuuta mulai berjalan dan meninggalkan arena yang sudah tampak hancur itu, semakin jauh dan jauh hingga akhirnya tsunade hanya bisa melihat siluet dari hyuuta dan sasuke yang dirangkul.

_Jadi, kebangkitan dan balas dendam yang dimaksud adalah ini..._

**=ToBeContinue=**

#A.N : 1 kata yang terluncurkan...author seneng banget sama genre Mysteri apalagi kalau menyangkut kerajaan-kerajaan XXD... tapi, author gak bisa buat ADEGAN ACTION ! apalagi pertarungan-pertarungan ninja-ninja...jadi alhasil pertarungan 5 kage nya fail gini, lagian alay banget sihhhh... masak ngelawan sasuke segitunya XXD. Tapi, gak apa lah, lagian katanya sasuke yang menyerang desa-desa .. bener gak ya? himitsu~~~ :P

Keep reading aja ya~~ semoga gak ngebosenin :D

SPECIAL THANKS TO :

Rozhee flouwerz | hinatauchiha69 | daethereaderranger

FOR READ AND REVIEW, don't forget to review lagi ya~~ :D

POJOK BALASAN REVIEW

Rozhee flouwerz : umm... yang judul per chapter atau judul FFN nya? hmmm.. jawabannya bisa dilihat di chapter ini, dan penjelasan kenapa hyuuta gak mati ada di ch depan mungkin :D.

Hinatauchiha69 : ohohohohhohoho, jahat amat, masa' hyuuta disuruh mati? XXD iya, diusahakan mati atau enggaknya hinata yang pasti author akan mencoba membuatnya menjadi happy ending, semoga SasuHina bisa bahagia... cherio~~ XXD

Daethereaderranger : makasih, keep reading ya~~~ and don't forget to review again

Makasih reader setia~~ Mind to RnR, RnFav, or RnF

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan :D


End file.
